Serie de Malentendidos
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se esperaba encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 1

PRÓLOGO

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Año cuatro después de la aparición de Hawkmoth_

Tras pasar un maravilloso día con su familia, y esta vez podía decirlo con todas las letras, FAMILIA, Adrien regresó a su habitación con la más enorme sonrisa que había mostrado en los últimos años. Las cosas, después de muchas peripecias y sufrimientos en su vida, por fin parecían haber comenzado a estar a su favor.

Primero que nada, y más importantemente, hacía dos meses que, después de más de cuatro años de ausencia, su madre había reaparecido en París y había regresado a casa.

Adrien y su padre estaban fuera de sí de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que su familia volvía a ser afectuosa, su casa no era un lugar frío, sino un hogar con la presencia de Emilie Agreste. Risas y gritos finalmente volvían a llenar los fríos pasillos de la mansión, al igual que flores de todos los tipos, llevados a la casa por su madre.

El chico la sabía muy bien. Su madre era la alegría de su familia.

El Gorila, Nathalie, e incluso Gabriel Agreste parecían tener el corazón mucho más ligero y alegre con la presencia de Emilie en la mansión Agreste. Y Adrien estaba de lo más feliz de por fin haber recobrado a su _maman_.

Y las buenas noticias para Adrien no paraban ahí. Poco después de que su madre había regresado a París y a casa, Hawkmoth había pasado un gran periodo de tiempo inactivo. Su ultimo ataca había sido cuando había akumatizado a Nathalie, pero no atacó a Ladybug y Chat Noir ni intentó robar sus Miraculous. En vez de ello, el villano solamente anunció al mundo, a través de ella, que finalmente había caído en cuenta de que sus acciones los últimos años habían sido equivocadas, y que se había arrepentido de todo el mal que había hecho. El villano declaró que jamás volvería a akumatizar a alguien, y que de ahora en delante París sería una ciudad completamente segura.

Tal y como lo había dicho a través del akuma de Nathalie, por dos largos meses no hubo ninguna señal de Hawkmoth o de sus akumas en París, y parecía que finalmente todo había terminado, el villano no regresaría, y que los constantes sacrificios de Ladybug y Chat Noir no serían necesarios de ahora en delante.

Adrien había tenido miedo de perder a Plagg cuando los ataques se detuvieron, pero Ladybug le había dicho que el maestro Fu había insistido en que ambos conservaran sus Miraculous hasta que lograran encontrar a Hawkmoth y recuperar el Miraculous de Papillon y, si la misma persona lo tenía, también el Miraculous de Paon.

El chico no había tenido ninguna queja por conservar su propio Miraculous. Realmente disfrutaba la constante compañía de Plagg, sus consejos y sobre todo, las escapadas nocturnas sobre los techos de París al lado de Ladybug, vigilando la ciudad y asegurándose de que todos sus habitantes estuvieran a salvo.

Esa noche, Adrien se volvió a su kwami con una sonrisa radiante.

-Puaj…- se quejó Plagg, rodando los ojos- conozco esa sonrisa. Transfórmate de una vez, chico, para que pongas fin a mi sufrimiento-

-Plagg, transfórmame- dijo Adrien, riendo levemente.

Un vez transformado, Chat Noir brincó a la ventana de su habitación y salió hacia la noche fresca sobre los techos de París para encontrarse con Ladybug. El chico tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Había otra razón por la que el chico estaba tan feliz en esos días, y era porque Ladybug le había dicho que por fin podían revelarse mutuamente sus identidades, ya que estaban a salvo de Hawkmoth, y que al parecer éste no los atacaría de nuevo. Ya no había peligro de que uno de ellos fuera akumatizado, y que pudiera revelar a Hawkmoth la identidad de su compañero.

De hecho una noche, tres semanas atrás, los dos héroes habían estado a punto de revelarse mutuamente sus identidades, solo que cambiaron de opinión en el último momento. Pero, ¡vaya que esa había sido la noche más feliz de toda su existencia!

Chat Noir sonrió como idiota al recordarlo. Ladybug, la _lady_ de sus sueños, le había dicho ese día que por fin había superado al misterioso chico del que había estado enamorada todo ese tiempo, que nunca había dejado de ser una amiga para ese chico, y que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Chat Noir.

¡Y vaya oportunidad que le había dado! Esa noche, tres semanas antes, ambos héroes se habían escabullido juntos en una habitación del Grand París, se habían besado… ¡se habían besado! Y también…

-¿Chat Noir?- la voz de Ladybug interrumpió sus pensamientos. Antes de darse cuenta, Chat Noir había llegado al punto de encuentro entre ambos, y se volvió hacia la heroína con una enorme sonrisa.

El chico borró su sonrisa tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en ella. Algo andaba mal, y la expresión de Ladybug no auguraba nada bueno.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al día siguiente_

-Pero… _mon chéri_ , ¿estás seguro de querer hacer eso?- dijo Emilie Agreste, mirando preocupada a su hijo cuando éste les informó de su decisión.

Tan pronto como había visto bajar a Adrien de su habitación, Emilie Agreste supo que su hijo no estaba bien. La mujer se apresuró a su lado y lo envolvió en un abrazo, y aunque ya será un hombre adulto, jamás dejaría de ser su hijo. El chico había tensado la espalda ante el abrazo de su madre, pero finalmente había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Estoy bien, maman, no es nada- le había dicho Adrien cuando había sido interrogado- de hecho, hay un tema del que quiero hablar con ustedes…-

Tanto Gabriel como Emilie habían escuchado el relato de Adrien, y su decisión. Sobra decir que a ambos los había tomado por sorpresa. Además, no pasó de su atención que todo rastro de alegría o felicidad desde el regreso de Emilie a la familia se había borrado por completo del rostro de Adrien. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de un día para el otro. Emilie sabía que algo más le estaba ocurriendo, pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a decir nada más.

-Sí, _maman_ , estoy seguro- dijo Adrien seriamente ante la pregunta de su madre- es… una gran oportunidad, no puedo desperdiciarla-

Adrien se llevó una mano al pecho, buscando a tientas algo. Nadie más que él sabía que el anillo de Chat Noir había dejado su dedo, después de cuatro años de no habérselo retirado nunca y haberlo protegido con su vida. Ahora se encontraba colgando de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

-Bueno, si tu estás seguro de querer hacerlo- dijo Emilie, volviéndose a Gabriel, quien tampoco estaba muy convencido.

-Bien- dijo Gabriel Agreste, asintiendo levemente en un tono resignado. No le hacía gracia que su familia volviera a separarse, pero tampoco quería detener el crecimiento académico de su hijo- si eso es lo que quieres, _mon fils_ , le pediré a Nathalie que arregle todo lo necesario. ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo?-

-Lo más pronto posible- respondió el chico fríamente- ya arreglaré los detalles más tarde-

Su padre lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo como si quisiera leer en lo más profundo de su alma. Y Adrien se moría por abrirles su corazón, decirles todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había robado su felicidad, pero no podía. Era un secreto que. No podía compartir.

Pero estaba seguro de que estaba tomando la mejor decisión. Después de todo, ella le había dicho claramente que no quería volverlo a ver.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la casa del Guardián_

 _Un mes más tarde_

Marinette salió de la casa del maestro Fu cabizbaja, arrastrando los pies, y completamente sola, con la sensación de no estar segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Se llevó las manos a sus oídos. Se sentía tan raro no llevar sus aretes consigo, pero era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Después del garrafal error que había cometido el mes anterior.

Después de esa noche, la última en la que había visto a Chat Noir, había caído en cuenta de su error y había salido todas y cada una de las noches en busca de su compañero, excepto porque éste había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Nadie lo había vuelto a ver en París desde aquella noche.

Marinette se detuvo, camino a casa, en la explanada frente a la Catedral de Notre Dame, y se sentó en una de las jardineras. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como en ese momento. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente.

-¿Qué he hecho?- dijo ella tristemente.

Su vida había sido completamente cambiada desde ese momento. Y era hora de salir adelante a pesar de lo preocupada y asustada que estaba.

Por un momento, mientras que la puerta de la casa del maestro Fu se cerraba, Marinette creyó que quizá acababa de cometer otro error. Que quizá el Guardián tenía razón, y renunciar no era la respuesta. Quizá debía seguir adelante, seguir buscando, para poder recuperar lo que había perdido.

-Renunciar nunca es la respuesta, Marinette- le había dicho el maestro Fu- cuando uno huye de sus errores, éstos tienen la horrible tendencia a perseguirte-

Marinette sacudió la cabeza ante ese recuerdo.

No, el maestro Fu no sabía nada. El maestro Fu no conocía la verdadera razón por la que la chica había decidido abandonar todo. Si lo supiera, seguramente estaría completamente de acuerdo con ella de que esa era la respuesta correcta.

Tenía que seguir adelante, ella sola. Sin Tikki, y sin su compañero. Completamente sola.

-No estoy sola- dijo Marinette para sí misma- tengo a mi familia, y a todos mis amigos. Tengo a Alya y a Nino. Tengo a Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Alix. A Marc y Nathaniel… tengo a Luka y…- tragó saliva, pero apretó los puños-¡Puedo hacerlo!-

Por fin, se levantó decidida de su sitio, y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Tan pronto como la panadería estuvo a la vista, la chica comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres?¿Se enojarían?¿La regañarían? Quizá sí, pero no era como que no se lo merecería. Y fuera de eso, estaba segura de que la apoyarían.

Tenía que hablar con sus padres, y tenía que hablar con Alya.

Marinette abrió la puerta de la panadería. Tan pronto como vieron su expresión, sus padres supieron que algo estaba mal con ella.

- _Ma chérie_ , ¿qué sucede?- dijo Tom Dupain, dejando de lado su delantal y apresurándose a abrazar a su hija.

- _Papa, maman…_ hay algo que tengo que confesarles- dijo Marinette tristemente.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Alya y Nino Lahiffe_

 _Un año más tarde_

Alya cruzó los brazos con una expresión reprobatoria mientras que meditaba en las noticias que su mejor amiga le acababa de compartir. Si bien el reposo absoluto ordenado por su médico la había puesto de un terrible humor, lo que Marinette le acababa de decir no había ayudado ni un poco a mejorar su genio.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso, Marinette- dijo Alya, frotándose la frente con un gesto exasperado- ¡es la peor tontería de toda la historia! Y eso que tú no eres extraña a hacer tonterías-

-Vaya, gracias por tu apoyo, Alya- dijo Marinette en un tono sarcástico.

-La pregunta es, Marinette, si estás segura de querer hacer esto- dijo la chica castaña, mientras que acariciaba su propio abdomen crecido- sabes bien que tienes otras opciones-

-Lo sé, Alya, pero mi decisión está tomada- dijo Marinette- es la mejor opción para todos. No me queda mucho tiempo. Necesito ayuda, y mis padres no pueden ayudarme. Y tú y Nino tienen algo más importante en qué preocuparse-

Alya sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que esa era la peor opción para todos los involucrados. Esa decisión pondría a Marinette en una situación muy difícil, y podría potencialmente romper el corazón de Luka. Pero Alya sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, y una vez que a su mejor amiga se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era más fácil arrancarle la cabeza que la idea.

-Bien, eres mi mejor amiga, y te apoyaré en tu decisión- dijo Alya en un tono resignado- solo, para el recuerdo, déjame decirte que pienso que es una pésima idea, y creo que ambos van a terminar lastimados-

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Alya- dijo Marinette, ignorando a segunda parte de su respuesta, y despidiéndose de su mejor amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

Marinette se apresuró a la puerta, donde Nino se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, y donde Luka Couffaine la estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Luka en voz baja- ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?-

-Está bien, Luka- dijo Marinette, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por esbozar una sonrisa creíble- aceptaré tu ayuda. Gracias-

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron, y le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla fuera del apartamento. La verdad era que Marinette tampoco estaba segura de que fuera una buena decisión, pero al parecer se le habían terminado el tiempo y las opciones.

Y sabía de buena fuente que Gabriel Agreste no era un hombre paciente.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto Narita, Tokio, Japón_

 _3 años después_

Adrien llegó arrastrando su maleta al ocupado aeropuerto más grande de Japón, seguido de cerca de Kagami. Los dos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de abordaje del avión que los llevaría de regreso a París. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy entusiasmado en regresar a casa, pero no tenían mucha opción. Las familias de ambos estaban decididas.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Adrien?- dijo Kagami, ajustándose el bolso a su hombro.

-No es como que tenemos opción- dijo Adrien a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mira el lado positivo- dijo la chica en voz baja- al menos volverás a ver a tus padres después de cuatro años. Y a tus amigos de París-

El chico se mordió el labio. Se sentía culpable de todo lo que se había perdido por estar fuera del país. Un par de bodas de sus amigos. La apertura del nuevo negocio de su amiga de la infancia. El nacimiento de los hijos de sus amigos.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de arrepentirse.

Los auxiliares de vuelo llamaron a todos los pasajeros del vuelo de Tokio a París a abordar, y el chico siguió a Kagami por el túnel rumbo a su sitio en el avión. Mientras tomaba asiento y respiraba hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, hizo un esfuerzo consciente por lo pensar en ella: la chica por la que había dejado París. La única mujer a la que había amado.

Y realmente esperaba no tener que escuchar sobre ella cuando llegaran a casa.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin terminé de escribir esta historia. Tengan paciencia, sé que el prólogo no tiene mucho sentido, pero lo tendrá en los próximos capítulos, lo prometo. Como siempre, actualizo cada dos días, excepto si hay un motivo de fuerza mayor que me obligue a no hacerlo. Espero que les guste, y les ayude a sobrevivir el hiatus en lo que esperamos la siguiente temporada.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis locuras. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Primera clase del vuelo Tokio-París_

 _Cuatro años después de la desaparición de Hawkmoth_

Adrien sabía que ese día sería extraordinario, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

El chico suspiró al sentir que la cabeza de Kagami se posaba suavemente sobre su hombro. Sí, le tenía mucho afecto a la chica que estaba sentada su lado. Y admiración también. Pero a pesar de todo, el tiempo y la distancia no lo habían dejado olvidar a la chica de la que se había enamorado perdidamente tan pronto como la vio.

Suspiró de nuevo. Decididamente, Kagami no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella siempre había sido sincera y clara con sus sentimientos. Si alguien había metido las patas, había sido él. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mano izquierda de la chica, en donde se encontraba un anillo dorado con un diamante azul, que había pertenecido a Emilie Agreste y ahora estaba en la mano de su prometida.

Adrien reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en ello. Su prometida.

"¿Cómo es posible que me haya metido en este problema?"; pensó el chico.

Todo había comenzado hacía cuatro años, cuando después de mucho tiempo de estar desaparecida, su madre regresó a casa, argumentando que se había perdido en una zona desierta del Tíbet, y había pasado varias peripecias para poder regresar a casa con su esposo e hijo. Aquella historia le había parecido muy extraña a Adrien, y había algunas cosas que no cuadraban, pero estaba feliz de tener de vuelta a su madre, y no lo cuestionó.

Por las mismas fechas también los ataques de los akumas desaparecieron repentinamente, y los patrullajes constantes de Ladybug y Chat Noir dejaron de ser necesarios.

Un buen día, unos meses después del regreso de su madre, Adrien se decidió a finalmente confesar sus sentimientos a su amada Ladybug, con la esperanza de ser aceptado en esta ocasión. Se transformó y se apresuró a asistir a su patrullaje nocturno, llevando con él un enorme ramo de rosas y una invitación para cenar.

Esa noche la encontró fácilmente y, a decir verdad, las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que el chico había esperado.

Sorprendentemente, Ladybug le había dicho que regresaba sus sentimientos, y tras una breve conversación, Chat Noir la siguió a una habitación del Grand París, donde pasaron la noche juntos.

Y fue la mejor noche de toda su vida.

Adrien sonrió levemente ante ese recuerdo. No se lo diría a nadie, pero a veces, cuando cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo de Ladybug contra el suyo, sus labios presionándose contra los de ella, incluso podía recordar su aroma.

Pero en la siguiente noche en la que se encontraron, unas dos o tres semanas después, ambos héroes tuvieron una horrible pelea. Un malentendido. Ladybug se sentía muy culpable de la noche que ambos habían pasado juntos, y le dijo que se arrepentía y que no lo amaba.

Ambos habían discutido acaloradamente, y tras escuchar las palabras de _"no quiero volver a verte",_ Chat Noir tomó la decisión de desaparecer de París para siempre. Él tampoco quería volver a ver a Ladybug, no quería volver a escuchar hablar de ella, no quería volver a tener su corazón quebrado a causa de ella.

Y había decidido desaparecer. Solamente no transformarse no era opción. No podía seguir viendo a Ladybug en las noticias, en los espectaculares, en los anuncios...

Tenía que irse a un lugar donde jamás pudiera volver a verla, y tenía una oportunidad.

Tan pronto como regresó a la mansión Agreste después de aquella pelea, Adrien habló con sus padres y les informó su decisión de ingresar a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar ingeniería física. _Madame_ Agreste estuvo renuente al principio, pues apenas acababan de volver a ser una familia, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar que Adrien se estaría quedando en Tokio con la familia Tsurugi, quienes eran amigos de la familia, y finalmente aceptaron.

Y así, desde ese día, París nunca volvió a saber de Chat Noir. O de Adrien Agreste.

- _Madames et messieurs_ \- dijo la voz de la sobrecargo, interrumpiendo momentáneamente los pensamientos del chico- estamos iniciando nuestro descenso hacia el aeropuerto de París Charles de Gaulle. Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones y levanten el respaldo de su asiento…-

A pesar del anuncio, Kagami seguía profundamente dormida, aún apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Adrien no habría podido dormir de ninguna manera durante el trayecto de regreso a casa. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado cuando había dejado París.

Cuando Adrien llegó a Tokio, hace todos esos años, las cosas parecían haber mejorado. La distancia estaba comenzando a sanar las heridas de su corazón, y la ausencia de las constantes menciones de la heroína ayudaba mucho. Había bloqueado su acceso al Ladyblog para evitar estar tentado, y había cortado comunicación con todos sus antiguos amigos del colegio, excepto Nino.

También se había retirado su Miraculous, renunciando a él y a Plagg No lo había devuelto, sino que aún lo portaba alrededor de su cuello para mantenerlo a salvo, sin animarse a regresar a París para entregarlo al maestro Fu.

Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente lo había hecho solamente para quitarse de encima los reclamos de Plagg de que estaba cometiendo un grave error en huir así de París y no intentar arreglar las cosas con Ladybug. Plagg había insistido que todo había sido un malentendido, pero el chico no quiso escuchar a su kwami.

- _Bien, renuncia al anillo para callarme_ \- le había dicho Plagg, dándole la espalda, antes de que Adrien se hubiera retirado el anillo- _cierra tus oídos a mis consejos. Solo te puedo decir que ustedes dos son idiotas, y si hablaran sinceramente todo se habría resuelto. ¡Cachorro idiota!_ -

Las últimas palabras de Plagg, junto con su tono de voz decepcionado, aún resonaban en su mente, cuatro años después. Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde aún descansaba el anillo negro bajo su camisa, y suspiró.

"Si me vieras ahora, sé que estarías muy decepcionado de mí, Plagg", pensó Adrien "pero ya no hay vuelta atrás"

Un año después de haber llegado a Tokio, Kagami le informó que saldría de la casa de sus padres y viviría en un apartamento. A Adrien no le agradaba tanto la idea, pero aceptó mudarse con ella, pagando la mitad del alquiler, como un buen amigo. Pero amistad no era lo que la familia Tsurugi tenía en mente para su hija y su huésped. Así que hubo algunas conversaciones entre _monsieur_ Agreste y la madre de Kagami, y habían decidido que ambos se comprometerían.

Adrien suspiró, y se frotó los ojos al mirar por la ventanilla la familiar imagen de la torre Eiffel. Sonrió levemente, pensando que ya estaría en casa. En que vería a su _maman_ , y podría hablar con ella sobre las dudas que tenía sobre esa boda. Vería a su padre y… sacudió la cabeza. Quizá su ausencia haría las cosas distintas, pero algo le decía que Gabriel Agreste no habría cambiado mucho en ese tiempo.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto, y Kagami por fin despertó de su sueño, irguiéndose en su asiento y frotándose los ojos. Miró a Adrien de reojo con una expresión entristecida, la misma que siempre le dirigía desde que estaban comprometidos, y forzó una sonrisa.

-Parece que ya llegamos a París- dijo Adrien amablemente- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Perfecto- dijo Kagami, aún desperezándose, pero mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- no pudiste dormir, ¿verdad?-

-Ni un minuto- dijo Adrien tristemente.

-Ya estarás de regreso en casa, en tu propia cama, y volverás a dormir como si nada- dijo la chica.

Adrien asintió rápidamente. La verdad era que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de bajar del avión y ver la ciudad tapizada de fotos de Ladybug. Cada parque de la ciudad con una estatua como la de Théo Barbot en la Place des Vosges. Una nota sobre ella en los periódicos cada dos o tres días.

No sabía si podría soportarlo de nuevo.

En vez de ello, tan pronto como salieron del aeropuerto, pudieron notar que los espectaculares contenían fotos de cantantes como Clara Rossignol, de Jagged Stone y de algunos otros artistas y modelos. Pero no había nada de Ladybug. Suspiró aliviado.

En vez de la tristeza y el dolor en su corazón que el chico esperaba, el chico tuvo una sensación cálida en su pecho al ver que su madre los estaba esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto, acompañada del Gorila, con la más grande sonrisa que Adrien había visto en mucho tiempo. El chico sonrió ampliamente al verla, y corrió a abrazarla, olvidándose por un momento de Ladybug y de su dilema con Kagami.

-¡ _Maman_!- dijo el chico, sintiéndose a gusto entre los brazos de su madre- te extrañé mucho, _maman_ -

-Aww, yo también te extrañé mucho, _mon chéri._ No quiero que te vuelvas a ir tan lejos- dijo Emilie Agreste sin soltar a su hijo- fue mucho tiempo que estuviste fuera. Cuatro largos años. Y estás tan grande y guapo- se separó levemente de él para mirarlo mejor- sí, bastante guapo. ¡No te imaginas todo lo que ha pasado!-

Adrien hizo una mueca ante ese comentario. ¿Mencionaría a Ladybug? Ante la incertidumbre, sintió algo ácido en la parte trasera de su garganta.

Emilie Agreste no pareció darse cuenta.

-Tu amigo Nino se casó seis meses después de que te fuiste- dijo su madre- ¡fue una hermosa boda!-

Adrien liberó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones.

-Oh, sí, eso lo sé- dijo Adrien tristemente- Nino lo mencionó-

Poco después de que se había ido de París, Nino le había llamado un par de veces, diciéndole que se casaría con Alya. Incluso había sido invitado a la boda y pedido que fuera su padrino, pero los padres de Kagami lo habían convencido que no valía viajar de regreso a París solo por ello. Y Adrien, aún herido por lo sucedido entre él y Ladybug, y queriendo evitar cualquier recordatorio de ella, había estado de acuerdo y había decidido permanecer en Tokio.

-Ahora tienen una adorable hija- continuó _madame_ Agreste- creo que se llama Aidy. Fueron tan amables para invitarnos a tu padre y a mí a su boda. Tu padre jamás lo admitirá, pero se arrepiente de no haber querido a Nino cuando era amigo tuyo-

-Oh- dijo Adrien, extrañado.

-Pero bueno, más de eso cuando ya estemos en casa y ambos hayan descansado como debe ser- dijo Emilie, volviéndose a la chica japonesa, quien había esperado en silencio mientras Adrien era mimado por su madre- Kagami, bienvenida a París. ¿Tuvieron buen viaje?-

Kagami asintió cansadamente, aún adormilada por el viaje. El Gorila se aclaró la garganta, claramente impacientándose por la tardanza, y los tres lo siguieron hacia el auto que los llevaría a la mansión Agreste.

Una vez que llegaron, no había señal de _monsieur_ Agreste. Aquello no era fuera de lo normal, pues debería estar trabajando. Pero al no ver ninguna señal de la presencia de Ladybug en toda la ciudad, el chico no pudo con la curiosidad, y finalmente le hizo la pregunta a su madre.

- _Maman_ , ¿ha habido noticias sobre Ladybug?- dijo el chico.

-No, _mon chéri_. Absolutamente ninguna. Ladybug desapareció de París hace casi cuatro años- dijo _madame_ Agreste, mientras sacudía la cabeza- nadie a vuelto a ver o escuchar sobre Ladybug o Chat Noir desde que te fuiste de París-

Adrien abrió la boca, incrédulo. ¿Ladybug había desaparecido también? ¿Se habría ido de París, igual que él, para intentar olvidarse de él?

No podía evitarlo, lo que le contó su madre lo llenó de curiosidad. Se despidió de _madame_ Agreste y de Kagami, quien se disculpó para ir a darse una ducha, y se apresuró a su antigua habitación en la segunda planta de la mansión.

Adrien entró a la que había sido su habitación durante toda su infancia y suspiró, sintiendo como los recuerdos regresaban de golpe a su mente. Sus recuerdos de su infancia, y de los años que fue Chat Noir y peleó junto a Ladybug.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar ese pensamiento. La habitación estaba cuidada y ordenada. Olía a limpio, y estaba seguro de que había sido recientemente sacudida y aspirada. Seguramente su madre se había encargado de ello.

Sonrió levemente al ver los familiares ventanales. ¡Cuantas veces había tenido que escapar por la ventana para ir a salvar la ciudad!

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, Adrien se sentó en su cama y encendió su teléfono móvil. Respiró hondo, y por primera vez en cuatro años ingresó a la que había sido su website favorita: el Ladyblog. Recordaba como había pasado horas y horas leyendo los posts de Alya Césaire, sobre teorías sobre quien podría ser Ladybug, y sus últimas noticias sobre sus aventuras.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, en el Ladybug había solamente un post de Alya, fechado un mes después de que él se fue a vivir a Tokio, en el que anunciaba que Ladybug la había visitado para decirle que se retiraba oficialmente de su trabajo de superheroína, y que de la misma manera ese mensaje sería la última entrada del Ladyblog.

El chico no sabía si sentir alivio o pánico ante aquella noticia. Cuando regresó a París, estaba preocupado porque no quería volver a verla… ¡y ahora no había manera de volver a encontrarla!

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa tarde_

Adrien se dio cuenta de que su madre era una excelente anfitriona, y una suegra ideal. Trataba a Kagami con maternal cariño, y para cuando llegaron a casa, las camas de ambos ya estaban preparadas para que llegaran a descansar. Sí, Emilie Agreste había preparado la antigua habitación de Adrien para su hijo, y una habitación de invitados separada para Kagami, cosa que alivió al chico.

Kagami agradeció la merienda y se disculpó de la mesa para irse a dormir, pues el cambio de horario la había hecho sentirse un poco mal. Adrien, por su parte, no sabía si se podría dormir. El estar en la ciudad de su infancia le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Era la ciudad donde había tenido tanta felicidad, donde había conocido a sus amigos, a Ladybug, la ciudad en la que había peleado por defenderla, pero al mismo tiempo, la ciudad de la que había huido después del rechazo de Ladybug.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó _monsieur_ Agreste, y saludó fríamente a su hijo, aunque mucho menos que lo que había acostumbrado cuando Emilie estaba desaparecida.

- _Bonsoir, père_ \- dijo Adrien al verlo llegar, mientras que el hombre le daba una franca palmada en la espalda. Su padre lo miraba enigmáticamente, como si supiera algo que él no, o como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero se estaba conteniendo.

Adrien lo miró extrañado. Lo único que ocultaba a su padre era el hecho de que él había sido Chat Noir, y eso jamás lo revelaría. Finalmente Gabriel pareció rendirse, y se sentó junto a su esposa.

-¿Dónde está Kagami, _chérie_?- dijo finalmente Gabriel Agreste.

-En su habitación- dijo Emilie- llegó muy cansada del viaje-

-Muy bien- dijo Gabriel Agreste, y se volvió a su hijo- sé que te prometí que te acompañaría a hacer los preparativos de la boda, pero tengo un asunto pendiente que atender con la subdirectora de la empresa. Espero que no te moleste posponerlo hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco días. Entonces estaré libre para acompañarte-

-Eh… no, para nada, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, sorprendido de que su padre solo pospusiera la actividad, no lo enviara a hacerla por él mismo- gracias-

-Bien- dijo Gabriel Agreste- quizá deberías irte a descansar también. Debes estar agotado después de tu viaje-

Adrien iba a decir lo contrario, estando tan a gusto entre sus padres, pero un enorme bostezo lo traicionó.

-Tienes razón, _père_ , buenas noches- dijo el chico, levantándose para besar a su madre en la mejilla- buenas noches, _maman_ -

-Descansa, _mon chéri_ \- dijo Emilie al verlo irse a dormir.

Una vez que el chico se fue, la mujer se volvió a su esposo, entrecerrando los ojos. Gabriel Agreste se ajustó las gafas, y volvió su atención a su cena.

-¿No te da gusto volver a verlo?- dijo Emilie en voz baja.

-Por supuesto, _ma chérie_ \- le respondió su esposo, sin elaborar más en el motivo de su seriedad.

x-x-x

 _Place des Vosges_

 _Al día siguiente_

Un día después de haber llegado, Adrien visitó su antiguo colegio y la plaza junto a él, donde _monsieur_ Bourgeois y Théo Barbot habían develado una estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir hacía todos esos años. Para su sorpresa, la estatua estaba visiblemente descuidada y llena de hierba y ramas secas, pero el rostro de Ladybug se podía ver tan claro y hermoso como lo recordaba. El chico hizo una mueca, y se iba a acercar a la estatua para verla mejor, y quizá atormentarse un poco, cuando una voz masculina a su espalda lo hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la voz que el chico rubio conocía muy bien- ¿Adrien Agreste?-

Adrien se volvió hacia donde lo llamaba. Nino. Su mejor amigo, Nino, estaba a unos pasos de él, mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma, con una bolsa de galletas en la mano. Adrien no atinó sino a sonreír, y Nino frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Mas te vale que no seas Adrien!- siseó Nino, caminando hacia él con una expresión molesta y las manos empuñadas- ¡más te vale que no hayas regresado a París sin avisarle a tu mejor amigo de tu llegada!-

Adrien se ruborizó, cambiando su sonrisa tímida por una expresión mortificada. Por supuesto que debió hacer eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Quizá después de tanto tiempo viviendo casi como ermitaño con los Tsurugi le había afectado en sus habilidades sociales.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho, Nino. Iba a avisarte tan pronto como llegara, pero me sentí un poco nostálgico y quise venir primero solo a ver nuestro colegio- mintió Adrien con una expresión apenada- ¿cómo has estado? _Maman_ me dijo que te casaste con Alya, y que ya tenías una hija-

Nino lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente suavizó levemente su mirada, y le dio a su mejor amigo un largo y sincero abrazo. Adrien dio un leve respingo de sorpresa, tan desacostumbrado que estaba al contacto físico en Japón, pero sonrió sinceramente y devolvió el abrazo a su amigo.

Adrien respiró hondo. Se sentía bien estar de regreso en casa.

-Yo… los extrañé mucho, Nino- confesó Adrien finalmente, más para sí mismo que para Nino- se siente bien estar de regreso-

-Nosotros también te extrañamos un montón cuando te fuiste repentinamente de París, _mon pote_ \- dijo Nino, una vez que lo soltó- y sí, Alya y yo nos casamos. Hubiéramos querido que vinieras a la boda. Queríamos que fueras nuestro padrino de bodas, o el padrino de Aidy-

Una nueva punzada de culpa atacó la tripa de Adrien, cayendo en cuenta de lo terrible que se había comportado al no estar ahí para su amigo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento mucho, Nino- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo- yo… no sé que me pasó. No me encontraba bien en esos momentos-

-No te preocupes- dijo Nino, cruzando los brazos. Su amigo ya no usaba gorra, pero al menos aún llevaba sus audífonos en el cuello. Sus cabellos eran un poco más largos y alborotados, y sus gafas eran ahora cuadradas- ¿te encuentras bien, _mon pote_?-

-Yo… no lo sé- admitió Adrien en voz baja. La presencia de Nino le ayudaba a ser sincero consigo mismo- estoy metido en un enorme problema…-

Nino miró a su amigo a través de sus gafas.

-Oh, ya escuché todo al respecto, _mon pote_ , y sí, ese es un enorme problema- dijo el chico moreno con una sonrisa llena de simpatía- tú y Kagami, ¿eh?-

Adrien bajó los ojos.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Adrien- dijo Nino, al ver que Adrien no parecía nada feliz con ese arreglo- si eso no te va a hacer feliz…-

-Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, Nino- dijo Adrien- nuestras familias ya tiraron la casa por la ventana con la boda, y…- tragó saliva- pero basta de mí, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Hoy salí temprano del trabajo, así que decidí pasar a donde los Dupain-Cheng por unas galletas. A Aidy les gustan mucho- dijo Nino, señalando un grupo de niñas jugando juntas- y además, estoy supervisando el trabajo de niñera de las gemelas- extendió la bolsa hacia él- ¿quieres una galleta?-

-Gracias- dijo Adrien tomando una galleta de la bolsa y llevándose a la boca. Al sentir el sabor, una oleada de recuerdos lo atacó de nuevo. Respiró hondo.

-Entonces, ¿tienes gemelas?- dijo Adrien, alzando las cejas, y Nino se echó a reír.

-No, no, ¡oh, Dios, no!- dijo Nino, sacudiendo la cabeza- con una hija, aunque la adoro, es más que suficiente. No sé que haría con otra. No, son Ella y Etta, mis cuñadas, que están cuidando a las niñas. Yo solo vine a traerles las galletas-

Adrien parpadeó sin entender. Si Nino había dicho que tenía solo una hija, ¿porqué hablaba en plural? El chico moreno entendió la confusión de Adrien.

-Me refiero a mi hija, y la hija de Marinette- dijo Nino mientras que se ajustaba las gafas- las gemelas las cuidan mientras ambas están trabajando, pero como hoy salí temprano del trabajo, pensé en venir a acompañarlas-

Y mientras decía eso, señaló a dos niñas que jugaban en la distancia, mientras las hermanas de Alya, claramente crecidas, las ayudaban a subir a un resbaladero. No pudo distinguir en la distancia cual de las niñas era la hija de Nino, pero se encogió de hombros y se volvió a él de nuevo.

-¿En qué trabaja Alya?-

-No vas a creerlo, pero Alya trabaja para tu padre desde que salimos del colegio- dijo Nino, haciendo que el chico rubio alzara las cejas- Alya se encargó de crear una magnífica página web para la compañía Agreste, y desde entonces es la administradora y editora. Cubre todos sus eventos y publicidades de la compañía de tu padre. No es porque sea mi esposa, pero creo que _monsieur_ Agreste está muy complacido con el trabajo de Aly-

Adrien sonrió. No lo dudaba, Alya siempre había sido muy capaz, y más aún si el tema de su trabajo le apasionaba. Y si había logrado complacer a su padre con su padre, entonces Alya tenía toda su admiración, pues sabía lo difícil que era complacer al exigente Gabriel Agreste.

-Me alegro por ella- dijo Adrien- Alya debe estar muy feliz-

-Lo está- dijo Nino, asintiendo- es el trabajo ideal para ella. Además, tiene la oportunidad de ver a Marinette todos los días. Cuando ella no está muy cargada de trabajo, quiero decir-

Adrien parpadeó sorprendido. Escuchar nuevamente el nombre de Marinette le había causado una linda sensación llena de calidez en su corazón, y escuchar que trabajaba para su padre le había llenado de orgullo por su antigua amiga.

-Entonces, ¿ _père_ finalmente contrató a Marinette?- dijo Adrien, sonriendo al escuchar esa noticia.

-¡Oh, no tienes idea!- dijo el chico moreno- primero comenzó a trabajar con ella como dibujante de bajo rango, pero el rumor en todo París fue que Gabriel Agreste se quedó tan impresionado por el talento de Marinette que la contrató inmediatamente como subdirectora de su compañía, y le dio todas las facilidades para que pudiera trabajar con él. Eso fue un gesto bastante raro de parte de _ton paternelle_ , si me permites decirlo, pero bueno, todos estamos agradecidos con él por nuestra querida amiga. Marinette es realmente feliz trabajando para tu padre-

El chico rubio estuvo de acuerdo. No era normal que su padre tuviera consideraciones con un futuro empleado con tal de que participara con él en su empresa, más aún si lo acababa de contratar. Pero por otro lado, seguramente se impresionó enormemente por el talento de Marinette, y no quiso que se fuera con la competencia.

-Me alegro mucho por Marinette, ella siempre fue una chica muy talentosa, y finalmente ese era su sueño- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente, y volviendo su vista hacia los resbaladeros, donde las niñas seguían jugando y riendo a la distancia- dime, ¿dónde está tu hija? Me gustaría conocerla-

-Mira, allá están las gemelas- dijo Nino, señalando a las dos niñas mayores, Ella y Etta, quienes ya eran adolescentes de catorce años- y bueno, la pequeña de vestido amarillo es Aidy, mi pequeña, y la niña con blusa rosa y pantalón blanco es Emma, la hija de Marinette-

Adrien parpadeó, y tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago al imaginarse a Marinette casada con algún desconocido.

-Oh, no sabía que Marinette se había casado- comentó el rubio, buscando con la vista a las niñas que su amigo estaba señalando.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, Adrien se volvió a Nino, quien lo miraba fijamente por unos segundos, como si quisiera leer el fondo de su alma, haciendo en el proceso que Adrien se sintiera un poco incómodo.

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio, dudoso.

-Nada- dijo Nino, encogiéndose de hombros regresando a su expresión habitual, y encogiendo los hombros. Suspiró en voz alta- Marinette no se casó con nadie-

-¿Oh?- dijo Adrien, borrando su sonrisa y preguntándose que había pasado.

-Unos meses después de que te fuiste, Alya y yo estábamos planeando la boda cuando un día Marinette llegó a casa y nos dio la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada- comenzó a contar Nino- el día de nuestra boda apenas se le notaba, pero ya estaba algo avanzada-

-Oh…- dijo Adrien de nuevo, pensando que aquello era muy extraño. En los últimos meses que estuvo en París no había conocido ningún novio de Marinette, o algún chico tan cercano como para ser tan íntimo con ella- y entonces, ¿quién es el padre de su hija?-

-¡Tío Nino!- dijo una voz infantil, acercándose al chico moreno e interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos antes de que el chico. Moreno pudiera responder. Una niña rubia de tres años se aferró a la pierna de Nino, y miró a Adrien con enormes ojos, alejándose de las otras niñas que jugaban cerca de la fuente- ¡Etta me está molestando!-

-¡Etta, ya te dije que dejaras de molestar a Emma!¡No querrás ver a a Marinette enojada contigo!- gritó Nino a la gemela, mientras que levantaba en brazos a la niña y le sonreía- no pasa nada, Emma. Etta ya no te va a molestar. Oye, ¿qué te parece si vas por Aidy para presentarles a alguien?-

Los enormes ojos de la niña rubia se fijaron en el acompañante de su tío Nino, mirándolo con curiosidad. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la niña, Adrien sintió un extraño flechazo atravesándolo de lado a lado. Hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad, y había algo que parecía impedir que el chico quitara su mirada de ella. ¿Qué brujería era esa?¿Quién era esa niña?

Sí, Nino había dicho que era la hija de Marinette, pero no se parecía en nada a ella. Bueno, sí, se parecía en la forma de sus labios, de su delicada nariz, y en la gran cantidad de pecas en sus mejillas. La forma redonda de su cara era muy parecida a la de los Dupain-Cheng, pero…

Pero le recordaba a alguien más.

La miró fijamente. La niña tenía cabellos rubios que enmarcaban su rostro, y usaba una diadema rosa con una flor blanca de un lado de su cabeza. Llevaba una blusa rosa con motas blancas, y un pantalón blanco que para entonces ya estaba un poco manchado de tierra por haber estado jugando. Llevaba también unos tenis rosas con motas blancas, y tenía los ojos verdes más grandes que Adrien había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién es este señor, tío Nino?- dijo Emma, ladeando la cabeza y sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

-Él es Adrien, era amigo de tu _maman_ cuando estábamos en la escuela- dijo Nino, volviendo a poner a la niña en suelo- vamos, ve por Aidy para que lo conozca también-

Emma asintió con una enorme sonrisa, y se echó a correr hacia la otra pequeña tan pronto como Nino la puso en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Adrien, pero a partir de ahora tendrás nuevas sobrinas, si no te molesta- dijo Nino, perdiendo la noción de lo que habían estado hablando- Aidy les dice "tío" a todos los hijos de nuestros antiguos amigos. Jamás pensé que un hijo mío le diría "tía" a Chloé Bourgeois- se ajustó las gafas- ¿qué estábamos diciendo?-

Adrien tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la impresión que acababa de tener. Los enormes ojos de la niña habían tenido un efecto en él que no podía describir.

-¿Y sabes quién es… el padre de esa pequeña?- dijo Adrien, siguiendo a Emma con la mirada. La niña se tropezó mientras corría, pero se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa, y siguió corriendo- porque no se parece mucho a Marinette. Salvo en las caídas- añadió, sonriendo levemente.

Adrien se sentía curioso.

El chico moreno bajó la cabeza levemente, y Adrién supo que era un tema del que preferían no hablar.

-Sobre ese tema, Marinette nunca ha querido decirnos nada. Ni a sus padres, ni siquiera a Alya, que es su mejor amiga- dijo Nino, rascándose incómodamente la nuca- aunque tengo que confesar que por unos meses, cuando Emma nació y vimos que era rubia, y que tenía esos ojazos verdes, Alya y yo sospechamos que el padre eras tú-

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Adrien, palideciendo horrorizado. Él no podía ser el padre, era imposible. La única chica con la que había estado antes había sido Ladybug. Él jamás se había acercado a Marinette como Chat Noir o como él mismo para que… sucediera eso.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, _mon pote_ \- dijo Nino, levantando las manos, aún apenado- cuando se lo insinuamos, ella misma nos aseguró que no habías sido tú. Y bueno, después de todo lo que pasó, Marinette se mudó a vivir con Luka Couffaine-

-Él debe ser el padre, entonces- dijo Adrien.

-¿No viste a Emma?- dijo Nino, frotándose la frente- no se parece en nada a Luka, y apenas tiene algunos rasgos de Marinette y de su familia. Además, ella siempre rechazó a Luka hasta que nació Emma. No- añadió Nino, sacudiendo la cabeza- aunque Alya y yo tenemos otra teoría, y de esta sí estamos seguros, sobre todo por la negativa de Marinette de decirnos el nombre del irresponsable que la dejó embarazada y con una niña que criar-

Adrien se sintió un poco mal por Marinette. Ella siempre había sido una chica gentil y amable, además de talentosa, y no era justo que hubiera tenido tantas dificultades en su vida por culpa de un idiota que la abandonó.

-No me imaginé nunca que Marinette se fuera a vivir con alguien como Luka Couffaine- dijo Nino- no necesitaba su ayuda, ella era bastante capaz, pero... quien sabe, quizá quería tener a alguien que fuera una influencia masculina en la vida de Emma-

-¿Porqué no te la imaginabas con él?- dijo Adrien- de hecho, no me sorprende. Eran buenos amigos, y Marinette no era insensible a él, si mal no recuerdo-

Adrien recordaba aquella fatal cita con Kagami en la que Marinette, como la buena amiga que era, lo había acompañado con Luka, y ambos parecían bastante unidos.

-Pues... no- dijo Nino- ya sabes que Alya es la mejor investigadora que hay-

-Obviamente-

-Bueno, Marinette le confesó que no lo ama- dijo Nino- Alya siempre se opuso a que Marinette aceptara su oferta, pero... no la escuchó. Alya estaba con reposo en cama, con la panza de este tamaño- añadió, haciendo el efecto de una enorme panza- y tuve que físicamente detenerla para que no se levantara a darle un zape-

Adrien rió en voz baja, imaginando a Nino intentando controlar el mal humor de su novia... esposa.

"Mi amigo se casó", pensó el chico "mi amigo se casó y yo no vine. Soy una terrible persona"

Adrien volvió a levantar la vista. La hija de Marinette tomado de la mano a la otra niña, y la arrastraba hacia ellos.

-¿Y entonces?¿Finalmente supieron quien es el padre?- dijo Adrien, compartiendo un poco el coraje que Nino y Alya debieron haber sentido contra ese desconocido que le había hecho eso a su querida amiga.

-No, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas- dijo Nino, y miró a Adrien- siempre has sido un buen amigo, _mon pote_ , y confío en ti. ¿Puedes mantener un secreto?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico rubio, pensando en lo bien que había ocultado el hecho de que era Chat Noir... o había sido. El anillo aún estaba bajo su camisa, pegado a su pecho, y volvió a sentir una punzada de tristeza al recordar a Plagg.

-Pues... hace cuatro años, poco después de que te fueras a Tokio, Marinette supo que estaba embarazada, y corrió a casa de Alya para confesarle la verdad-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Adrien, sin entender a donde iba a esa conversación.

-Tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie. Ni a Alya. Me matará sí...-

-Nino, ya sabes que no diré nada-

-Bueno- dijo Nino- Marinette le confesó a Alya que ella siempre fue cierta heroína de traje rojo con motas-

Adrien sintió como si el corazón se le fuera al suelo. No pudo disimular su sorpresa al escuchar aquello. ¿Marinette... era Ladybug? ¿Siempre fue ella? Con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, se volvió a su amigo.

-¿Cómo... crees que haya sido cierto?- dijo Adrien con voz temblorosa

Nino asintió.

-Marinette ya no tenía los aretes... su Miraculous, quiero decir. Dijo que los había devuelto a la persona que se los dio en primer lugar, un "protector" o algo así. Pero ella tenía información que solamente Ladybug podría saber- dijo Nino- no queda la menor duda-

Adrien tragó saliva. Dejando pasar el hecho de Marinette era Ladybug, que siempre la había considerado como su amiga (y se lo había hecho saber) y que su condición la había orillado a devolver su Miraculous al Guardián, el maestro Fu, no fue lo que lo hizo sentir el pánico formándose en él. Sabía las implicaciones de lo que Nino había dicho aún antes de que el chico moreno continuara.

-Entonces, ¿qué chico rubio de ojos verdes conoces, en un estúpido traje de cuero, bastante cercano a Ladybug ?- dijo Nino.

El chico sabía la respuesta, y volvió a ver a la pequeña, quien se había detenido frente a él con la hija de Nino y Alya, y lo miraba con sus mismos ojos verdes.

Chat Noir. Emma Dupain-Cheng era hija de Ladybug y de Chat Noir. Y él, Adrien Agreste, era Chat Noir.

Adrien intentó abrir la boca, decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. El pánico por fin se había apoderado de él.

- _Papa_ \- dijo Aidy, extendiendo los brazos para que Nino la alzara. La niña era morena también, y se parecía enormemente a Alya, excepto por sus ojos dorados, que eran idénticos a los de su padre, pero Adrien no le prestó atención cuando su mejor amigo lo presentó a su hija.

El idiota que había abandonado a Marinette, quien le había causado tantos problemas y que tuviera que vivir con un hombre al que no amaba, había sido él.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola a todos! Subí el archivo equivocado, así que hoy lo subo ya corregido. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 3

Oficina en la compañía Agreste

Al mismo tiempo

Marinette sabía que ese día sería extraordinario, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

La chica se había levantado temprano y, sabiendo que saldría un poco tarde del trabajo, había pedido a Etta y Ella, las hermanas menores de Alya, que recogieran a Emma de la guardería y la llevara a casa de sus padres, aunque seguramente las gemelas habrían aprovechado para llevar a Emma y a la sobrina de ambas a jugar un rato en la Place des Vosges.

Marinette gruñó en voz baja. No le gustaba mucho recurrir a las gemelas. Si bien era cierto que Ella solía ser bastante responsable con su hija, Etta no dejaba de molestarla. Nora hubiera sido ideal, pues cuidaba muy bien de las niñas, pero en esos días la hermana mayor de Alya estaba en un campeonato de boxeo en Sudáfrica, y no podía cuidarla.

La chica también había considerado pedírselo a Manon Chamack, quien ocasionalmente solía cuidar de Emma y se llevaba muy bien con ella, pero tenía exámenes finales en la escuela, y no quería ser la causa de que sacara malas notas.

Marinette rió en voz baja, pensando que era algo irónico que Manon fuera ahora la niñera de su hija.

La chica miró por la ventana y suspiró. Ya se acercaba la hora de ir a buscar a Emma. Aunque estaba segura que sus padres estarían encantados de cuidar a su nieta. Y Emma amaba a su mamie Sabine y a su papi Tom.

-Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng- dijo Nathalie, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica, y haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia la asistente de su jefe- monsieur Agreste quisiera hablar con usted inmediatamente en su oficina-

-Por supuesto, Nathalie, gracias- dijo Marinette, sonriendo amablemente mientras que se levantaba de su asiento y, tras tomar su portafolio, se apresuraba a seguir a Nathalie rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

A pesar que ya llevaba varios años trabajando para monsieur Agreste, desde que las cosas se calmaron y Hawkmoth dejó de atacar París, las reuniones con su jefe no dejaban de ser estresantes para ella. Monsieur Agreste había sido muy amable con ella, seguramente porque estaba aliviado de haber recuperado a su esposa sana y salva, y se había vuelto más bondadoso con todo el mundo, especialmente con ella.

Marinette llegó al lugar indicado, llamó a la puerta y pasó a la oficina.

Gabriel Agreste siempre le había causado sentimientos encontrados. Era el padre del chico del que se había enamorado cuando estaba en el colegio; era un gran diseñador de modas y uno de sus más grandes ídolos. Pero aún así, era su jefe, y ella era una de sus empleados, por lo que cada reunión con él le daba un poco de miedo.

-Bonjour, monsieur Agreste- dijo Marinette, dejando su último portafolio de diseños sobre el escritorio del hombre- aquí están los diseños que me pidió-

El hombre los tomó, y pasó las páginas con el ceño fruncido, como siempre. A Marinette siempre le causaba problema descifrar las expresiones de Gabriel Agreste.

-Todo está perfecto, como de costumbre, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng- dijo el hombre seriamente, haciendo que la chica respirara aliviada- pero me temo que la llamé a mi oficina por otro asunto-

-Usted dirá-

-Mañana usted se quedará a cargo de la compañía- dijo Gabriel Agreste, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio, dándole un aire un poco más serio- tengo un… asunto familiar del cual encargarme, y voy a necesitar la asistencia de Nathalie también. Confío que la compañía estará bien en sus manos-

-Por supuesto, monsieur. Me encargaré de que no haya ningún problema durante su ausencia- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente. Ya había estado a cargo de los asuntos de monsieur Agreste en el pasado, eso no era nada nuevo para ella- no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Espero que todo esté bien con su familia-

Gabriel Agreste asomó una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias, mademoiselle. La verdad es que voy a ir al nuevo hotel de mademoiselle Bourgeois a reservarlo para la boda de mi hijo- dijo el hombre, sin quitar sus ojos de Marinette, quien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir una mueca decepcionada. Podía sentir la fría mirada de Gabriel Agreste sobre ella- está de regreso en París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami Tsurugi-

Marinette sintió el estómago tan pesado como si se hubiera tragado una docena de ladrillos.

-Debe estar muy feliz, monsieur- dijo Marinette, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de que el chico del que se había enamorado en el colegio finalmente se decidió a casarse con otra chica- usted y su esposa. Muchas felicidades-

-Lo estamos- dijo Gabriel Agreste, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, que se sentía más y más incómoda con la conversación- creo recordar que Adrien era un amigo suyo en el colegio Françoise Dupont, ¿no es así? Eran incluso buenos amigos, si mal no recuerdo-

"Claro, muy buenos amigos", pensó la chica con amargura.

-Sí, lo éramos- dijo Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto- aunque no he sabido de él desde entonces. Salvo cuando usted lo menciona, por supuesto-

Gabriel Agreste continuó mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno, ya que estamos sobre el tema de la boda de Adrien- dijo monsieur Agreste- por supuesto me gustaría que usted me ayude con el vestido de la novia y el trabaje del novio-

Marinette sintió un hueco en el estómago. Vaya que eso era realmente cruel. Sacudió la cabeza. Gabriel Agreste no sabía nada sobre su antiguo enamoramiento. Además, no tenía razón para ser cruel con ella.

-Eh... claro que sí- dijo Marinette finalmente.

-Por supuesto, usted y su familia están invitados- dijo Gabriel Agreste- sus padres, y su esposo obviamente-

La chica gruñó. No importaba cuantas veces se lo aclarara a su jefe, éste nunca dejaba de insinuar que Luka era su pareja. Su novio, su esposo, su pareja... Marinette ni siquiera lo negaba.

-Por supuesto, le agradezco mucho la invitación- dijo Marinette, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿algún otro asunto?-

-Sí, quisiera que mande algunas piezas de la colección a mi futura nuera- dijo Gabriel Agreste, pasándole la lista a la chica, quien la tomó con manos temblorosas. Podía sentir la sangre bombeando en sus oídos. Si bien tenía miedo de encontrarse a Adrien desde que el hombre lo mencionó, el prospecto de encontrarse a Kagami le provocaron náuseas.

-Me encargaré de inmediato, monsieur Agreste- dijo Marinette, esforzándose porque su expresión corporal no denotara lo incómodo que era aquella situación.

-Una última cosa, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng- dijo el hombre mientras que Marinette se inclinaba para tomar el portafolio que estaba en su escritorio y lo acomodaba bajo su brazo- ¿cómo se encuentra su hija?-

La preocupación de Marinette desapareció por un momento, y sonrió.

-Emma está muy bien, monsieur Agreste. Muchas gracias por preguntar- dijo la chica- de hecho, quiere preparar macarons para usted y su esposa-

-Muchas gracias- dijo el hombre, sus labios formando una leve sonrisa, e hizo un gesto para dar por terminada la conversación- que tenga buen día, mademoiselle-

Marinette se despidió de su jefe y salió de la oficina para dirigirse apresuradamente de regreso a la suya.

No sabía porqué, pero una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de monsieur Agreste, sintió que sus manos estaban temblando, y sentía una gran tristeza apoderarse de ella. Reprimió un puchero.

Ahora sí era oficial, Adrien Agreste se casaría, y lo perdería para siempre.

La noche en la que ella creyó haber tomado la decisión correcta. Dado que Adrien la consideraba solamente una buena amiga, le había contado constantemente que le se estaba preparando para declarar su amor a una chica que había conocido fuera del colegio, y eso le había roto el corazón. Y por eso había decidido darle una oportunidad a Chat Noir.

Nunca fue culpa de Chat Noir. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y el chico incluso se mostraba algo renuente. Aún podía recordar su expresión enamorada...

"No hicimos nada malo", pensó Marinette, dejándose caer sobre la silla en su oficina y poniendo el portafolio sobre el escritorio, "ambos ya éramos adultos, y el único error que cometimos fue no ser lo bastante responsables…"

El alcohol y las decepciones amorosas no se mezclan. Era algo que tomar en cuenta ahora que la presencia de Adrien podría llegar a acercarla a la bebida de nuevo. Solo había bebido dos veces en su vida, y una de ellas tuvo que ser la noche. Que pasó con Chat Noir.

Marinette cerró los ojos, y se llevó los dedos a sus labios, recordando los besos del chico, y respiró hondo. Mentiría si decía que se arrepentía. Amaba a Chat Noir, a su manera, pero Adrien era... Adrien. Si no hubiera existido Adrien, quizá consideraría amar a Chat Noir, pero... ¿qué estaba pensando?

Eso había cambiado esa noche. Incluso podía recordar la fecha. Catorce de Julio.

Marinette apoyó la espalda sobre la silla de su escritorio, y suspiró, su dedo índice aún sobre sus labios.

Como los ataques de akumas habían terminado, y no tenían ninguna pista de quien podría ser Hawkmoth, ambos héroes se veían cada semana para discutir probables sospechosos.

La chica puso su portafolio sobre el escritorio y suspiró. La mención de Adrien en París la hacía recordar su pasado con Chat Noir. Y aún tenía un montón de pendientes que terminar como para perder su tiempo pensando en el pasado. ¿Porqué Adrien había llegado a desbaratar su día?

Además, en cierta manera era culpa la mención de Adrien que recordara lo sucedido entre ella y Chat Noir.

Ambos pelearon la tercera era vez que se volvieron a ver. Mientras discutían sospechosos de ser Hawkmoth, Ladybug había vuelto a sacar el tema de Gabriel Agreste. Chat Noir parecía molesto a la mención del diseñador, diciendo que era imposible, que había sido akumatizado y eso automáticamente lo descartaba. Ladybug insistió en que no era así, que podía akumatizarse a sí mismo.

FLASHBACK

Ladybug sintió que Chat Noir la miraba, furioso. El chico detestaba que ella sacara ese tema, pero no tenía opción. Era una posibilidad que había que explorar, le gustara o no.

-Ya te dije que n puede ser Gabriel Agreste- insistió el héroe.

-Chat Noir, escúchame- dijo Ladybug- el que haya sido akumatizado no descarta que pudiera haber sido él-

-Pero no tienes ninguna prueba- dijo Chat Noir- ¿porqué insistes en eso?-

Ladybug se mordió el labio. Ella no podía decirle cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Si Adrien llegaba a enterarse de que había sido ella, en un momento de celos de Lila, quien había robado el Grimorio y casi lo condena a estar encerrado en casa... además, ¿porqué Chat Noir no la escuchaba?

-Tienes que confiar en mí, Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug, comenzando a exasperarse.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando el chico no entendió que era lo que pasaba con ella e insistió en interrogarla, la chica lo trató muy mal, le dijo que se alejara de ella, y que no quería volver a verlo, pues había cambiado de opinión y no quería renunciar al chico que siempre había amado.

Marinette se frotó la frente mientras lo recordaba. Había hablado sin pensar, pero al parecer Chat Noir había concedido su deseo, pues desde entonces había desaparecido de París sin dejar rastro.

A retrospectiva, habían sido sus hormonas las que habían arruinado todo.

Se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho tan pronto como lo había visto a Chat Noir alejarse sobre los techos de París con una expresión herida. Intentó seguirlo, pedirle perdón, pero no lo alcanzó, y todas sus llamadas fueron rechazadas. Los mensajes nunca fueron respondidos.

Chat Noir desapareció de París para siempre, y ella no tenía manera de localizarlo.

Marinette se frotó la frente y levantó la mirada, notando que Alya iba pasando por su oficina y la saludó con la mano. La chica morena entró a la oficina.

-Salut, Marinette- dijo Alya, sonriendo amablemente a su amiga- Nino me acaba de mandar un mensaje de que alcanzó a Ella y Etta, y se quedó con las niñas en la Place des Vosges-

La chica pelinegra suspiró aliviada. Al menos Nino no dejaría que Etta molestara a Emma. Alya pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Después de todo, ella conocía a la gemela bastante bien.

-Lo sé, Etta puede ser muy fastidiosa, pero no lo hace de mala fe. Además, tienes que admitir que Emma es un poco sensible- dijo Alya.

-Sí, lo es- admitió Marinette. "Como su padre", pensó.

La chica miró a Alya con una sonrisa agradecida. Tras un mes de ausencia de Chat Noir, y al notar que no tenía caso convertirse en Ladybug ahora que la ciudad estaba segura, Marinette habló con Tikki, diciéndole que como Hawkmoth ya no estaba, y no tenía manera de encontrarlo, renunciaría y devolvería su Miraculous al Guardián. Tikki había intentado disuadirla, pero nada funcionó en ella. Marinette renunció a su Miraculous para no seguir escuchándola.

"Quizá..." pensó Marinette "quizá debí haberle dicho la verdad a Tikki, que estaba embarazada del hijo de Chat Noir, y que tenía miedo..."

Sin nadie con quien hablar y comenzando a sentirse desesperada, Marinette decidió confesar su secreto mejor guardado a Alya.

Le confesó que ella había sido Ladybug. No tenía pruebas, ahora que no tenía su Miraculous, pero le dijo que ella le había dado el Miraculous del Zorro, y otras cosas que solo la verdadera Ladybug podría saber.

Esa fue una de las noches más largas de las vidas de ambas. Marinette respondió todas las preguntas de su mejor amiga sobre la vida secreta que había llevado todos esos años. La tristeza que sintió cuando se fue Adrien, y su relación con Chat Noir. Y le confesó que estaba embarazada, aunque se negó a decirle el nombre del padre, aunque a juzgar por la mirada de Alya, se imaginaba que lo había deducido.

-Será mejor que le avise a Luka, para que recoja a Emma del parque… o de casa de mis papás- dijo Marinette, tomando su teléfono celular, pero Alya la detuvo, poniendo la mano sobre el aparato y haciéndola bajarlo.

-Emma estará bien ahora que está también con Nino, Marinette, no te preocupes. Seguro estará pasando un buen tiempo jugando con Aidy- dijo la chica castaña- no tienes porqué llamar a Luka. Y aún no entiendo porqué sigues con él-

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco. Alya siempre se opuso a que recurriera a la ayuda de Luka.

-No empieces otra vez, Alya- dijo Marinette con una expresión exasperada, ignorando a su amiga y componiendo el mensaje al chico- no quiero volver a tener esta conversación contigo. Luka es un buen chico, me quiere, y Emma necesita un padre-

-Pero tú no lo amas, Marinette- dijo Alya, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- entre más tardes en decirle la verdad a Luka, más lo vas a lastimar cuando caiga en cuenta de la verdad. Llevas ilusionándolo desde que nació Emma-

-Luka sabe que no lo amo. Nunca le he ocultado la verdad- dijo la chica pelinegra mientras que se frotaba la frente- además, no sabes si algún día mis sentimientos cambien hacia él, y…-

-Marinette, te conozco bastante bien-

-Aparentemente no tanto, no te diste cuenta de que era Ladybug- dijo Marinette. La carta "no sabías que era Ladybug" siempre funcionaba. Alya gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

Marinette gruñó, y Alya alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Monsieur Agreste dijo que su hijo está de vuelta en París- dijo Marinette finalmente.

Alya frunció el entrecejo. ¡Se suponía que Nino y Adrien eran mejores amigos! Pero ambos apenas se comunicaban, y ahora ese modelo bueno para nada había llegado a París sin avisarle a nadie. Ya vería cuando lo viera.

-Idiota- siseó Alya,aunque en un tono juguetón- ni siquiera nos avisó. Aunque...- añadió, y sus ojos brillaron.

-Oooooh, no, no empieces- dijo Marinette, pues conocía a su amiga y sabía a donde iba todo eso.

-Oh, vamos, Marinette, sé bien que te gusta- dijo Alya- y ahora que está de regreso en París...-

-Para casarse- dijo Marinette- con Kagami Tsurugi. Así que desecha ese plan-

Alya parpadeó.

-¿La reina de hielo?- dijo Alya, y Marinette asintió- sabía que acompañarlo a la pista de hielo a su "cita" con ella era una mala idea. Mala suerte, amiga...-

-Y que lo digas...- dijo Marinette- como quiera, incluso si no fuera así, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él-

-¿Y porqué demonios no?-

-¿Emma?- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros- dime, ¿a qué hombre le gustaría criar un hijo que no es suyo?-

Alya se encogió de hombros.

-Debe de haber alguno, amiga- dijo la chica, y miró el reloj- ¡oh, mira la hora! Tengo que irme. Espero que no tengas que ver la estúpida cara de Adrien Agreste-

-Yo también- dijo Marinette- pero tendré que verlo para su traje de novio, y el vestido de Kagami-

-Ouch, mala suerte...- dijo Alya- nos vemos mas tarde- añadió, antes de tomar su bolso y salir hacia el pasillo.

Marinette asintió y, cuando estuvo segura de que Alya se había ido, sacó nuevamente su teléfono celular y marcó el teléfono de Luka.

-Salut, Marinette- dijo el chico por el auricular- ¿está todo bien?-

-Todo está perfecto, pero monsieur Agreste me pidió que hiciera un par de cosas antes de ir a casa y terminaré un poco más tarde de lo planeado- dijo Marinette- ¿te importaría pasar por Emma? Está en la Place des Vosges con Aidy, Nino y las gemelas-

-Oh, espero que Etta no la moleste mucho- dijo Luka, y Marinette sonrió. Ella pensó lo mismo de la gemela- está bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargo-

-Mil gracias, Luka- dijo ella- nos vemos más tarde-

Marinette colgó y suspiró largamente. Quizá Alya tenía razón, pero no lo admitiría delante de ella. Luka era un chico muy bueno, pero ella no lo amaba, y estaba con él solo porque necesitaba ayuda con Emma. A pesar de que Luka estaba consciente de ello, Marinette se sentía terrible de que fuera así. Alya insistía en que ella podía con la pequeña, con ayuda de sus amigos y de sus padres, pero Marinette insistía en permanecer con Luka, pensando que sería sano que tuviera una figura paterna en su vida.

Además, no era como que Marinette podía llamar al verdadero padre y pedirle que pasara tiempo con Emma. Y Luka se ofrecía de voluntario a ello, aunque a Marinette no le terminaba de convencer.

Marinette continuó dibujando en su portafolio, pensando en el día en que había aceptado mudarse con Luka. Emma estaba recién nacida, y tenía que haber heredado el cabello dorado y los enormes ojos verdes de su padre. Marinette había sufrido depresión después del parto, y el embarazo de Alya era de alto riesgo, por lo que ni ella ni Nino podían apoyarla en esos momentos. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando monsieur Agreste le ofreció un trabajo y ella sabía como cumplir con sus obligaciones y cuidar a Emma.

Y entonces fue cuando Luka le ofreció una solución simple: él cuidaría a Emma mientras que se acostumbraba a su nuevo trabajo y a su nueva vida. Marinette aceptó no solo su ayuda, sino mudarse con él, para hacer las cosas más fáciles. ¿Porqué no? Si era más conveniente para todos así.

Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de ello, Nino tuvo que físicamente someter a Alya para detenerla y que no abandonara su reposo médico para ir a darle un zape a su mejor amiga por meterse en esa situación, pero cuando pudo hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde: Luka ya estaba bien establecido en su vida. Y con el argumento de "Luka me aceptó con un bebé que no es suyo. Nadie más lo habría hecho", la chica se había negado a mirar a nadie más.

Marientte se frotó nerviosamente la frente y suspiró de nuevo, cuando Nathalie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ¿mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?- dijo la asistente de monsieur Agreste.

-¿Sí, Nathalie?-

-Monsieur Agreste pide que se vaya a casa a descansar, ya que mañana será un día muy largo para usted- dijo la asistente de su jefe- no quiere incomodarla, a usted y a su hija-

Marinette iba a negarse, pues le gustaba terminar su trabajo, pero recordó que probablemente podría aprovechar el tiempo y pasarlo con Emma y con su familia, sobre todo porque al día siguiente no podría hacerlo. Tras agradecer a Nathalie por el aviso, la chica recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a la Place des Vosges, que estaba junto a la casa de sus padres, esperando pasar una tarde tranquila con su familia.

x-x-x

Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng

Poco más tarde

Adrien no sabía como había terminado esa tarde en el sofá de la casa de la familia de Marinette, escuchando a Tom y Sabine charlar alegremente con él y consentir a su nieta.

Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba.

Nino lo había convencido de que lo acompañara a casa de los Dupain-Cheng para entregar a Emma con sus abuelitos, y cuando Adrien se negó, estando aún en shock por las revelaciones que había escuchado, el chico moreno había aplicado chantaje emocional para convencerlo.

Cuando llegó a casa de los padres de Marinette, Adrien respiró hondo y sonrió al percibir el dulce aroma de la panadería. Le encantaba, y le traía muchísimos recuerdos.

Después de diez minutos de estar en la panadería, Nino había huido de ahí, llevándose a su hija y a las gemelas, y había abandonado a Adrien. Cuando éste intentó huir de igual manera, los padres de Marinette lo invitaron a tomar un café con ellos. Si bien el chico se negó en un principio, finalmente aceptó por la insistencia de los Dupain-Cheng.

Y ahí estaba, en medio de la sala de los padres de su amiga del colegio. Eran los padres de Ladybug. Adrien suspiró. Aún no lograba sacudir la sensación de que Emma era su hija. No era seguro, pero... era altamente probable. Sintió náuseas.

-¿Y qué has hecho con tu vida, Adrien?- dijo Tom Dupain, dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tira al suelo.

-Eh... nada nuevo- dijo Adrien- yo...-

-Escuchamos que te vas a casar- dijo Sabine, mientras que sentaba a Emma en su regazo y le pasaba unas galletas de chocolate, que la pequeña comenzó a engullir- muchas felicidades-

-Gracias- dijo el chico, apenado. No sabía porqué no solo no le gustaba que le recordaran eso, sino que ahora le desagradaba enormemente.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada?-preguntó Tom.

-Se... se llama Kagami Tsurugi-

Tom y Sabine se miraron entre sí, y una expresión de pena no pasó desapercibida por el chico. ¿Sentían pena por él?

-Y... ¿cómo han estado ustedes?- preguntó Adrien, intentando cambiar el tema. Quería saber mas sobre Emma y... sobre Marinette-

-Oh, nada, disfrutando nuestra vida como abuelos, como puedes ver- dijo Sabine, dándole un abrazo a Emma- tenemos una hija exitosa y una hermosa nieta, ¿qué más podemos pedir?-

-¿Un yerno?- dijo Tom en voz baja, y Sabine le dio un leve codazo- ouch... ¿qué?-

-Nada, chéri- dijo ella, y volvió su rostro sonriente a Adrien- supongo que ya viste a Marinette, ¿no?-

Adrien tragó saliva.

-Eh...-

No, la verdad aún no la había visto. Y acababa de enterarse de que la hija de Marinette era suya, y que él la había abandonado embarazada y la había dejado a su suerte, aunque sin saberlo.

Esa era una reunión que el chico realmente ansiaba y temía en partes iguales.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera cara a cara con Marinette? ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿Se escondería? Siempre podía ser responsable sin decirle nada, le mandaría dinero de manara anónima y...

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser tan cobarde. Tenía que ser responsable de sus acciones, y proveerlo que la pequeña necesitara.

Después de un rato, y de varios intentos de despedirse de los Dupain-Cheng, finalmente éstos aceptaron, y lo estaban acompañando a la entrada de la panadería cuando Emma, quien no dejaba de correr a su alrededor, tiró un enorme garrafón de agua, mojando todo el suelo de la panadería.

-Oh, no- dijo Sabine, alzando a Emma y mirando a su alrededor. Tom había subido al apartamento, y solo estaba el rubio- Adrien, cariño, ¿podrías ayudarme con Emma un momento? Tengo que buscar el trapeador, y no quisiera que se resbale-

-Eh...-

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, Sabine la puso en sus brazos, y se apresuró hacia la parte posterior de la tienda, dejándolo solo.

-Madame Dupain-Cheng, espere...-

Adrien sintió los pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, y pensó que se iba a derretir. Esa niña que tenía en sus brazos era su hija. ¡Tenía que serlo! La realidad de la situación comenzaba a golpearlo. Si Marinette había sido Ladybug, si se negaba a revelar la identidad del padre, si Emma nació nueve meses después de esa noche que compartió con ella, si Emma se parecía tanto a él, y Nino y Alya sospechaban que Chat Noir era el padre. ¡Por supuesto que era suya!

-¿Adrien?- dijo Emma, mirándolo con enormes ojos.

-Eh... hola, Emma- dijo Adrien nerviosamente.

Nunca había estado en contacto con un niño, salvo una vez Manon Chamack en una sesión de fotografías. No sabía como reaccionar a tener a una niña, su hija, en sus brazos. Pero no necesitó ayuda. La pequeña posó su cabecita en el ángulo entre su cuello y su hombro, y Adrien sintió como que todas sus dudas se disiparan.

Él podía con ello. Era una niña hermosa, y era suya. Adrien sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Era como una fuerza magnética que lo atraía hacia ella, y no quería dejarla ir nunca.

Y ahora… ¿qué iba a hacer?¿Hablar con Marinette y confesarle la verdad? ¿A Marinette, quien fue Ladybug todo ese tiempo?

"Me matará"; pensó Adrien, haciendo una mueca al pensar que pasaría cuando le confesara la verdad a la chica "me pateará el trasero por ser un estúpido… o peor, pensará que soy un loco y que quiero quitarle a su hija… ¡y no me dejará volver a acercarme a ella"

La sola idea de no volver a ver a Emma, a quien tenía escasos minutos de haber conocido, hizo que Adrien la rodeara con sus brazos y la estrechara contra su pecho. No, no quería perderla. Acababa de encontrarla. Tenía que buscar a Marinette y hablar con ella, pero tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir. Y no asustarla o hacerla sentirse amenazada.

El chico sintió el anillo de Chat Noir contra su pecho, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de ponérselo y hablar con Plagg, enfrentarlo y pedirle que le dijera la verdad, si la Ladybug que había visto hacía todos esos años era Marinette. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo, tenía que esperar a estar solo.

También tenía ganas de revolverse el cabello, desesperado. ¿Y ahora que haría con su compromiso con Kagami?¿Aún querría casarse con él, sabiendo que tenía una hija con otra chica? Y más importante, ¿él quería casarse con Kagami, ahora que había encontrado a la chica que siempre había amado y que pensaba que había perdido para siempre?

No tenía opción, tenía que romper su compromiso de inmediato. Él no amaba a Kagami después de todo… Pero sacudió la cabeza. Aún había dos preguntas muy importantes que hacerse. Si Marinette lo amaba y lo perdonaría. Y (reprimió un escalofrío) si Marinette amaba a Luka.

Adrien hizo una mueca. ¿Sería Luka el chico del que se había enamorado en el pasado? No, según lo que dijo Nino, no parecía ser el caso. Suspiró, pensando que debía investigar un poco más antes de decir algo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Emma, quien extendió sus pequeñas manitas y tomó sus mejillas.

-Te ves triste, Adrien- dijo la niña, mirándolo con curiosidad y ladeando su cabecita- ¿porqué estás triste?-

Emma metió su manita a uno de sus bolsillos, y sacó las migajas de media galleta que su abuela le había dado un rato antes, ofreciéndoselas

-Toma, Mamie Sabine dice que las galletas hacen que el corazón se ponga contento-

Adrien tomó un pequeño trozo de galleta, poniéndolo en su boca, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Mmm… tienes razón, Emma- dijo Adrien, fingiendo saborear el trozo de galleta como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo que, en cierto sentido lo era- ya me siento más contento-

Los ojos de Emma brillaron, y Adrien estuvo a punto de abrazarla de nuevo, cuando el ruido de la puerta de la panadería lo hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. Por instinto, Adrien abrazó a la niña contra su pecho y se volvió hacia la puerta. Se relajó un poco al ver que era Luka, pero su presencia no era tan tranquilizante como la de Nino o los Dupain-Cheng. Tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa, pero no soltó a Emma.

-Salut, Luka, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Adrien al recién llegado, esforzándose porque no se notara lo incómodo que se sentía con su presencia.

Los ojos de Luka pasaron de Emma a Adrien, y luego de nuevo hacia la niña.

-Lo sé, mucho tiempo- dijo Luka en un tono frío que Adrien jamás había escuchado en su antiguo amigo. Porque habían sido amigos cuando eran adolescentes, ¿no? Incluso una vez Luka le había dado consejos para conquistar a Kagami- cuatro años, ¿no? Desde que te fuiste de París sin despedirte de nadie-

Adrien se ruborizó levemente, pero no respondió. Luka se volvió a buscar donde estaban los Dupain-Cheng, pero no los vio.

-Bueno, Marinette me pidió que llevara a Emma a casa- dijo Luka, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, y haciendo que Adrien frunciera el entrecejo y apretara los brazos- así que si me disculpas…- añadió Luka, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar a la niña.

El chico rubio no quería soltarla, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Renuentemente aflojó sus brazos, y dejó que Luka tomara a la pequeña. Pero la expresión fría del otro chico asustó un poco a Emma, quien hundió sus pequeños dedos en la camisa de Adrien, sin querer soltarlo.

-No…- se quejó la niña, aferrándose al chico rubio- tío Luka, quiero quedarme con Adrien más tiempo. Y con mamie y papi-

-Tu maman dijo que tenía que venir por ti- dijo Luka seriamente, sin quitar su mirada molesta del otro chico- vamos, se hace tarde-

-¡No!- se quejó Emma de nuevo, aferrándose con más fuerza a la ropa de Adrien e inflando las mejillas- ¡no quiero!-

-Emma, esto no es…-

Sabine y Tom regresaron a la panadería, cada uno de ellos llevando un trapeador, y se quedaron mirando la escena sorprendido.

-Si quieres, yo la puedo llevar a su casa- intervino Adrien, intentando calmar la situación al ver que Luka parecía cada vez más molesto, y Emma comenzaba a hacer un puchero- no hay problema por mí, y…-

-¡No!- dijo Luka con firmeza, alzando la voz para interrumpir el ofrecimiento de Adrien- yo voy para nuestra casa, no vale la pena que pierdas el tiempo y…-

-No me molesta, en serio- dijo Adrien, involuntariamente contrayendo los músculos de sus brazos para no dejar ir a Emma- quizá podría…-

-¿Porqué no te encargas de tu prometida en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo?- siseó Luka, haciendo un nuevo intento de quitarle a Emma, aunque con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Adrien iba a decir que no estaba tratando de hacerlo perder el tiempo, que solo estaba preocupado porque Emma estaba asustada, pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca, porque la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Marinette llegó.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio al ver que la pelinegra se plantó frente a los dos hombres con una expresión curiosa y sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Marinette con una voz peligrosamente tranquila.

Si no estuviera tan molesto por su altercado con Luka, Adrien hubiera mirado boquiabierto a Marinette. La madurez le sentaba bastante bien. Ya no era la misma chica del colegio que recordaba, tímida y nerviosa a su lado. No, porque ahora, a pesar de que era bajita y delgada, se veía mucho más fuerte y segura de sí misma. Se veía hermosa.

"Como Ladybug"; pensó Adrien "realmente soy el más grande idiota del mundo. ¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes?"

Marinette se acercó a ellos, y Adrien estaba seguro de que se había ruborizado, porque su cara se sentía caliente. Se veía tan hermosa con el cabello largo y atado a una trenza que reposaba en uno de sus hombros. Sus ojos del color azul más bello que jamás había visto. Podía sentir la sangre bombeada desde su corazón hasta su cabeza; la hermosa mujer le quitaba el aliento.

-Marinette…- dijo Adrien sin aliento, y sonriendo al verla caminar hacia él. No estuvo seguro si la chica lo había escuchado o no.

Por fin, Marinette se plantó frente a Adrien, y Emma pasó a los brazos de ella de inmediato, todo rastro de su puchero había desaparecido por completo.

-Maman- dijo Emma, señalando de vuelta a Adrien- ¿ya lo viste? ¡Tío Nino dice que se llama Adrien!-

-Eso veo, ma chérie- dijo Marinette seriamente, lanzando una mirada molesta a Luka por haber tenido ese altercado, del que había sido testigo. Luego pasó sus ojos a Adrien, y sonrió amablemente- bienvenido de regreso a París, Adrien. Tu padre mencionó que estarías aquí con los preparativos de tu boda. Felicitaciones-

Adrien tardó un poco en procesar lo que la chica había dicho, pues su atención estaba en sus labios. ¡Los labios que había besado incesantemente aquella noche, hacía cuatro años! Pero pronto cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, y forzó una sonrisa.

-Eh… sí, muchas gracias, Marinette- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo y apenado. ¡Maldito fuera el momento en el que había aceptado casarse con Kagami! Entre más escuchaba sobre su compromiso, menos le gustaba la idea- ¿estás segura de que no quieres que te ayude un poco con Emma? No me molestaría pasar un tiempo con ustedes… para charlar, quiero decir. Tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos y…-

Los ojos de Emma brillaron ante la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo in sus abuelos, y los de Luka echaban chispas.

-Ya te dije que no es…- comenzó a decir Luka.

-Luka…- dijo Marinette en tono de advertencia, haciendo que el chico se callara inmediatamente y luego se volvió a Adrien, sonriendo levemente y regresando a su tono dulce, aunque el chico rubio sabía muy bien que era más bien peligroso- no te preocupes, Adrien, te lo agradezco mucho. Quizá en otra ocasión- se volvió a la pequeña, quien la miraba con enormes ojos- vamos, Emma, ya casi es hora de dormir, y mañana maman tiene mucho trabajo. Despídete de tus abuelos- añadió, caminando hacia donde estaban Tom y Sabine.

Adrien notó que hubo un extraño intercambio de miradas entre Marinette y sus padres, pero no dijo nada.

-Au revoir, papi, mamie- dijo Emma obedientemente, aunque se notaba que estaba un poco decepcionada.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, Marinette acercó a Emma a Adrien, y la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Adrien tragó saliva.

-Au revoir, Adrien, me dio gusto verte- dijo Marinette en voz baja en un tono seco, y salió de la panadería. El chico no pudo sino seguirla con la vista, con una expresión enamorada en su rostro. Cuando Marinette se volvió para salir de la panadería, la pequeña comenzó a agitar su manita en dirección a Adrien.

Adrien se ruborizó, mientras que Luka le lanzó una mirada molesta antes de seguir a Marinette. El chico se había quedado congelado, y solo regresó a la realidad cuando Sabine le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Bueno... eso fue interesante- dijo Sabine, sonriendo. Claramente no le agradaba lo que había sucedido con Luka- lo lamento, y muchas gracias por habernos visitado-

Adrien asintió mecánicamente, y salió de ahí para dirigirse a su auto para regresar rápidamente a su casa. Tenía mucha prisa por entrar a su habitación y estar completamente solo.

Sabía que iba a ser regañado y sermoneado hasta la muerte, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba ayuda, y tenía que hablar con alguien a quien le pudiera contar toda la historia.

Tendría que tragarse su orgullo y despertar a Plagg.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Mamie: abuelita (francés)

Papi: abuelito (francés)

La Place des Vosges: es una plaza más antigua de París. El cardenal Richelieu (los Tres Mosqueteros) y Victor Hugo vivieron en los apartamentos alrededor. Y es la plaza que en MLB está junto a la panadería de los padres de Marinette. Si buscan en Street View de Google Maps, se van a quedar impresionados con el detalle con el que los animadores de MLB recrearon esa plaza (como la mayoría de los detalles en esta serie)

¡Hola a todos! El pobre Adrien fue flechado otra vez, ahora por Emma. Tiene un montón de problemas que resolver, y nada de apoyo. Veremos si puede hacer algo al respecto. Marinette, por su parte, no tiene idea de que estuvo cara a cara con el papá de su hija.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 4

 _Apartamento de Luka y Marinette_

 _Más tarde_

Marinette no estaba nada feliz cuando llegaron a casa. Había visto todo el altercado entre Adrien y Luka, y no le había gustado ni una pizca lo que había presenciado. Luka no estaba nada mejor. El chico condujo con Marinette sentada a su lado, cruzada de brazos y con los labios tensos. De tanto en tanto miraba de reojo a Marinette, pero ésta estaba tan furiosa que no se atrevió a abrir la boca en todo el camino. Sabía la que le esperaba. Emma viajaba con ambos en el asiento trasero, arrullándose con el movimiento del auto, y para cuando llegaron la pequeña ya estaba dormida.

Y vaya que había tenido suerte que Emma se quedara dormida en el camino a su casa, pues tan pronto como llegaron al apartamento, Marinette la llevó a su habitación a dormir, y tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla. Se volvió a Luka para confrontarlo por su actitud con una expresión molesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos fue eso?- siseó Marinette en dirección a Luka.

-No sé de que estás hablando…- comenzó a decir el chico, cruzando los brazos y mirando en dirección contraria.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, Luka- lo interrumpió ella en un tono que no admitía tonterías, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- hablo de lo que pasó hace rato en la panadería de mis padres. ¿Qué rayos te pasó por la cabeza?-

Luka gruñó mientras que cruzaba los brazos, molesto.

-Adrien no tenía nada que estar haciendo con Emma, y…-

-¡Y le estaba ayudando a _maman_!- dijo Marinette, alzando un poco la voz- ¿que no viste el desastre de agua por todos lados en la panadería. De seguro _maman_ la puso en sus brazos para que no se resbalara, ya sabes que Emma es igual que yo en su propensión a caer mientras camina en línea recta, ahora imagina en el suelo mojado-

-Sí, pero después llegué yo por ella, y Adrien no la quiso soltar- dijo Luka.

-Igual no tenías que ser tan agresivo con Adrien. Él solamente estaba tratando de ayudar para que Emma no llorara- dijo Marinette- y sabes bien no fue su culpa que Emma quisiera quedarse en casa de sus abuelos-

-No era que Emma se quisiera quedar con tus padres, el problema fue solo que Adrien no quería soltarla- siseó a su vez Luka.

-Eso no parecía desde donde yo estaba viendo- dijo Marinette- yo la escuché decir que quería quedarse otro rato. Y Adrien incluso quería ayudar…-

-De todos modos, Adrien no tenía nada que hacer ahí- dijo Luka.

Marinette no estaba de humor para soportar tonterías. No tenía opción con los comentarios extraños de _monsieur_ Agreste en el trabajo, pero no iba a permitir que Luka, en vez de ayudarla, le causara más problemas. Estaba agradecida con él por toda su ayuda, pero no iba a permitir esos episodios de celos.

-Luka, por favor, no tuve un buen día en el trabajo- dijo Marinette, frotándose la frente- ¿puedes dejar en paz a Adrien? Él es solo mi antiguo amigo del colegio, no tiene nada de malo que…-

-¿Porqué lo defiendes?- la interrumpió Luka, alzando la voz- ¿de qué lado estás?-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Si bien habían pasado episodios en los que Luka se molestaba con ella, jamás se había imaginado que hiciera tanto escándalo por una situación sin importancia. Además, se suponía que eran solamente amigos, compañeros de apartamento. No eran una pareja, y a veces el chico parecía olvidarlo.

-Realmente no entiendo cual es el problema, Luka- dijo Marinette, haciendo un esfuerzo para no estallar contra él y decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría- ¿porqué te desagrada tanto Adrien?-

-Dime la verdad. ¿Adrien Agreste es el padre de Emma?- dijo Luka, sus mejillas rojas de enojo- ¿es por eso que te molestaste conmigo?-

Marinette palideció ante esa sugerencia. Sí, ella había pasado toda su adolescencia enamorada de Adrien, y no era un secreto para sus amigos o incluso para Luka, pero se molestó ante aquella acusación. ¿Adrien Agreste, el padre de Emma? Era ridículo. Si hace cuatro años, ella le había confesado su amor a Adrien, y…

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería recordar eso.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Marinette, pasada la sorpresa, mientras volvía a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Oh, no hagas como que no es obvio- dijo Luka, frunciendo el entrecejo aún más- Emma es rubia como él, y tiene los ojos del mismo tono y forma que los de él. Parece más hija suya que tuya-

Marinette enrojeció de enojo, y estuvo a punto de decirle a Luka que no era asunto suyo, pero se contuvo.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, pero parece que necesitas que te lo repita- dijo Marinette con calma- Adrien Agreste no es el padre de Emma-

-¿Entonces quien fue el…?-

-No, Luka. Te recuerdo que esa información no es parte de nuestro acuerdo. Y disculpa que te lo diga de nuevo, pero ni siquiera si estuviéramos en una relación te permitiría controlar lo que hago- lo interrumpió Marinette, alzando la voz y cruzándose de brazos- así que ya deja ese tema en paz, y deja en paz a Adrien también-

Luka se cruzó de brazos y bufó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Cuando Marinette se había mudado con él, ambos habían hecho un acuerdo. Luka prometió no preguntarle sobre la identidad del padre de Emma, y vaya que la chica lo había obligado a cumplirlo. El chico de cabellos turquesas no era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que Marinette no lo amaba, y que lo veía solamente como un amigo. No lo había dejado tocarla en todos esos años, y no parecía que la situación fuera a cambiar pronto.

Y no quería aceptarlo, pero se sentía amenazado por la llegada de Adrien, el único chico del que Marinette estuvo enamorada alguna vez. Pero sabía muy bien que tenía una ventaja.

"Al menos sé que aunque Adrien esté de vuelta, está comprometido con Kagami Tsurugi", pensó Luka "seguramente no tendremos que verlo de nuevo"

-Bah, está bien- dijo Luka, quitándole importancia al asunto- ni que fuera tan importante-

-Bien, al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo ella con un tono final- buenas noches-

Luka iba a decir algo más, pero la chica ya le había dado la espalda, y se había alejado.

Marinette regresó a la habitación de Emma, dejándose caer en la cama junto a su hija, que seguía durmiendo profundamente. La chica sonrió y rodeó a la niña con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí misma. Suspiró enternecida al ver que la pequeña frotaba su cabecita contra su pecho en sueños, en un gesto muy gatuno de su parte.

- _Maman_ \- escuchó su vocecita decir entre sueños.

Marinette besó sus cabellos, y cerró los ojos.

-Shhh… _bonne nuit, ma chatonette_ \- dijo la chica en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Una vez que terminó de cenar con sus padres y Kagami, Adrien se disculpó de la mesa, diciendo que el jetlag había comenzado a afectarlo, y tras tomar un trozo de Camembert, se apresuró a encerrarse en su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y, asegurándose de estar completamente solo, se llevó la mano al cuello. Buscó a tientas el anillo que colgaba de una cadena plateada, y lo tomó. Tras suspirar, lo sacó de la cadena y lo deslizó por su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Una luz verde apareció frente a él, y sonrió al ver aparecer la familiar figura de su kwami, a quien llevaba cuatro años sin ver.

Plagg se desperezó, bostezando en voz alta, y miró a su alrededor. Su primera reacción fue rodar los ojos, al encontrarse en el mismo sitio donde Adrien había renunciado a él, donde estaba acostumbrado a vivir, pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a su elegido.

-Ese peinado se ve ridículo- comentó Plagg, pasada la sorpresa inicial.

Adrien no sabía si reír u ofenderse ante ese comentario.

-Llevabas cuatro años sin verme, Plagg, ¿y lo primero que se te ocurre decirme es que mi cabello se ve ridículo?- dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues es cierto que lo es- dijo el kwami, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria- espero que me hayas traído Camemb… ¿QUÉ?¿CUATRO AÑOS?- añadió, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Shhhh… Plagg, no grites- dijo Adrien.

-¿Cuatro años, chico?- dijo el kwami, palideciendo mortalmente mientras repetía el tiempo en el que había estado en el anillo- ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?¿Porqué me dejaste encerrado en el anillo todo este tiempo?¿Y dónde está Ladybug?-

Adrien entreabrió la boca, pero no pudo responder a las preguntas de Plagg. En vez de responder, tomó en trozo de Camembert que había preparado para Plagg y lo acercó al kwami, con la intención de ganar un poco de tiempo. No sabía que decirle, y no sabía porqué había decidido despertarlo, después de tanto tiempo. El chico se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró frustrado.

-Yo… soy un idiota- dijo Adrien, frotándose la frente- creo que cometí un error muy grande-

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo de idiota- dijo Plagg mientras daba una enorme mordida al Camembert que el chico le había ofrecido- tendrás que contarme cómo llegaste a esa conclusión-

-Yo…- dijo Adrien en un tono dudoso- Plagg, necesito saber la verdad. ¿Quién era la verdadera Ladybug? Sé que tú la viste en más de una ocasión, e incluso hablaste con ella- añadió, cuando el kwami se sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, negándose a responder su pregunta- por favor, Plagg, esto es serio. Solo dime si Marinette Dupain-Cheng era Ladybug-

Plagg frunció el entrecejo. ¿Era? Al kwami no le gustaba el tono que usaba su elegido. ¿Qué rayos había pasado durante todo el tiempo en el que él había estado encerrado en el anillo? ¿Qué había pasado con Ladybug?

-¿Qué pasó después de que me encerraste en el anillo, chico?-

-Yo… me acabo de enterar que… quizá Marinette había sido Ladybug todo ese tiempo- dijo Adrien nerviosamente, incluso mordiéndose el pulgar en un gesto ansioso- y al parecer… tuvo una hija… con Chat Noir- y le contó brevemente lo que había pasado en la place des Vosges y en casa de los padres de Marinette, justo hasta después de que Luka y Marinette se fueron.

Plagg escuchó a su elegido boquiabierto, y cuando éste terminó, se echó a reír.

-BUAHAHAHAHAHA…-

Adrien rodó los ojos. De las muchas reacciones que se esperaba que su kwami tuviera, reír no era una de ellas.

-BUAHAHAHA- se burló el kwami- ¡eres realmente un idiota, chico!-

-Basta, no es gracioso- gruñó el chico.

-BUAHAHAHA…- siguió riendo Plagg, rodando del escritorio al suelo de la habitación del chico- jamás había tenido un elegido tan idiota como tú…-

-¡Plagg!- volvió a quejarse Adrien.

-¡Te advertí que cometías un grave error cuando te fuiste a Tokio, justo antes de que me callaras!- dijo el kwami, aún dejando escapar una risita-¡eso te pasa por no escucharme!-

Adrien esperó pacientemente a que Plagg dejara de reír. Cada segundo que tardaba se le hacía una eternidad.

-Pero sí, Marinette es Ladybug- dijo el kwami- al parecer eres padre, cachorro idiota-

Adrien tuvo sentimientos encontrados al respecto. ¡Marinette sí era Ladybug! Y entonces, eso confirmaba que Emma era su hija.

La realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. Y ahora… ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Cómo le iba a decir a Marinette que sabía su secreto, y cómo le iba a contar el suyo a ella?¿Cómo le iba a decir que sabía que Emma era su hija, y que las había abandonado a ambas todo ese tiempo, porque no sabía de su existencia?

Mientras Adrien se tiraba los cabellos ansiosamente, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer ahora, Plagg flotó a su alrededor, mirando al chico con curiosidad.

-Pasaron cuatro años, pero parece que sigues siendo igual de idiota- dijo Plagg- solo ve con la chica de Tikki y dile la verdad. Dile quien eres y lo que pasó. Tikki siempre ha dicho que es mejor decir la verdad, y su elegida realmente apreciará eso-

-Marinette me va a odiar-

-No es como que no lo merezcas- dijo el kwami, encogiéndose de hombros- pero siempre las elegidas de Tikki tienen buen corazón, y quizá tenga un lado más compasivo de lo que crees. Chico- añadió, dejando de burlarse por un momento- no había manera que supieras que esto pasaría. Cuando te fuiste de París, no tenías idea, y me consta. Marinette entenderá, estoy seguro. Te pateará el trasero en el proceso, pero no es como que no lo mereces-

-No es tan sencillo, Plagg…- dijo el chico, cabizbajo- hay otra complicación. Yo… estoy comprometido-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Comprometido a casarme… con Kagami- dijo Adrien tristemente- y Marinette está con Luka. No va a ser nada fácil-

Plagg hizo una mueca. Su elegido tenía razón, estaba metido en menudo embrollo. El kwami se quedó pensativo, buscando una solución al problema Ojalá pudiera buscar al maestro Fu para arreglar todo este desastre, pero era un problema entre los dos chicos, y eran ellos quienes lo tenían que solucionar.

-No, no es fácil- dijo Plagg- pero si ella vale la pena. ¿No es así?-

Adrien miró a su kwami, y sonrió. No recordaba que fuera tan sabio.

-Lo vale- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- las dos valen al pena-

Plagg miró de nuevo a su elegido, y sonrió ampliamente. Su chico seguía siendo un poco idiota, sí, pero también había madurado, y eso era lo más importante. Estaba convencido de que de una u otra manera, las cosas iban a resolverse.

Al otro día pondrían manos a la obra.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de la empresa Agreste_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Gabriel Agreste le había mentido a Marinette Dupain-Cheng en repetidas ocasiones. Aquello no era algo extraño para ella. Tras cuatro o cinco años de tener una doble vida secreta como Hawkmoth, el hombre había desarrollado la habilidad de mentir bastante bien, y sin ser descubierto. Ya era una segunda naturaleza para él. Solo su esposa Emilie podía descubrirlo, y eso porque ella conocía muy bien el brillo en sus ojos cuando decía una mentira.

A esas alturas de su vida, cuando su mujer no estaba a la redonda, mentir era una segunda naturaleza para Gabriel Agreste.

En este caso, Gabriel Agreste había mentido sobre tener que acompañar a Adrien ese día al nuevo hotel de Chloé Bourgeois para su boda. En realidad el hombre solo quería ver la reacción de Marinette y saber si la chica por fin cedería a la presión y revelaría su secreto mejor guardado: que aún amaba a su hijo.

Él ya se lo imaginaba, pero de todos modos, quería escucharlo de ella.

Si Gabriel Agreste sabía tres cosas sobre su empleada más valiosa, eran que era una demasiado talentosa, que estaba dispuesto a casi cualquier cosa para conservarla en su compañía, y que estuvo, y seguramente aún estaba, enamorada de su hijo.

El episodio en el que Marinette había confesado que robado el Grimorio, su supuesto libro de inspiración, de la mochila de Adrien cuando estaban en el colegio estaba firmemente grabado en la memoria del hombre, así como el pánico en su voz cuando le pidió que no dijera nada al respecto a su hijo, y le pidió que lo dejara regresar al colegio.

A pesar de todos sus defectos, Gabriel Agreste conocía el amor, sabía distinguir cuando era puro o cuando era interesado. Y había visto el amor más puro hacia su hijo en los ojos de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y ayudaba el hecho de que la chica era tan transparente.

"Es una buena chica", recordaba haber pensado cada vez que la veía o hablaba con ella.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Tres años antes_

 _Gabriel estaba revisando sus papeles cuando por accidente recibió una solicitud de empleo de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Reconoció el nombre inmediatamente, por tratarse de una amiga de Adrien y al mismo tiempo la chica que cada año había ganado su concurso de talento. Cuanto Gabriel tomó la solicitud, vio que varios de sus diseñadores rivales también habían recibido una solicitud de la chica, y la habían rechazado rotundamente._

 _-Nathalie- dijo Gabriel Agreste- comunícame con Du Blanc Couture y Henri Couture, pregúntales porqué rechazaron la solicitud de empleo de mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng-_

 _Minutos después, Nathalie llevaba la respuesta. Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía una hija de un mes de nacida, y no querían nada que ver con ella. Gabriel frunció el entrecejo, llamó a recursos humanos de su propia compañía._

 _-Mon… monsieur Agreste- dijo nervioso el director de recursos humanos._

 _-Thierry, quiero que me expliques porqué rechazaste la solicitud de una joven diseñadora- dijo Gabriel Agreste con fría calma- se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng-_

 _-Ehh… sí, un momento, monsieur…-_

 _Gabriel esperó un par de minutos en la línea, y fue entonces cuando le respondieron._

 _-Monsieur, la joven en cuestión tenía ocho meses de embarazo cuando acudió a la entrevista- dijo el hombre por teléfono- si recuerda, la política de la mesa directiva de la empresa dicta que no se debe contratar a una mujer que…-_

 _Gabriel se sintió orgulloso de haber sido la primera opción de la chica, pero se enfureció porque la hubieran rechazado._

 _-No me importa la mesa directiva- dijo fríamente Gabriel Agreste- quiero que la citen a una entrevista conmigo. Hoy mismo. Y le sugiero que la encuentre. Si no, no puedo garantizar que mañana aún tenga trabajo…-_

 _El asustado director de recursos humanos localizó a Marinette, quien acudió a la entrevista, asustada, y llevando a su hija contra su pecho usando un porteo. Se notaba cansada, y quizá un poco entristecida, lo cual no era extraño, pues acababa de tener un hijo._

 _-Ah, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng- dijo Gabriel Agreste- tome asiento por favor-_

 _Marinette se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a él._

 _-Bien- dijo el hombre, mirándola a través de sus gafas- acaba de llegar a mi atención que aplicó a un puesto en mi compañía- la chica asintió levemente- y la rechazaron por su anterior condición-_

 _-Así fue, monsieur Agreste- dijo ella._

 _-Bien- añadió, ajustándose las gafas- mi señora esposa también fue rechazada de algunos trabajos por estar embarazada, pero creo que esa condición, o tener un hijo pequeño, no es impedimento para realizar este trabajo-_

 _Marinette parpadeó, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo._

 _-¿Quiere decir que…?-_

 _-Así es, mademoiselle- dijo él- si lo desea, el trabajo es suyo-_

 _El hombre pudo ver que los ojos de Marinette brillaron de emoción, y justo cuando iba a agradecerle, el bebé en el porteo comenzó a llorar. La chica lo consoló, moviéndolo suavemente, e hizo una leve mueca._

 _-¿No tiene con quien dejarlo?- dijo el hombre._

 _-Su… su jefe de recursos humanos no me dio tiempo de dejar a Emma donde mis padres- dijo Marinette en tono de disculpa- esa es la otra causa de que no quisieran contratarme cuando…- y se interrumpió._

 _Gabriel frunció el entrecejo. Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía mucho talento, y una pequeña dificultad con su hija. No importaba, podía arriesgarse. Lo que ganaría teniéndola trabajo para él sería mucho mayor que lo que invertiría en ella._

 _-Entendido- dijo el hombre- mañana iniciaré la adecuación de la cafetería del primer piso para convertirlo en una guardería-_

 _-Monsieur Agreste, yo…-_

 _-Tardará un par de meses seguramente, pero si usted promete conseguir a alguien que se haga cargo de su hija en lo que las instalaciones están listas, como le dije, el trabajo es suyo- añadió._

 _Marinette pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Finalmente suspiró y asintió._

 _-Muchas gracias, monsieur Agreste- dijo la chica finalmente, extendiendo su mano hacia él- acepto-_

 _Gabriel Agreste sonrió ampliamente, y se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar notar la mata de cabellos dorados que tenía la pequeña, pero no pensó más en ello._

 _-Bien, eso es todo, mademoiselle, que usted y su hija tengan un lindo día- dijo el hombre, y luego se aclaró la garganta- ¿cómo dijo se llama?-_

 _-Emma, monsieur- respondió Marinette antes de retirarse._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette comenzó a trabajar como una diseñadora de bajo rango, y era tan buena en su trabajo que Gabriel Agreste rápidamente la ascendió a subdirectora de la compañía. El hombre estaba tan complacido con su trabajo que pronto se dio cuenta que contratarla (y acondicionar esa guardería para que ella y otros de sus empleados pudieran dejar a sus hijos) había sido una de sus mejores ideas hasta el momento, y eso era mucho decir.

Después de contratar a Marinette, por sugerencia de ella también contrató a su mejor amiga, Alya Césaire, para administrar la página web de la compañía. A pesar de que le traía malos recuerdos de cuando era administradora del Ladyblog antes de que él encontrara a Emilie, la chica morena era tan buena en su trabajo como su mejor amiga, y también hizo uso de la guardería para dejar a su hija.

Ahora que Gabriel lo pensaba, él nunca había conocido a Emma Dupain-Cheng. Siempre la había visto de lejos, hundiendo su cara en los brazos de su madre, o a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, pero como Marinette siempre era la primera en llegar y la última en irse, supuso que nunca hubo oportunidad. No que le interesara, sabía que no era bueno con los niños.

Marinette tampoco había nunca nada sobre su vida personal o sus relaciones amorosas pasadas o presentes. Y por supuesto, a todas las preguntas tanto indirectas como directas sobre la identidad del padre de su hija, la chica encontraba algún pretexto para salir por la tangente. Lo único que pudo llegar a averiguar sobre ella es que vivía con un chico llamado Luka Couffaine, pero era más un compañero de apartamento que una relación, aunque disfrutaba molestando a Marinette diciéndole que era su esposo. Eso parecía irritarla un poco, y seguramente significaba que realmente no tenía sentimientos para ese chico.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng era su empleada más valiosa, y hacía felices a todos a su alrededor. Incluso Nathalie sonreía cuando estaba con ella. Y al mismo tiempo, Gabriel Agreste estaba seguro de que Marinette podía hacer que Adrien volviera a sonreír.

Y desde la última conversación que él y Emilie habían tenido con Adrien, ambos padres notaron que su hijo estaba realmente infeliz. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que su hijo se fue, y su tristeza y melancolía no había desaparecido. Emilie le había explicado lo preocupada que estaba por Adrien.

Y fue entonces cuando ambos conceptos, Marinette siendo un rayo de felicidad en su compañía, y Adrien siendo infeliz, hicieron clic. Fue cuando Gabriel Agreste tuvo una idea.

Aún había una posibilidad. Sabía que Marinette no era indiferente a su hijo, sobre todo después de ese episodio con el Grimorio en el que le había lo mucho que le gustaba. Usaría la insistencia de los Tsurugi en querer casar a Adrien con su hija para hacerlo regresar a París y observar su comportamiento alrededor de su protegida.

De todos modos, desde que los vio llegar a casa notó que Kagami no se veía nada feliz con su hijo y, más importante, Adrien se veía sumamente infeliz con la chica japonesa.

Su plan aún tenía algunas fallas, pero las cosas mejorarían a partir de ahora, que Adrien estuviera en París. Y realmente esperaba que Emilie no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Gabriel Agreste miró a través de sus cámaras de seguridad, y entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Adrien estaba entrando al edificio de la compañía. Sonrió levemente al ver al chico caminar hacia la guardería y asomarse a través de una de las ventanas. Después de unos segundos, sonrió maliciosamente. Su presencia en el edificio de la compañía le daba una pequeña idea.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del edificio de la compañía Agreste_

 _Poco antes_

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, Adrien fue a buscar a Kagami para decirle lo que sabía, sin estar muy seguro de querer encontrarla. Pero se encontró con una nota de su prometida, (Adrien reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en ello), que decía que Lila Rossi había pasado a la mansión a invitarla a tomar un café, y que regresaría tarde.

Adrien releyó la nota sin poder creer lo que estaba escrito. Le extrañaba un poco que alguien como Lila Rossi, quien en el pasado había mentido diciendo que eran novios, fuera tan amable y considerada con Kagami, sabiendo que era su prometida pero no pensó más en ello.

De hecho, la ausencia de Kagami esa mañana le venía perfecto al chico, pues él tenía otra misión que completar.

Tan pronto como estuvo listo, Adrien se apresuró al edificio de la compañía de su padre, con la esperanza de ver a Marinette y hablar con ella. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue una pequeña guardería que antes no había estado ahí.

"¿ _Père_ puso una guardería en su empresa?", pensó sin poder creerlo.

-Parece que tu padre ya no es tan desagradable como antes- dijo Plagg desde la solapa de su camisa- ¿qué le habrá picado?-

-Shhhh… mantente bien escondido, Plagg- siseó Adrien mientras se ponía de puntillas y miraba a través de la ventana- _père_ no hace nada sin motivo. O eso creo yo. Quisiera pensar que es una mejor persona, pero seguramente es porque esto le iba a beneficiar de alguna manera-

Adrien sonrió levemente al ver que Emma estaba ahí, junto a los otros niños, jugando alegremente con un libro de dibujos, pasando sus páginas mientras parecía contar una historia en voz alta. Adrien sonrió al verla. ¡Era tan linda! Tenía ganas de entrar y abrazarla de nuevo, pero no quería causar problemas. ¿Y si lo hacía? Solo quería volver a verla de cerca, no había nada de malo en ello…

-Oh, ¿entonces esa es la cachorrita?- dijo Plagg en un tono curioso mientras que salía del bolsillo de Adrien y flotaba a la ventana- quiero verla de cerca-

-Plagg, no hagas eso, te van a descubrir y…-

Pero era demasiado tarde. El kwami había salido volando, traspasando el vidrio de la ventana con sus poderes de intangibilidad, y se había apresurado a posarse en los cabellos dorados de Emma. La niña estaba felizmente coloreando y no pareció percatarse que tenía un kwami en sus cabellos.

El kwami ignoró todas las señas de Adrien que le pedían que se detuviera y que regresara, y se posó en la cabeza de la niña. Olfateó sus cabellos, y con cuidado de no ser visto, flotó bajo la mesa en la que estaba trabajando para mirarla mejor. Cuando volvió a olfatearla, Plagg se quedó boquiabierto.

"Pero qué brujería es esta…", comenzó a pensar Plagg.

Nunca, en sus miles de años de existencia, había sucedido algo así. Sí, había tenido algunos elegidos que se habían enredado con la portadora de Tikki, e incluso algunos cachorros, pero nunca se había encontrado esa anormalidad.

Esa cachorrita que Adrien decía que era hija suya y de Ladybug, olía parecido a su elegido. Y no se refería que olía a su padre. Se refería a que olía a su portador. Esa pequeñita tenía el potencial de ser su portadora.

Siempre Fu y los guardianes previos habían elegido a sus portadores, y Plagg no lo había cuestionado nunca, siempre y cuando fueran compatibles. Los Guardianes sabían como elegirlos, y Plagg lo corroboraba con su olfato. Pero era la primera vez en su historia que un descendiente de un portador suyo tenía las características olfativas de poder ser su portador en el futuro.

¡Había tanto talento innato en esa niña!

Y no solo eso, sino que también podía detectar el olorcillo dulce de una portadora de Tikki, aunque supuso que quizá sería porque Marinette la había llevado. Pero desde que la olfateó, supo que esa diminuta humana sería suya algún día.

Plagg no se pudo resistir, y frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla izquierda de Emma, ronroneando suavemente. La niña se asustó por el súbito contacto y dio un respingo, volviéndose hacia la izquierda para ver que había rosado su piel, pero el kwami se había vuelto a esconder.

Una vez que la niña volvió a entretenerse en su cuento, Plagg escapó de la guardería y regresó al lado de Adrien, quien estaba asustado de que el kwami fuera a ser descubierto, y pensando si debía entrar o no por él.

-Plagg, ¿qué rayos fue eso?-

Plagg sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, tenía que verla de cerca- dijo el kwami al mortificado chico, sin revelarle lo que había descubierto. No era necesario que su chico lo supiera y comenzara a preocuparse por Emma doce años antes de que la pequeña pudiera ser la portadora de su anillo.

El kwami entrecerró los ojos. Ahora era imperativo que Adrien recuperara a Marinette para que pudiera estar cerca de la pequeña.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué esperas, cachorro?- dijo el kwami.

El chico respiró hondo, y estuvo a punto de entrar a la guardería cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Miró el número, e hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

-¿ _Père_?- dijo Adrien sin muchas ganas.

- _Necesito que vengas a mi oficina_ \- dijo su padre por el auricular- _hay un asunto del que quiero hablar contigo_ -

-Eh… de acuerdo- dijo el chico, levantando la mirada y fijando sus ojos en la cámara de seguridad antes de suspirar resignado- estoy en la entrada de la compañía, después de todo, como seguramente ya sabes-

-Date prisa- dijo el hombre antes de colgar el teléfono.

Adrien suspiró, decepcionado, pero subió a la oficina de su padre inmediatamente. No sabía que era lo que su padre quería, pero habitualmente no era buena idea dejarlo esperando.

Cuando llegó al último piso, en el ala norte de la torre, el chico llegó a la recepción y se encontró a Nathalie, quien le sonrió amablemente.

-Pasa, Adrien, te está esperando- dijo la mujer al tiempo que le abría la puerta, dejando que el chico entrara.

- _Merci_ , Nathalie- dijo Adrien antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y dirigirse hacia su padre-¿ _Père_?¿querías hablar conmigo?-

Su padre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una expresión severa en su mirada a través de sus gafas. Esa expresión nunca auguraba algo bueno.

-Sí, precisamente tengo un asunto muy importante que hablar contigo- dijo Gabriel Agreste- no me has dicho cuando quieres que hablemos con _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois para separar una fecha en su nuevo hotel-

-¿Un… una fecha?- dijo el chico nerviosamente, su mente corriendo a mil por hora para intentar descifrar lo que su padre quería decir- ¿de qué hablas?-

-Hablo de tu boda, y de Kagami- dijo Gabriel, alzando las cejas y mirando sospechosamente a su hijo- por eso estás aquí en París. ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?-

-Eh… no, _père_ , por supuesto que no lo he olvidado- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- es solo que… ambos hemos estado ocupados con reuniones con nuestros viejos amigos. Pero… no te preocupes, cuando Kagami esté lista, te lo haremos saber, y…-

Adrien se interrumpió al escuchar que la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, y al volverse hacia ella, Marinette estaba de pie junto al umbral, llevando consigo una montaña de papeles, seguramente para ponerlos sobre el escritorio de su padre. Cuando el rubio se volvió hacia ella, y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, la chica dejó escapar un pequeño grito y todos los papeles y carpetas se cayeron de sus brazos al suelo.

El chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero sonrió levemente al ver a la chica nerviosa y ruborizada mientras que se inclinaba al suelo a recoger lo que había tirado. Recordaba muy bien que siempre había sido así en sus años de escuela.

Había una palabra que describía perfectamente a Marinette: _Maladroit_.

Adrien regresó a la realidad cuando cuando su padre se aclaro la garganta, y se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento a ayudar a Marinette a recoger la montaña de papeles que había dejado caer.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, _monsieur_ Agreste, lo siento, lo siento, soy un poco torpe- dijo Marinette en voz alta, arrodillada en el suelo mientras que recogía nerviosamente los papeles, y negándose a mirar al chico que se había arrodillado frente a ella a ayudarla- creí que no vendría hoy a trabajar y que la oficina estaría vacía, lo siento mucho…-

-No se preocupe, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, no es nada grave- dijo Gabriel benévolamente, sorprendiendo a su hijo- no estoy trabajando, y Adrien y yo solo estábamos hablando de trivialidades, pues al parecer él cree que es buena idea retrasar sus planes de boda para reencontrarse con sus amigos-

Renuentemente, Marinette levantó los ojos del suelo miró a Adrien, quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella y cuyas mejillas estaban visiblemente rojas, y supuso que era por el aparente regaño de su padre. Los labios de Marinette se curvaron en una leve sonrisa al verlo frente a ella, sonriéndole nervioso y ruborizado.

Era una faceta de él que no había visto, y que no le desagradaba.

"Te rechazó y te dijo que amaba a alguien más, Marinette", le gritaba su subconsciente, recordando aquel doloroso episodio entre él y Adrien hacía cuatro años, poco antes de la desaparición de Hawkmoth "y después eligió a Kagami. No te enganches con él. Ya no tienes catorce años".

Adrien, mientras tanto, sentía a Plagg moviéndose bajo su camisa. O al menos no sabía si era Plagg o sus tripas jugándole una mala pasada.

Las manos de ambos se cruzaron cuando intentaron recoger la misma hoja de papel, y la mano de Adrien quedó cobre la de ella. Se miraron ruborizados por unos segundos, y se separaron, volviendo la mirada a otro lado.

-Yo… eh… gracias- dijo Marinette, mientras que Adrien se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No es nada, Marinette- dijo Adrien, sonriendo nerviosamente aún mientras que ponía los papeles sobre el escritorio de su padre- y… eh… dime, ¿cómo está Emma?-

Marinette iba a responder, pero Gabriel habló primero.

-¿Conoces a Emma?- dijo él, alzando las cejas. Esa sería la prueba de fuego. Si a Adrien le agradaba la pequeña, que era realmente el único posible obstáculo para que considerara salir con Marinette, se daba por bien servido, al menos por ese día.

-Yo… la conocí ayer, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello- fui a comprar unas galletas y los Dupain-Cheng me la presentaron- añadió, omitiendo la conversación que había tenido con Nino.

-Parece que le cayó bien- sonrió Marinette como la chica solía hacer siempre que hablaban de su hija, aunque decidió no mencionar el altercado con Luka en casa de sus padres.

-Debes estar muy orgullosa de ella, Marinette- fue el único comentario de Adrien, levantando su mirada hacia ella por un momento, pero después bajó los ojos al suelo.

Gabriel Agreste los miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Su teléfono sonó, y el hombre se disculpó por un momento, saliendo de la oficina y dejándolos solos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos cuando Gabriel Agreste cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por fin, Adrien tuvo el suficiente valor para levantar la mirada de nuevo, y notó que Marinette también miraba hacia el suelo.

-Espero… espero no haberte causado muchos problemas con Luka anoche. Me pude dar cuenta de que estaba un poco enojado- dijo Adrien en voz baja- yo… creo que me comporté un poco mal con él-

Marinette levantó la mirada, y sonrió. "Un poco enojado" era la subestimación del año. Luka estaba furioso, y era su culpa.

-Tranquilo, Adrien, nada de esto fue tu culpa- dijo la chica- ambos tuvimos días muy pesados, además de que yo creo que Luka aún tiene problemas para aceptar que…- pero se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza- quiero decir, nada es tu culpa, no te preocupes. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros días malos-

Adrien entendió mucho más de lo que Marinette creía. Luka estaba molesto porque Emma no era suya, y la pequeña no lo veía como su padre, como él seguramente querría. No dijo nada, por supuesto.

-Lamento mucho el regaño de tu padre- dijo la chica después de otro minuto de silencio entre ambos, estaba vez encogiendo los hombros- siento que perdiste el tiempo ayer con mis padres y Emma, y no apresuraste lo de la boda-

Adrien hizo una mueca. La boda. No sabía porqué, pero ese tema era cada vez más incómodo para él. Y aún más cuando lo escuchaba en los labios de Marinette. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que decirle que él era Chat Noir, y que sabía todo sobre Emma.

-Marinette, hay algo muy importante que tengo que…- comenzó a decir, pero no terminó su frase cuando _monsieur_ Agreste regresó a la oficina.

-Bien, creo que tengo que retirarme, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Gabriel Agreste- mi chofer me está esperando en la puerta del edificio. Tengo una reunión con Audrey Bourgeois. Estoy seguro de que la oficina estará bien cuidada en sus manos, como de costumbre. Le pediré a Nathalie que desvíe las llamadas hacia su oficina-

-Por supuesto, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo ella, sonriendo con más seguridad de la que Adrien había visto jamas de alguien en presencia de su padre- pierda cuidado, yo me encargo de que todo esté perfecto-

Gabriel Agreste le sonrió benévolamente, y salió de la oficina. Cuando estaba en la puerta se volvió hacia el interior.

-Adrien, será mejor que salgas de aquí y dejes a Marinette trabajar- dijo Gabriel Agreste- no todos tenemos el lujo de andar perezosamente por la ciudad.

-Pe… pero, _père_ , yo solo quisiera…- comenzó a decir Adrien. ¡Tenía que hablar con ella!

-Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirle a _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, estoy seguro de que puede esperar a que termine de trabajar- dijo Gabriel.

Marinette sonrió, aliviada. Sentía que si pasaba más tiempo con Adrien se revertiría a volver a ser la niña de catorce años que alguna vez fue. Necesitaba que Adrien se alejara de ella, y rápido.

-Tu padre tiene razón, tengo mucho trabajo- dijo Marinette, tomando una carpeta del escritorio de Gabriel Agreste y dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina- _salut_ , Adrien-

Antes de que el rubio pidiera decir algo, Marinette había desaparecido, y el chico se había quedado solo en la oficina de su padre. Gruñó molesto, y se despidió de Nathalie para salir del edificio.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Emilie Agreste bajó a recoger su laptop a la antigua oficina en la casa de su esposo, en su casa, cuando notó que la entrada de la mansión no estaba sola. Kagami acababa de regresar, acompañada de otra chica.

- _Salut_ , Kagami- dijo Emilie, sonriéndole amablemente- ¿quién es tu amiga?-

- _Bonsoir, madame_ Agrete- dijo la chica, inclinándose levemente con una sonrisa encantadora, hablando antes de que Kagami pudiera responder a su futura suegra- me llamo Lila. Lila Rossi. Es un honor conocerla por fin-

Emilie sonrió levemente al saludar a la chica que parecía ser muy amable con Kagami, pero no pasó desapercibido para ella que su futura nuera no dijo nada, e incluso parecía un poco incómoda con la presencia de la italiana. La mujer supuso que sería mejor despedirla.

-Gusto en conocerte, Lila- dijo _madame_ Agreste- no quiero incomodar, pero Kagami y yo tenemos un par de cosas que decidir. Ya sabes, centros de mesa y esas cosas. ¿Nos disculpas?-

Lila sonrió y se despidió. Una vez que se quedaron solas, Kagami siguió a _madame_ Agreste hacia el comedor. Mientras caminaban, Emilie puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo ella.

-Sí, _madame_ \- dijo Kagami, pero no se veía muy entusiasmada.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Si piensan que la presencia de Lila es sospechosa, pues… spoilers. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 5

 _Café cerca de Montmartre, París_

 _Poco antes_

Lila Rossi ladeó la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente mientras que tomaba un café con Kagami Tsurugi. Era una mentirosa de carrera, pero afortunadamente la chica japonesa no la conocía, así que no tenía la más mínima idea, y Adrien era demasiado amable como para osar hablar mal de ella.

El día anterior había leído, en la página de la compañía Agreste, que Alya Lahiffe había publicado que Gabriel Agreste estaba celebrando el regreso de su hijo al completar éste su educación en Japón. La chica italiana había casi brincado de alegría, pero todo su entusiasmo se había borrado cuando leyó la continuación del post, donde decía que Adrien se casaría con Kagami Tsurugi.

Pasando su furia inicial, Lila decidió invitar a Kagami a salir, darle la bienvenida de regreso a París y buscar información. Quería buscar una fragilidad en el el compromiso de Adrien y Kagami, en caso de que pudiera romperlo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Lila en un tono amable- ¿cómo fue que se comprometieron? ¡Debió haber sido tan romántico?-

-No realmente- dijo Kagami seriamente mientras que daba un sorbo a su taza de té- mis padres y los suyos lo arreglaron. Gabriel Agreste envió por paquetería el anillo de su esposa, y aquí nos tienes-

-Oh, fue poco convencional, pero aún así es lindo- comentó Lila, haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir sonriendo y que no se notara la envidia en su expresión cuando su mirada se fijó en el anillo en la mano izquierda de Kagami.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- dijo Kagami, volviendo a dar un sorbo a su té- desde que llegué a París, no han dejado de hablar de ello-

-Por supuesto- dijo Lila, algo decepcionada.

-Pude notar que Ladybug y Chat Noir desaparecieron de París poco después de Hawkmoth- dijo Kagami casualmente, pero Lila frunció el entrecejo- hace cuatro años ocurrieron muchas cosas…-

El rostro de Lila se curvó en una mueca fastidiada. Odiaba el tema de Ladybug, y estaba decepcionada de que Hawkmoth hubiera desaparecido de París. Ella soñaba con el día en que éste venciera y destruyera a Ladybug.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Lila.

-Bueno, pues fue una serie de buenas noticias, al menos para los que conocemos a Adrien- dijo Kagami- _madame_ Agreste reapareció después de años de ausencia, y luego Hawkmoth hace un anuncio de que se rinde-

Lila frunció el entrecejo. Recordaba ese anuncio, cuando Nathalie, la asistente del padre de Adrien, fue akumatizada solo para dar ese aviso al mundo. Pero no sabía que había sido después de que _madame_ Agreste había reaparecido. Se encogió de hombros. Mientras que Ladybug hubiera desaparecido era suficiente.

Pero no, no era suficiente. Lila aún la odiaba. Desde su punto de vista, el hecho de que Adrien se fuera a casar con Kagami y no con ella era completamente culpa de Ladybug. Si Ladybug jamás hubiera existido, Adrien jamás hubiera adivinado sus mentiras, y se habría enamorado de ella, estaba segura. Y a pesar de sus siguientes esfuerzos, el chico no parecía creerle ni querer relacionarse con ella. Era amable, eso sí, pero se notaba que claramente quería guardar su distancia. Y todos sus intentos por comunicarse con él habían sido en vano.

Odiaba a Ladybug. Ojalá hubiera una manera de cambiar lo que había pasado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Kagami.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Lila, borrando su mueca y volviendo a sonreír inocentemente- eres muy afortunada de tener a alguien como Adrien como prometido-

Ahora fue el turno de Kagami de borrar su sonrisa, y Lila comprendió más de lo que parecía. Cuando las chicas regresaron a la mansión Agreste, Lila tenía toda la información que necesitaba.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de la compañía Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Adrien se dirigió a la salida, arrastrando los pies un poco entristecido por su reciente derrota. Había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con Marinette y decirle la verdad. Y no sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que la chica había huido de él.

-Psst, chico- escuchó la voz de Plagg- ¿es en serio que te retiras?-

-No es como que tengo opción, Plagg- se quejó Adrien tristemente- Marinette está ocupada, y no me va a escuchar. Y escuchaste a mi padre…-

-Bla bla bla- dijo el kwami- ¿sabes lo que deberías hacer? Transformarte en Chat Noir y presentarte ante ella. Decirle que sabes la verdad sobre tu cachorrita, y luego detransformarte. Asunto resuelto, y no te tomará más de un minuto-

Adrien rodó los ojos ante aquella sugerencia. El plan de Plagg tenía la delicadeza de un luchador de sumo atrapado en una cristalería.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza- si me aparezco así nada más, la voy a asustar-

Plagg bufó, y murmuró algo sobre lo aburrido que era su portador.

-No lo entiendo, Plagg- dijo el chico en voz baja, mientras que se detenía junto a la puerta de la guardería, con la esperanza de ver a Emma antes de irse- ¿porqué Marinette parecía como si quisiera huir de donde estaba yo lo más pronto posible?-

Lo que Adrien no podía entender es porqué Marinette se sentía más tranquila en la presencia de su padre que en la suya. El kwami se echó a reír, y Adrien tuvo que reprenderlo para que no hiciera tanto ruido, recordándole que estaban en público.

-Además de estar comprometido con otra chica, quieres decir- dijo Plagg, rodando los ojos- ¿te olvidaste del día que le rompiste el corazón?-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Adrien, confundido- yo jamás hice algo así-

Plagg bufó de nuevo, lleno de frustración. Vaya que su elegido era distraído.

-¿Recuerdas el día que te citó en Trocadéro?- dijo el kwami, y Adrien palideció. Los recuerdos de ese día regresaron de golpe a su mente, y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho para que Marinette quisiera mantener su distancia.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Trocadéro_

 _Cuatro años antes_

 _Adrien no sabía porqué Marinette lo había citado ahí, de todos los lugares. Esa mañana, cuando había hablado con él, la chica parecía bastante seria y, a pesar de que se notaba algo nerviosa, no había tartamudeado tanto como solía hacer. Había hablado con él con voz clara, y le había pedido encontrarse en Trocadéro diez minutos antes de las siete de la noche, hora en la que encenderían la Torre Eiffel._

 _La chica llegó uno o dos minutos después de él. El chico la miró casi boquiabierto. Se veía muy hermosa, con su blusa blanca ceñida y una falda negra que llevaba un poco abajo de la rodilla, así como unos tacones negros. Comenzaba a usar su cabello suelto, y lo había acomodado en uno de sus hombros._

 _-Salut, Adrien-_

 _-Salut, Marinette- respondió él- ¿está todo bien?-_

 _-Sí- dijo la chica. Como hacía un rato, se veía nerviosa. Adrien sonrió, esperando pacientemente a que le explicara que estaban haciendo ahí- yo… eh… hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, Adrien-_

 _-Te escucho- dijo el chico, mientras la observara. Lo que sea que la chica quisiera decirle, parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo. El chico sonrió amablemente, sin dar muestras de impaciencia, dándole oportunidad de que lo pudiera decir._

 _Marinette tomó aire, cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños._

 _-Te amo, Adrien- dijo la chica- he estado enamorada de ti desde el día que te conocí. Voilá, ya lo dije-_

 _Adrien parpadeó unos segundos, y tragó saliva. ¿Marinette lo amaba? Ella era una chica maravillosa, hermosa y valiente, y siempre lista a ayudar a los otros. Pero Adrien amaba a Ladybug, y no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. El chico bajó los ojos, y casi pudo ver que el color abandonaba el rostro de Marinette. Casi pudo ver a través de ella, su corazón quebrándose por su falta expresión._

 _Y Adrien sabía bien que Marinette había entendido su respuesta aún antes de que pronunciara las palabras._

 _-Lo siento mucho, Marinette- dijo Adrien, acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Era, después de todo, una amiga muy querida para ella. No quería verla lastimada- eres una muy buena amiga y no quiero mentirte. La verdad es que no puedo devolver tus sentimientos porque… porque yo amo a otra persona-_

 _Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso, siguió sonriendo. Adrien se sintió horriblemente culpable de verla sonreír con lágrimas fluyendo en sus mejillas._

 _-Oh, no te preocupes, Adrien- dijo Marinette con la voz quebrada- te agradezco tu sinceridad. Tú también, eres mi mejor amigo-_

 _Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, Marinette le dio la espalda y se apresuró a la estación de Metro. Adrien la miró alejarse sin poder decir nada. Se sentía terrible por haberle roto el corazón a Marinette, pero el suyo pertenecía solo a Ladybug._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Al caer en cuenta que cuando había friendzoneado a Marinette, lo había hecho y había roto el corazón de Ladybug. El chico se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó escapar un gemido frustrado.

-¿Ya recordaste, cachorro?- dijo Plagg, esta vez moderando su tono burlón. No había nada que quisiera hacer más que burlarse de su elegido, pero podía ver que estaba realmente mortificado.

-Sí- gruñó él, tirándose los cabellos en un gesto frustrado- soy un verdadero idiota-

Plagg estuvo a punto de decir que ya lo sabía, pero se escondió bajo la camisa del chico. Éste se dio cuenta de que su kwami lo había hecho porque una persona se acercaba a él. Con un vuelco en su corazón, se volvió para ver quien sería la persona que había interrumpido su conversación. Para su decepción, no era Marinette, sino Alya, quien se acercó a la guardería, seguramente para recoger a su hija.

-Hey, Agreste- dijo Alya, saludando al chico con una expresión algo extrañada que estuviera ahí- ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Hola, Alya, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Adrien. No quería decir la razón por la que estaba ahí, y no pudo encontrar una excusa a tiempo.

-Sí, supe de un modelo bueno para nada que vino desde Japón y no tuvo la decencia de avisarle de ello a su mejor amigo- dijo la chica castaña después de que vio que Adrien no decía nada más.

-Basta, Alya, ya dije que lo siento- dijo Adrien, apenado- Nino ya me aplicó su conocido chantaje emocional por mi estupidez-

Alya lo miró fijamente, ajustándose las gafas.

-Lo lamento, Alya- repitió Adrien- cuando estaba en Japón… digamos que no la estaba pasando bien. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y supongo que me ahogué en un vaso de agua-

Alya sonrió, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Chico, ya sabes que somos tus amigos, y puedes contar con nosotros- dijo ella- aunque nos ayas ignorado por los últimos cuatro años-

Adrien bufó.

-No tú también- se quejó Adrien- ¿cuántas veces te voy a decir que lo siento?-

La chica castaña rió en voz baja. Adrien era fácil de molestar. Parecía que todos esos años de su infancia atrapado en su casa le habían hecho perder algunas habilidades sociales básicas, como no tomar tan a pecho las bromas de los demás. Podía ser un idiota, pero era aún algo inocente.

-Tranquilo, solo te estoy molestando. Me dio gusto verte. Espero que un día te dignes a salir conmigo y Nino- dijo Alya- sus habilidades de DJ han mejorado bastante. ¿Sabías que trabaja en la disquera con Luka?-

-Oh, no lo sabía- dijo Adrien, su sonrisa borrándose ante el recuerdo de su altercado con el chico de cabellos turquesas.

-Sí, Nino trabaja con las ediciones y las mezclas de sonido- dijo Alya- ¿quién diría que su hobby se convertiría en su trabajo? Y además, le pagan bastante bien-

-Me alegro- sonrió él, sin saber que más decir.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, Adrien- sonrió Alya, y comenzó a caminar hacia la guardería.

-¿Vienes a recoger a tu hija?- dijo Adrien, como que no quiere la cosa.

-No, solo vengo a ver a Aidy durante mi descanso- dijo Alya, encogiendo los hombros- tengo una hora. Normalmente Marinette también viene a ver a Emma en su descanso y aprovechamos para charlar, pero ahora está muy ocupada, al parecer tu padre le dejó mucha tarea-

Adrien asintió levemente. Se alegraba que Emma no estuviera sola la mayoría de los días. Alya, mientras tanto, lo miró sospechosamente a través de sus gafas.

-¿No quieres venir?- dijo Alya finalmente- estoy segura de que Emma se alegrará de que alguien venga a verla, sobre todo porque su maman está ocupada-

-Yo…- Adrien estaba a punto de decir que no en medio del pánico de la situación, pero sintió una leve patada en su costado- ouch-

-¿Qué?-

-Oh, nada- dijo Adrien, ruborizándose levemente y haciendo como que estaba espantando a un mosquito- yo solo que… debe haber alguna _plaga_ molestándome- Adrien volvió a sentir la patada de Plagg en el costado, pero la ignoró- por supuesto, te acompaño-

Alya esbozó una sonrisa curiosa, y Adrien la siguió al interior de la guardería.

Tan pronto como ambos entraron y Alya aseguró a la encargada que Adrien era un buen amigo de Marinette, además de ser el hijo del dueño de la compañía, ésta los dejó pasar. Inmediatamente las dos niñas, Aidy y Emma, quienes jugaban con un par de muñecas, se levantaron y corrieron haca Alya.

- _Maman_ \- dijo Aidy- estábamos jugando a Ladybug y Chat Noir con Emma-

-¿En serio, _petite licorne_?- dijo Alya, mirando las muñecas de ambas. La de Aidy era una muñeca de Ladybug, aunque con los cabellos sueltos y despeinados en todas direcciones, como inevitablemente terminaban todas las muñecas que su hija intentaba "peinar". La de Emma era una muñeca rubia que tenía un vestido negro, y Emma le había cortado el cabello y había pintado una línea negra alrededor de sus ojos para formar la máscara de Chat Noir.

-Oh, sí se parece a Chat Noir- comentó Adrien, a quien le hacía gracia que hubieran usado una muñeca femenina para representar su alter ego.

-Tía Alya, ¿dónde está mi _maman_?- dijo Emma, mientras que miraba hacia la puerta, esperando que Marinette llegara en cualquier momento.

-Aún en su oficina, Emma- dijo Alya, intentando restarle importancia- tiene mucho trabajo hoy-

-Oh…- dijo la pequeña, y Adrien sintió un vuelco al ver su expresión decepcionada, como las que él solía tener cuando su padre cancelaba algún plan o se negaba a pasar tiempo con él. Sabía exactamente como se sentía Emma en esos momentos, esperando a su mamá como él había esperado por su padre tantas veces.

Y cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que Emma se parecía a él.

-Pero no te preocupes, _ma petite_ , porque alguien más vino a visitarte- dijo Alya, señalando a Adrien- ya conocías a Adrien, ¿verdad?-

Emma cambió su expresión decepcionada por una de curiosidad.

-Ayer te comiste las galletas de _papi_ Tom- dijo Emma, y Adrien se echó a reír.

-Así fue- dijo Adrien, rascándose la nuca, apenado- pero no fue mi culpa, tus abuelos me secuestraron y no me dejaban ir hasta que me las terminara-

Alya sonrió levemente, y a pesar de que estaba con su propia hija, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la interacción entre el chico y Emma. Y tampoco pudo evitar notar lo mucho que Emma se parecía a Adrien, sobre todo ahora que los veía frente a frente. En su mente, la teoría de Emma-podría-ser-la-hija-de-Adrein comenzaba a formarse de nuevo.

"Marinette dijo que no era Adrien", pensó Alya.

Mientras la chica pensaba eso, Adrien se había sentado en el suelo y había tomado la muñeca de Chat Noir, y Emma la de Ladybug, y ambos habían comenzado a jugar.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste, Chat Noir!- dijo Emma, agitando levemente la muñeca de Ladybug de Aidy- es hora de vencer a los malitos-

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Siempre listo para pelear a tu lado, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien, fingiendo una voz mucho más grave a la suya, aunque con el mismo tono de Chat Noir, mientras agitaba a su muñeca- aunque esta malita parece que es de lo más peligrosa cuando se enoja- añadió, mirando de reojo a Alya.

Emma se echó a reír, y Alya frunció el entrecejo, pero su enojo no duró mucho tiempo. Parecía que Adrien había conectado con Emma, sobre todo en su tema favorito. Y pensó que el pobre Adrien no tenía idea de lo mucho que la pequeña adoraba a Chat Noir, así que estaba ganando puntos por ello.

-Yo soy el monstruo Pancracio- dijo Alya, levantando las manos como si fueran garras- y me gusta almorzar gatitos- le guiñó un ojo a Adrien- y como Chat Noir está aquí, me lo voy a almorzar a la plancha-

-¡Oh, no, _ma lady_ , tengo miedo!- dijo Adrien, haciendo que su muñeca se escondiera detrás de la de Emma- por favor, sálvame de este villano. Se ve muy malito…-

Emma se volvió a echar a reír.

-No te preocupes, Chat Noir, no voy a dejar que el monstruo Pancracio te coma a la plancha- dijo Emma, y puso su muñeca frente a la cara de Alya- ¡aléjate de Chat Noir, monstruo Pancracio! No está bien asustar así a la gente-

Alya fingió un puchero.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Ladybug- dijo Alya con fingida voz grave para hacer de monstruo- pero soy un monstruo hambriento y un poco desnutrido. ¿No podría al menos tener una probadita?-

-¡No!- dijo Emma, levantando la muñeca de Ladybug y poniéndola sobre la cabeza de Alya- ninguna probadita. Los gatos son amigos, no comida-

-Oh, no, Ladybug me ha vencido- dijo Alya, dejándose caer de lado al suelo en un gesto dramático- no podré almorzar gatito al horno-

Adrien tomó su muñeca, y la acercó a la de Emma.

-¡Me has salvado, Ladybug!- dijo Adrien a su vez, extendiendo la mano de la muñeca hacia la de Emma- y sabes que tenemos que decir ahora, ¿verdad?-

-Oh, yo sé, yo sé- intervino Aidy, pero Alya la detuvo. mientras que Emma y Adrien juntaban sus muñecas y decían " _bien joué_ ".

Alya parpadeó al ver a Adrien mientras reía junto a Emma. ¿Era su imaginación, o el chico había sonado un poco como Chat Noir.

-Estoy seguro de que serías una maravillosa Ladybug, Emma- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa, bajando la muñeca improvisada de Chat Noir- además, todo el mundo sabe que Ladybug es la mejor heroína del mundo-

Para su sorpresa, Emma sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

-No sabes nada, Adrien- dijo Emma, cruzando los brazos con una expresión sabionda, alzando levemente su pequeña ceja en un gesto que Adrien había visto miles de veces en su amada Ladybug- ¡si Chat Noir es el mejor héroe del mundo mundial!-

Adrien la miró, boquiabierto. Podría haberla abrazado y llenado de besos, pero se contuvo. No quería asustarla, y Alya seguramente reprobaría sus acciones. Y Marinette escucharía eso y estaría en problemas, así que se limitó a solamente acariciar el cabello rubio de Emma.

-Tienes el cabello muy lindo- comentó Adrien- ¿no le has dicho a tu _maman_ que te haga algún peinado?-

Alya sacudió la cabeza.

-Ese tema es un tabú- dijo Alya en voz baja- Emma siempre ha querido tener el cabello suelto y alborotado, porque dice que es Chat Noir. Una vez Marinette tuvo que detenerla porque casi se corta el cabello para parecerse más a él-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, cayendo en cuenta de que amaba a esa niña. Sabía que pronto se tendría que ir, y la idea de dejarla le parecía insoportable.

El chico sintió un hueco en el estómago. Tenía que hablar con Marinette y decirle la verdad. Tenía que confesarle que él era Chat Noir, que no sabía que la había dejado con una niña que criar, y rogar su perdón y que (reprimió un escalofrío) lo dejara seguir viendo a Emma.

¡Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar!

Tenía que hablar con Marinette. También tenía que confesarle la verdad a Kagami, y decirle que no podía casarse con ella, no la amaba y además tenía una hija que recuperar. Y tenía que intentar recuperar a su Lady, si es que eso era posible. Tendría que dejar que Nino, y sobre todo Alya, lo mareara a gritos y (posiblemente) lo moliera a golpes por su estupidez. Tenía que intentar hablar con Luka, aunque se imaginaba que esa conversación no iría nada bien. Y lo que más temía, tenía que confesarle todo a su padre.

La idea de Gabriel Agreste invadió la mente de Adrien. Su padre lo iba a masacrar cuando se enterara. Deshonor en el nombre de los Agreste. Sorprendentemente, eso le asustaba mil veces menos que la idea de que Marinette decida que no quería verlo o dejarlo ver a Emma.

-¿Estás triste?- dijo Emma, mirándolo con enormes ojos, extrañada al verlo tan callado, cuando previamente se había escuchado tan alegre.

-Claro que no, _princesse_ \- dijo Adrien, volviendo a sonreír.

Alya miró su reloj. Su hora de descanso estaba a punto de terminarse, y al mismo tiempo era hora de que los niños de la guardería comieran. Incluso vio a la encargada comenzaba a hacerles señas de que se fueran para poder montar las mesas para alimentar a los niños.

-Eh… Adrien, creo que nos tenemos que ir, es hora del almuerzo- dijo Alya, dándole un codazo.

Adrien se volvió a ella con una expresión decepcionada, pero asintió y se volvió a Emma.

-Tengo que irme, pero espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- me gustó jugar contigo a Ladybug y Chat Noir-

Emma asintió.

-La próxima vez te enseñaré a ser un mejor Chat Noir- dijo Emma orgullosamente, y Adrien rió- tía Alya dice que sé todo de Chat Noir-

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás- dijo Adrien, tomando la manita de la pequeña y acercándola a su mano. Presionó sus labios contra el dorso de ésta, y sonrió- hasta pronto, _ma lady_ -

Emma se echó a reír, y Alya entrecerró los ojos al ver eso, y su expresión no cambia cuando ambos salieron de la guardería después de despedirse de las dos niñas y agradecer a la encargada. Una vez fuera, Alya se volvió a Adrien.

-Bueno, gracias por haber pasado el tiempo con Emma, Adrien- sonrió la chica castaña- estoy segura de que Marinette lo apreciará-

-Fue un placer. La verdad me divertí mucho- dijo Adrien, sonriendo extrañamente, como si estuviera soñando- supongo que nos veremos más tarde-

-Claro, espero que podamos salir un día que Nino no esté tan ocupado- dijo Alya, y lo miró con una extraña sonrisa- cuídate, Agreste-

Adrien asintió y salió del edificio, y la chica castaña lo siguió con la mirada, aún entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Acaso era su imaginación…?

Mientras tanto, Adrien salió corriendo para dirigirse al centro comercial cerca de la compañía de su padre. Plagg por fin salió de bajo su ropa y se plantó frente a él.

-Brrrr, por fin- dijo el kwami- casi arruinas todo, chico. ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Hay algo que tengo que conseguir- dijo Adrien mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla- ya entenderás cuando lo veas-

Plagg lo miró, confundido, pero asintió y volvió a ocultarse bajo su camisa.

x-x-x

 _Oficina de Marinette_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tan pronto como Marinette se refugió en su oficina, la chica tuvo que apoyar su espalda en la puerta para intentar respirar hondo y tranquilizarse. Su corazón latía a mil por hora después de haber visto a Adrien tan de cerca. La tarde anterior había estado tan furiosa con Luka que eso había bloqueado cualquier reacción hacia el chico, pero ahora que lo había visto, tranquilo y sonriente, y con ese rubor en sus mejillas…

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Deja de pensar en eso, Marinette"; dijo su subconsciente "tienes trabajo que hacer"

La chica arrastró los pies hacia su escritorio, y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Abrió el portafolio y comenzó a revisar los últimos diseños, eligiendo los mejores y separando los que no estaban bien hechos o tenían algún error.

Había momentos en los que realmente no entendía a su jefe. Cuando era una chica de catorce y Gabriel Agreste era solo su ídolo y el padre del chico del que estaba enamorada, Marinette pensaba que era una especie de genio loco, una persona de mucho talento pero solo era un poco controlador y no tenía otro sentimiento más que el desdén.

Pero su imagen de _monsieur_ Agreste había cambiado desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar con él. Él la había contratado por su talento y por nada más, cuando ninguna otra compañía la había querido por el hecho de estar embarazada o por ser madre soltera. Al mismo tiempo, había apreciado el esfuerzo de Marinette y la había ascendido varios puestos hasta llegar a ser su subdirectora y en efecto su mano derecha junto a Nathalie.

Y había sido entonces cuando Gabriel Agreste había mostrado otra cara completamente diferente. Ahora entendía la fidelidad de Nathalie a pesar de que su jefe tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se ponía de mal humor. Gabriel Agreste era exigente, pero generoso con sus empleados. Cuando Emma tenía un año, ella y Aidy habían pescado un virus de otro niño no vacunado en la guardería. Emma ya había recibido todas sus vacunas y solo había pasado un resfriado más o menos leve. La hija de Alya, quien había sido prematura y aún no tenía las vacunas, no había corrido con tanta suerte.

Marinette reprimió un escalofrío al recordar esa escena. Alya, su mejor amiga y la persona más segura y fuerte que conocía, se había vuelto casi de papel cuando su hija estuvo hospitalizada. Había odiado ver a Alya tan derrotada, y había hecho todo lo posible para apoyarla y estar con ella. Pero había sido _monsieur_ Agreste quien había llegado al rescate, sorprendentemente. Había pagado todos los gastos de la hospitalización de Aidy, e incluso había mandado traer a un especialista de Estados Unidos para que la atendiera.

Cuando la dieron de alta, y Alya y Nino fueron a agradecerle a _monsieur_ Agreste, éste les dijo que estaba agradecido con ellos por haber sido tan buenos amigos de su hijo, y que era lo menos que podía hacer.

 _Monsieur_ Agreste, en resumen, era un hombre extraño pero, a diferencia de lo que Marinette había creído cuando era adolescente, no era realmente una mala persona. Y el hecho de que _madame_ Agreste estuviera con él de nuevo había suavizado bastante su mal carácter.

Marinette se frotó la frente, y se levantó para caminar hacia la cafetera y servirse una taza de café. Le dolía la cabeza, y esperaba que esto le ayudara. Aún no podía superar el hecho de que Adrien estuviera de regreso en París.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Está aquí para su boda con Kagami", se recordó la chica "no te hagas esto, solo vas a terminar herida. Recuerda que te rechazó y la eligió a ella"

Y no sabía porqué pero, al pensar en Adrien, inevitablemente pensaba en Chat Noir. Ojalá pudiera volver a ver a su querido amigo y decirle toda la verdad.

Suspiró de nuevo. ¡Si tan solo Tikki estuviera con ella! Tikki seguramente la podría aconsejar de la misma manera que. Lo había hecho cuando era una adolescente de catorce años.

Hacía cuatro años, después de la pelea y subsecuente desaparición de Chat Noir de París, el pánico se apoderó de Marinette, sabiendo que jamás lo podría encontrar, pero Tikki la aconsejó y apoyó en esos momentos. No podía decirle el nombre de Chat Noir por la magia de los kwamis, aún así la apoyó y le dijo que el héroe siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y que seguramente volvería a su lado en cuestión de días.

Se había equivocado. Chat Noir nunca regresó.

Finalmente, Marinette decidió renunciar a ser Ladybug y su Miraculous. Sabía que ahora tendría una responsabilidad a la que enfrentarse ella sola, y no podría seguir siendo Ladybug. Aquello pareció romperle el corazón a Tikki, quien no sabía nada del embarazo de su portadora y no entendió porqué Marinette renunciaba, pero aceptó su decisión y le agradeció su ayuda en proteger París por todos esos años. Tras renunciar al Miraculous de la Creación, Marinette había buscado al maestro Fu y le había entregado los aretes de la Catarina.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La casa del maestro Fu olía a incienso dulce esa tarde, nada extraño en la casa del antiguo guardián de los Miraculous. Le dijo que no podía seguir siendo Ladybug y que Tikki había estado de acuerdo._

 _-¿Estás segura de esto?- le había dicho el maestro Fu, entrecerrando los ojos, seguramente sospechando que algo no estaba bien- renunciar nunca es la respuesta, Marinette. Cuando uno huye de sus errores, éstos tienen la horrible tendencia a perseguirte-_

 _-Estoy segura de mi decisión, maestro- dijo la chica- lo siento mucho-_

 _-No lo sientas- dijo el guardián en un tono benévolo, pensando que era una lástima que Marinette renunciara, sobre todo porque había pensado en entrenarla para que llegara a ser su sucesora guardando los Miraculous algún día- en nombre de la Orden de los Guardianes, te agradezco por haber usado tus poderes para el bien de los otros, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-_

 _La chica sonrió tristemente mientras ponía los aretes en las manos del maestro Fu. Abandonar a Tikki le causaba sentimientos encontrados, pero no tenía otra opción._

 _-Gracias por entender, maestro- dijo la chica antes de salir. Una vez que se quedó solo, el maestro Fu sonrió levemente y devolvió el Miraculous de la Creación a la Miracle box._

 _-No te preocupes, Tikki- dijo el anciano, sonriendo levemente mientras se acariciaba la barba- tu elegida regresará por ti un día, de eso estoy seguro-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette se frotó la frente. Se sentía mal por haber omitido esa información a Tikki y al maestro Fu, pero realmente no tenía otra opción. Seguramente habría otra elegida para ser Ladybug. O quizá el maestro Fu ya habría dejado París.

La chica sacudió la cabeza otra vez. No quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en el pasado, en Tikki, los Miraculous o el maestro Fu. No quería pensar en Adrien ni en Chat Noir.

Y sería mejor que se apresurara con su trabajo si quería terminar a tiempo para recoger a Emma antes de que cerraran la guardería y tuviera que recurrir a Luka otra vez.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues por fin Adrien tiene una pequeña interacción con Emma y descubre que tiene una admiradora. Mientras tanto, Marinette recuerda haber regresado a Tikki al maestro Fu, pero él tenía la impresión de que iba a regresar por sus aretes. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 6

 _Oficina de Alya Lahiffe_

 _Esa tarde_

Cuando Alya regresó a su oficina esa tarde, después de haber pasado un rato jugando con las niñas y, sorpresivamente, con Adrien, la chica castaña no sabía que pensar al respecto. Por un lado, había visto la química que el chico tenía con Emma mientras que jugaban juntos. Aquello no era nada extraordinario, Adrien siempre tuvo la sangre muy ligera, y realmente todo el mundo siempre lo amaba. Emma no sería la excepción. Además, cuando se trataba de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Emma podía jugar hasta con su sombra.

Segundo, no pudo evitar notar el extraordinario parecido que tenía el chico con Emma. Si bien los cabellos de Emma tenían un color dorado un poco más oscuro que los de Adrien, la forma y color de los ojos de ambos eran idénticos.

"Pero Adrien no puede ser el padre de Emma", se repitió Alya, recordando la gran cantidad de ocasiones en las que se lo había insinuado a su mejor amiga "Marinette siempre lo ha negado enfáticamente. Debe ser solo una coincidencia"

Y finalmente, la última cosa que había sorprendido a Alya fue que, mientras que jugaba con Emma, Adrien mostró algunos rasgos de Chat Noir. El tono natural en el que decía _ma lady,_ y el beso que le dio a la niña en la mano antes de irse, como solía hacer el héroe cuando peleaba junto a Ladybug.

Pero todo aquello debía ser una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Como no podía dejar de pensar en ello y sin lograr concentrarse en el trabajo, Alya apagó la computadora por un momento y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Nino. Tenía que sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, y normalmente hablar con su esposo le confería más claridad.

-Hey, Nino, ¿estás ocupado?- dijo la chica castaña cuando la imagen de Nino apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

- _Hey, Aly_ \- dijo la voz de Nino a través de la bocina del teléfono- _no, acabo de terminar de mezclar el nuevo tema. ¿Qué sucede?_ -

-Hay una situación que quiero discutir contigo- dijo ella.

- _Oh, no_ \- se quejó él, haciendo una expresión derrotada, y llevándose dramáticamente las manos a la cabeza- _¿ahora qué hice?_ -

-No hiciste nada malo, y no seas exagerado- dijo la chica castaña, rodando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo- yo no regaño tanto…-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea, pero Alya decidió ignorarlo.

-Bien, quería hablar contigo sobre Adrien- dijo la chica.

- _Oh, ¿sobre lo que sucedió ayer entre él y Luka?_ \- dijo la voz de Nino.

-¿Uh?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas. Eso no lo había escuchado- ¿de qué hablas?-

- _Madame Dupain-Cheng me llamó ayer_ \- dijo Nino- _dijo que no tenía el número de Adrien, pero quería disculparse por causarle problemas con Luka…_ \- y le contó brevemente lo que Sabine había presenciado sobre la actitud agresiva de Luka hacia Adrien, y cómo Marinette lo había puesto en su sitio y se había ido de ahí.

-Ya veo- dijo Alya, frotándose la frente pensativa. Sabía que Luka era un buen chico, pero no le acababa de gustar que su mejor amiga aún viviera con él.

- _No sé porqué Luka se puso así_ \- continuó Nino una vez que terminó de narrar los sucesos del día anterior- _él es muy tranquilo en el trabajo, nunca lo he visto siquiera alzar la voz. Si no fuera la madre de Marinette quien lo dijo, no le habría creído ni una sola palabra_ -

-Quizá…- dijo Alya, pensativa- bueno, toma en cuenta que Luka recuerda muy bien como Adrien rompió el corazón de Marinette cuando ella le confesó su amor por él, ¿recuerdas?- Nino asintió, reprimiendo un escalofrío- es normal que Luka quiera protegerla, sobre todo porque tú y yo sabemos que, aunque diga lo contrario, Marinette aún tiene sentimientos hacia tu amigo-

- _Supongo_ \- dijo Nino- _aún así me pareció un poco agresivo de parte de Luka_ -

Alya asintió levemente, pero aún había algo que la estaba preocupando. La razón por la que ella había llamado a Nino en primer lugar.

-Nino, hay algo que me está molestando- dijo Alya- hoy Adrien me acompañó cuando visité a Aidy en la guardería, pero noté algo extraño. ¿No crees… que Marinette nos haya mentido?- dijo Alya finalmente.

- _¿Sobre qué?_ \- dijo el chico.

-Sobre Adrien, si es o no el padre de Emma- dijo Alya.

- _Nah, Marinette no nos mentiría al respecto. Además, Adrien seguramente ya habría dicho algo sobre saber que Emma es suya si lo hubiera llegado a creer posible_ \- dijo Nino- _es un poco tonto y distraído, pero no es ningún irresponsable_ -

Alya frunció el entrecejo.

-Es solo que…- dijo ella, pensativa- hoy que los vi juntos, no pude evitar notar que Emma se parece muchísimo a él. Y nació nueve meses después de que tu amigo se fuera a vivir a Japón-

Nino entrecerró los ojos sin quitar los ojos del camino.

- _Pues… tienes razón, pero aún tienes dos cosas en contra. Adrien la rechazó, Alya, recuérdalo. Aún recuerdo lo triste que estuvo Marinette. Si Hawkmoth aún hubiera estado activo, seguramente habría sido akumatizada de tan mal que se sentía. Y también está lo que dijo Marinette_ \- continuó el chico- _si ella nos dijo que no había sido Adrien, pues creo que deberíamos creerle. No nos mentiría con algo así_ -

-Sí, sí, lo sé- dijo Alya, frotándose la frente- es solo que… tengo la impresión de que hay algo más. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo este asunto-

- _Creo que estás pensándolo demasiado, Aly_ \- dijo Nino mientras que conducía- _nosotros creemos que fue Chat Noir, porque su desaparición coincide con las fechas, pero quizá nunca sepamos la verdad, a menos de que Marinette decida confiárnosla. Además, no hace ninguna diferencia. Emma está aquí. Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar a nuestra amiga_ -

Alya asintió distraídamente, pensando en lo que había dicho Nino. Mientras lo hacía, la chica morena no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho Nino, y caer en cuenta que la desaparición de Chat Noir de París y la mudanza de Adrien a Tokio ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Nino, ¿no crees que…?-

- _Oye, Aly, quisiera seguir charlando, pero tengo que irme_ \- dijo Nino- _Luka va a grabar otro solo. Nos vemos esta noche_ -

-De acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche, Nino- dijo ella- _bisou_ -

El chico le guiñó un ojo y colgó la llamada, dejando a Alya meditando sobre sus palabras. Suspiró mientras que encendía la computadora, sacaba una libreta y se ponía a hacer algunas anotaciones. La periodista en ella necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la guardería, compañía Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

Después de un largo día de trabajo, contestar llamadas dirigidas a _monsieur_ Agreste y solucionar todo tipo de problemas en la compañía, Marinette ya había olvidado todo el asunto con Adrien esa mañana. El trabajo la ayudaba a sentirse mucho mejor y olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones. Modelos, telas, materiales… todo aquello la apasionaba y la transportaba a un mundo donde no había dramas, no existían Ladybug ni Chat Noir, no había Adrien o Luka o ningún otro problema.

Una vez que terminó y guardó los portafolios que había usado esa tarde, la chica se puso su suéter y tomó su bolso para bajar a la guardería para recoger a Emma antes de que la encargada se fuera. Estaba esperando a que llegara el fin de semana para pasar tiempo de calidad con su hija. Realmente detestaba tener que dejar la todo el día en la guardería y llegar a casa tan agotada que no podía pasar tiempo con ella.

Miró el reloj mientras que subía al elevador. No era tan tarde y, a pesar de que se sentía un poco cansada, podía hacer una excepción y pasar un rato jugando con Emma. Quizá podía convencerla de preparar galletas, o quizá los macarons para llevarle a _monsieur_ Agreste. Quizá así su jefe se sentiría un poco culpable y dejaría de molestarla con sus indirectas, al menos por unos días.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la guardería, Marinette se detuvo, mirando helada hacia la entrada del edificio. Parpadeó para aclarar su mirada. No, no se había equivocado. Ahí estaba otra vez Adrien Agreste, apoyando su hombro en la pared con su estúpida y perfecta pose de modelo, y esbozando su estúpida y perfecta sonrisa.

"Oh, por todo el chocolate", pensó Marinette "¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?"

Marinette respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde le estaban esperando. Tras saludar a Adrien con una leve sonrisa, la chica entró a la guardería. Adrien no le dijo nada ni intentó seguirla, cosa que momentáneamente alivió a Marinette, y todo ese alivio desapareció cuando vio a Emma llevando un peluche de Chat Noir en sus brazos.

Y tenía una clara idea de donde lo había conseguido la niña antes de que ésta se lo dijera.

- _Maman, maman_ , mira lo que me regaló Adrien- dijo Emma, abrazando el peluche del héroe contra su pecho y sonriendo como si fuera Navidad- ¡es tan bonito y esponjoso!-

Marinette respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Había tantas cosas que estaban mal en esa situación, sobre todo porque trastornaban el delicado equilibrio en su vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, de adolescente jamás había tenido ese tipo de problemas y preocupaciones. Extrañaba esos días cuando su vida era mucho más simple.

Primero, ver a Chat Noir, aunque fuera de peluche, la hacía sentir culpable porque le recordaba la noche que habían pasado juntos y como después le había roto el corazón. Y además de ello, no sabía como se sentía al respecto de que Adrien le comprara regalos a su hija. Por primera vez pensaba que Gabriel Agreste tenía razón. ¿Porqué rayos no se dedicaba a otra cosa? Organizar su boda, por ejemplo.

Y encima de todo, Marinette no sabía que pensaría Kagami si supiera que su prometido había comprado un juguete a la hija de otra chica.

"Bueno, al menos es porque piensa que somos amigos", dijo Marinette.

-Eso veo, _ma chatonette_ \- dijo Marinette finalmente, tomándola de la mano y agradeciendo a la encargada por haberla cuidado ese día- espero que le hayas dado las gracias-

Emma hizo una expresión mortificada y se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras que sacudía la cabeza, pero Marinette sonrió amablemente.

-Si lo olvidaste, no pasa nada, aquí está afuera y puedes aprovechar para agradecerle- dijo la chica.

La niña asintió, tomando a su peluche de Chat Noir con una mano y la mano de Marinette con la otra mientras que ambas salían de la guardería. Cuando se encontraron con Adrien en la entrada de la guardería, Emma se acercó al chico.

- _Merci beaucoup_ , Adrien- dijo Emma, tirando de su camisa y poniéndose de puntillas para hacerlo inclinarse hacia ella. Cuando el chico obedeció y se puso en cuclillas para que sus ojos quedaran a su nivel, Emma lo besó en la mejilla.

En ese momento en que su hija presionó sus labios contra su mejilla, Adrien sintió como si todo el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor. Fue solo un segundo, pero para Adrien no existía nada ni nadie más en ese momento. Solo él y su hija. Quien acababa de besar su mejilla. Sin pensarlo, Adrien la abrazó y frotó suavemente la espalda de la pequeña.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti, Emma- dijo él en voz baja- por dejarme jugar contigo-

Mientras eso ocurría, Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca en una expresión pensativa. No sabía exactamente que estaba pasando, pero al parecer a Emma le había caído bien Adrien. Bueno, eso no era tan malo ni extraño, ya que todo el mundo amaba a Adrien. Y el cariño que el chico demostraba hacia Emma era fuera de lo común. ¿Era así con todos los niños?

Una vez que Adrien regresó a la realidad y soltó a Emma, se levantó y sonrió apenado a Marinette.

-Gracias por todo, Adrien- dijo Marinette, sonriéndole levemente- Emma realmente adora a Chat Noir, es realmente su favorito-

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo- dijo Adrien sonriendo ampliamente, pero se aclaró la garganta- quiero decir, no es nada, Marinette. Emma es una niña muy linda, y muy inteligente. Debes estar orgullosa de ella-

-Lo estoy- sonrió ella, revolviendo los cabellos de su hija mientras que esta cerraba los ojos, disfrutando la caricia- bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa, ¿verdad, Emma?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien, aún sonriendo, pero parecía sonar un poco decepcionado- ¿vienen por ustedes de nuevo?-

-No, Luka ya está en casa- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza- vamos a regresar en metro-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Entiendo, ¿las puedo acompañar?- dijo el chico. ¿Era su imaginación, o el chico sonaba esperanzado?

Los ojos de Emma brillaron, pero Marinette se mordió el labio.

-Eh, me encantaría- dijo ella con una expresión dudosa. La compañía era bienvenida, pero no quería causarle problemas- pero, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? Seguramente Kagami te está esperando, y…-

-No, para nada, no te preocupes- sacudió la cabeza Adrien- Kagami se está reuniendo también con sus amigos. Esta mañana salió a Montmartre con Lila Rossi, y creo que en la tarde saldría al centro con otro amigo suyo-

La chica sonrió.

-Bien, en ese caso no tengo inconveniente- sonrió Marinette- muchas gracias, Adrien-

Adrien asintió y le ofreció el brazo, el cual la chica tomó con su mano libre. Ambos salieron del edificio de la compañía Agreste y caminaron hacia la estación de Metro cercana. Emma, mientras tanto, caminaba junto a ellos y no dejaba de abrazar su peluche de Chat Noir.

-¿Qué estación?- preguntó el chico mientras miraba el cartel de las líneas de metro.

-Louvre Rivoli- respondió Marinette.

-Bien, hagamos esto- dijo Adrien.

Ambos abordaron el tren en la dirección indicada, que no era demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban en ese momento. Por fortuna para ambos, había dos lugares contiguos disponibles, y ambos aprovecharon para sentarse.

Mientras que ambos viajaban, sentados uno junto al otro y Emma en las piernas del chico, Marinette podría sentir como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo entre ellos, como si siguieran en comunicación todo el tiempo.

La diferencia era que ahora no le costaba trabajo charlar con él. Era como si hablar con él fuera tan fácil como respirar, sobre todo cuando la conversación se trataba de Emma. No sabía porqué, pero Adrien parecía querer escuchar todo sobre la pequeña. Y a Marinette no le costaba nada hablar sobre su hija, así que le contó sobre sus últimas travesuras y sobre sus planes de pronto inscribirla en el jardín de niños que estaba frente al edificio de la compañía.

Adrien parecía sorprendido de su descripción de Gabriel Agreste; no podía creer lo flexible que su padre se había vuelto con sus empleados.

-Parece que has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de tu familia, Adrien- le comentó Marinette- _monsieur_ Agreste siempre había sido muy considerado conmigo-

-Seguramente es porque no quiere que te vayas con su competencia- le había respondido Adrien- creo que esa sería la peor pesadilla de _père_ : perder tu talento-

El viaje en metro no tardó más de veinte minutos, pero en trayecto Emma se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Adrien, seguramente arrullada por el movimiento del tren. El chico no parecía inmutarse con ello, al contrario, ajustó sus brazos para que Emma se acomodara un poco mejor en ellos.

Y Marinette tuvo un mini infarto cuando escuchó el ruidito proveniente del pecho de su hija. Ella lo había escuchado muchas veces, casi desde que Emma había nacido, pero no quería que Adrien se diera cuenta de ello.

-Eh…- dijo Adrien, notándolo también mientras que alzaba las cejas- ¿acaso Emma está… ronroneando?-

La chica sintió un vacío en el estómago que fue reemplazado por pánico. No podía dejar que Adrien supiera que Emma era hija de Chat Noir, y que por eso ronroneaba cuando estaba particularmente cómoda cuando dormía. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si lo supiera? No pasaría nada, pero aún así sentiría algo de vergüenza si llegaba a saberlo.

-Eh… no, por supuesto que no- dijo la chica, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él con la intención de quitársela, pero Adrien se lo impidió.

-No, déjala dormir- dijo Adrien, su sonrisa aún más amplia que hacía unos minutos- ese ruidito que hace es adorable. Debe ser congestión nasal o algo así-

-Ah, sí, eso debe ser- dijo Marinette, sonriendo nerviosamente- sí, esta mañana estaba un poco congestionada, debe ser eso-

Adrien no pareció notar nada extraño, y sonrió amablemente mientras apoyaba levemente su mejilla en la cabeza de Emma. Marinette sonrió al ver su expresión. No quería aceptarlo, pero el chico se veía bastante bien con la pequeña en sus brazos. Tenía ese cierto aire a… ¿testosterona paterna? No sabía que era, pero nunca lo había visto más guapo y sexy que con Emma en sus brazos.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Luka Couffaine_

 _Más tarde_

Una vez que llegaron a la estación indicada, ambos chicos salieron de la estación de metro hacia la calle Rivoli y caminaron juntos un par de cuadras. Comenzaba a anochecer, y a pesar de que había varios comerciantes vendiendo souvenirs, ambos pudieron apreciar que la parte posterior del Louvre estaba ya iluminada, dándole una bella y romántica apariencia al antiguo palacio. ¡Cuántas veces Marinette había soñado hacer un paseo romántico con Adrien cuando era adolescente! Pero la chica sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea.

Mientras caminaban, Adrien llevando a Emma en sus brazos y Marinette con su bolso y el peluche de Chat Noir, ambos habían hablado sobre la relación de ella relación con Luka.

-Pues… vivo con él desde que nació Emma- dijo la chica- cuando tu padre me ofreció trabajo por primera vez. Alya no podía ayudarme a cuidarla, estando embarazada y en cama. Y mis padres tampoco podían cuidar a Emma todo el tiempo. Luka fue el único que estuvo ahí para ayudarme en esos momentos y… quise darle una oportunidad-

-Oh…- solo comentó Adrien.

-No… no me quejo, Luka ha sido realmente excepcional con nosotros- continuó Marinette- siempre ha cuidado a Emma como si fuera su propia hija, y a pesar de que sabe que no siento por él lo mismo que él siente por mí, siempre ha estado conmigo para protegerme-

Adrien volvió a sonreír, sintiendo una oleada de alivio y, sorprendentemente, de agradecimiento hacia Luka. Había estado ahí para Marinette y, más importante, para su hija, cuando él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. ¡Qué horrible persona era! En esos momentos, Adrien sintió que era mil veces peor que como su padre había sido cuando su madre estaba perdida.

Inconscientemente Adrien estrechó a la pequeña contra su pecho, en una silenciosa disculpa por haber estado ausente de su vida hasta ese momento, y prometiéndole que jamás la volvería a abandonar.

-¿Adrien?- la voz de Marinette interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que sus ojos se humedecían mientras estrechaba a la niña contra su pecho. El chico volvió sus ojos a ella, quien lo miraba preocupada- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien, parpadeando para quitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- ojalá yo hubiera podido ayudarte también-

Marinette rió en voz baja.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? No seas tonto, Adrien- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- tú estabas en Japón, y no sabías nada sobre Emma-

Adrien asintió, y ambos por fin se detuvieron frente la puerta del apartamento de Luka. El chico sintió un vacío en el estómago ante la idea de soltar a Emma. No quería dejarla ir. Jamás. Era su pequeña, y no había tenido suficiente de sus sonrisas durante ese día. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno, llegamos- dijo Marinette, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Luka, quien miraba a los recién llegados con una expresión neutral, pero su lenguaje corporal mostraba que estaba muy molesto. A pesar de su espalda rígida y su pose agresiva, Adrien le sonrió amablemente. No olvidaba que él había protegido a la mujer que amaba y a su hija todos esos años, mientras él estaba lejos sin saber las dificultades que ambas habían pasado.

-Buenas noches, Luka- dijo Adrien amablemente- no te preocupes por mí, solo voy a dejar a Emma en su habitación-

Luka asintió en silencio y se apartó, dejando pasar a Adrien con Emma, seguido de Marinette, quien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de entrar. La chica le indicó a Adrien donde estaba la habitación de Emma, y el chico la puso con cuidado en su cama. La niña había enredado sus deditos en la camisa de Adrien, y éste los desprendió con cuidado de no despertarla.

Tras ponerla sobre la cama y arroparla, besó la frente de la pequeña, cosa que sorprendió a Marinette.

-Buenas noches, _chatonette_ \- susurró Adrien, colocando el peluche de Chat Noir junto a la pequeña, pensando que al menos así estaría a su lado- nos volveremos a ver muy pronto-

Después de ello, Adrien se despidió rápidamente de Luka, y después de Marinette.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Adrien- dijo Marinette, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras que se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- por el juguete y por haberme acompañado.

-No fue nada, en serio- dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo- espero verlas pronto de nuevo-

-Sí, yo también- admitió ella- que tengas buena noche-

-Gracias, Marinette. Tú también- dijo Adrien, besando la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola enrojecer, y salió del apartamento con una sonrisa.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Marinette apoyó la espalda contra ella y suspiró largamente, llevándose la mano distraídamente a la mejilla que Adrien había besado. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento. No quería admitirlo, pero le había gustado pasar ese rato con él.

Marinette abrió los ojos, y frente a ella estaba Luka, cruzando los brazos y mirándola con una expresión entristecida. La chica tragó saliva.

-Marinette, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?- dijo Luka en voz baja. A diferencia del día anterior, no había reproche en su voz, sino solo preocupación y algo de tristeza.

-Yo… nada- dijo Marinette, dejando en paz su mejilla y cruzando los brazos- si te refieres a Adrien, él estaba en la compañía y se ofreció a acompañarnos para que no regresara sola con Emma, nada más-

-Tú dijiste que no necesitabas que pasara por ti- dijo Luka- hubiera podido ir si…-

-No lo necesitaba- lo interrumpió la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿qué tiene de malo que me haya acompañado? Él es solo un amigo, solo vino con nosotras y charlamos un rato en el camino. En serio, Luka, no sé que es lo que te molesta de todo este asunto-

Antes de que Luka respondiera, Marinette caminó hacia la cocina, pasando a su lado, y preparó un sandwich de jamón y mantequilla, y se sentó al comedor para cenar. Emma había cenado en la guardería, pero ella tenía mucha hambre ya que había pasado el día picando algunas galletas y tomando café por culpa de la gran cantidad de trabajo que había tenido ese día.

Luka la siguió con la mirada, suspirando un poco entristecido, y caminó hacia ella, sentándose a la mesa del comedor, del lado contrario.

-Marinette, solo quiero que entiendas que… la presencia de Adrien- dijo el chico, pero se aclaró la garganta. A diferencia del día anterior, no estaba enojado, sino preocupado- no quiero… no quiero que él vuelva a romperte el corazón, eso es todo-

Marinette casi se atraganta con su bocado. Levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

-Luka, no tengo catorce años- dijo Marinette- no me voy a ilusionar con Adrien, ni mucho menos. Él solo estaba siendo amable, como siempre, eso es todo-

El chico la miró con una expresión escéptica, y extendió su mano para colocarla sobre la de Marinette.

-Te recuerdo que yo estuve ahí cuando él te rompió el corazón, hace cuatro años- dijo Luka en voz baja- ¿crees que me gustó verte llorar?

-No necesitas recordármelo, eso ya lo sé bastante bien- dijo Marinette, suavizando un poco el tono de su voz- solo respeta mi decisión, así como yo respeté tu decisión de seguir conmigo, a pesar de que yo también te he lastimado-

Luka frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba a donde iba esa conversación.

-No es lo mismo, Marinette. Ya sabes que estoy bien, que yo ya acepté que nada va a cambiar la situación en la que estamos- dijo Luka.

-No, Luka, lo que no has aceptado es que esta situación puede llegar a cambiar- dijo la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo- es por eso la presencia de Adrien te preocupa-

Luka suspiró, y se levantó de la mesa, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Está bien, Marinette- dijo Luka, volviéndose hacia ella antes de salir de la cocina- solo recuerda que Adrien se casará con Kagami Tsurugi en un par de semanas. Y solo digo esto porque no quiero volver a limpiar tus lágrimas- suspiró- buenas noches-

Marinette lo miró retirarse a su habitación con una expresión preocupada. Tenía admitir que quizá el chico tenía razón. La presencia de Adrien, y su compañía, le había ocasionado esos lindos latidos de su corazón que, a pesar de ser muy diferentes de cuando tenía catorce años, no le eran desconocidos.

"Se siente bien cuando comienzas a enamorarte, ¿no?", pensó ella mientras seguía cenando "pero sabes que Luka tiene razón; esto no va a acabar bien si llego a ilusionarme. Adrien es de Kagami"

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien Agreste_

 _Esa noche_

Cuando Adrien llegó a casa, brincando de contento por haber pasado otro rato con su hija, se sorprendió ver a Théo Barbot y algunos trabajadores arreglando algunos contactos eléctricos en la mansión. Emilie le dijo que había que hacer algunas mejoras porque, ahora que él y Kagami también estaban el casa, se había sobrecargado el transformador.

-No te preocupes, Adrien- le había dicho Théo Barbot cuando el chico le había preguntado cual era el problema en la oficina de la casa, justo bajo del retrato de su madre- es solo el transformador que esta un poco sobrecargado. Con derivar la energía a un segundo transformador será suficiente-

-Gracias, Théo- dijo el chico, mirando de reojo el retrato de Emilie, y como las herramientas del chico estaba muy cerca del mismo- te recomiendo que te alejes de ese retrato, o mi padre se va a molestar mucho-

-Notado- dijo Théo, dando un paso atrás, y caminando hacia el escritorio de Nathalie para continuar con la reparación.

Tras despedirse de sus padres y de Kagami, quien se notaba un poco absorta en sus propios pensamientos, Adrien se apresuró a refugiarse en su habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta con llave, abrió la solapa de su camisa y dejó salir de ella a Plagg, quien flotó a su lado, y suspiró en voz alta.

-Oh, no, supongo que ahora voy a escuchar una larga perorata sobre lo que acababa de pasar- se quejó Plagg- creí que con la madurez eso ya se había acabado-

-Lo siento mucho, Plagg- dijo Adrien seriamente, sentándose sobre su cama y mirando hacia la ventana pensativo- es solo que… necesito hablar con alguien de todo esto-

El kwami miró a su elegido.

-Muy bien- dijo Plagg finalmente, suspirando resignado a tener que escuchar a su portador- déjame decirte que no puedo creer que seas padre. Y menos de una cachorrita como esa. Pobrecita niña, me da tanta pena porque se parece mucho a ti-

Adrien sonrió levemente ante ese comentario, pero borró su sonrisa casi de inmediato.

-Tengo que hacer algo, y pronto, Plagg- dijo el chico, pasándose las manos por su cabello- tengo que recuperarla, a Emma y a Ladybug-

-¿Porqué no te transformas en Chat Noir y vas a su casa a buscar a Marinette?- volvió a sugerir Plagg- le explicas lo que pasó y todo volverá a la normalidad-

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no puedo hacer eso- dijo Adrien- imagina que de repente aparezco en su ventana, después de todo este tiempo sin verla. Además, ¿y si alguien más me ve? Sería mucha coincidencia que Chat Noir reapareciera cuando yo regreso a París-

Plagg hizo una mueca.

-¿Entonces, que vas a hacer?- dijo el kwami.

-Me acercaré a ella como Adrien- dijo el chico- cuando sea el momento adecuado, le diré la verdad-

-¿Y qué harás sobre el tema de tu prometida, chico?- dijo Plagg- puede que no me agrade mucho, pero es tu amiga, y merece saber la verdad también, ¿no lo crees?-

El chico palideció al caer en cuenta de que tenía que decir todo a Kagami, y se tiró de los cabellos con una expresión nerviosa, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y respiró hondo.

-Lo sé, pero primero lo primero- dijo el chico, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza- primero le diré la verdad a Marinette. Después me encargaré de arreglar todo lo demás-

Plagg miró a su elegido con una expresión preocupada, pensando en qué podía hacer para ayudarlo.

"¿Qué haría Tikki si estuviera en esta situación ridícula?", se preguntó Plagg. No sabía si su otra mitad estaría aún con Marinette, aunque lo dudaba. No había sentido su presencia ese día cuando Adrien estuvo junto a la chica. Pero quería hablar con ella, y había solo una manera de averiguarlo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien necesita encontrar una manera de hablar a solas con Marinette, a pesar de que Kagami está empezando a notar que algo no anda bien, y Luka le está advirtiendo a Marinette que se aleje para que no la vuelvan a lastimar. Y Alya ya olfatea algo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 7

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa noche_

Kagami Tsurigi era más lista de lo que parecía, y se daba cuenta de más cosas porque solía poner más atención de lo que le daban crédito. Y casi desde que ella y Adrien llegaron a París, la chica se dio cuenta de la extraña situación que se llevaba a cabo en la casa de su prometido. Los Agreste parecían saber algo que Adrien y ella no, y se lanzaban miradas extrañas de tanto en tanto.

Y Adrien parecía nervioso e inseguro por alguna razón, y apenas llegaba a su casa a dormir y volvía a salir. No era como que estuviera mal que aprovechara para volver a ver la ciudad de su infancia, pero había algo sospechoso y culpable con su actitud.

Escuchó decir a Nathalie que el día anterior había salido temprano, y que se había pasado todo el día en la compañía Agreste, a pesar de que Gabriel estuvo ahí apenas una media hora antes de irse a una reunión con Audrey Bourgeois.

La tarde anterior, antes de que Adrien regresara a casa, todo tuvo sentido para Kagami en el momento en que _monsieur_ Agreste mencionó que Marinette Dupain-Cheng trabajaba para él como su subdirectora desde hacía varios años, y no pudo dejar de notar la admiración de su futuro suegro esa chica.

Kagami no estaba nada contenta de escuchar el nombre de la antigua compañera de colegio de Adrien. Marinette había sido la culpable de su akumatización cuando Hawkmoth aún estaba activo, y estaba segura que ella había sido la causa de la tristeza de Adrien todos los años desde que lo conoció. Cuando Adrien hablaba de la misteriosa chica de la que estaba enamorado y no le hacía caso, Kagami siempre había asumido que se trataba de Marinette.

La chica japonesa se puso de incluso peor humor desde que escuchó que Adrien había visto a Marinette en la oficina de su padre. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando _monsieur_ Agreste? ¿Qué tipo de familia era esa, atormentando a Adrien con su antigua enamorada cuando estaba a punto de casarse?

Después de ello pensó en otra opción, y mucho más grave para ella. ¿Era acaso los Agreste querían sustituirla por Marinette, y por eso _monsieur_ Agreste había arreglado ese encuentro entre ambos? En todos esos días, Adrien desaparecía todo el día, y no había hecho nada para llevar a cabo los preparativos de la boda desde que llegaron a París, lo cual apoyaba su teoría.

Sin saber qué pensar al respecto, la chica se levantó del comedor después de comer y, tras despedirse rápidamente de Emilie, caminó hacia su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola.

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero necesitaba respuestas. Y como ya conocía a Adrien y sabía que no admitiría jamás nada, encontraría esas respuestas por su propia cuenta.

La chica buscó el contacto que estaba buscando en su teléfono celular, y cuando lo encontró, dudó unos segundos. No sabía si era buena idea comunicar sus inquietudes a ella en específico. Nunca había sido de mucho apoyo en ninguna situación… pero no era como que podía hablar con los Agreste, pues negarían todo.

Sin saber que otra opción tenía, presionó el botón para hacer la llamada.

-¿ _Okasan_?- dijo la chica cuando por fin le respondieron- tengo… tengo un pequeño problema con la familia de Adrien-

Kagami le contó a su madre lo que había averiguado sobre el encuentro entre Marinette y Adrien, y cuando terminó colgó el teléfono y salió a buscar a Adrien, pensando en confrontarlo. Si Kagami se iba a casar con él, al menos tenía derecho a saber que era lo que pasaba entre él y su supuesta amiga.

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Esa mañana_

Mientras que Adrien aún dormía, Plagg se había escapado de la mansión, tras dejarle una nota de que iría a buscar algo de Camembert. Obviamente no era cierto, pero una pequeña mentira piadosa no le haría daño al chico, sobre todo porque no podía decirle exactamente a donde iba. Al menos no aún.

El kwami se apresuró por las calles de París para encontrar al maestro Fu. Sabía que solo él podía ayudarlo a arreglar todo ese desastre. Tan pronto como llegó al lugar indicado, Plagg cruzó la puerta con sus poderes y se encontró al maestro aún meditando sobre su colchón en el suelo.

-Maestro Fu- dijo Plagg en voz baja- necesito hablar con usted-

-¡Plagg!- dijo el maestro, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Decididamente no se esperaba volver a ver al kwami, al menos no ese día.

-¡Plagg, eres tú!- dijo Wayzz, saliendo de su escondite en el gramófono al escuchar al guardián mencionar el nombre del otro kwami- pero, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?¿qué le pasó a tu portador?¿dónde has estado todos estos años?-

-Todo está bien- dijo Plagg, levantando las manos para hacer callar al otro kwami. No tenía mucho tiempo para responder preguntas tontas. El tiempo apremiaba, y necesitaba la ayuda del guardián, y quizá la de Tikki- está todo bien. O mejor dicho… más o menos. Maestro Fu, necesito su ayuda para saber cómo aconsejar al idiota de mi elegido-

El maestro Fu entrecerró los ojos. Desde la desaparición de Chat Noir, el anciano había estado muy preocupado por el destino del anillo del Gato Negro, pues no podía detectar el aura de Plagg, por lo que sabía que no estaba activo. Sabía que el chico que había elegido para portar el Miraculous era responsable, no lo usaría para el mal y eventualmente regresaría, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Primero que nada, explícanos que fue lo que pasó contigo y tu portador- dijo el maestro Fu en un tono calmado- las últimas noticias tuyas fueron que Chat Noir desapareció de París hace cuatro años, y solo lo supimos porque la chica de Tikki renunció a su Miraculous y vino a devolverlo-

-¿Entonces Tikki está aquí?- dijo Plagg, aunque no estaba sorprendido de escucharlo, y el anciano asintió para responder su pregunta- ¡maestro, todo este asunto es un verdadero desastre! Tengo que hablar con ella- se frotó la frente- ella siempre tiene mejores ideas que yo-

-Plagg…- dijo el maestro.

El kwami negro suspiró resignado. Sabía que tenía que contarle lo que sabía antes de poder ver a Tikki.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Plagg, cruzándose de brazos- todo comenzó con esos dos idiotas poco después del último ataque de Hawkmoth…-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Luka Couffaine_

 _Poco después_

Marinette ya se había levantado y alistado desde temprano, y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para ella, Luka y Emma. A diferencia de todas las mañanas, en las que cocinaba tarareando una canción, o con una enorme sonrisa, esta vez estaba entristecida y pensativa. No sabía porqué, pero entre el tiempo que pasó con Adrien el día anterior y su conversación con Luka le habían causado una pesadilla.

Había soñado que se volvía a confesar su amor por Adrien, y éste volvía a rechazarla, burlándose de ella en vez de explicarle con cariño que estaba enamorado de alguien más, y además lo había hecho frente a todos sus conocidos, quienes se burlaron de ella junto a Adrien. Luego, había visto a Chat Noir delante de ella, llorando lágrimas de sangre y reclamándole que solamente había jugado con él y con sus sentimientos para superar el rechazo de Adrien Agreste. Y finalmente soñó que Chat Noir le quitaba a Emma y desaparecía en la noche, tal y como había hecho hace cuatro años, y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo porque ya no tenía su Miraculous.

Sobra decir que Marinette se había despertado asustada y bañada en sudor, y se había apresurado a la habitación de Emma para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Marinette aún se sentía culpable por como había tratado a su compañero. Ella había roto el corazón del pobre Chat Noir esa noche, exactamente de la misma manera en la que Adrien había roto el suyo.

"No, no en la misma manera", pensó Marinette "Adrien fue gentil conmigo, me abrazó y me explicó porqué no podía devolver mis sentimientos. Pero yo… lo ilusioné, y luego le dije que no lo amaba y le grité que no lo quería volver a ver"

Pasada la emoción inicial de haber tenido la atención de Adrien la tarde pasada, Marinette se sintió un poco tonta. Sí, era su amigo, pero Marinette no lo veía como un amigo, y tenía que admitirlo. Además, Adrien se iba a casar con Kagami Tsurugi, una chica que, a su punto de vista, era superior a ella en todos los aspectos. No lo culpaba, si alguien merecía a un chico como Adrien era Kagami.

La chica suspiró mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes del refrigerador. Luka tenía razón. Por su propio bien tenía que evitar a Adrien Agreste. Todo ese asunto iba a terminar en lágrimas y su corazón roto, como siempre terminaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Adrien.

Marinette suspiró otra vez. También se sentía horrible por como había tratado a Luka la noche anterior, echándole en cara que él llevaba cuatro años haciendo lo mismo que ella hacía ahora. Era muy malagradecida. El chico siempre la había protegido, había limpiado sus lágrimas cuando tuvo el corazón roto, y se había preocupado por ella a pesar de saber muy bien de que no sentía lo mismo por él.

De pronto, la chica sintió un par de manos en sus hombros. Marinette se volvió, y vio a Luka con los cabellos alborotados y el pijama, con ojos aún hinchados de sueño, pero con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella- es solo que… aaarrgggg…- se frotó la frente. Luka sonrió levemente y besó su mejilla.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- dijo Luka, tomando la espátula de manos de Marinette- pero será mejor que vayas a despertar a Emma, yo terminaré con esto-

Marinette lo miró. Su amigo parecía estar tan preocupado por la situación como ella, y tenía una sonrisa triste.

-Luka, ¿tú te encuentras bien?- dijo la chica.

-Todo está bien- dijo Luka, acentuando su sonrisa- anda, se te hará tarde-

Marinette asintió. Se comenzaba a hacer tarde, y tenía que vestirla antes de darle de desayunar, para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Dejó a Luka terminando el desayuno, y entró a la habitación de su hija, donde la pequeña aún estaba dormida.

Emma estaba ovillada boca abajo, su carita entre sus brazos, y abrazando un muñeco de peluche de Chat Noir.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo al verla dormir. Era adorable, pero todos los días Emma se parecía más a su padre, al menos físicamente. De ella misma al parecer solo había heredado su torpeza y sus pecas.

La chica respiró hondo antes de despertar a Emma, moviéndola suavemente.

-Emma… _chérie_ …- dijo Marinette en voz alta- despierta-

-Mmm… no quiero, _maman_ …- se quejó la niña mientras comenzaba a desperezarse- ¿cinco minutos?-

-Ni uno solo, Emma- dijo Marinette, aprovechando que la niña había soltado el peluche de Chat Noir para tomarlo y acercarlo a la nariz de ella- vamos, Chat Noir dice que te levantes ya-

Emma abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, y tras bostezar, se incorporó sentada en la cama.

-Así me gusta, _ma chatonette_ \- dijo Marinette, abriendo un cajón en el ropero junto a la cama de la niña y sacando algunas prendas de ropa- vamos, hora de vestirnos porque tenemos que irnos pronto-

Emma se levantó, y dejó que su madre la vistiera. En esta ocasión Marinette le puso un pantalón de color rosa y una blusa blanca con motas rosas también. Mientras la chica le cepillaba el cabello, el cual Emma jamás dejaba que lo recogiera, la pequeña extendió el cuello hacia atrás para mirar a su madre.

- _Maman_ , Adrien es Chat Noir- dijo Emma de pronto.

Marinette sintió un vuelco, y tragó saliva. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo su hija? ¿Alya estaba desempolvando las antiguas teorías sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir, y Emma había escuchado algo?

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Marinette, intentando que no se notara el nerviosismo que sentía- ¿porqué dices eso?-

-Sí, _maman_. Porque ayer jugamos a eso con tía Alya- dijo Emma- yo soy Ladybug, y Adrien es Chat Noir. Y tía Alya era el monstruo Pancracio, que se quería almorzar a todos los gatitos de París- levantó su manita- pero Ladybug salvó el día-

Marinette respiró, y rió en voz baja. ¡Vaya imaginación que tenían los niños! ¿Adrien como Chat Noir? Como si eso fuera posible.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien despertó, y se sorprendió de ver la nota que Plagg, pero se encogió de hombros, recordando lo mucho que su kwami amaba ir y venir sin que lo importunaran. Sonrió levemente al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, el rato que había pasado con Emma y Marinette.

Pensó que quizá sería buena idea comenzar el día contándole toda la verdad a Kagami, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Decidió que tenía que decirle a Marinette primero. Si Kagami o su familia llegaban a saberlo, harían un escándalo y seguramente llegaría a oídos de la chica, y no era la mejor manera de enterarse.

"No, tengo que decirle la verdad a Marinette primero", pensó Adrien decididamente " _ma lady_ merece que yo le diga todo"

El chico se levantó tras tomar esa decisión y, pensando en que ese día vería nuevamente a Emma, se apresuró a darse una ducha y a vestirse. Tan pronto como estuvo listo, vio que Plagg había regresado.

-Hey, Plagg, ¿cómo te fue?- dijo Adrien, sonriendo al ver llegar a su kwami- ¿encontraste Camembert en la cocina?-

Plagg lo miró, flotando a su lado, y ladeó la cabeza.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Casa del Maestro Fu_

 _Poco antes_

 _-Todo ocurrió porque mi chico y la chica de Tikki son unos idiotas- dijo Plagg mientras estaba explicando lo que había sucedido. Brevemente le contó al maestro Fu y a Wayzz sobre la relación entre Ladybug y Chat Noir después de la desaparición de Hawkmoth, sobre la noche que habían pasado juntos, la pelea que tuvieron, en la que Chat Noir decidió dejar París para siempre y viajar a Tokio, la insistencia de Plagg de que se quedaran en París, y cómo Adrien había renunciado a su Miraculous para no seguir escuchándolo decir que estaba cometiendo un error. Y todo lo que sabía desde que Adrien lo había despertado: que Marinette tenía una hija y que el padre era Chat Noir._

 _Una vez que escucharon esa información, el maestro Fu y Wayzz se miraron entre sí, preocupados._

 _-Entonces, por eso fue que Marinette renunció a su Miraculous. Porque estaba esperando a esa niña y no podía continuar cargando con la responsabilidad de ser Ladybug- dijo Wayzz, mientras que el maestro Fu acariciaba su barba en un gesto pensativo- ¡no nos dijo nada al respecto, maestro!-_

 _El anciano asintió distraídamente y se dirigió al gramófono, ingresando el código y sacando la Miracle Box. La abrió con cuidado y tomó los aretes de Ladybug, que descansaban en el círculo central de la caja. Al contacto con ellos, una luz color rojo apareció, y de ella la kwami de la catarina._

 _-Tikki, hay un asunto importante del que tenemos que hablar…- dijo el maestro Fu._

 _Tikki miró a su alrededor, confundida de haber sido llamada por el Guardián de los Miraculous, y sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Plagg, quien flotaba junto al maestro Fu con una expresión derrotada._

 _-¿Plagg?- dijo Tikki, abriendo sus ojos grandemente- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿qué sucedió?¿Adrien renunció a ti también?-_

 _-Salut, Sucrette- dijo Plagg sonriendo tristemente y sacudiendo la cabeza- no, Adrian aún tiene su Miraculous-_

 _La kwami lo miró, y después se volvió al maestro Fu, y de nuevo hacia Plagg._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?- repitió Tikki, mirando confundida a Plagg- solo recuerdo que tu chico se fue de París, y Mari… cofff…- escupió varias burbujas rojas- mi elegida estaba tan devastada que renunció a mí-_

 _-Pues… parece que tu elegida no te dijo toda la verdad, Sucrette- dijo el kwami negro- tu elegida renunció a ti porque estaba esperando una cachorrita-_

 _Tikki abrió los ojos aún más y su boca se abrió. Aquello solo duró unos momentos, porque después la kwami frunció el entrecejo._

 _-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible, Plagg?- dijo Tikki, molesta- ¡si tu chico se fue, y él fue el único que…!- se interrumpió- oh, no… no puede ser posible que tu portador sea el…- Plagg asintió tristemente, notando que Tikki había entendido- ¿Mari… cofff cofff- escupió varias burbujas- mi portadora tiene una hija?-_

 _-Así es, Tikki, y como el idiota de mi portador se fue, ahora vive con ese chico cool, Luka- dijo Plagg mortificado- Adri… cofff…-escupió varias burbujas color verde- mi chico ya sabe que la niña es suya, pero está comprometido para casarse con la esgrimista, Kagami. ¡Todo esto es un absoluto desastre!-_

 _Tikki frunció el entrecejo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Marinette con Luka y Adrien con Kagami?¿En qué momento? Pasaba apenas un par de años en la Miracle box y todo el mundo se volvía loco. Ahora le llegaban con la noticia de que Marinette tenía una hija. ¿Porqué estaba con Luka?¿Porqué Plagg había dejado que Adrien se fuera de París?_

 _¡Si Marinette y Adrien estaban destinados a estar juntos!_

 _-¿Pero qué desastre hiciste, Chaussette qui pue?- dijo Tikki con una expresión enojada, haciendo que Plagg flotara un poco hacia atrás- ¿qué demonios hizo tu elegido? ¡Mari…coff…!- de su boca salieron más burbujas- ¡mi chica estaba bien hasta que el tuyo desapareció de París!-_

 _-¡Un momento, Tikki!- dijo Plagg, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que alzaba la voz también- ¡Tu chica le rompió el corazón a Adri…cofff…- más burbujas- a mi chico!¡Si no fuera por esa pelea que tuvieron, no se hubiera ido de París!-_

 _Ambos iban a continuar peleando, pero el maestro Fu se interpuso entre ellos._

 _-Ya fue suficiente, los dos- dijo el maestro Fu- estamos de acuerdo que todo este problema fue un grave malentendido, y ustedes dos estuvieron inactivos durante mucho tiempo, imposibilitados para ayudar a sus portadores. Todo lo que pasó entre ellos dos fue responsabilidad de ellos, y solo ellos podrán arreglarlo-_

 _-Pero maestro…- comenzó a decir Tikki._

 _-Tú te quedarás aquí, Tikki- dijo el maestro Fu antes de que la kwami continuara- porque tengo la impresión de que Marinette vendrá por ti muy pronto. Y tú, Plagg, no dirás a Adrien nada sobre este encuentro. Continuarás cuidando de él y aconsejándolo mientras que intenta arreglar este problema-_

 _Plagg y Tikki se miraron entre sí. El kwami negro asintió con una expresión resignada, pero Tikki seguía muy preocupada por Marinette._

 _-No te preocupes, Sucrette, no dejaré que el tarado de mi elegido lastime a Marinette- dijo Plagg, y sonrió levemente- el tarado está completamente flechado por ella de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que no cometerá el mismo error-_

 _Tikki asintió, y se volvió a Plagg de nuevo con enormes ojos._

 _-¿Cómo está mi portadora?- dijo Tikki._

 _-Por lo poco que vi, está saludable, trabajando en lo que ama, y adora a la cachorrita- dijo Plagg, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tikki, quien sonrió- ya la conocerás-_

 _La kwami asintió, sonriendo aliviada, y regresó a los aretes de Ladybug. Plagg suspiró y se volvió al maestro Fu._

 _-Hay otra cosa de la que me di cuenta, maestro- dijo Plagg, flotando frente al anciano con sus orejas caídas- creo que la hija de Marinette va a ser mi elegida en el futuro- y levantó su mano para ponerla sobre su propia nariz._

 _El maestro Fu asintió levemente._

 _-Con mayor razón sus padres se tienen que reunir- dijo el maestro Fu- no me sorprende. La hija de dos portadores de corazón puro tenía que tener el carácter ideal para portar un Miraculous- sonrió levemente- de acuerdo, las vigilaré también-_

 _-Gracias, maestro- dijo Plagg y, tras asentir levemente a Wayzz y el maestro Fu, salió atravesando la puerta y se dirigió a la casa de Adrien. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Wayzz y el guardián se miraron entre sí._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Plagg?- insistió Adrien, alzando las cejas, extrañado de que su kwami no hubiera respondido inmediatamente cuando se trata de Camembert.

-¿Camembert? Ah, sí, no pude encontrar nada de Camembert en esta casa. Nada más falto yo y los estándares alimenticios en este hogar disminuyen drásticamente- dijo Plagg, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo estar ofendido- ¿ya estás listo para salir?¿vas a ir a ver a esa cría?-

Adrien sonrió levemente y asintió, abriendo la solapa de su camisa. El kwami se escondió donde el chico le indicó.

x-x-x

 _Compañía Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

Luka condujo renuentemente su auto hacia la compañía Agreste para dejar a Marinette y a Emma. No quería impedir que la chica cumpliera sus sueños, pero tenía la impresión de que no era una muy buena idea de que estuviera en la compañía Agreste ahora que Adrien había regresado a París.

-Que tengas buen día, Marinettte- dijo Luka tras estacionarse en la entrada del edificio de la compañía Agreste.

-Tú también, Luka- sonrió la chica mientras bajaba, y se volvió hacia Emma, quien viajaba en el asiento para niños detrás del chico- Emma, despídete de Luka-

Emma bajó de su asiento y se dejó alzar por Marinette, lo suficiente para besar la mejilla de Luka.

- _Muak_. Buen día, tío Luka- dijo la niña sonriendo. Luka también sonrió amablemente y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a encender su auto y conducir, alejándose del edifico.

Mientras que se alejaba manejando, el chico miró por el espejo retrovisor que Marinette y la niña entraron al edificio de la compañía, hasta que desaparecieron dentro. Luka sonrió levemente y suspiró algo entristecido. Estaba muy preocupado por Marinette, por la presencia de Adrien Agreste en París.

Luka no era ningún tonto. Sabía muy bien que Marinette no lo amaba, y solo estaba con él porque necesitaba su ayuda. Ella se lo dejó claro desde el principio. Y tampoco albergaba esperanzas de que la chica cambiara de parecer con respecto a él, y un día despertara amándolo. No, sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, e intentar protegerla, a ella y a Emma, tanto como fuera posible. Era como si ambas fueran parte de su propia familia.

Y tampoco ignoraba que Marinette aún albergaba sentimientos hacia Adrien. Por más que hubiera pasado el tiempo y que pareciera que Marinette lo había olvidado, no podía evitar esa expresión enamorada en sus ojos. Y ella no lo negaba.

Solo había una cosa que no lograba entender, y era la identidad del padre de Emma. Si no había sido Adrien Agreste, entonces ¿quién podría haber sido? No era como si conocieran otro chico rubio de enormes ojos verdes que hubiera sido tan cercano a Marinette. Pero la chica guardaba un hermético silencio al respecto a todos. Ni siquiera a Alya, su mejor amiga, se lo había dicho.

El chico se frotó la frente mientras esperaba el cambio de luz en el semáforo. Todos los días se preguntaba si había hecho una buena elección, ofreciéndose a ayudar a Marinette en su vida cuando Emma nació. Su madre y su hermana le habían advertido que no era una buena idea, pero él no las había escuchado. En ese momento solo había pensado que Marinette lo necesitaba. Esa era su naturaleza, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Luka suspiró mientras que conducía a su propio trabajo. No sabía que hacer al respecto. Solo sabía que no quería que el corazón de Marinette fuera a romperse por culpa de Adrien Agreste. No otra vez.

x-x-x

 _Oficina de Marinette_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien llegó al edificio de la compañía Agreste decidido a hablar con Marinette, invitarla a salir a algún sitio donde pudieran hablar a solas para poder decirle la verdad. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban ahora. Ya era el tercer día desde que había llegado a París, y Kagami podría llegar a perder la paciencia porque él aún no había fijado una fecha para la boda ni se había preocupado por encargarse de ese asunto; y seguramente se preguntaría porqué. Tenía que darse prisa.

El chico suspiró y, tras saludar a Emma en la guardería y regalarle una diadema con orejas negras como las de Chat Noir, que hizo que la pequeña brincara de contento, se dirigió al último piso del edificio, buscando a la chica.

Marinette estaba en su oficina, trabajando tan concentrada que había olvidado por completo el asunto que la había preocupado tanto esa mañana. Enfrascada completamente en su trabajo, nuevamente entre telas y diseños, la chica no había siquiera levantado la mirada de su escritorio hasta que un par de golpes en la ventana de su oficina hicieron que volviera sus ojos hacia ella.

Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer una mueca al ver que Adrien estaba de nuevo ahí, con la nariz pegada a la ventana de su oficina.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette en voz alta, maldiciendo para sus adentros, mientras veía al chico abrir la puerta de cristal y entrar a su oficina.

-Hola, Marinette- dijo el chico rubio con su estúpida y perfecta sonrisa. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¡Marinette realmente odiaba que tuviera ese efecto en ella!

"Recuerda que solo te ve como una buena amiga", pensó Marinette "Adrien es solo un amigo… Adrien se va a casar con Kagami. No puedo volverme a ilusionar. Él está con Kagami…"

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar casual.

-Yo… solo quise venir a saludarte- dijo Adrien inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros- eh… ayer pasé un rato maravilloso contigo y Emma. Es una niña muy dulce, debes estar muy orgullosa de ella-

-Lo estoy- sonrió Marinette, pero sacudió levemente la cabeza. Esa estúpida sonrisa de él le provocaba mariposas en el estómago otra vez. Tenía que deshacerse de él- eh… escucha, Adrien, no quiero sonar grosera, pero no puedo seguir charlando contigo hoy. Tengo mucho trabajo, y tu padre no vino hoy tampoco, así que…-

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo ya me iba- le dijo el chico rubio, dudoso- pero antes de eso, solo había una pequeña pregunta que quería hacerte-

-Dime- dijo la chica, pensando en rápidamente responderle y despacharlo.

-Quería saber si podías salir conmigo a comer. O a cenar. Lo que te acomode mejor- dijo Adrien, haciendo un esfuerzo para no verse tan nervioso. ¿Porqué tenía que ponerse tan nervioso? ¿Era porque sabía que Marinette era Ladybug?¿O porque tenía miedo de ser rechazado?- hay un asunto muy importante del que quiero hablar contigo-

-¡No!- dijo Marinette rápidamente, y Adrien dio un respingo de sorpresa. Pronto, la chica se dio cuenta de su error, y se aclaró la garganta- digo… eh… no puedo. Emma…-

-No te preocupes, soy flexible, puede ser a una hora en la que alguien pueda cuidar de ella por ti- dijo Adrien, cuidando de no sonar demasiado insistente- o puedes traerla contigo. ¡Me encantaría pasar tiempo con ella!-

La chica palideció. ¿Porqué Adrien no entendía que no quería salir con él? Aunque quizá no sería tan mala idea pasar tiempo con él. Era su amigo del colegio, después de todo, y había dicho que tenía algo que decirle…

"¡No!", pensó Marinette "recuerda que él se casará con Kagami. No te hagas esto a ti misma".

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien, pero no puedo salir contigo- dijo Marinette, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se notara lo mucho que le costaba negarse a salir con él- además, estoy segura de que estarás muy ocupado con Kagami, con los preparativos de tu boda-

El recuerdo de su boda, pronunciado por los labios de Marinette, le cayó encima a Adrien como un balde de agua fría. Se mordió el labio. Quizá se resistía… por supuesto, porque él le había roto el corazón cuando ella le había confesado su amor por él. Y porque creía que se casaría con Kagami.

-Yo… entiendo- dijo él, bajando la mirada con una expresión derrotada- está bien, nos veremos después-

Marinette no le respondió, solo sonrió aliviada de que Adrien la dejara, y volvió su vista a su trabajo. Una vez que se quedó sola, ella respiró, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada.

"Sé fuerte, Marinette", pensó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, "no empieces… sabes bien que desear solo daña el corazón"

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa tarde_

Tras la falla estrepitosa con Marinette más temprano, Adrien regresó a su casa arrastrando los pies, aunque no sin haberse despedido primero de Emma. Necesitaba una nueva estrategia para acercarse a Marinette. Ya que invitarla y hablar con ella no funcionaba, debía haber otra manera de encontrarla a solas fuera del trabajo.

-Chico, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo Plagg, asomándose por la solapa de su camisa- ¿cómo pudiste dejarla ir tan fácilmente?-

-No lo sé, Plagg- dijo Adrien- es solo que… no me esperaba su rechazo de esa manera-

Plagg rodó los ojos. Su elegido, y la chica de Tikki en verdad eran el uno para el otro: ambos eran un par de cabezaduras insufribles de lo peor. No sabía que hacer para convencer a ambos de que lo más sencillo era decirse la verdad y dejarse de tonterías.

-Adrien, ¿porqué no te transformas y vas a decirle la verdad?- dijo el kwami- estaba sola-

-No puedo hacer eso, Plagg- dijo Adrien, mientras que sacudía la cabeza. No quería asustar a Marinette con su repentina aparición después de todos esos años, y el brillante plan de Plagg tenía la misma sutileza de una aplanadora. Y además, estaba seguro de que su padre tenía cámaras en el edificio. No podía revelarse delante de ella, al menos no ahí.

No, tenía que hacer las cosas diferentemente, pero no podía esperar más tiempo.

Cuando Adrien llegó a la mansión, Kagami lo estaba esperando al pie de la escalera, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria. Tan pronto como la vio, Plagg se escondió, y el chico supo que estaba en problemas.

-Eh… hola, Kagami- dijo Adrien- no te había visto-

-No te he visto casi desde que regresamos a París. Parece que has estado evadiéndome- dijo la chica fríamente- ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?-

Adrien se ruborizó levemente.

-Eh… nada importante- dijo el chico rubio, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza en su habitual gesto nervioso- solamente… en contacto con mis antiguos amigos. Poniéndome al corriente, ya sabes-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

-He visto a Nino y a Alya. Se casaron unos meses después de que me fui a Japón. Y conocí a su hija- dijo Adrien casualmente.

-¿Y viste a Marinette?- dijo Kagami.

Adrien tragó saliva, recordando que Kagami le había mencionado en una ocasión que estaba segura de que él estaba enamorado de la chica pelinegra, aunque Adrien le había asegurado que solo era una amiga.

-Sí, también la vi a ella- dijo Adrien, sabiendo que no tenía caso negarlo- la vi en la oficina de _père_ , porque trabaja para él. Ah, y conocí a su hija, es una niña muy hermosa-

La expresión de Kagami se suavizó, sobre todo al escuchar que Marinette tenía una hija, seguramente suponiendo que estaba casada. Adrien no dijo nada más al respecto para desengañarla. Ya se lo contaría todo… a su debido tiempo.

-¿Y porqué no has hecho nada para planear la boda?- dijo la chica, pero sacudió la cabeza- bueno, realmente no importa mucho. Yo ya me encargué de organizar todo. Todo está listo y ya tenemos una fecha. El último día del mes-

Adrien abrió los ojos y palideció mortalmente al escuchar aquello. ¿Ya tenía fecha para su boda? Pero… ¡pero él no se iba a casar con Kagami! El descubrimiento de que Marientte era Ladybug, la chica que siempre había amado, y la existencia de Emma habían cambiado drásticamente todo.

Antes había estado resignado a seguir adelante con esa farsa, a pesar de que no amaba a Kagami, ni ella a él. Pero ahora no podía seguir adelante con ello.

-¿Adrien?¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-

El chico se compuso tan rápido como pudo. Aún no le podía decir nada. Marinette tenía que escucharlo primero.

-No, para nada- dijo él, dudoso, pero después sacudió la cabeza. ¿Debía decirle a Kagami? Lo tendría que hacer, eventualmente. Y quería primero decirle la verdad a Marinette. Pero Kagami era su amiga, se merecía saber la verdad- yo… eh…-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- insistió la chica, entrecerrando los ojos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Adrien en un tono resignado- Kagami, hay algo que tengo que decirte-

El chico levantó los ojos para mirarla. No sabía qué había sospechado Kagami hacía unos minutos, pero la expresión de la chica hizo que sus tripas se retorcieran de culpa. Nunca había visto a Kagami tan preocupaba. No estaba molesta, estaba mortificada por alguna razón.

-Dime- dijo Kagami en voz baja.

Adrien dudó unos segundos.

-Es algo que te quería decir… más tarde. Pero… creo que… es lo correcto… eres mi amiga… tienes que saberlo- dijo el chico, sin saber por donde empezar- antes de decir nada, tienes que prometer que me escucharás hasta el final. Y que no sacarás conclusiones hasta que termine…-

Y antes de que Kagami respondiera, el teléfono celular de Adrien sonó, indicando que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Adrien tomó su teléfono, y vio que recibió un extraño mensaje de Nino, diciéndole que le urgía hablar con él. Adrien iba a responder cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por Nathalie.

-Adrien, Kagami: _monsieur_ y _madame_ Agreste solicitan que ambos se presenten en el comedor inmediatamente- dijo la asistente de su padre. No sabía porqué, pero el tono y la expresión de Nathalie no auguraban nada bueno.

-Eh… ¿Nathalie?- dijo el chico, parpadeando preocupado al ver que la asistente de su padre parecía estar molesta por alguna razón- ¿sucede algo malo?-

-Tienen visitas- dijo la mujer simplemente.

Adrien y Kagami se miraron entre sí, y la siguieron hacia el comedor. Cuando Adrien vio de quienes se trataba, se quedó helado.

X-x-x

Notas de autor:

Los apodos de Tikki y Plagg son los que salieron en la versión francesa de Le Marchand de Sable (Sandboy). _Sucrette_ y _Chaussette qui pue_ , que significan "azuquitar" y "calcetín que apesta" respectivamente.

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Tikki ya sabe la verdad, pero Fu la hará esperar a que Marinette regrese por ella. Adrien hace intentos por acercarse mientras que Marinette lo mantiene alejado. Y Adrien estuvo a punto de confesar todo a Kagami, si no hubiera sido interrumpido por… spoilers. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Casa de la familia Lahiffe-Césaire_

 _Poco antes_

Desde que había visto a Adrien con Emma la tarde anterior, la mente de Alya no había podido dejar de sospechar que había algo raro en el extraordinario parecido entre los dos. Y si bien la chica castaña jamás había visto a Chat Noir sin la máscara, sí había mencionado un par de veces lo mucho que Adrien se parecía al héroe, y verlo jugar a ser Chat Noir con Emma había llamado su atención.

Después de consultarlo con la almohada, Alya había por fin conectado esas dos ideas.

Aprovechando que había salido temprano del trabajo esa tarde, Alya había comunicado sus sospechas a su esposo tan pronto como ambos habían llegado a casa. Nino estaba terminando de cocinar el almuerzo mientras escuchaba a su esposa.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Aly?- dijo Nino, una vez que escuchó la larga explicación de Alya sobre su teoría- no creo que…-

-Piénsalo bien, Nino- dijo la chica castaña, sin estar dispuesta a quitar el dedo del renglón. Esta vez estaba segura de que tenía razón y sus conclusiones eran correctas- ¿qué pasaría si sí lo fuera?-

-Pues… primero que nada, Adrien tendría que darnos muchas explicaciones- dijo Nino mientras daba vueltas al contenido de un sartén- pero por otro lado, me gustaría mucho que fuera cierto. Sería una magnífica oportunidad para que Adrien y Marinette sean felices juntos…-

Alya asintió.

-Piensa en ello- dijo la chica, apoyando un hombro sobre el refrigerador mientras observaba a Nino cocinar- Marinette nunca ha negado que Chat Noir fuera el padre de Emma. Chat Noir desapareció al mismo tiempo que Adrien dejó París. Adrien siempre usa un anillo igual que el de Chat Noir, en el mismo dedo. Y su manera de decir " _ma lady_ " mientras que jugaba con Emma, era idéntica a la de Chat Noir. ¿No crees que podría ser?-

Nino se quedó pensativo por unos minutos. No era imposible. Había muchas coincidencias entre Adrien y el héroe. Y considerando lo mucho que Emma se parecía a él… ¡Por Dios, si la pequeña parecía más hija de Adrien que de Marinette!

-Ahora que lo pienso, lo que dices sí tiene sentido- dijo Nino, frotándose la frente y apagando el fuego de la estufa, para después volverse a su esposa- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, Aly?-

-Simple, vamos a traer a tu amigo y a interrogarlo- dijo la castaña, cruzando los brazos- y vamos a patearle el trasero si tengo razón-

Nino asintió seriamente, aunque se sintió un poco mal por su amigo. Si lo que decía Alya era verdad, su esposa lo haría pagar, y bastante caro, por haber abandonado a su mejor amiga. No que no lo mereciera, pero…

-¿Cuándo hablaremos con él?- dijo Nino.

-Hoy mismo- dijo Alya tras meditarlo unos segundos- llámalo y haz que venga. La boda con Kagami es en menos de dos semanas. No podemos darnos el lujo de que pase un solo día más-

El chico moreno asintió, y sacó su celular, enviando un mensaje pidiéndole a Adrien que fuera a verlos, porque les urgía hablar con él. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Adrien le respondió con otro mensaje un poco preocupante.

 _A: Lo siento mucho, Nino, pero justo ahora estoy atrapado en un problema familiar. Te avisaré cuando me libere y vaya para allá._

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies al ver quienes eran las visitas de las que Nathalie le había hablado. Pudo sentir, a su lado, a Kagami tensándose de pronto, denotando que ella tampoco estaba tan contenta.

No podía creer que hubieran viajado a París para verlos tan pronto. Si hasta ese día no tenían fecha fijada para la boda, y aún faltaba un par de semanas para la misma, los Tsurugi no tenían nada que estar haciendo en París, mucho menos en su casa, en esos momentos.

Y Adrien no sabía porqué, su presencia le daba mala espina.

¿Porqué estaban ahí?¿Kagami les había dicho algo?¿Sospechaban algo sobre Marinette y Emma? Durante el tiempo que vivió con ellos, Adrien sabía que los Tsurugi no eran personas con las que uno se podía pasar de listo. Eran expertos manipuladores, incluso con su propia hija. Kagami parecía tierna e inocente al lado de sus agresivos padres.

En Japón, Adrien aprendió mucho sobre Kagami. Si bien siempre supo que era una chica fuerte y con carácter, si bien un poco agresiva, todo aquello había sido por culpa de sus padres. Éstos se la pasaban intimidándola, y a él, para presionarlos que sacaran buenas notas. Nada como Gabriel Agreste había hecho en el pasado. Cuando fallaban en algo, no solo los reprendían, sino que los hacían sentir como si no valieran nada, incluso siendo ambos adultos.

Quizá por eso se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pasando por lo mismo por varios años.

Adrien y Kagami no parecía ser los únicos preocupados por la presencia de la familia de la chica. Si bien Emilie parecía estar encantada de recibir a los Tsurugi, Gabriel parecía estar tan tenso como su hijo por la llegada de los japoneses. Adrien estaba demasiado preocupado para notarlo, pero la aversión del hombre hacia los recién llegados no pasó desapercibido para su esposa y tampoco para Plagg, quien miraba atentamente la escena desde el techo del recibidor.

- _Otosan_ , _okasan_ …- Adrien escuchó decir Kagami en voz baja para sí misma- pero…-

-Bienvenidos, _monsieur et madame_ Tsurugi- dijo Emilie Agreste con su habitual sonrisa amable- espero que hayan tenido un viaje placentero-

-Bah, fue demasiado molesto interrumpir nuestras vacaciones en Atenas, pero ya estamos aquí- dijo el señor Tsurugi con un gesto de desdén, que hizo que Gabriel frunciera el entrecejo, pero Emilie no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?- dijo la mujer rubia- debe estar muy cansados después de su viaje…-

-No, gracias- la interrumpió la madre de Kagami- nos quedaremos en el Grand París, pero antes de irnos a descansar, queremos aclarar algo con ustedes y con Adrien-

Adrien tragó saliva. No sabía que iba a pasar. Miró de reojo a sus padres, y vio que Gabriel estaba tan tenso como él. Una pequeña vena resaltaba en su frente. Nathalie y el Gorila miraban la escena desde una distancia más o menos considerable, pero ambos estaban furiosos. El Gorila parecía dispuesto a masacrar a esos dos que se atrevían a ser groseros con _madame_ Agreste.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Gabriel en un tono frío- ¿y qué es eso?-

-Ha llegado a nuestra atención el hecho de que Adrien no ha hecho nada para apresurar los preparativos de la boda desde que ambos llegaron a París- dijo la señora Tsurugi- y ha dejado a Kagami encargarse de todo-

-Que de hecho ha estado paseando por la ciudad y visitando a sus antiguas amigas en vez de ayudar a nuestra hija- dijo el padre de Kagami en un tono despectivo.

Adrien sintió un hueco en el estómago. Seguramente Kagami les había contado eso. Miró de reojo a la chica, y ésta estaba cabizbaja con una expresión culpable y preocupada en partes iguales. Sí, seguramente les dijo, pero ella tampoco se esperaba que sus padres hubieran venido hasta París, y no parecía tampoco contenta con ello.

Al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, el chico volvió a tragar saliva. Sentía la garganta seca.

-Yo… yo no…- comenzó a decir Adrien para defenderse, algo ofendido de la sugerencia del hombre.

-Bueno, es que Adrien es un chico, ya saben los hombres no saben mucho de organización de bodas- dijo Emilie en voz alta, interrumpiendo a su hijo e intentando calmar los ánimos- además, estoy segura de que Adrien desea que todo sea del gusto de Kagami, y creo que es sabio que no intervenga- tomó la mano de su esposo con un gesto cariñoso- recuerdo cuando Gabriel y yo nos casamos. Él me dejó elegir todos los detalles de la boda a mi gusto-

-Yo mismo sugerí a Adrien que se hiciera a un lado y dejara a Kagami hacer lo que le plazca con los detalles de la boda- continuó diciendo Gabriel entre dientes- estoy seguro que todo esto fue un simple malentendido-

Adrien se volvió a su padre con una expresión que era una mezcla de incredulidad y agradecimiento. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Su padre estaba mintiendo a la familia de Kagami? Al mismo tiempo, se impresionó por la habilidad de su padre de mentir. Si no estuviera seguro de que su padre no le había dicho nada al respecto, sino todo lo contrario, seguramente le habría creído.

Pero al parecer la conversación con Gabriel y Emilie finalmente logró calmar los ánimos de los padres de Kagami, quienes se tranquilizaron después de un rato.

-Bien, lo dejaremos pasar por esta ocasión- dijo la madre de Kagami en un tono severo- pero se deben de apresurar los preparativos-

-De hecho, ya tenemos una fecha- comentó Kagami tímidamente, haciendo que Adrien nuevamente sintiera ese horrendo hueco en su estómago. Ya había fecha para la boda…

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que Adrien se apresurará a terminar con los detalles que falten- dijo Emilie Agreste- claro, mientras que sean del gusto de Kagami-

Una vez que la familia de Kagami se fue al hotel a pasar la noche, Adrien se disculpó, diciendo a sus padres que iría a hablar con Nino, quien sería uno de los padrinos de la boda, y salió apresuradamente de la mansión también, olvidando completamente su previa conversación con Kagami. Nathalie se fue a terminar unos asuntos, y el Gorila salió a mover el auto.

Tan pronto como se quedaron los dos solos, Emilie Agreste borró su sonrisa y se volvió hacia su esposo, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Y bien?- dijo ella.

-¿Y bien… qué?- dijo Gabriel, cruzando los brazos y mirando decididamente hacia otro lado.

-No me quieras tomar el pelo, Gabriel- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos- sé que tú también les mentiste a los Tsurugi. Tú y Adrien han estado comportándose muy extraños estos últimos días. Y estoy segura de que Kagami también lo notó, no es ninguna tonta. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-No sucede nada, es solo tu imaginación, Emilie- dijo el hombre, encogiéndose los hombros- ¿no tenías que ir a mi oficina a dejar los documentos para Marie?-

Pero ella no se rindió y entrecerró los ojos.

-Marie puede esperar. Y no es solo mi imaginación- dijo ella- sabes bien que a mí no me puedes mentir, _mon amour_. Así que más vale que comiences a contarme qué es lo que estás tramando-

Gabriel miró los enormes ojos verdes de su esposa, y suspiró resignado. Siempre olvidaba que Emilie era la única persona a la que no podía mentir, porque inmediatamente veía a través de sus mentiras.

-Bien- dijo el hombre, suspirando resignado- ¿recuerdas que te dije que había pensado que Adrien haría buena pareja con una chica que trabaja en la compañía, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?-

-Sí, la recuerdo- dijo Emilie- siempre va a todos los eventos de la compañía. Es tu subdirectora, ¿no?-

Gabriel asintió.

-Marinette fue compañera del colegio de Adrien- se aclaró la garganta mientras que Emilie lo miraba con atención- esto es lo que sucede…-

Emilie escuchó atentamente el relato de su esposo y su extraña manera de querer juntar a su hijo con Marinette, obligándolo a regresar a París comprometiéndolo con Kagami, cuando notó que Adrien no era feliz con los Tsurugi en Japón. Estuvo a punto de darle un zape a su esposo, cayendo en cuenta que su estrategia no había tomado en cuenta que Kagami podía salir lastimada de todo ese asunto, pero pensó que quizá tenía razón: los Tsurugi habían logrado manipular a Adrien hasta el punto de convencerlo incluso de no regresar a París a la boda de su mejor amigo; tenían que hacer algo extremo para traerlo de regreso.

-Bien, te ayudaré a llevar a cabo tu plan alocado- dijo _madame_ Agreste finalmente con una expresión resignada- pero tenemos que hacer dos cosas también. Primero, tenemos que distraer a los padres de Kagami, ahora que están aquí-

Gabriel asintió levemente.

-Podemos llevarlos a cenar esta noche- dijo el hombre seriamente, mientras hacía una mueca, pensando en lo desagradable que sería eso- ¿y qué hacemos con respecto a Kagami?-

-Le pediré que me acompañe- dijo _madame_ Agreste- la llevará a tomar un café para charlar con ella. Tengo la impresión de que ella tampoco estaba muy feliz con la llegada de sus padres. Y luego voy a dejar los papeles con Marie a la compañía-

Gabriel Agreste sonrió, y tomó la mano de su esposa para llevarla a sus labios. Siempre era bueno tener a Emilie de su lado.

X-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Lahiffe-Césarie_

 _Poco después_

Adrien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tan pronto como había aparecido en casa de sus amigos, Alya lo había obligado a entrar y a sentarse en una silla que habían puesto a la mitad de la sala, bajo la lámpara del techo. El pobre chico se sentía interrogado por la policía al ver las miradas fijas de sus amigos sobre él.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber acudido al llamado de sus amigos. Pero ellos habían dicho que era un asunto urgente…

-¿Qué… qué sucedió?- preguntó Adrien tímidamente, encogiendo los hombros y escondiendo sus manos entrelazadas entre sus rodillas en un gesto nervioso mientras veía a Alya caminar en círculos a su alrededor, y Nino lo miraba desde una esquina de la sala. Aidy no estaba a la vista, pero seguramente estaba en la casa, lo que lo tranquilizaba un poco, pues no podían asesinarlo.

-Hay algo de lo que queremos hablar contigo- dijo Alya, mirándolo fijamente mientras que se ajustaba sus gafas- Adrien Agreste… ¿no tienes algo que decirnos?-

-¿De… de qué están hablando?- dijo el chico rubio nerviosamente. Por el tono de Alya, parecía que sabían algo, pero ¿qué era lo que sabían? ¿Que él era Chat Noir?¿De Emma?¿De que amaba a Marinette?¿De que quería romper su compromiso con Kagami?

No sabía a qué podían referirse.

-Yo…yo no sé…- comenzó a decir con una expresión confundida.

-Lo que dice Alya- dijo Nino, acercándose a él y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- es que creemos que acabamos de descubrir tu secreto, _mon pote_. Pero queremos escuchar la confirmación de tu parte-

-¿Mi secreto?- dijo Adrien, tragando saliva. ¿Qué rayos podían saber esos dos?¿Y porqué Alya tenía que ponerse tan tenebrosa cuando quería saber algo?¿Porqué Nino no lo salvaba de su mujer?- ¿sobre qué?-

-Sobre cierta identidad secreta…- dijo Nino, y el chico rubio se ruborizó, volviendo su vista hacia un lado, y suspirando tristemente.

Adrien miró de reojo a sus dos amigos. Ambos lo miraban con atención, y a pesar de su supuesto interrogatorio, ambos tenían una expresión llena de preocupación en sus ojos. Si ellos se imaginaban que era Chat Noir y el padre de Emma, también entenderían todas las dificultades en las que el chico estaba inmerso, junto con el hecho de que Marinette no sabía nada al respecto, su posible enojo cuando él le confesara, y las dificultades que tenía, sobre todo la presencia de Luka en la vida de ella y su compromiso con Kagami en la vida de él.

Y Adrien sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo solo. Marinette no le daría una oportunidad de hablar con ella, así que necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y qué mejor que sus amigos, quienes aún lo querían a pesar de que los había abandonado todos esos años?

El chico rubio finalmente suspiró con una expresión resignada, y hasta cierto punto triste. Se llevó la mano a su camisa, y levantó levemente la solapa.

-Plagg, sal de tu escondite, por favor- dijo Adrien finalmente.

El kwami estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal y miró dudoso a su elegido, pero al ver que Adrien asentía levemente, salió de su escondite y flotó al lado de su cabeza, mirando a los dos amigos de Adrien alternadamente.

-Bien, supongo que hay que comenzar por el principio. Él es Plagg- dijo Adrien en un tono derrotado- él es…-

-¡Un kwami!- exclamó Alya en voz alta, ajustándose las gafas para mirarlo mejor- ¡oh, por Dios! Se parece a Trixx pero en vez de un zorro es un adorable gato negro. Te lo dije, no estaba equivocada- añadió, codeando las costillas de Nino, antes de volverse de nuevo a Adrien- tú eras Chat Noir todo el tiempo. ¡Ja! ¡Espera a que Marinette se entere de esto! Oh, sé que se va a tragar sus palabras- añadió, recordando todas las veces que ella le había dicho a Marinette que Adrien se parecía un poco a Chat Noir.

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido de que la reacción de sus amigos, y sobre todo de que la chica castaña supiera que es un kwami, además de que Nino tampoco pareciera sorprendido del término o de la presencia de se pequeño ser.

-¿Cómo saben…?-

-¿Nunca te preguntaste a quién escogió Ladybug, es decir, Marinette, para ser Carapace y Rena Rouge?- dijo Nino, señalándose a sí mismo.

Y fue cuando Adrien lo comprendió. Todo tuvo sentido. ¿En quién confiaría Marinette para darles un Miraculous? A su mejor amiga, y al novio de ésta. ¡Por supuesto! Y un montón de cosas comenzaron a tener bastante más sentido, comenzando por las interacciones entre Carapace y Rena Rouge.

-¡No!- dijo el chico, abriendo grandemente los ojos, muy sorprendido- ¿ustedes dos eran…?-

-Así es- dijo Nino guiñándole un ojo.

Nino iba a decir algo más, pero Alya lo interrumpió, poniéndose las manos en las caderas con una expresión molesta.

-Oh, no, no estamos hablando de nosotros dos, Agreste- dijo Alya, señalando a Adrien de manera amenazante- no nos cambies el tema. Tienes mucho que explicarnos, Adrien. Oh mejor dicho, Chat Noir-

Adrien se ruborizó levemente, pero asintió.

-Sí, yo era… soy Chat Noir. Y también… soy el padre de Emma- dijo el chico rubio finalmente, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Todo se volvía mucho más real al decirlo en voz alta, y sobre todo, diciéndolo a sus amigos.

PAFF

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Alya se acercó al rubio y le dio un fuerte zape, haciendo que los dos chicos se sorprendieran.

-Ouch… ¡oye!- se quejó Adrien, llevándose las manos a la zona golpeada y haciendo una mueca ofendida con la esposa de su amigo.

-¡Alya!- dijo Nino al mismo tiempo, quien no se esperaba la reacción de la chica.

-¡En la cabeza no!- se quejó Plagg, interponiéndose entre Alya y su elegido cuando la primera volvió a levantar la mano- de por sí el chico no tiene muchas luces, con tantos golpes en la cabeza va a quedar peor de lo que ya está-

-Gracias, Plagg, eres un gran amigo- dijo Adrien en tono sarcástico mientras se frotaba el sitio golpeado por la castaña- ¿qué fue eso, Alya?-

-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Agreste?- le dijo Alya, levantando la mano para darle otro zape, pero Nino la detuvo para que no lo golpeara de nuevo- ¿cómo te atreves a ser tan irresponsable?-

-Yo no hice…-

-¡Tenías una hija!- lo interrumpió Alya- ¡y te largaste a Japón a pesar de todo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Marinette?¡A Ladybug!-

-No puedo creer que hubieras sido tan irresponsable, Adrien- dijo Nino, aún deteniendo la mano de Alya para que no lo golpeara de nuevo- ¿fue porque tu padre se enojaría contigo? Tú no eres así. Aún no logro entender como pudiste abandonar a Marinette…-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. No se imaginaba que le reclamarían ello.

-¡Esperen un momento!¡Yo no sabía que Marinette era Ladybug!- se defendió Adrien- y tampoco sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me fui de París. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Me fui apenas unos días después de… de esa noche- apretó las manos- si lo hubiera sabido… ¡si lo hubiera siquiera sospechado, no me habría separado de ella ni un segundo! Y si… y si Ladybug no me quería con ella, al menos me habría asegurado de que estuvieran bien, de que a ninguna de las dos les faltara nada- se cubrió la cara con las manos- pero no supe nada-

-Pudiste haber llamado- dijo Alya- tú y Ladybug tenían maneras de comunicarse entre ustedes-

-No sin transformarnos- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- Ladybug devolvió su Miraculous al guardián, y yo también renuncié al mío hasta hace unos días-

-Porque yo lo estuve molestando que era un estúpido por huir de París- añadió Plagg- ¿y adivina qué? ¡Tenía razón!-

El chico rubio gruñó frustrado, mientras que Alya y Nino se miraron entre sí, y luego a Adrien.

-No, ustedes dos tienen razón, todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo el chico rubio, cubriéndose la cara con las manos de nuevo en una expresión desesperada- en ese entonces estaba tan enamorado de Ladybug que no podía evitar seguirla en todos sus planes y hacer lo que ella quisiera-

Adrien se dejó caer, derrotado, sobre su asiento.

-Esa noche, creí que por fin mi sueño se haría realidad- continuó Adrien- ella me dijo que me amaba, y que quería estar conmigo siempre. Pero después peleamos, porque ella aún tenía la teoría de que… _père_ era Hawkmoth. A pesar de que ya habíamos desechado esa posibilidad. Se enojó conmigo y me dijo que amaba a otro chico y que no quería volverme a ver- el chico cerró los ojos- así que eso hice, me fui para que no tuviera que volver a ver mi estúpida cara de nuevo-

Las expresiones de Nino y Alya cambiaron drásticamente, cayendo en cuenta del malentendido entre ambos y los problemas que había causado.

-No sé quien haya sido ese otro chico que ella amaba, pero al parecer también arruiné sus oportunidades con él- añadió tristemente.

- _Mon pote_ , ese chico eras tú- dijo Nino, sacudiendo la cabeza- ya te había dicho que Marinette siempre estuvo enamorada de ti-

Plagg dijo "cachorro idiota" en voz baja, pero lo bastante alta para que todos escucharan. Antes de que Adrien dijera algo, Alya volvió a hablar.

-¿No le has dicho nada a Marinette?- dijo Alya.

-No, porque literalmente me acabo de dar cuenta de que Emma existe, y de que es mía- dijo Adrien- desde que llegué a París he estado buscando ocasiones de hablar a solas con Marinette, pero por una razón u otra algo sucede y no puedo hablar con ella-

Alya y Nino se miraron entre sí otra vez mientras que Adrien volvía a ocultar la cara entre sus manos y suspirar derrotado. Finalmente la chica castaña se frotó la frente en una expresión frustrada.

-Bueno, Nino, en vista de que nuestros dos mejores amigos son un par de idiotas, tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo la castaña.

-Oh, no, por favor- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza firmemente. No quería que esos dos se metieran en ese asunto. Marinette merecía escucharlo de él- ¡les dije que esto es algo entre ella y yo! No necesito que…-

-No entiendes, _mon pote_ \- lo interrumpió Nino- te ayudaremos a que tengas un momento a solas con ella para que puedan hablar y le digas la verdad-

Adrien iba a negarse de nuevo, pero al caer en cuenta de lo difícil que había sido hasta ese momento hablar con Marinette sin interrupciones; iba a necesitar ayuda de esos dos para encontrarla en un sitio donde nadie fuera a interrumpirlos y estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Bien- dijo el rubio, resignado- tienen razón, necesito su ayuda. ¿Cuál es el plan?-

Alya lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh, Agreste, no tienes idea lo mucho que vas a estar en deuda con nosotros después de esto…-

Plagg se echó a reír ante la expresión horrorizada de su elegido. Adrien tragó saliva, pero finalmente asintió con seguridad. Haría lo que fuera necesario por Marinette y por Emma.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de la compañía Agreste_

 _Esa tarde_

Marinette se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado rechazar la cita con Adrien esa mañana. ¡Dios sabía que no quería más que aceptar! Pero lo que Luka le había dicho la noche anterior tenía mucho sentido: Adrien se casaría y ella solo podría salir herida de toda esta historia.

Satisfecha por su trabajo del día y tras entregar todo en la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste, que se encontraba ausente en esos momentos, Marinette se dirigió hacia la guardería para recoger a Emma para dirigirse a casa.

"Qué extraño es _monsieur_ Agreste", pensó Marinette mientras que salía de la oficina de su jefe y se ajustaba el bolso sobre el hombro para dirigirse hacia la guardería "dijo que no iba a estar ayer, y aquí estuvo. Dijo que estaría hoy, y no está. Realmente no lo entiendo"

La chica accionó el ascensor y bajó hacia el recibidor del edificio, donde estaba la guardería. Tras mostrarle su identificación a la cuidadora, ésta sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, sí, Emma Dupain-Cheng- dijo la encargada de la guardería- el día de hoy está más feliz que nunca, sobre todo porque el chico de ayer vino a traerle un regalo-

Marinette sintió un vuelco. ¿El chico de ayer?¿Se refería a Adrien? No podía ser nadie más, porque Luka o Nino no habían ido a la compañía el día anterior. Y Adrien ya le había dado un regalo también. Pero tenía que confirmarlo.

-¿De quién hablas?- dijo la chica pelinegra.

-Ya sabe, _mademoiselle_ , un chico alto, cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás, con enormes ojos verdes- dijo la encargada, encogiéndose de hombros- solo estuvo con ella un par de minutos y se fue, pero a Emma le encantó el regalo-

Marinette suspiró y asintió mientras que la chica llamaba a Emma. Cuando la niña se dirigió corriendo hacia su mamá, a ésta casi le dio un infarto.

Emma llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo con el que la dejó, pero tenía un par de accesorios que definitivamente no le puso. Un par de orejas de gato de color negro, fijas a sus cabellos dorados en una diadema, y un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de un cascabel dorado que tintineaba conforme la pequeña se acercaba a él.

-¡Mira, _maman_!- dijo Emma mientras que corría hacia ella, ignorante de que su madre estaba viendo un fantasma en su piel- ¡soy Chat Noir!-

Sí, en efecto, Emma era idéntica a Chat Noir. Hasta esa sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha la había heredado del héroe. La pobre no podía negar que era hija de su padre. Y a pesar de que sabía que Adrien seguramente no tenía idea de los sentimientos que produciría en ella, Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta con el chico por haberle hecho ese regalo en específico a su hija.

-¿ _Maman_?- dijo la pequeña, sorprendida de que Marinette no hubiera dicho nada y que hubiera obtenido de su madre una reacción totalmente contraria a la que esperaba.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, _ma petite_ \- dijo Marinette, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y ofreciéndole la mano tras tomar la mochila de la niña- vamos a casa, Emma, _maman_ está un poco cansada-

Emma asintió, volviendo a sonreír, y tomó la mano de Marinette.

Cuando ambas caminaron a la salida, de pronto Marinette se detuvo, haciendo que Emma chocara contra sus piernas por estar caminando distraída. La razón por la que la chica se detuvo de golpe en la entrada del edificio fue porque había dos mujeres de pie en la entrada. La primera era, para sorpresa de la chica, Emilie Agreste.

Marinette la había conocido en algunas de las cenas de la compañía, como en Navidad o en las galas para estrenar nuevas colecciones de su esposo. Era una mujer maravillosa, tanto por su belleza, su elegancia y su gran corazón. Cuando la conoció, Marinette entendió muy bien porqué Adrien era un chico tan dulce a pesar de tener un padre tan severo y frío. Su madre era como un sol, y siempre había sido muy amable con todo el mundo.

Emilie Agreste llevaba como siempre un elegante traje color blanco con una blusa negra, y tacones negros también. Sus cabellos dorados descansaban en su hombro derecho, y en sus brazos llevaba un portafolio.

Pero no fue la presencia de la esposa de su jefe lo que hizo que Marinette se quedara helada, sino el hecho de que su acompañante era nada menos que Kagami Tsurugi.

Marinette palideció mortalmente mientras los ojos entrecerrados de la prometida de Adrien estaban fijos en ella.

-¿Kagami?- dijo Marinete en un tono ahogado- _madame_ Agreste, que sorpresa-

Emilie sonrió amablemente y ladeó la cabeza, pero los ojos de Kagami pasaron de la expresión confundida de Marinette a la pequeña niña rubia que estaba escondida de tras de ella y asomaba su cabecita para mirar a las personas que hablaban con su _maman_. Los enormes ojos verdes de Emma se cruzaron con los de ambas mujeres.

Al ver a Emma mirando en dirección de ellas, Emilie parpadeó, sorprendida. Notó que esos ojos, y esos cabellos no eran ni de Marinette ni de Luka, el chico que normalmente acompañaba a Marinette a las galas de la compañía Agreste. Kagami, sin embargo, palideció mortalmente al notar los cabellos dorados y los ojos verdes de la niña. No fue difícil sumar dos mas dos tan pronto como vio a Emma, al pensar en su prometido y en la niña que estaba de la mano de su antigua rival.

- _Maman_ , ¿quiénes son ellas?- preguntó Emma tímidamente, aún refugiándose detrás de las piernas de Marinette, confundida por la expresión un poco agresiva de Kagami hacia ella.

Kagami entrecerró aún más los ojos. ¿Qué significaba esa niña que se parecía tanto a Adrien, que llamaba _maman_ a Marinette? ¡Si Adrien le aseguró mil veces que jamás había tenido nada que ver con ella! ¿Y cómo…?

-Mmm…- gruñó Kagami en voz baja, dando media vuelta y saliendo del edificio con una actitud furiosa sin decir nada más.

-Kagami, espera…- dijo Emilie, intentando detenerla, pero la chica la ignoró y se alejó. Una vez que quedaron solas, la mujer rubia se volvió a Marinette y le dirigió una sonrisa amable- discúlpala, Marinette, la verdad no tengo idea de qué le pasó-

-Yo… creo que yo no le agrado mucho, _madame_ Agreste- dijo Marinette, un poco confundida de que el desagrado de Kagami hacia ella se hubiera vuelto tan evidente, y encogió los hombros apenada- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?-

-Oh, no te preocupes, _ma chérie_ \- dijo Emilie cariñosamente, mostrando su sonrisa amable- solo venía a dejar este portafolio en la oficina de Gabriel. Hoy tuvo que arreglar un pequeño asunto… personal, y un poco molesto- dudó un poco, y Marinette se preguntaba si ese pequeño asunto personal tenía que ver con Adrien- pero mañana estará de nuevo de regreso en el trabajo-

-¿Quiere que lo lleve, _madame_?- se ofreció Marinette.

-No te preocupes, Marinette- dijo Emilie, sacudiendo la cabeza- hay un asunto que quiero hablar con la directora de compras. Además, veo que ya recogiste a esta pequeña-

Al mencionar eso, _madame_ Agreste se puso en cuclillas para mirar a Emma, quien seguía escondida tras Marinette, seguramente todavía asustada por la actitud de Kagami. Marinette le puso una mano en la cabeza para animarla a salir de su escondite.

-Vamos, Emma, no tengas miedo- dijo Marinette- saluda a _madame_ Agreste-

Emma miró alternadamente a su _maman_ y a la mujer, y obedeció, dando un pasito adelante y extendiendo su manita hacia Emilie, quien sonrió cálidamente y la estrechó.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin, Emma- sonrió _madame_ Agreste. La mujer soltó la mano de la niña y puso con cuidado su mano en los cabellos dorados de la pequeña- veo que eres igual de guapa que tu _maman_ -

-Merci, _madame_ \- dijo Emma, sonriendo ampliamente, todo su anterior miedo desapareció completamente.

Los ojos de Emilie se fijaron en los de la niña, entendiendo mucho más de lo que Marinette se imaginaba. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer mientras que acariciaba la cabecita de la pequeña y se incorporaba.

-Bueno, me voy, Marie me debe estar esperando para terminar la papelería de este asunto- dijo la mujer rubia, señalando su portafolio y sonriendo amablemente a ambas- me dio gusto encontrarte hoy, Marinette-

-Igualmente, _madame_ \- sonrió Marinette, despidiéndose de ella y saliendo con Emma hacia la estación de metro. Emilie Agreste tenía un algo que la ponía feliz, una vibra positiva parecida a _mademoiselle_ Bustier cuando estaba en el colegio.

Mientras que las puertas del elevador se cerraban, Emilie miró a Marinette alejarse junto con su hija, y su sonrisa se amplió, pensando que Gabriel seguramente no había visto nunca a Emma, porque no había manera que pasara por alto lo que ella acababa de ver.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Para fortuna de Adrien, Alya y Nino están dispuestos a ayudarle también, pero las cosas se están empezando a poner complicadas porque Kagami ya vio a Emma, y sabe sumar dos más dos. En otra noticias, ¿vieron el capítulo nuevo? No pondré spoilers para los que no lo han visto. Si no lo han hecho véanlo, fue interesante.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 9

Marinette y Emma salieron de la estación de Metro, la pequeña tomando aún la mano de su _maman_ , cuando el celular de la chica sonó. La chica alzó una ceja al ver que era Nino quien la estaba llamando. Normalmente era Alya quien la llamaba, y no por el teléfono normal, sino hacía videollamada. Se encogió de hombros y respondió.

-¿ _Salut_?-

- _Salut, Marinette_ \- la voz de Nino sonó en el auricular- _escucha, como esta semana cumplimos cinco años de haber terminado el colegio, y con Alya vamos a organizar una reunión en nuestra casa mañana en la tarde_ -

-Umm… no lo sé, Nino- respondió Marinette- mañana Luka tiene trabajo en la tarde, y no puede cuidar a Emma-

- _Oh, no, tienes que traer a Emma_ \- dijo Nino- _van a venir los hijos de todos nuestros compañeros. Sería lindo que todos se conocieran y fueran amigos, como lo fuimos nosotros_ -

Marinette dudó unos segundos. No le molestaría ir a una reunión para ver a sus antiguos amigos del colegio, pero no sabía si sería una buena idea ir, sobre todo porque existía una alta posibilidad de que se pudiera encontrar a cierta persona.

-Nino, ¿quien va a ir?- dijo Marinette.

- _Bueno, ya confirmaron Alix, Marc, Nathaniel_ \- dijo Nino- _y Mylène, Ivan, Max y Adrien_ -

-Umm… no lo sé, Nino- dijo la chica, dudosa, al escuchar el nombre del rubio- no es buena idea que Emma se desvele entre semana, y…-

- _Oh, vamos, ma pote_ \- dijo Nino- _no nos hagas esto. No pasa nada si Emma se desvela un día. La mandaremos a dormir a la habitación de Aidy si te molesta tanto. Además, ya nunca sales con nosotros…_ -

Marinette suspiró, resignada.

-Arggg…no necesitas usar el chantaje emocional conmigo, Nino- dijo la chica, gruñendo en voz baja- casi puedo escuchar a Alya dictándote lo que me debes decir…-

- _¿Funcionó?_ -

-Bien, iré a tu reunión- dijo Marinette, en un tono resignado- todo esto fue una idea maligna de tu esposa, ¿verdad?-

- _Ya conoces a Alya, cuando algo se propone, no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión_ \- dijo Nino, riendo en voz baja- _à bientôt_ -

Marinette colgó el teléfono, y salió la estación de metro con Emma. Mientras ambas caminaban a casa, pensó que no era tan malo volver a ver a sus compañeros de la escuela. A pesar de la presencia de Adrien, sus compañeros lo distraerían, pues era el único a quien no habían visto en mucho tiempo, y ella podría escabullirse entre la multitud y no necesariamente tendría que interactuar con él.

Se volvió a Emma, quien caminaba sonriente mirando su cascabel, y lo hacía sonar. Marinette suspiró y sacudió la cabeza levemente. Seguramente Adrien habría entendido que no quería pasar tiempo con él cuando la invitó a salir y ella lo rechazó. Seguramente no volvería a intentarlo.

x-x-x

 _La Liberté_

 _Más tarde_

Juleka colgó el teléfono después de un par de minutos, y sonrió al volverse a Rose. Esa tarde ambas chicas se habían reunido en casa de _madame_ Anarka para terminar un trabajo sobre la siguiente visita del Rey Alí de Kowar en París. Ambas chicas trabajaban para la embajada de Kowar en París, y estaban organizando el itinerario del visitante extranjero.

-Era Nino- dijo la chica alta una vez que colgó el teléfono y fue a sentarse junto a Rose de nuevo- dice que mañana por la tarde habrá una reunión en su casa para celebrar cinco años de haber salido del colegio, aprovechando que Adrien está en la ciudad-

-Oh, será tan, tan, tan bueno ver a Adrien, después de tantos años- dijo Rose con su habitual optimismo, juntando las manos en un gesto emocionado- ¡qué raro! Yo creía que finalmente Adrien terminaría casado con Marinette- se quedó pensativa unos segundos- ¿recuerdas esa ves que intentamos arreglarles una cita a los dos?-

Juleka asintió con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue todo un desastre por los nervios de Marinette, y sin mencionar que también se presentó un akuma- suspiró Rose- lo triste de todo este asunto es que Marinette está con tu hermano. Y tengo la impresión de que ella no lo ama-

-No es tu impresión- dijo Juleka entre dientes, bajando un poco la mirada- Luka está muy triste por ello, y a pesar de que _maman_ y yo ya hablamos con él, insiste en quedarse con ella y con Emma-

Rose miró a Juleka y suspiró tristemente, comprendiendo perfectamente su preocupación por Luka. No era culpa de Marinette, pues ésta siempre había sido sincera con él, recalcándole que no lo amaba, pero el chico siempre había tenido la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. Luka no era tonto, sabía que el corazón de Marinette aún pertenecía a otro chico, seguramente al padre de Emma. Y sabía también que aún tenía sentimientos hacia Adrien.

-¿Quieres ir a la reunión de Nino?- dijo Juleka, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Rose, emocionada.

x-x-x

 _Hotel L'Abeille_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Chloé Bourgeois no era la chica mimada que Marinette Dupain-Cheng había conocido en la escuela. Desde que Ladybug le había dado la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma peleando como una heroína, la chica rubia había dejado de comportarse como una niña de papá y se había puesto manos a la obra.

En los cuatro años después de que Hawkmoth había desaparecido, Chloé había fundado su propio hotel con un pequeño préstamo de su padre, el cual ya había devuelto, y su fortuna había sobrepasado la de su padre. Había por fin superado a Adrien Agreste, y había comenzado a salir con Nathaniel Kurtzberg, quien también había hecho una fortuna asociado con Marc Anciel con sus historietas de Ladybug y Chat Noir, sobre todo ahora que la gente estaba tan nostálgica de la heroína parisina y de su compañero.

-Nath, ¿revisaste las gráficas de satisfacción del mes pasado?- dijo la chica rubia, mirando algunos documentos del hotel.

-Claro que sí- dijo el pelirrojo distraídamente, tomando una hoja de papel entre un montón y mostrándosela a Chloé- por cierto, creo que deberías revisar esto. La oficina recibió una solicitud muy interesante para una boda en el hotel, para dentro de dos semanas-

-¿Oh?- dijo Chloé, alzando las cejas. Eso no era nada extraño, en los últimos años había tenido casi cada semana una boda en su prestigioso hotel, pero esperó a que el pelirrojo elaborara.

-De parte de _monsieur_ y _madame_ Tsurugi- dijo Nathaniel, ajustándose las gafas que ahora tenía que usar, mientras sacaba una hoja con la solicitud y se la mostraba- al parecer su hija Kagami se casará con… Adrien Agreste-

Chloé alzó las cejas sin poder creerlo. ¿Adrien y Kagami?¿Qué brujería era esa? Desde que su amigo se fue a Japón había cortado comunicación con todos en París, lo que le pareció ridículo y, hasta cierto punto, ofensivo.

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo la chica rubia- no sabía que Adrien se casaría con ella. Creí que Adrien finalmente terminaría con Dupain-Cheng. ¡Esto es ridículo, completamente ridículo!-

La chica rubia entrecerró los ojos, pensativa, mientras que Nathaniel la miraba con atención y pacientemente a que dijera algo más. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando recibió una llamada telefónica.

-¿ _Aló_?- dijo Chloé, oprimiendo el botón para responder- ah, eres tú, Alya. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien llegó a casa con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de que las cosas aún no se habían resuelto con Marinette. La parte brillante de su día había sido que Emma se veía adorable con las orejas y el cascabel de Chat Noir. Y luego estaba que tenía ya un plan para hablar a solas con Marinette, incluso si aquello casi le había costado vender su alma a Alya. Sabía que la castaña y Nino lo ayudarían, y que finalmente todo estaría bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión, se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía. Solamente estaba Nathalie, con las manos en la espalda y su habitual expresión estoica. No estaban sus padres y (pensó con una expresión aliviada) tampoco Kagami o sus padres. Aún estaba algo molesto con ella por la presencia de los Tsurugi en París, y aunque sabía que lo desagradables que eran no era culpa de Kagami, ella seguramente se había quejado de él con sus padres, y esa era la causa de que ambos estuvieran ahí.

- _Bonsoir_ , Adrien- dijo Nathalie seriamente al verlo llegar- tus padres van a cenar con los Tsurugi a un restaurante en los Champs Elysées. Me pidieron que te quedaras en casa, pues querían hablar con ellos dos a solas-

Aquello le pareció extraño a Adrien. Normalmente su padre insistía en que acudiera a todas las reuniones sociales, más aún porque trataba de su compromiso, pero no se quejó por esa decisión. No creía que pudiera disimular lo mucho que le disgustaba escuchar a todos hablar constantemente sobre su compromiso con Kagami.

Y hablando de ello, tenía que hacer algo pronto.

- _Merci_ , Nathalie- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente a la asistente de su padre- estaré en mi habitación-

-¿No vas a cenar?- dijo la mujer mientras que se ajustaba las gafas.

-Yo…- dijo el chico, buscando una excusa, pero sabía que la asistente de su padre se las sabía todas, y que no era una mujer a la que fuera fácil engañar- Nathalie, realmente… creo que necesito estar solo-

Nathalie asintió levemente sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Entiendo, Adrien. Me encargaré de subir un sandwich a tu habitación- dijo la asistente, caminando hacia la cocina- no tardo-

Adrien sonrió agradecido, y subió a la segunda planta tan pronto como Nathalie desapareció con dirección a la cocina. Una vez que estuvo solo en su habitación, el chico abrió la solapa de su camisa para dejar salir a Plagg.

-¿Qué piensas, Plagg?- dijo el chico.

-Pues que tus amigos son unos idiotas, así que no me sorprende que tu lo seas también- dijo el kwami, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos- ¿no sería más fácil que te transformaras, fueras a buscar a la chica de Tikki y le dijeras " _hola, ma lady_ "… puaj, siempre fuiste tan cursi, sobre todo en tus interacciones con ella. Ejem… " _hola, ma lady, estoy de vuelta. Ah, y siempre he sido yo, el idiota de Adrien Agreste_ ". ¿Ves? Sencillo y sin drama-

Plagg tenía sus razones para sentirse tan impaciente. No le gustaba la situación en la que estaba su portador, y sabía que Tikki lo haría papilla si tardaba demasiado en reunir a Adrien con Marinette. Además, ahora que sabía que Emma sería su portadora en el futuro, tenía la necesidad de acercarse a ella y asegurarse de que estuviera bien cuidada. Nunca había conocido a su portador desde tanto tiempo antes de que tuviera edad de usar el Miraculous, y aún así se sentía con el deber moral de estar cerca.

-Ya te dije, Plagg. No quiero asustarla- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo- si me ve transformado delante de ella, después de tanto tiempo…-

Al escuchar la puerta que se abrió, Plagg se escondió. Nathalie entró a la habitación llevando consigo una bandeja con una bagguette con jamón, queso y mantequilla, un trozo de Camembert, una copa de vino y un par de macarons. Adrien se quedó mirando los últimos.

- _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng le regaló una caja a tus padres la semana pasada. Creo que estos fueron preparados con ayuda de su hija- explicó Nathalie sonriendo levemente sin que el chico le preguntara, al verlo mirar los macarons- buenas noches, Adrien-

-Buenas noches, Nathalie- dijo el chico, sonriendo ampliamente- muchas gracias por todo-

La asistente asintió con la misma leve sonrisa y lo dejó solo de nuevo.

-¡Camembert!- exclamó Plagg, lanzándose sobre el queso.

Adrien miró su cena con una sonrisa, tomando con cuidado un macaron de frambuesa y acercándolo a sus labios. Con el dulce sabor la mente de Adrien se llenó de recuerdos de su tiempo con sus amigos cuando estaba en el colegio. Suspiró.

"Mañana", pensó él "mañana le diré toda la verdad a Marinette, y de una u otra manera todo se resolverá"

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Luka Couffaine_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette y Luka se frotaron la frente nerviosamente al ver a Emma con toda la energía del mundo corriendo por la sala, trepando los muebles y brincando alegremente. Durante toda la tarde se había negado a quitarse la diadema con orejas negras o el cascabel, y cada segundo que pasaba Marinette caía en cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Chat Noir.

"Esto es demasiado cruel", pensó la chica con una expresión mortificada "¿porqué Emma tenía que parecerse tanto a él?¿Para recordarme constantemente de mis errores?"

La chica sintió la mano de Luka sobre su hombro, en un gesto de apoyo a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico, reconociendo la expresión de ella.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera responder, Emma saltó hacia ellos, y Luka apenas alcanzó a atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Mira, _maman_ , yo soy Chat Noir, el mejor héroe de París- dijo la niña, ajustándose la diadema con orejas sobre su cabello, mientras que llevaba consigo el peluche de Chat Noir que Adrien le había regalado la noche anterior- vamos a vencer a Hawkmoth antes de que su akuma prohiba los chocolates en París-

Luka rió en voz baja, algo enternecido por la inocencia de la pequeña, pero Marinette seguía teniendo sentimientos encontrados sobre ello. Se veía adorable, pero le traía malos recuerdos sobre cierto chico a quien había herido en el pasado. Respiró hondo para clamarse y no dejar que la pequeña sospechara que no estaba bien.

-Estoy segura de que tú serías una Chat Noir espectacular, Emma- dijo finalmente Marinette- seguramente Hawkmoth se desmayaría de miedo si te enfrentaras a él-

Emma sonrió satisfecha, y abrazó el peluche contra su pecho.

- _Maman_ \- dijo Emma de pronto- ¿Adrien va a ir a la fiesta en la casa de tío Nino?-

Marinette tragó saliva, y la sonrisa de Luka se borró a la mención del chico, pero se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada.

-Eh… no lo sé, Emma, Tal vez- dijo Marinette en un tono dudoso- ¿porqué preguntas?-

-Porque quiero jugar con él a Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Emma con una expresión segura- él ya sabe como dice Chat Noir, _ma lady_ \- añadió, agitando levemente su peluche mientras decía esas palabras, fingiendo el tono que usaba el héroe cuando hablaba con Ladybug.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Emma ya había mencionado que Adrien había jugado con él a ser Chat Noir, y el tono que hizo Emma… sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser. Si era cierto que Alya había dicho que el chico se parecía un poco a Chat Noir, sabía que eso era imposible.

-Pues… mañana veremos si va a casa de tu tío Nino, y si no está muy ocupado para jugar contigo- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros- ahora, vamos a prepararnos para dormir-

Antes de que Emma pudiera responderle, Marinette levantó a la pequeña y caminó con ella hacia el cuarto de baño para bañarla y lavar sus dientes. Cuando terminó y le puso su pijama, que era una prenda de una pieza de color rojo y con motas negras.

-¿Lista para dormir, _ma petite_?- dijo ella.

- _Miau_ , sí- dijo Emma, extendiendo su mano para volver a ponerse la diadema. Marinette la detuvo.

-No, Emma, espera- dijo Marinette- no te la pongas para ir a dormir. La puedes aplastar mientras duermes y se va a arruinar-

Emma la miró con enormes ojos, pero asintió y la guardó en el cajón de su mesita de noche, donde la pequeña guardaba sus más preciadas posesiones y sus dibujos favoritos. Una vez que hizo eso, tomó su peluche de Chat Noir, y dejó que su mamá la arropara.

-Buenas noches, Emma- dijo Marinette, inclinándose hacia ella para besar su frente- dulces sueños-

-Buenas noches, _maman_ \- dijo Emma con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo travieso en sus ojos- sueña con la luna de croissant-

Marinette rió. Otra cosa que había heredado de su padre era su extraño sentido del humor. Cuando la chica se iba a levantar para apagar la luz y salir de la habitación de Emma, la pequeña la tomó de la mano.

-Espera, _maman_ \- dijo la niña, sacando su peluche de bajo las mantas y extendiendo sus bracitos para acercarlo a la cara de Marinette- no le has dado un beso de buenas noches a Chat Noir-

La chica hizo una mueca al ver al peluche tan cerca de su cara, pero suspiró resignada y lo acercó a sus labios.

- _Muak_. Buenas noches, gato pulgoso- dijo la chica, haciendo reír a su hija mientras ponía al peluche a su lado- ahora, Emma y Chat Noir tienen que dormir. Mañana tenemos un largo día si queremos ir a la fiesta en casa de tío Nino-

Emma asintió y se acurrucó abrazando al peluche del héroe. Marinette suspiró mientras que se levantaba y apagaba la luz. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y una vez que estuvo sola en el pasillo, apoyó su espalda en la pared.

Todo aquello era cruel. Demasiado cruel. ¿Porqué el destino seguía castigándola por lo que le hizo a Chat Noir? Fue un error, un momento de enojo que había arruinado todo cuando le dijo al chico que se fuera y la dejara sola, y ella había vivido para pagarlo. ¿Porqué su hija tenía que ser el constante recordatorio de su error?¿De que jamás podría disculparse, y reparar el daño que le hizo a Chat Noir?

Marinette se deslizó suavemente hasta el suelo, y una vez ahí, abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. ¡Se sentía tan mal! Lágrimas de enojo y frustración comenzaron a fluir de sus mejillas.

"Espero que hayas sido feliz después de lo que te hice, _chaton_ "; pensó ella mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos "ojalá pudiera disculparme. Soy una horrible persona…".

Luka se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y la abrazó.

-¿Qué sucede, Marinette?- preguntó Luka, extrañado. Marinette iba a responderle, pero lo pensó mejor. Luka no podía saber porqué le molestaba tanto la mención de Chat Noir, ni lo culpable que se sentía por lo que le había hecho. Tendría que darle muchas explicaciones. Y no estaba de humor para hablar de ello.

En vez de responder, Marinette solamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Luka no entendía absolutamente nada, pero aún así siguió abrazándola y espero pacientemente a que la chica dejara de llorar. Pero odiaba verla así: era justamente lo que no quería que sucediera cuando le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con cierto chico rubio que acababa de reaparecer en su vida. Comenzó a acariciar el hombro de la chica para ayudarla a calmarse más rápidamente.

La chica se volvió hacia él, y Luka la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla. Realmente odiaba verla llorar así. Llevaba bastante tiempo siendo feliz. ¿Era culpa de Adrien Agreste? Con su pulgar, Luka comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Marinette, y ésta poco a poco dejó de llorar, cerrando los ojos y suspirando para tratar de tranquilizarse, mientras que se aferraba a los brazos de su amigo para mantener el equilibrio.

A pesar de que la mejilla de Marinette ya estaba seca, Luka siguió acariciándola con su pulgar, moviéndolo en círculos sobre sus pómulos. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, que parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero tenían una expresión adorable. El chico no se pudo contener, y se acercó a Marinette, atrapándola contra la pared a su espalda, y tomando sus labios. Al contacto, Marinette dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa que fue ahogado por los labios de Luka.

Marinette tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando, y empujó a Luka para alejarlo de ella con un "no" ahogado. Éste también cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó, arrastrándose hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

-¡Marinette!¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo Luka con una expresión asustada, mientras la chica lo miraba con una expresión asustada mientras se cubría la boca con las manos- yo no… no pensé… lo lamento…- sacudió la cabeza- no debí haber hecho eso. Lo siento- añadió, poniéndose de pie y dio unos pasos hacia atrás- no volverá a pasar-

Marinette parpadeó. No podía creer lo que había pasado. En todos los años que había vivido con Luka, éste jamás se había atrevido a hacer algo así. Lo miró a los ojos; el chico se veía realmente contrariado por lo sucedido.

-Luka…- dijo Marinette, tranquilizándose y poniéndose de pie- no… no estoy enojada contigo. Es solo que ya sabes que yo no siento…-

-No tienes que repetirlo, Marinette- dijo Luka tristemente- llevo los últimos ocho años escuchándote decirme que no sientes lo mismo. Lo que hice fue un error. Como te dije, lo lamento. No volverá a pasar- añadió, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

La chica lo miró tristemente. Tantos problemas habían hecho que le doliera la cabeza. Marinette caminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

Gabriel y Emilie regresaron a la mansión poco después de medianoche. Ambos habían cenado con los padres de Kagami, y la verdad había sido una experiencia emocionalmente desgastante para ambos. Los Tsurugi, sobre todo la madre de Kagami, eran un par de snobs de lo peor. Y a pesar de que conocían a Kagami y sabían que la chica tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, era todo amor y dulzura comparada con sus padres.

Ninguno de los dos llegaron a pensar que podrían sentir pena por la pobre chica, pero con unos padres así era inevitable. Y luego, ambos pensaron que habían enviado a Adrien a vivir con ellos. No era ninguna sorpresa que el chico pareciera triste todo el tiempo mientras estuvo en Japón.

-Bah, después de haber pasado tiempo con ellos, menos me dan ganas de que sean parte de nuestra familia- comentó Gabriel Agreste mientras que se quitaba la corbata y caminaba junto a Emilie hacia la habitación de ambos.

-Me da gusto que pensemos igual, _chéri_ \- dijo Emilie, y se volvió hacia Nathalie, quien los había estado esperando, y al Gorila, que había sido quien los había llevado- gracias por todo, a los dos. Vayan a descansar-

-Buenas noches, _madame et monsieur_ \- dijo Nathalie antes de retirarse a su propia habitación, al igual que el Gorila, que solo gruñó antes de irse.

Una vez que ambos esposos estuvieron solos y entraron a la habitación principal de la mansión, Emilie cerró la puerta con cuidado y se volvió a su esposo. Al ver a Emilie de pie, con la espalda contra la puerta, Gabriel inmediatamente supo que algo sucedía.

-Ahora que estamos solos, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- dijo Emilie.

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres, _ma chérie_?- dijo él- ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Recuerdas que hoy fui a tu oficina a llevarle a Marie el documento que faltaba?- dijo Emilie, sentándose en el borde de la cama, y poniendo una mano junto a ella para que se sentara a su lado. El hombre asintió, curioso, e hizo lo que su esposa le indicó- Kagami me acompañó después de que ambas fuimos a tomar un café…-

-Sí, recuerdo que lo mencionaste- dijo Gabriel.

-Porque cuando llegamos al edificio de la compañía, vi a tu protegida saliendo del edificio… con su hija- dijo Emilie, ladeando la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de su esposo- tan pronto como vio a Marinette, Kagami se fue de ahí furiosa sin decir ni una sola palabra-

Gabriel alzó las cejas. Si bien había escuchado decir a Marinette que tenía la impresión de que no le agradaba mucho a Kagami, jamás pensó que la chica japonesa se portaría así. ¿Acaso Kagami sospecharía algo…?

-¿Sabes porqué es eso?- dijo el hombre- ¿Kagami sospecha lo que queremos hacer?-

-No exactamente- dijo Emilie, sonriendo levemente mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Aquello no parecían ser buenas noticias, pero Gabriel no pudo evitar notar que su esposa seguía sonriendo- Marinette dijo que tiene la impresión de que nunca le ha agradado a Kagami-

-Sí, recuerdo que una vez mencionó eso en el pasado, pero tengo la impresión de que tú no crees que ese haya sido el motivo de su disgusto del día de hoy- dijo Gabriel mientras que se ajustaba las gafas.

-No- dijo Emilie, cerrando los ojos mientras su esposo tomaba su mano- yo creo que la hija de Marinette tiene que ver con su enojo-

Gabriel nuevamente alzó las cejas. No sabía porqué decía eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo él, sin entender. ¿Porqué una niña haría que Kagami se enojara?

Emilie sonrió levemente ante la cara sorprendida de su esposo, confirmando que, en efecto, Gabriel jamás había visto a Emma Dupain-Cheng cara a cara. Y tomó un especial placer en decírselo.

-Nunca la has visto, ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer, separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos- ¿nunca has conocido en persona a la hija de Marinette?-

-Pues… no- dijo Gabriel, sacudiendo la cabeza- Marinette siempre es la primera en llegar y la última en irse, y nunca he alcanzado a verla por azar, como hiciste tú hoy. Y la verdad nunca me ha dado curiosidad conocerla. ¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Oh, porque Emma Dupain-Cheng tiene las mismas facciones de su madre, y las mismas pecas, pero…- dijo ella, tomando un mechón de sus propios cabellos- también tiene cabellos como de este color… y grandes ojos verdes menta como de este color…- añadió, señalando sus propios ojos.

Gabriel escuchaba a su mujer con creciente sorpresa. Si la hija de Marinette Dupain-Cheng era como su esposa la describía… y Adrien y Marinette habían sido tan buenos amigos en el pasado, ¿era acaso posible…?

El hombre se puso de pie de golpe con un movimiento brusco, con toda la intensión de ir a la habitación de su hijo y exigirle una explicación; pero Emilie lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que volviera a sentarse junto a ella.

-Espera, Gabriel- dijo Emilie con un tono neutral- aún no hemos terminado-

-No, no puedo esperar- dijo Gabriel con una expresión algo preocupada. No le agradaba mucho la conclusión a la que su esposa había llegado- ¿realmente crees que la hija de Marinette sea…? Adrien debe de saber sobre esto, ¿no? ¿Porqué no nos ha dicho nada?-

-Tengo varias teorías…- dijo Emilie.

-¿Cuáles son…?- comenzó a decir Gabriel, preocupado- si eso que dices fuera cierto…¿porqué Marinette no dijo nada al respecto? Y si es cierto que Emma es su hija, Adrien se ha comportado de manera reprobable, y…-

-Gabriel- lo interrumpió Emilie, poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla- precisamente por eso quería que habláramos nosotros primero. Tú conoces bien a tu propio hijo, ¿verdad? Sabes que puede haberte desobedecido en el pasado, pero que también es un hombre responsable y con buen corazón. Sinceramente- añadió, tomando las manos de su esposo- ¿crees que Adrien sea el tipo de persona capaz de dejar embarazada a una chica y huir de sus responsabilidades a propósito?-

El hombre parpadeó, y sonrió levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Siempre había tenido estándares muy altos cuando evaluaba a su hijo, pero también sabía que Adrien jamás haría algo así.

-Entonces, ¿cuál puede ser la explicación?- dijo Gabriel.

-Una explicación es que todo podría ser una coincidencia, y que Adrien no tiene nada que ver con este asunto- le recordó Emilie, encogiéndose de hombros- pero creo que, en vez de asumir las cosas, habrá que preguntarle a nuestro hijo, ¿no lo crees?-

Su esposo asintió, y finalmente ambos se pusieron de pie, caminando juntos hacia la habitación de Adrien. Tras respirar hondo, Gabriel llamó a la puerta.

-Adrien, ¿estás despierto?- dijo Gabriel en voz alta- tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo sobre un asunto-

Un par de minutos después, el chico les abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar a su habitación. Adrien estaba en pijama, con los cabellos alborotados, y parecía bastante extrañado con la presencia de sus padres ahí. Ambos notaron que había un plato con algunas migajas sobre su escritorio, como si el chico hubiera cenado en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, _père, maman_?- dijo Adrien, una vez que sus padres se sentaron en el sofá blanco de su habitación, e hicieron que él tomara asiento en medio de ambos- ¿pasó algo malo con la familia de Kagami?-

Emilie le puso una mano sobre la rodilla, y Gabriel se ajustó las gafas.

-No, _mon fils_ \- dijo Gabriel- queremos hablar contigo sobre otro asunto-

Adrien miró alternadamente a sus padres, alzando las cejas un poco extrañado, seguramente sorprendido por la expresión seria y preocupada de ambos, y asintió.

-Queremos que nos digas si existe la posibilidad de que tú seas el padre de Emma Dupain-Cheng- dijo Gabriel.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Adrien, el cual inmediatamente perdió todo su color, sus padres ya se imaginaban la respuesta. Emma Dupain-Cheng era su hija, y él lo sabía.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, el drama continúa. Sí, leyeron bien, Luka tuvo un lapsus y besó a Marinette. Y Adrien será confrontado por sus padres por el asunto de Emma. Veamos si es algo bueno o malo para él que sus padres se enteren.

Lo lamento si no contesto los reviews anónimos por obvias razones. Siempre respondo todos los reviews normales, o al menos eso intento, a menos de que suceda algo extraordinario (como cuando salgo de viaje, ya que nunca cargo con la computadora por mis problemas de salud). Si desean que les responda un review, hagan una cuenta. Es gratis, y tiene muchos beneficios, como guardar tus historias favoritas y recibir alertas cuando tus autores suben un capítulo nuevo (no, no me pagaron para decir eso).

Ahora, intentaré responder la pregunta con mi punto de vista sobre si esta serie es o no feminista. Primero que nada quiero aclarar que Adrien/Chat Noir es por mucho mi personaje favorito de la serie, y que a veces deseo que tuviera un poco más de protagonismo (o sea, que él tome la iniciativa para ganar contra el akuma, o que ya no sea al que siempre controlan los akumas). Una vez aclarado eso, déjenme decirles que me encanta que la serie sea así, y entiendo porqué a algunas personas no les guste. Estamos acostumbrados a que los héroes son (en su mayoría) hombres, y que las pocas heroínas que existen siempre siguen el liderazgo de un hombre. Cada vez van apareciendo más excepciones a ese _trope_ , pero la regla es: el hombre lidera, la mujer sigue con el eterno "oh, no, ¿ahora qué haremos?" al héroe en turno. En Miraculous Ladybug es al revés: Ladybug es la que dirige este equipo, y Chat Noir lo sabe bastante bien; siempre se vuelve a ella para preguntarle cuál es el plan. Ambos personajes tienen sus cualidades, y por eso hacen un buen equipo. Desde mi muy personal punto de vista, Ladybug es el cerebro y Chat Noir es el corazón. Él sabe que solo ella puede purificar los akumas, e incluso se sacrifica para que ella llegue al final. Eso no es para nada restarle importancia al papel de Chat Noir.

Creo que los chicos se deberían sentir bien representados por un héroe que es lo bastante seguro de sí mismo para seguir el liderazgo de la heroína. No tiene nada de malo que Ladybug salve a Chat Noir, porque finalmente se salvan mutuamente. Si hay algo que amo en esta serie es (entre muchas otras cosas) es que sea feminista, que le de a las chicas el mismo lugar que a los chicos, y que haya muchos personajes femeninos fuertes, buenos y malos. Finalmente, si no están de acuerdo conmigo, es totalmente aceptable. No todos pensamos igual y eso está bien, el mundo sería muy aburrido si no fuera así.

Sobre los fics futuros, no escribo sobre lo que se me pide, sino sobre lo que me inspira a escribir. No es porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque es difícil crear algo lindo si no pones tu corazón en lo que estás escribiendo. Pido disculpas si no coincide con lo que quieren leer.

Ya. Perdón por lo largo de mi explicación, y espero que no se note (mucho) mi fangirleo sobre esta serie que todos seguimos y amamos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 10

 _Habitación de Adrien_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se quedó helado al escuchar esa pregunta de sus padres. Si bien sabía que eventualmente tendría que decirles a sus padres que eran abuelos, y explicarles hasta cierto punto lo que había pasado entre él y Marinette, omitiendo solo el hecho de que ellos dos solían ser Ladybug y Chat Noir, los héroes que protegían París, no esperaba que ellos mismos fueran a preguntarle sobre Emma.

-Yo… eh…- dijo Adrien, ruborizándose levemente. ¿Por dónde empezaba? Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. No podía decirles sobre sus identidades. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que no había que Marinette había tenido un hijo?¿O que Marinette no supiera que él era el padre? Tragó saliva. No quería ver la expresión decepcionada de su padre. Y seguramente pensaría, igual que Nino y Alya, que él era un cobarde que había abandonado a Marinette a su suerte por miedo o por ser irresponsable.

-Hoy me encontré con Marinette en la entrada de la compañía- le explicó Emilie, quitando un mechón de cabello de la frente de Adrien con un gesto cariñoso al ver que su hijo no sabía que decir, y tenía la vista fija en el suelo, evitando la mirada de ambos- y no pude evitar notar que su hija… bueno, ella se parece un poco a ti-

Adrien tragó saliva, mientras sentía a Plagg agitándose bajo su pijama. El kwami estaba tan preocupado por la situación como él. Los ojos de ambos estaban sobre Adrien, y el chico no tuvo otra opción. Sabía que ellos ya lo sabían todo, y solo le preguntaban porque querían una confirmación de parte de él.

-Sí, _maman_ , _père_. Ambos tienen razón. Emma se parece a mí porque yo soy el padre- dijo Adrien finalmente, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Cerró los ojos como si esperara un golpe, pero espera el regaño de sus padres, o peor, que su padre le dijera nuevamente lo mucho que lo había decepcionado con sus acciones.

Emilie y Gabriel se miraron entre sí tras escuchar la confesión de Adrien. Una mezcla de sentimientos los golpeó de pronto al escuchar la confesión de Adrien. Gabriel abrió la boca para comenzar a decir algo, pero un gesto de su esposa lo detuvo.

- _Chéri_ , ¿porqué no nos habías dicho nada antes?- dijo su madre. No había tono de reproche en su voz, solamente de preocupación.

Adrien levantó los ojos hacia ellos. Gabriel no parecía estar enojado con él, sino más bien sorprendido y, hasta cierto punto, pensativo. Puso su mano en el hombro contrario de Adrien, y el chico se sintió abrumado por un momento de tantos sentimientos.

-Porque… porque yo no sabía nada al respecto, _maman_ \- dijo Adrien, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara- yo no sabía nada sobre Emma… me siento horrible… porque ni siquiera lo consideré cuando me fui…-

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo, y Emilie puso una mano sobre su otro hombro. No sabía porqué, pero el contacto con su madre lo llenaba de alivio y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Me acabo de enterar de todo cuando regresé a París _._ Marinette… ella nunca me dijo nada- dijo Adrien- un día después de que regrese de Japón, vi a Emma en el parque con la hija de Nino, y pensé lo mismo que ustedes. Nino me confesó la verdad. Por eso no me he ocupado de nada del asunto de Kagami-

-¿Porqué nunca nos dijiste que tuviste una relación con Marinette en el pasado?- dijo Gabriel.

-Porque no la tuve- dijo Adrien, con una expresión derrotada- éramos amigos, y fue solo una noche que pasamos juntos. Después de ello peleamos, y yo me fui a Japón. Cortamos toda comunciación, y ni ella ni mis amigos me dijeron nada sobre Emma- tragó saliva- Marinette guardó el secreto incluso de ellos, y yo no tenía idea… de la existencia de mi hija-

Los ojos de Adrien se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía porqué, pero estando con sus padres se sentía vulnerable de nuevo, como cuando era un niño pequeño y se asustaba con los monstruos debajo de la cama. De la misma manera estaba asustado en esos momentos. No sabía que pasaría entre él y Marinette. No sabía qué pasaría con su hija, si Marinette le permitiría verla después de que le confesara la verdad.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los brazos de su madre lo rodearon, y el chico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Su padre mantuvo mano en su hombro, como un gesto de apoyo, y Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse mejor ahora que su familia estaba con él.

-Tranquilo, _mon_ _chéri_ \- dijo Emilie en voz baja mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Adrien- todo va a estar bien. Vamos a encontrar una solución a este problema-

Gabriel asintió seriamente, ajustándose las gafas, pero la verdad era que también él sentía todas las emociones que su esposa e hijo, aunque no las demostraba.

-¿Has hablado con Marinette al respecto?- preguntó Gabriel.

-No, _père_ \- dijo él en voz baja, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- lo he intentado, pero no he tenido la ocasión de verla a solas. Y ella no sabe aún que ya sé que soy el padre de Emma- bajó los ojos- quiero decírselo a solas para no asustarla, y para tener oportunidad de podamos… arreglar nuestra relación-

Los labios de Gabriel se curvaron en una sonrisa, y asintió levemente.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para hablar con ella?- preguntó Emilie.

-Nino y Alya organizaron una fiesta en su casa, a la que asistirá Marinette después del trabajo- dijo Adrien- tienen un plan para que pueda hablar a solas con ella durante la fiesta-

Emilie y Gabriel se miraron entre sí, y asintieron levemente.

-¿Necesitas algo de nuestra parte?- preguntó Gabriel. Adrien se volvió a su padre, mirando extrañado, pero asintió levemente.

-Me ayudaría mucho que Alya pueda salir temprano del trabajo mañana- dijo Adrien tras pensarlo unos segundos- para que pueda llegar a su casa y preparar todo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Gabriel, asintiendo levemente- _madame_ Lahiffe mañana tendrá el día libre-

Adrien sonrió agradecido con su padre.

-Y que Marinette no se quede en la compañía trabajando hasta tarde, como de costumbre- añadió el chico- para que no tenga pretexto para no ir a la fiesta-

-Habrá un recorte de electricidad de emergencia por la tarde para reparar las líneas eléctricas- dijo Gabriel, sonriendo levemente, mientras que se ajustaba las gafas- sé que Théo Barbot se puede encargar de ello-

-Gracias, _père_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja- y por favor, no le digas nada al trabajo. Quiero que lo escuche de mí-

Su padre asintió, y Adrien sonrió levemente. No podía creer que, de todo el mundo, su padre le estuviera ayudando a reconquistar a Marinette. Después, recordó a alguien más.

-Kagami- dijo Adrien.

-Eh…- dijo Emilie- sobre eso, Kagami también vio a Emma, y se fue furiosa. Creo que podremos esperar que tus adorables futuros suegros hagan una aparición tan pronto como escuchen la noticia-

Adrien sintió un hueco en el estómago.

-Le voy a decir toda la verdad también a Kagami, y… voy a romper el compromiso con ella- dijo Adrien- pero quiero hablar primero con Marinette. No quiero que la familia de Kagami le haga una escena, y ella no sepa porqué está sucediendo eso-

Emilie asintió.

-Bueno, ya nos dimos cuenta de que los Tsurugi son capaces de hacer una escena bastante desagradable- dijo la mujer, volviéndose a Gabriel- intentaré distraerla y mantenerla alejada, _mon chéri._ Pero tienes que prometer que le dirás la verdad a Kagami tan pronto como tengas una oportunidad-

Adrien asintió, y abrazó a sus padres. Se sentía aliviado de haberles contado, que éstos hubieran aceptado el hecho de que tenía una hija, y que incluso le estuvieran ayudando a arreglar ese enorme problema.

-Gracias, _père_ \- dijo el chico- gracias, _maman_ -

x-x-x

 _Entrada de la compañía Agreste_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette no había olvidado lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Lo ocurrido con Luka le había abierto los ojos. El pobre chico jamás la iba a superar y estaba segura que, en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que Marinette finalmente cambiara de opinión y se fijara en él.

"Le estoy haciendo mucho daño a Luka", pensó Marinette mientras que ella y Emma salían juntas de la estación de Metro y caminaban hacia la compañía Agreste. "Alya tenía razón, no debí haber aceptado su ayuda desde el principio. Él ya habría superado…"

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando, al entrar al edificio, Emma soltó de pronto su mano de golpe y corriendo hacia el chico que estaba de pie a unos metros de la entrada. Para sorpresa de Marinette, había dos personas en la entrada del edificio, y al parecer estaban esperándola.

Alya y Adrien.

Marinette tragó saliva. Tanto que había intentado evitar a Adrien no había servido de nada. ¿Porqué tenía que encontrárselo hasta en la sopa? La chica levantó la mirada y notó que Adrien tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos, pero su sonrisa era tan radiante y encantadora como de costumbre.

-¡Adrien!- para agregar sal a la herida, Emma gritó el nombre del chico mientras corría casi dando tropezones, y Adrien se arrodilló para atraparla en sus brazos. La niña no se hizo de rogar y se lanzó a los brazos del chico rubio, habiendo tropezado unos pasos antes, y Adrien evitó que se cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Hey, cuidado, _ma lady_ \- le dijo Adrien guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa radiante al atraparla- no me voy a ir a ningún lado, Emma-

Marinette tragó saliva al escuchar eso. Adrien había llamado a Emma " _ma lady_ ", y recordó cuando Chat Noir la había llamado así durante prácticamente todas las peleas que habían combatido juntos. Y con el mismo tono de voz. Sacudió la cabeza. Era normal que Adrien la llamara así, ambos habían jugado a ser Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Adrien parecía ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, y se puso de pie, alzando a Emma en sus brazos. La niña se había colgado de su cuello y no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Veo que Emma heredó tus problemas con la gravedad, Marinette- sonrió Adrien, ladeando la cabeza sin soltar a la niña.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oh, creo recordar muy bien a cierta chica que constantemente tropezaba incluso cuando caminaba en línea recta- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa- perdí la cuenta de veces en las que caíste en mis brazos-

Marinette se sonrojó al escuchar ello, y tragó saliva. Sí, bastante era propensa a tropezar, y más de una vez Adrien había tenido que atraparla para que no se fuera de narices al suelo. Argg… ¿porqué tenía que recordarle eso? Aunque era lindo de su parte recordar esos episodios del colegio.

-Sí, tengo que admitir que siempre fui un poco torpe- admitió Marinette finalmente, suavizando su mirada.

"Se va a casar con Kagami, Marinette", su voz interior le recordó "deja de ilusionarte, y sobre todo deja de sonreírle como idiota"

-¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije cuando estábamos en el colegio- dijo Adrien con una expresión un poco apenada- pero todos esos tropiezos siempre me parecieron adorables-

Las mejillas de Marinette se encendieron de un color rojo intenso. ¿Qué brujería era esa?¿Porqué se sonrojaba como adolescente? ¿Porqué las palabras de Adrien tenían que tener ese efecto en ella? ¡Tenía que salir de ahí, y pronto! Además, no querría llegar tarde a su trabajo.

-Yo… fue un gusto volver a verte, Adrien- dijo la chica, extendiendo los brazos para tomar a la niña de los suyos- si me disculpas, tengo que dejar a Emma en la guardería, porque tu padre me dejó mucho trabajo, y…-

-Espera, Marinette- dijo Alya, quien había estado observando la escena sin decir nada hasta ese momento- monsieur Agreste me dio el día libre hoy, y voy a aprovechar para preparar todo para la fiesta. Pero quisiera llevarme a Emma conmigo, porque Aidy seguramente se aburrirá y no me dejará hacer nada…-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, mirando de Alya a Adrien, a Emma y luego de regreso a la chica castaña. Su experiencia le decía que su mejor amiga estaba tramando algo, lo cual la hizo dudar sobre dar permiso a Emma de irse con ella. Pero también sabía que Alya jamás haría algo que la hiciera sentir mal. Alya sabía muy bien como se sentía sobre Adrien, y estaba segura de que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de alejarse del chico por el hecho de que éste se casaría con Kagami.

La chica finalmente suspiró y asintió.

-Bien, Emma puede irse contigo- dijo Marinette finalmente, aún mirando sospechosamente a Adrien, quien aún tenía a Emma en sus brazos.

-Oh, no te preocupes por él- dijo Alya, encogiendo los hombros mientras que señalaba al chico rubio- me va a llevar a casa. A Nino se le borró el playlist para esta tarde y está en pánico… así que me pareció más seguro pedirle ayuda a Adrien-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Marinette sospechosamente, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Aidy abrazó las piernas de la chica pelinegra, desviando su atención por un momento hacia la pequeña.

-Tía Marinette, ¿vas a traer galletas a la fiesta?- dijo la pequeña con enormes ojos- por favor, por favor, di que sí-

Marinette sonrió levemente y acarició la cabecita de la hija de Alya.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que siempre llevo galletitas- sonrió Marinette, y se volvió a Alya- bueno, tengo que irme. Por favor no hagan tonterías-

-No te preocupes, las cuidaremos muy bien- dijo Adrien, de nuevo con esa estúpida sonrisa que a Marinette tanto le gustaba.

"Arrrrggg… ¿porqué me la pone tan difícil?", pensó la chica.

Tras despedirse de ellos, Marinette se dirigió al ascensor para dirigirse a su oficina.

-Los veré más tarde- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente mientras que presionaba repetidamente el botón del ascensor- pórtate bien, Emma. No les des problemas a tus tíos-

-Sí, _maman_ \- dijo Emma, quien no parecía dispuesta a soltar a Adrien, despidiéndose de ella con su manita.

Una vez que Marinette desapareció tras las puertas del elevador, Adrien suspiró mientras aún abrazaba a Emma contra sí mismo.

-Muy bien, Agreste, la fase uno de nuestro plan ya está completa- dijo la chica castaña- ¿tu padre va a ayudarnos para que Marinette no se quede trabajando hasta tarde?-

-Sí, _père_ le pidió a Théo Barbot que llegara alrededor del mediodía a cortar la electricidad para hacer una supuesta revisión- dijo Adrien en voz baja, para que solo Alya escuchara- esperemos que tu plan funcione…- añadió, haciendo una mueca preocupada.

-El plan es a prueba de tontos- dijo Alya- tomará un tipo especial de idiota para que no funcione…-

Adrien sonrió levemente, mientras caminaba nerviosamente junto con Alya hacia su auto, llevando a Emma en sus brazos. El chico casi brincaba de emoción. Otra vez tenía a su hija con él. ¡Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y cubrirla de besos y decirle que él era su papá! Pero se contuvo. No quería que Marinette lo matara. No, tenía que esperar a hablar con ella antes de que Emma pudiera saber algo.

-Bien, ¿y ahora?- dijo Adrien mientras subían al auto.

-Lo que le dijimos a Marinette que haríamos- dijo Alya- tú cuidarás a las niñas mientras que Nino y yo terminamos con los preparativos de la fiesta. Espero que estés preparado a entretener a dos niñas de tres años-

Adrien asintió. Le encantaría pasar más tiempo con Emma. Y sí, estaba preparado.

x-x-x

 _Oficina de Marinette_

 _Poco más tarde_

Ya había pasado media mañana, y Marinette se preguntaba que era lo que estaba tramando Alya. Su mejor amiga no le había contestado, salvo para decirle que Emma estaba bien y que estaba jugando con Aidy bajo la supervisión de Adrien. Incluso Alya le había mandado una fotografía del chico rubio sentado en el suelo, con ambas niñas en su regazo mientras les leía un cuento, y éstas miraban con atención el libro de dibujos que el chico estaba usando.

Marinette sonrió inconscientemente. Como había notado antes, Adrien se veía mucho más guapo con las niñas. ¿Qué brujería era esa? ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan guapo?

La chica podía ver bastante bien porqué Nino y Alya habían pensado en el pasado que Adrien podía ser el padre de Emma. La pequeña sí se parecía mucho a él. Pero solamente ella sabía que el padre de Emma era el chico que por cuatro años recorrió los techos de París a su lado, peleando contra los villanos creados por Hawkmoth a su lado.

¡Cómo extrañaba ser Ladybug! ¡Y cómo extrañaba hacer equipo con Chat Noir!

Pero todo aquello parecía tan lejano en esos momentos. Cuando estaba en el colegio, tan enamorada de Adrien. Pasando todas sus tardes con Alya y las otras chicas. Y salvando la ciudad mientras peleaban contra Hawkmoth al lado de Chat Noir.

Marinette suspiró mientras que miraba su diseño. Había estado pensando en Chat Noir, porque había hecho un traje negro con algunos detalles verdes, recordando los ojos brillantes del héroe.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de sacar sus lápices de colores para darle otros tonos del diseño, escuchó el ruido de la alarma que hizo que diera un respingo de sorpresa. La chica se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y se apresuró a la salida de su oficina, agradeciendo que Emma no se hubiera quedado en la guardería ese día.

Una vez que Marinette estuvo en el pasillo, se encontró a Nathalie, que tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, y corría hacia la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste.

-¿Qué sucede, Nathalie?- preguntó la chica.

-Alguien intentó robar la oficina de monsieur Agreste- dijo la mujer.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Marinette sin poder creer lo que Nathalie acababa de decir.

La asistente no dijo nada, y se apresuró a dicha oficina, seguida de Marinette. Ambas mujeres ni siquiera consideraron que no era tan buena idea correr al sitio de un robo, y se detuvieron en la puerta de la oficina. Nathalie la abrió con cuidado, y las dos se sorprendieron al ver su interior.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir Marinette.

Toda la oficina estaba revuelta, papeles en el suelo, cajones de los archiveros abiertos, como si quien haya logrado entrar estuviera buscando algo en específico.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?- dijo la chica pelinegra en voz baja.

-No lo sé- dijo Nathalie seriamente- pero no creo que a _monsieur_ Agreste le guste mucho enterarse de esto-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Gabriel Agreste llegó a la compañía y miró lo que había sucedido en su oficina. No estaba nada feliz por lo que acababa de pasar, sobre todo por el hecho de que Théo Barbot había ya comenzado a desconectar todo el sistema, y por casualidad había comenzado por las cámaras de seguridad, así que no pudieron quien era el ladrón.

-No sé quien haya hecho esto- dijo Gabriel seriamente mientras miraba el destrozo de su oficina- pero quien haya sido, no creo que haya encontrado nada útil. No se preocupen- añadió- para esta noche las cámaras volverán a funcionar, y si hay otro intento, sabremos bien quien fue…-

Marinette estaba un poco preocupada. En los casi cuatro años que llevaba trabajando para Gabriel Agreste, jamás había ocurrido nada parecido en ese edificio. Además, le parecía mucha coincidencia que intentaran robar a su jefe justo el día en que las cámaras fueron desconectadas.

-¿ _Mademoiselle_ Marinette?- dijo Gabriel Agreste, y la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Sí, _monsieur_?-

-¿Supongo que no vio nada sospechoso esta mañana?- preguntó el hombre.

-No, _monsieur_ , nada- dijo Marinette, sorprendida. No sabía que decir.

-Bien, supongo que debió ser un ladronzuelo común buscando dinero- dijo Gabriel Agreste, encogiendo los hombros y suavizando su mirada- _mademoiselle_ Marinette, tendré que dejarla que vaya a casa temprano el día de hoy, porque le pedí a Théo Barbot que revisara todo el sistema eléctrico del edificio-

Aquello le pareció también extraño a Marinette, pero supuso que en algún momento se tendría que revisar eso. Y le venía bien, podía apresurarse a casa de sus padres a recoger un paquete de galletas para Aidy, y otro para llevar a la fiesta.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- muchas gracias, _monsieur_ Agreste. Lo veré mañana-

Gabriel Agreste asintió, y Marinette estuvo segura de que sonrió benévolamente antes de volver una mirada preocupada hacia Nathalie. Confundida después de un día tan extraño, Marinette bajó por el ascensor hacia el lobby y se dirigió a la salida.

"No entiendo qué está pasando", pensó Marinette "estaba segura de que _monsieur_ Agreste se enfurecería al ver como quedó su oficina. Pero pareciera que ni siquiera se inmutó…"

-Hey, Marinette- escuchó una voz masculina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La chica se volvió, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Théo Barbot.

Marinette le sonrió amablemente. Théo le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Siempre había sido un chico muy amable y trabajador, y con mucho talento sobre todo en la escultura y con el trabajo eléctrico, pero también recordaba muy bien que había estado enamorado de Ladybug, o sea, de ella.

-Hola, Théo, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Marinete, y lo notó un poco más sonriente de lo que lo había visto- te ves feliz-

-Pues porque lo estoy- sonrió Théo- ¿no te lo había dicho antes? Estoy saliendo con una chica-

-Oh…- dijo Marinette, alzando las cejas, sin saber qué decir- me alegro por ti. ¿Quien es la chica afortunada? ¿La conozco?-

Pero Théo no pudo contestar, porque uno de los chicos que trabajaba con él lo llamó para preguntarle sobre cómo cambiar uno de los cables. Théo se disculpó con Marinette y se apresuró a continuar con su trabajo.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida. Iría en metro a casa de sus padres por las galletas primero.

X-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Lahiffe-Césaire_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tras una mañana en la que se había entretenido cuidando a las dos niñas, Adrien notó que ambas comenzaron a bostezar, y al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de la siesta de las pequeñas.

Alya y Nino lo habían dejado solo con Emma y Aidy un rato para salir a comprar algunas cosas de última hora, y como ambas, a pesar de que se notaban cansadas, se negaban a hacer la siesta, Adrien ideó un plan para convencerlas de dormir.

Había llevado consigo su viejo proyector de estrellas de su antigua habitación. Ese había sido uno de sus regalos más queridos cuando era niño, y se había divertido mucho mirando las estrellas que hacía el proyector en el techo de su habitación, mientras que él estaba tirado en el suelo con sus padres, antes de que su _maman_ desapareciera.

Las niñas estaban trepando los sillones cuando Adrien decidió poner en marcha su plan.

-Eh… ¿Emma?- dijo el chico, dudoso.

-Mira, Adrien, Chat Noir salta tan alto que puede volar- dijo Emma, con su peluche del héroe en alto, al mismo tiempo que Aidy levantaba el suyo de Ladybug- wujuuuuu…-

-Eso veo- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- pero desde donde yo estoy, parece que Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen un poco de sueño, ¿no crees?-

Ambas niñas sacudieron la cabeza casi al unísono.

-No oh- dijo Aidy, mientras que Emma abrazaba su peluche contra su pecho- no queremos dormir, tío Adrien-

-Tienen razón, dormir no es muy divertido- dijo el chico, fingiendo estar pensativo- podemos hacer algo más interesante. ¡Ya sé! Podemos hacer una tienda de campaña con sábanas y almohadas. ¿Eso suena bien?-

Las dos niñas se miraron entre sí, y luego hacia él, sin saber a qué se refería.

-No me digan que nunca ha hecho una tienda de campaña…- dijo el chico, y las niñas sacudieron la cabeza- bueno, vamos a arreglar eso inmediatamente-

Adrien recordaba que lo había hecho incontables veces cuando era pequeño, y había estado seguro de que Marinette o Alya habrían hecho lo mismo con sus hijas. Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que quizá Marinette estaba tan ocupada en su trabajo que no había logrado pasar suficiente tiempo con Emma. Sonrió tristemente. Eso iba a cambiar.

Los ojos de ambas niñas brillaron, y siguieron a Adrien a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Primero, necesitamos algunos cojines para hacer las paredes- dijo Adrien, una vez que despejó un área razonable en el suelo para hacer su tienda de campaña- vamos a traer todos los que estén en la sala-

Emma y Aidy asintieron y corrieron por ellos a la sala, intentando llevar tres o cuatro de ellos al mismo tiempo. Aidy los llevó hábilmente, pero Emma inevitablemente tropezó. Adrien la atrapó de nuevo, repitiéndose que claramente había heredado la dulce torpeza de Marinette, y la ayudó con la mayoría de los cojines que llevaba ella.

-Ahora, necesitamos unas sábanas y todas las almohadas- dijo Adrien- Aidy, consigues las sábanas grande, y Emma, tú vas a buscar las almohadas y ponerlas en el suelo-

Ambas volvieron a asentir emocionadas, y cada una corrió a llevar a cabo su tarea. Aidy consiguió un par de sábanas limpias de la secadora, y Emma se apresuró a tomar las almohadas sobre la cama y tenderlas en el suelo ordenadamente. Adrien tomó un par de sábanas y las tendió sobre los cojines y luego extendió la otra entre la cama y una silla, terminando el techo de la tienda de campaña.

-Listo, ya tenemos una tienda de campaña- dijo Adrien.

Las dos niñas gritaron de emoción, y se apresuraron a entrar bajo la sábana que hacía de techo. Mientras tanto, Adrien sacó de su mochila el proyector de constelaciones y lo puso en el centro de la habitación. Corrió las cortinas y cerró la puerta para que la habitación quedara en penumbra, y encendió el proyector.

-Wooooow- exclamaron las dos niñas al ver las constelaciones que se formaban en las paredes y en el techo de la habitación.

Al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Emma, Adrien sonrió ampliamente y tuvo una linda sensación de calidez en su corazón.

-Estamos en una excursión- dijo Adrien, apresurándose a tomar su lugar bajo el techo de la tienda de campaña, sentándose sobre las almohadas con las piernas cruzadas- y tenemos que mantenernos aquí para que los osos no vengan a comernos-

Las niñas rieron.

-No hay osos en París, tío Adrien- dijo Aidy.

-Pero no estamos en París, estamos en el bosque, Aidy- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- vamos a ver las estrellas-

Las niñas y el chico se tumbaron boca arriba, sacando la cabeza de la tienda para mirar el techo, y sonrieron.

-Wow- dijo Emma- esto está genial-

-¿Ves?- dijo Adrien- ¿qué te parecen las estrellas?-

-Son muy bonitas, Adrien- dijo la pequeña, girándose para quedar acurrucada cerca de Adrien, y apenas sacar la cabeza de su fuerte para mirar las estrellas proyectándose en las paredes de la habitación.

-¿No olvidas algo, Emma?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras sacaba el peluche favorito de la niña.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo la pequeña, tomando su peluche y poniéndolo junto a ella- mira, las estrellas bonitas que trajo Adrien-

El chico siguió sonriendo mientras escuchaba la conversación que Emma tenía con su peluche. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y estrecharla contra su pecho y no dejarla ir nunca, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. No aún.

A los pocos minutos, Aidy ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, pero Emma se resistía a dejarse llevar por el sueño. El chico amplió su sonrisa al ver que los bostezos de la pequeña se volvían cada vez más constantes.

-¿Emma?-

-¿Ummmm?- dijo la pequeña con un tono adormilado.

-Creo que Chat Noir tiene un poco de sueño- dijo el chico- ¿no deberíamos dormirlo?-

Emma asintió somnolienrtamente, y puso al peluche de Chat Noir sobre una de las almohadas.

-Deberías abrazarlo- continuó Adrien- sé de buena fuente que a Chat Noir le da un poco de miedo dormir solo-

Emma asintió de nuevo, y se tumbó de costado sobre las almohadas, abrazando su peluche. Apenas podía mantener los ojos entreabiertos ante el suave movimiento de las luces.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la pequeña en un tono somnoliento.

-¿Umm?- respondió él lo más bajo que pudo, para no despertar a Aidy.

-¿Tú tienes papá?- preguntó ella, abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos en él.

-Sí, tengo papá- dijo Adrien en voz baja, sonriendo levemente y recordando su conversación con sus padres, que había ido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Su padre se había convertido en el hombre que era antes de la desaparición de su madre, lo que le recordó algo en lo que Emma también se podía identificar- lo que no tenía era mamá, hasta hace poco tiempo-

Emma lo miró con curiosidad, y aunque aún se veía somnolienta, estaba interesada en lo que decía.

-¿Porqué no tenías _maman,_ Adrien?-

-Mi _maman_ estaba perdida- le explicó Adrien- pero después de mucho tiempo por fin regresó a la casa conmigo y con mi papá. Ahora estamos los tres juntos-

Emma sonrió.

-¿Cómo puedo conseguir un _papa_?- dijo la pequeña.

Adrien sonrió levemente ante ese comentario. Ojalá pudiera decirle que su papá estaba ahí con ella, pero pronto se lo diría. Recordando su debilidad cuando su madre quería dormirlo, y se preguntaba si Emma la tendría también. Extendió su brazo y se puso a acariciar los cabellos dorados de la pequeña.

-¿Quieres un _papa_?- dijo el chico en voz baja, y la niña estuvo a punto de asentir, pero no logró moverse, de tan cansada que estaba- tal vez puedes pedir uno como deseo. Creo que vi una estrella fugaz-

Emma no respondió, y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la respiración de la niña se volvió tranquila y regular. Adrien sonrió.

-Descansa, Emma- susurró el chico mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y besaba su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, _papa_ \- escuchó decir a Emma en sueños.

Las mejillas de Adrien se volvieron completamente rojas al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de la pequeña, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Buenas noches, _ma chatonette_ \- dijo él, limpiándose una lágrima.

Desde la parte alta del armario dentro de la habitación, Plagg miró la escena con los ojos humedecidos, pensando en lo mucho que Tikki se burlaría de él al ver lo cursi que se había vuelto. Pero ver a su portador tan feliz con su cachorrita le daba ganas de ronronear.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Los Agreste ya abordaron este ship, y mientras tanto la reunión está a punto de si la idea de Nino y Alya funciona. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 11

 _Casa de la familia Lahiffe-Césaire_

 _Poco más tarde_

Alya y Nino regresaron a casa aproximadamente una hora más tarde para terminar los últimos preparativos. A esas alturas, el plan de _monsieur_ Agreste habría funcionado y Marinette había salido del trabajo. Según los cálculos de Alya, su mejor amiga visitaría primero a los Dupain-Cheng para ir por galletas de chocolate y algunas golosinas para la fiesta, como era su costumbre cuando visitaba a alguien.

También Alya tenía que admitir que estaba un poco preocupada por Adrien, sobre todo porque lo habían dejado solo cuidando a dos niñas. No porque no creyera que fuera capaz, sino porque el chico jamás se había quedado a cargo de ese par de torbellinos que eran Emma y Aidy.

La chica castaña dejó las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta, y la cerró. Miró a su alrededor, sospechosa del silencio que reinaba en su casa. Nino alzó las cejas.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Alya en voz baja, en caso de que las niñas estuvieran durmiendo la siesta.

No lo encontró en el recibidor ni en la sala, pero encontró algo interesante. Todos los sillones de su sala estaban desprovistos de cojines. Alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué estará tramando ese gato pulgoso?- siseó ella.

-No lo sé- dijo Nino, rascándose la nuca y pensando en que su amigo era a veces un poco extraño.

Ambos esposos buscaron en la habitación de huéspedes, y encontraron a las niñas y a Adrien en la tienda de campaña que habían hecho, y miró sorprendida también el proyector de estrellas que el chico había llevado.

Adrien estaba durmiendo boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda rodeaba a Emma, quien dormía boca abajo también, ovillada y con su cabecita apoyada en el hueco debajo del brazo del chico. Aidy se había movido en sueños, y estaba dormida sobre la espalda de Adrien. Pasado su enojo inicial por hacer un desastre en su casa, Alya no pudo evitar sino sonreír ante la vista de Emma, profundamente dormida en el suelo entre los brazos de Adrien, y Aidy encima suyo.

Y no pudo evitar tomar una foto. O varias.

Plagg, quien estaba mirando a su elegido y a la pequeña desde la parte alta del armario, levantó las orejas al ver a Alya, y flotó hacia ella.

-Hola, Plagg- dijo Alya en voz baja al ver al kwami- ¿qué sucedió aquí?-

-Mi chico ideó esto para que las cachorritas se quedaran dormidas- dijo Plagg, encogiendo los hombros- digamos que fue muy efectivo-

Alya rió en voz baja.

-Creo que será mejor que despertemos al bello durmiente para que nos ayude a arreglar el desorden que hizo- dijo la chica castaña.

La chica castaña se acercó al suelo, y tras levantar a Aidy, la llevó a la cama y la recostó ahí. Después se inclinó para mover suavemente el hombro de Adrien. El rubio gruñó en voz baja y estrechó a Emma contra su pecho, quien como reflejo frotó su cabeza contra el pecho del chico. Alya volvió a moverlo, y finalmente el chico abrió los ojos.

-¿Uh?-

-Despierta, Adrien, no querrás que Marinette te vea así cuando llegue, ¿verdad?-

Adrien se frotó los ojos, y recordó lo que había sucedido. Sonrió levemente a Alya a manera de disculpa, y se incorporó, levantando a Emma entre sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla, para después colocarla en la cama junto a su peluche de Chat Noir, al lado de Aidy.

Y no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Alya el cuidado que el chico ponía en la pequeña, y el cariño con el que besó su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

-Veo que te encariñaste con Emma- comentó Nino, cuando el chico cerró la puerta y comenzaba a acomodar los cojines que él y las pequeñas habían tomado para su fuerte. Él también había visto el cariño con el que Adrien trataba a Emma.

-Es una niña preciosa- dijo Adrien, sonriendo. "Y es mía", también pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Vamos, ayúdame a preparar todo- dijo Alya- los otros no tardarán en llegar. Incluida Marinette-

El corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de Marinette, pero asintió y siguió a Alya a la cocina, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Emma y sonreír.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la casa de la familia Lahiffe-Césaire_

 _Poco más tarde_

Tras salir del trabajo y pasar a casa de sus padres a recoger algunas golosinas para llevar a la fiesta en casa de su mejor amiga, Marinette se apresuró al sitio de la reunión. Sus padres le habían mencionado que saldrían de viaje los próximos días, y que visitarían Rouen una semana. La chica les deseó suerte en su viaje antes de tomar las dos enormes cajas de galletas y macarons que su padre le entregó.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de Alya, la chica estaba un poco desconcertada por el raro día que acababa de tener. ¿Era su imaginación, o _monsieur_ Agreste se estaba comportando un poco extraño? Estaba segura de que esas sonrisas no eran normales en su serio jefe.

Si era sincera, no estaba tan preocupada por la presencia de Adrien en la reunión, porque sabía que, entre todos sus amigos, fácilmente podía pasar desapercibida. Como tenían mucho tiempo sin ver al chico rubio porque estaba en Japón, todos sus compañeros del colegio estarían charlando con él para saber que ha sido de su vida en los últimos años.

Marinette se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Alya, y respiró hondo antes de entrar.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás, Marinette?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa, y vio que se trataba de Marc Anciel. Tenía literalmente años sin verlo, desde que ambos se habían graduado del colegio. Marinette lo miró. La pubertad había sido benévola con su tímido amigo. Era casi una cabeza más alta que ella, a pesar de ello aún era delgado y tenía facciones delicadas. La chica sonrió levemente al verlo.

- _Salut_ , Marc- sonrió ella- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a la fiesta. Nathaniel me avisó que vendría con Chloé- dijo Marc, sonriendo ampliamente- ¿y tú? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca asistes a las reuniones del colegio-

La chica se ruborizó levemente.

-Yo… es que no puedo…- dijo la chica.

-¿Por tu hija?- dijo Marc, encogiendo los hombros- no deberías aislarte tanto de tus amigos, Marinette. Además, a todos nos gustaría conocer a Emma. Nino y Alya no paran de decir lo linda que es. Y Aidy la adora-

Marinette sonrió levemente, y asintió.

-Pues hoy es tu oportunidad, Marc- dijo la chica pelinegra, sonriendo amablemente a su amigo del colegio- Emma está en casa de Alya-

Los ojos de Marc se iluminaron cuando sonrió, pero las sonrisas de ambos se borraron cuando escucharon detrás de ellos otra voz.

-Ah, pero si es mi compañera favorita, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Marinette dio un respingo de sorpresa. Normalmente era Chloé quien le decía esa frase, usualmente con un tono sarcástico, pero la voz no era de la rubia, sino de alguien mucho peor para ella. La chica se volvió a la recién llegada, y vio que se trataba de Lila.

Marc no conocía a Lila salvo por algunas menciones, ya que no habían estado en la misma clase que Nathaniel y los otros en el colegio, pero Marinette la conocía bastante bien. Era la enemiga jurada no solo de Ladybug, pero suya también, y una mentirosa compulsiva.

La chica pelinegra tragó saliva al verla llegar, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar que estaba sumamente incómoda con su presencia.

- _Salut_ , Lila- dijo Marinette como si nada, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo- hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-

-Lo sé, desde que salimos del colegio y luego te embarazaste tan irresponsablemente- dijo Lila, haciendo que Marinette frunciera el entrecejo- ¡aww, pobre de ti! Y pensar que un error tan estúpido arruinó tu vida. Yo no sé que haría si me hubiera pasado lo mismo-

Marinette no se dejó provocar ante la malicia de sus palabras. No era la primera vez que era juzgada por tener una hija sin estar casada, y aunque era cierto que un error estúpido arruinó su vida, tener a Emma no era ese error, sino haber herido y alejado a Chat Noir de su vida.

No que Lila lo supiera, pero no iba a permitir que la afectara.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Lila- dijo Marinette en un tono paciente, para que no denotara que estaba realmente molesta por sus comentarios claramente malintencionados- no te preocupes, Emma y yo estamos muy felices, y…-

-Es una pena lo de Adrien, ¿no crees?- continuó Lila, interrumpiéndola como si no la hubiera escuchado- que hubiera terminado casándose con alguien como Kagami, quiero decir. Digo, pudimos haber hecho una pareja perfecta- añadió, acomodándose el cabello, y mirando maliciosamente a la otra chica- no que tú tuvieras siquiera alguna oportunidad, Marinette. Oh, veo que trajiste galletas… otra vez… qué original-

Marc frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que Marinette. Si bien a la chica le causaba algo de tristeza que Adrien se hubiera decidido por Kagami, y a pesar que tenía la impresión de que no le agradaba mucho a la chica japonesa, Marinette sabía que era una buena persona, inteligente y sobre todo honesta, a diferencia de Lila.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Lila- dijo Marinette inocentemente- Adrien es muy afortunado al tener en su vida a una chica como Kagami-

Lila frunció el entrecejo, e iba a decir otra cosa, pero al ver que Marc seguía ahí, mirando la escena con una expresión molesta, solo sonrió dulcemente, y les dio la espalda para dirigirse a la fiesta.

Marinette suspiró, aliviada de que ese encuentro con la desagradable Lila no hubiera pasado a mayores, y se volvió hacia Marc, quien tampoco parecía muy contento con la chica.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el chico en voz baja- no recuerdo que Lila haya sido así-

-Siempre ha sido muy buena para hacer que los demás piensen que es una buena persona- dijo Marinette, encogiendo los hombros, y mirando hacia la puerta y pensando que no quería que Lila se acercara a Emma- ¿vamos?-

-Vamos, la fiesta nos espera- dijo Marc asintiendo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa de Alya y Nino.

x-x-x

 _Interior de la casa de Alya_

 _Poco después_

La reunión no fue tan mal. Como Marinette lo había imaginado, Adrien fue acosado constantemente por todos sus antiguos compañeros, sobre todo Lila, quienes querían saber que había sido de él los últimos años, y lo mantenían alejado de ella cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella. Aunque aquello no parecía molestarlo demasiado.

"Por primera vez me alegro que Lila esté acosando a Adrien"; sonrió Marinette, aunque se sintió un poco culpable por ello. Cada vez que la desagradable chica se acercaba a él, Adrien se veía visiblemente incómodo, como si quisiera huir de él.

En la fiesta estaban todos sus antiguos compañeros del salón, además de Marc. Marinette se sorprendió al ver a Chloé llegar con Nathaliel; aunque ya sabía que estaban juntos, no lo había creído hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos. La rubia y el pelirrojo hacían una pareja extraña, pero al parecer funcionaba bastante bien. Se notaba que Nath la adoraba, y Chloé se sonrojaba levemente cada vez que el chico se acercaba a ella para besar su mejilla.

Aunque fueron enemigas por mucho tiempo, a Marinette le daba gusto ver a Chloé tan feliz con el pelirrojo.

Emma y Aidy habían despertado de su siesta tan pronto como Marinette llegó a la reunión. Su pequeña hija la seguía a todas partes contándole como habían hecho con Aidy y Adrien una casa de campaña con almohadas, y cómo habían mirado las estrellas en plena luz del día en la habitación de huéspedes de Alya, a pesar de que aún no había oscurecido. Marinette tuvo una sensación cálida en su corazón al escuchar la emoción de su hija y los esfuerzos de Adrien de hacerla feliz.

Lo miró a la distancia entre toda la gente, y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un momento. Adrien le sonrió levemente, ladeando su cabeza, antes de regresar a su conversación. Al ver la sonrisa del chico, Marinette sintió un vuelco.

"Está comprometido, Marinette", se dijo la chica para sí misma "no te ilusiones… esto solo lastima el corazón".

- _Maman_ , ¿puedo comer galletas?- dijo Emma, tirando de la falda de Marinette y sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Por supuesto que puedes, _ma chérie_ \- dijo la chica, tomando el tazón de galletas con forma de Ladybug y Chat Noir que había llevado a la reunión de casa de sus padres. Emma las evaluó por unos segundos, y finamente tomó dos galletas de Chat Noir. Se metió una a la boca, y corrió con la otra entre la multitud. Finalmente llegó a donde estaba Adrien, y Marinette notó que le entregó la galleta.

Vio a Lila mirar a Emma, frunciendo el entrecejo, y luego decirle algo a Adrien, antes de volverse a Marinette con una expresión astuta.

"Oh, no", pensó Marinette "Houston, tenemos un problema"

Marinette tenía miedo de que fuera a decirle algo hiriente a su hija. Ella sabía como era Lila y, a pesar de que sus comentarios a veces le hicieron daño, Marinette había aprendido a ignorarlos. Pero Emma era otra cosa. Emma era pequeña, y no entendería muchas cosas. Estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia ellos, pero no fue necesario. Por suerte, Adrien se puso en cuclillas y susurró algo al oído de la pequeña, quien sonrió y se alejó corriendo de ahí, sin duda buscando a Aidy.

-¿Acaso esa era la hija de Marinette?- dijo Lila en voz baja en un tono despectivo, para que solo Adrien la escuchara, mientras que sonreía maliciosamente- vaya manera de arruinarse la vida-

Adrien no comentó nada, solo se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Digo, puede tener un trabajo genial y todo- dijo continuó Lila, incapaz de leer las emociones del chico que quería impresionar- pero tener una cría, arruinó todas sus posibilidades de tener un lugar aceptable en sociedad decente, ¿no lo crees?-

Adrien sintió que Plagg se revolvía de enojo debajo de su camisa. ¿O eran sus propias tripas, retorciéndose de furia?¿Cómo se atrevía Lila a hablar así de Marinette?¿O de su hija? Escuchar a alguien hablar así de Marinette lo hizo sentir horrible.

-No, no lo creo- siseó Adrien antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de ella- y te agradecería que no hables así de Marinette ni de Emma. Marinette es una chica hermosa y talentosa, y lo que hizo o dejó de hacer con su vida no es asunto tuyo, ni el de nadie más-

Marinette estaba mirando la escena desde lejos, y aunque no pudo escuchar la conversación, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver a Adrien alejarse de Lila.

-Hey, chica- dijo Alya, dandole un codazo en las costillas para llamar su atención- ¿Emma ya te contó sobre el proyector de estrellas de Adrien? Aidy no ha parado de perseguirme por todos lados para decírmelo, y tengo la impresión de que va a querer que su tío Adrien la cuide más seguido-

Marinette asintió levemente mientras que Alya sacaba su teléfono celular y le mostraba la foto que había tomado hacía un rato a Adrien y a las dos niñas. Marinette miró boquiabierta a su pequeña hija profundamente dormida y aferrada con sus manitas a la camisa de Adrien, quien la rodeaba protectoramente con su brazo mientras que dormía también. Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una leve sonrisa al ver a esos dos juntos. No dudaba que Adrien podría llegar a ser un excelente padre…

"¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Marinette!", dijo su voz interior "¿cuántas veces te he dicho que Adrien está comprometido?"

La chica castaña vio que la sonrisa de su mejor amiga desapareció.

-¿Qué sucede, chica?- dijo Alya.

Marinette se volvió a su mejor amiga. No sabía si era sabio decirle a su mejor amiga de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por la presencia de Adrien en su vida de nuevo. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá Alya sería capaz de darle un consejo.

-Yo… sé que siempre he estado enamorada de él- dijo Marinette en voz baja, mirando de reojo al chico rubio, que ahora estaba charlando animadamente con Mylène e Ivan, y éstos le estaban presentando a sus hijos- pero… pero Adrien está con Kagami, y se casará con ella. Incluso si no…- sacudió la cabeza- no, Alya, las cosas están como están, no hay nada que hacer-

Alya se mordió la lengua para evitar hablar de más. Realmente se moría de ganas de decirle que Adrien la amaba, que Emma era su hija también, pero se lo había prometido. Tenía que esperar a que Adrien se lo dijera.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo? Creo que deberías hablar con Adrien en vez de asumir cosas, Marinette- dijo Alya simplemente.

-No asumo nada, Alya- dijo Marinette tristemente mientras que encogía los hombros- la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste me dijo hoy mismo que ya tenían la fecha fijada; en menos de quince días Adrien se casará con Kagami. No hay nada que pueda detenerlo-

Alya entrecerró los ojos. Entre más rápido Adrien hablara con Marinette, más rápido podrían resolver todos los problemas que ambos tenían a su alrededor. Kagami, Luka, la familia Tsurugi…

Antes de que alguna de ellas dijera algo más, Nino pasó junto a Alya, y le guiñó un ojo. Era la señal que habían acordado entre ellos para reunir a Marinette con Adrien. Alya sonrió y, mientras que Marinette estaba entretenida mirando a Emma jugar con los hijos de Ivan y Mylène, los ojos de la chica castaña estaban sobre su esposo, que vertió el contenido de un sobre de catsup sobre el dedo de su hija, y la envió hacia ella.

- _Maman_ \- tal y como lo habían planeado, Aidy llegó corriendo con su dedo chorreando de una sustancia roja que, para quien lo mirara, parecía sangre- _maman_ , tengo una cortada, un curita…-

-Aidy, ¿con qué te hiciste eso? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, _ma petite licorne_. Hey, Marinette- dijo Alya, volviéndose a la chica mientras que buscaba un paño para limpiar el dedo de su hija- ¿puedes ayudarme? Las curitas están en el segundo cajón del armario de mi habitación-

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Marinette, mirando un poco preocupada a Aidy, y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de sus amigos en busca de las curitas, abriéndose paso entre los invitados para salir de la sala y cruzar el pasillo para entrar a la recámara principal de la casa.

La habitación de Nino y Alya era bastante geek. Estaba llena de posters de superhéroes, de ellos mismos como Rena Rouge y Carapace; también tenía un enorme escritorio con una computadora en una pared, y otro escritorio con un equipo de sonido en la otra.

Efectivamente, era la habitación de sus amigos, con señales de las pasiones de los dos por todas partes.

Marinette caminó hacia el armario que Alya le había mencionado, y estaba hurgando en los cajones en busca del objeto solicitado cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás suyo. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño. Aidy no tenía nada; y Alya le había mentido.

La chica suspiró y se volvió hacia, imaginando de quien se trataba la persona que se había encerrado con ella en la recámara. No se equivocó. Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Jamás pensó que Alya le haría algo así, sobre todo cuando sabía lo mucho que había sufrido todos esos años por Adrien.

-Ah, así que de esto se trataba, todo este asunto de la reunión era un engaño de mi supuesta mejor amiga- dijo Marinette entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos, al ver que Adrien la miraba seriamente desde la entrada de la habitación. Se sentía herida y furiosa en partes iguales- dime,¿cómo fue que convenciste a Alya de que me traicionara y te ayudara en esta farsa?-

Adrien la miró, intentando ignorar las duras palabras de la chica, recordando que era Ladybug, y que seguramente hablaba así porque creía que se casaría con Kagami, seguramente se quería proteger de él. Después de todo, desde el punto de vista de Marinette, él ya le había roto el corazón una vez en el pasado.

-No te enojes con Alya, por favor. Ella solo está tratando de ayudar- dijo Adrien, pero se corrigió- de ayudarnos a los dos-

-Bien, terminemos con esto, porque parece que si no escucho lo que me tienes que decir, no me dejarás de acosar- dijo Marinette, poniéndose las manos en las caderas- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-No te estoy acosando. Solamente quiero hablar contigo, Marinette- dijo el chico, levantando las manos en señal de paz- hay algo importante que debes saber antes de que otra cosa suceda…-

Adrien obviamente se refería a que él era Chat Noir y que sabía que era el padre de Emma, y quería que lo supiera antes de que Kagami y su familia hicieran un escándalo al respecto. Pero Marinette no tenía idea de que era así.

-Antes de que te cases, quieres decir- dijo Marinette fríamente en un tono decepcionado- realmente creí que eras otro tipo de persona, Adrien. Jamás imaginé que estarías traicionando a tu prometida para encerrarte con otra chica en una habitación-

El chico se ruborizó. Había tantas cosas equivocadas en las palabras de Marinette, y ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Pero eso no era importante en esos momentos. ¡Era su oportunidad, la tenía frente a él, tenía que decirle la verdad!

-Por favor, solo… necesito ha… hablar contigo- dijo el chico, comenzando a tartamudear. Estaba nervioso, y la expresión de Marinette no ayudaba nada. Respiró hondo- cuando escuches todo, entenderás porqué tuve que hacerlo así, y no quedaba otra opción. Tengo que confesarte que…-

-¡No!¡No lo digas!- lo interrumpió Marinette cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Si Adrien le llegaba a decir que la amaba, le iba a romper el corazón otra vez, porque finalmente se casaría con Kagami. En menos de quince días. Ya tenían la fecha fijada, y no había manera de detenerlo o cambiar de opinión. Y no quería escucharlo decir las palabras que le darían esperanza y luego harían añicos su corazón- ¡no quiero escuchar nada de ti, Adrien Agreste! No tienes absolutamente nada que decirme. Tú te vas a casar, y yo voy a seguir adelante mi vida-

-Pero Marinette, eso no es…-

-Esta farsa se acaba aquí y ahora- lo interrumpió la chica, empuñando las manos y caminando hacia él. No, hacia la puerta- quiero que me dejes en paz a partir de ahora. Emma y yo nos vamos a casa inmediatamente-

Marinette pasó a su lado, y el chico la detuvo, tomándola del brazo. ¡No podía dejarla ir! ¡Tenía que decírselo!

-Marinette, solo escúchame, tienes que saber que yo soy…-

-¡Calla!- gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que el chico diera un respingo de sorpresa- ¡no quiero saber nada, Adrien!¡Déjame en paz!-

-Marinette, por favor, tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir- dijo él, comenzando a desesperarse- no sabes el error que estás cometiendo otra vez…-

La chica frunció el entrecejo y se soltó de él de un tirón. No sabía de qué otro error hablaba el chico, y no quería saber. Adrien iba a seguirla, pero Marinette cerró la puerta de su habitación en su cara.

El chico abrió la puerta, y estuvo a punto de gritarle "Yo soy Chat Noir", pero se contuvo. No podía, no en la fiesta llena de otras personas que no sabían (ni debían saber) su identidad secreta.

Adrien empuñó sus manos y golpeó la pared con una de ellas en una expresión frustrada antes de regresar a la sala con los otros invitados. Lo había arruinado todo. Debió haberle dicho toda la verdad sin ningún preámbulo. Quizá Plagg tenía razón y debía convertirse en Chat Noir para decirle la verdad a Marinette. Quizá se asustaría, pero al menos estaría tan impresionada que lo dejaría hablar.

Una vez que regresó a la sala, Marinette buscó a Emma entre los invitados, y la encontró jugando con su muñeco de Chat Noir junto a una completamente recuperada Aidy, quien tenía el peluche de Ladybug, y los dos hijos de Ivan y Mylène. Marinette frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia su hija.

-Emma, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Oooh…- dijo Emma, bajando la mirada decepcionada- ¿tenemos que irnos?-

-Sí, _ma chérie_ , tengo eh… una sorpresa para ti cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo Marinette. No le gustaba mentir, pero de esa manera haría que Emma se apresurara y no opusiera resistencia. La pequeña tardó unos segundos, pero asintió y se levantó.

-¿Puedo despedirme de mis tíos?- dijo la pequeña, y Marinette asintió.

-Sí, pero hazlo rápido-

Emma se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba Adrien, quien salía del cuarto de Alya, cabizbajo, y se abrazó de una de sus piernas. Marinette sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando Adrien se arrodilló junto a su hija y la besó en la mejilla con cariño.

"Ya no pienses en ello", se dijo a sí misma "Luka tiene razón. Adrien me va a causar que pierda mi corazón otra vez… tengo que alejarme de él"

Emma corrió de regreso a su mamá, quien la alzó en brazos. Marinette vio que Nino y Alya se acercaron a ella para decirle algo, pero los evadió, lanzándoles una mirada herida, y salió de casa de ambos con su hija en sus brazos.

Una vez que Marinette se fue, Alya y Nino se reunieron con Adrien.

-Las cosas no salieron nada bien al parecer- dijo Nino, mientras que Alya miraba enojada al rubio- ¿qué le dijiste?-

-No me dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar- dijo él. ¡Maldito sea su compromiso! Realmente era lo que estaba arruinando todo.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión de decirle todo, _mon pote_ \- dijo Nino, dándole una palmada en la espalda- así tengamos que encerrarlos a los dos en un armario bajo llave hasta que ambos resuelvan sus diferencias-

Adrien hubiera reído de buena gana, pero después de ver la expresión herida de Marinette hacia él, no creía que siquiera pudiera sonreír. ¿Tan malvado lo creía la chica? Levantó la mirada hacia los demás. Los otros invitados no parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada. Solamente Lila lo miró con una sonrisa curiosa, sacando su teléfono celular y saliendo del apartamento sin despedirse, haciendo que el chico frunciera el entrecejo. Tenía que tener una pequeña conversación con Nino sobre haberla invitado.

Afuera del apartamento, Lila se llevó su teléfono celular al oído.

- _Salut_ , ¿Kagami?- dijo Lila en voz baja mientras que miraba a su alrededor- ¿estás disponible mañana? Hay algo que tengo que decirte-

La chica hizo una mueca al recibir una respuesta negativa, pero volvió a sonreír.

-Oh, créeme que sí te va a interesar- dijo Lila maliciosamente- es sobre tu prometido-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Luka Couffaine_

 _Poco más tarde_

Marinette no tardó mucho en llegar a casa después de la reunión con sus amigos. Había puesto a Emma en su regazo mientras que ambas viajaron en el metro. Todo el camino había tenido que contener lágrimas para ocultarle su tristeza a su hija, quien no paraba de contarle sobre las actividades que había hecho con Adrien y Aidy ese día, y cómo esperaba volver a verlo pronto.

Cuando ambas llegaron a casa, como lo había prometido, Marinette buscó entre sus proyectos de costura una "sorpresa" para su hija, para compensarla por sacarla de la reunión tan temprano. Encontró una gorra que había estado tejiendo hacía un par de años, que le quedaría bien. Hizo una mueca al verla. La gorra era de color negro, con un par de orejas sobresalientes y un par de ojos verdes, una nariz rosada y bigotes.

-Wow- exclamó Emma al ver el regalo que su madre le presentaba- ¡una gorra de Chat Noir!¡Gracias, _maman_!-

Luka no dijo nada mientras miraba ese intercambio cruzado de brazos. Cuando por fin Marinette puso a Emma a dormir, el chico la siguió.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette?- dijo Luka en voz baja para no despertar a la pequeña- has estado terriblemente callada desde que llegaste-

-Todo está bien, Luka- dijo ella en voz baja, tras aclarar su garganta- no, no está todo bien. Alya me engañó; quería ayudar a Adrien a acercarse a mí hoy y decirme no sé que cosa-

-Oh…- solo comentó el chico.

-Es difícil- dijo Marinette, abrazándose a sí misma- argg… desde que regresó, cada vez que lo veo me recuerda el día que… ya sabes…-

Marinette comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado en casa de Alya: el engaño de su amiga, cómo los había hecho que se quedaran solos y como Marinette se había negado a hablar con Adrien. Al notar que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, Luka la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella. ¡Realmente odiaba que Marinette sufriera de esa manera! Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Emma parece estar muy contenta con el regalo que le hiciste- comentó Luka, intentando cambiar un poco el tema. Aquello la lastimaba a ella y, no quería admitirlo, pero lo lastimaba a él también un poco.

-Sí, tuve que prometerle una sorpresa para que aceptara salir de casa de Alya sin hacer drama- dijo la chica- y aún así fue directo a despedirse de Adrien-

El chico frunció el entrecejo, pero respiró hondo. No sabía que más decir, así que decidió tomar su guitarra y comenzar a tocar para intentar tranquilizar a Marinette. La chica sonrió agradecida, pero se retiró a su habitación para descansar, pensando en qué podía hacer para que Adrien no siguiera acosándola.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Luka se dejó caer en el sofá, tocando una suave melodía para que las dos mujeres que vivían en su casa tuvieran dulces sueños. El chico no podía entender porqué Adrien insistía tanto en intentar acercarse a Marinette, a pesar de que la chica claramente se quería alejar de él y, sobre todo, porque estaba comprometido a casarse con otra chica. ¿Había caído en cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora amaba a Marinette? Si era así, ¿porqué no rompía su compromiso? Y si no, ¿qué era lo que el chico estaba haciendo, intentando acercarse a ella?

Quizá… quizá valdría la pena hablar con él y pedirle que le dijera la verdad.

No, quizá no era buena idea. Él no era tan bueno con las palabras, y terminaría peleando con él como cuando lo había visto en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Sacudió la cabeza.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Solo sabía que, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Adrien no era el tipo de persona que jugara con los sentimientos de los demás. Debía ser algo importante para que el chico estuviera insistiendo tanto en hablar a Marinette.

Sabía las opciones que tenía: dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, sabiendo que todo seguiría exactamente igual, o averiguar de qué se trataba todo este asunto que hacía que Adrien la siguiera. Tragó saliva.

Luka sacó su teléfono celular. Cerró los ojos, suspiró largamente y los abrió después. Buscó entre sus contactos, y seleccionó el que jamás creyó que iba a utilizar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por favor, no me maten. Adrien arruinó su oportunidad por andarse con tanto rodeo. Marinette pensó que le iba a confesar su amor y que iba a volver a romperle el corazón, por eso no quiso escucharlo y huyó. ¿Qué hará nuestro rubio favorito ahora? La idea de Plagg comienza a tener mucho sentido, sobre todo porque todo está a punto de explotar. ¿Qué creen que hará Lila? (muajajaja mi maldad no tiene límites)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y a los fantasmas que siguen la historia por seguir leyendo. Abrazos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 12

 _Casa de Alya y Nino_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien no se fue a casa al terminar la fiesta. Se quedó en casa de sus amigos hasta que todos los invitados se fueron para poder ayudarlos a recoger y limpiar. Finalmente, lo habían hecho por él, y había arruinado su oportunidad.

Los últimos en irse de la reunión fueron Marc, Nathaniel y Chloé. Mientras el pelirrojo charlaba con Marc, Chloé aprovechó para llevarse aparte a Adrien para hablar con él.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo la chica rubia con su habitual rudeza.

-No sé de qué hablas, Chloé- dijo Adrien, cruzando los brazos.

-Oh, vamos, podrás engañar a todos estos idiotas a tu alrededor, pero a mí no- dijo Chloé, cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos para. mirarlo sospechosamente- te conozco desde que aún usabas pañales. Anda, escupe- entrecerró los ojos- ¿porqué demonios te fuiste de París sin despedirte de mí?-

-Yo…yo no…- comenzó a decir Adrien.

-Ah, ah, yo soy la que está hablando, y aún no termino- dijo Chloé, poniéndole el dedo índice en la nariz para hacerlo callar- ¿porqué rayos no viniste a París para la boda de tu mejor amigo? Jamás pensé que faltarías a eso. ¡Debiste haber visto la cara de decepción de Nino cuando supo que no vendrías! Quizá no te lo dijo para no herir tus sentimientos, pero es la verdad-

Adrien palideció y sintió un feo hueco en el estómago. ¿Cómo habían hecho los Tsurugi para hacerlo sentir lo bastante culpable para que no regresara a París? Se sentía terrible por haberle fallado a su mejor amigo de esa manera. Y ahora sabía que no solo a él le había fallado.

-¿Y porqué no viniste a la apertura de mi hotel?- continuó Chloé, poniendo su dedo índice repetidamente en el pecho, haciendo que el chico se tensara y diera un paso atrás- se supone que tu y yo éramos amigos, Adrien. ¡Y rompiste toda comunicación con todos nosotros cuando te fuiste! Tú no eres así. Siempre dijiste que tus amigos éramos lo más importante en tu vida. Y recién me entero que te comprometiste con Kagami Tsurugi, y no lo supe por ti, sino porque su familia separó un salón en mi hotel. ¿Acaso tienes crème brûlée en la cabeza, en vez de cerebro?-

Adrien la miró. Con todas sus fallas, Chloé Bourgeois había sido la primera amiga que había tenido en toda su vida, y sabía que tenía razón. A retrospectiva, no tenía ningún sentido todo lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho, dejado de hacer. Y a pesar de que los había abandonado, todos sus amigos aún lo amaban e intentaban ayudarlo.

-Yo… no puedo explicártelo, Chlo- dijo Adrien en un tono derrotado- si supieras toda la verdad…-

-¿Sabes? Creo que Kagami tenía razón sobre ti- dijo la chica rubia, volviendo a interrumpirlo- aquella vez que nos dijo que tú siempre haces lo que la gente espera de ti. Seguramente todo ese asunto de esa boda fue idea de tu padre. O de los padres de ella. Y como siempre, no pudiste decirles que no-

Adrien parpadeó, boquiabierto. Chloé tenía razón. Toda la idea de la boda había sido la familia de Kagami, con el apoyo de su padre, y él no se había negado.

-Tienes toda la razón, Chlo- dijo Adrien en un tono derrotado mientras que se frotaba la frente- no es tan fácil salir de este desastre-

Chloé se echó a reír, y dio un golpecito en la frente del chico.

-Adrien, ya eres un hombre adulto, no un adolescente que tiene que obedecer a sus mayores- dijo la chica- y si realmente quieres algo, tienes que pelear por ello-

El chico tragó saliva, pero sabía que Chloé tenía razón. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar en su vida. Número uno, hablar con Marinette y decirle la verdad sobre él y Emma. Número dos, hablar con Kagami y decirle sinceramente que no quería casarse con ella. Sus padres lo apoyaban. Podía hacerlo.

-Lo sé. Gracias, amiga- sonrió Adrien, sorprendido de que su amiga de la infancia fuera tan madura.

-Y deja de estar tristeando por las esquinas- dijo Chloé, levantándose y dándole la espalda mientras que buscaba a Nathaniel- no te ves nada guapo así. Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo-

Adrien parpadeó, pero sonrió agradecido hacia a su amiga por sus palabras antes de que ella se fuera del apartamento del brazo de Nathaniel, y acompañados de Marc, quien también se despidió de él con una sonrisa sincera.

Una vez que el rubio se quedó solo con Nino y Alya, y tras asegurarse de que Aidy estuviera dormida en su habitación, Plagg salió de su escondite.

-Bueno, ya se dieron cuenta de que este ridículo y totalmente idiótico plan de ustedes tres no funcionó, como ya había previsto- dijo Plagg finalmente, flotando en medio de ellos con los brazos cruzados- insisto, la mejor opción es que Adrien se transforme en Chat Noir y se presente con ella en su casa…-

-¡No!- dijeron Nino y Alya al mismo tiempo.

-La vas a asustar- dijo Nino, rascándose la frente en un gesto impaciente- es mejor planear las cosas con cuidado-

-No veo que eso de planear tonterías les haya funcionado hasta ahora- dijo Plagg, rodando los ojos- y tampoco entiendo porqué se andan con rodeos, si es tan sencillo transformarse y decirle la verdad-

-Aún así- dijo Alya, pensativa- creo que lo que pasa es… mira, Marinette siempre estuvo enamorada de Adrien. Y ahora que te ve acercarte a ella, aún estando comprometido con Kagami, tiene miedo por ella misma-

-¿Cómo así?- dijo él, cruzando los brazos enfurruñado. Todo ese asunto lo había puesto de mal humor. Y la idea de que Marinette le tuviera miedo le parecía horrible.

-Tiene miedo de ilusionarse contigo, y que le rompas el corazón otra vez porque de todos modos vas a casarte con Kagami- dijo la chica castaña.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, cayendo en cuenta de que así se vería desde el punto de vista de ella. Se mordió el labio, pero sacudió la cabeza con una expresión decidida.

-No me casaré con Kagami, eso ya está decidido. Además, mis padres ya saben sobre Emma, y sobre mi decisión de terminar con todo este asunto- dijo el chico- ahora, necesito una manera de decirle todo a Marinette. El plan de Plagg no me parece tan malo, y…-

-No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero necesitamos pedirle ayuda a Luka- dijo Alya, pensativa, y finalmente suspiró con una expresión derrotada, frotándose la frente en un gesto impaciente.

Adrien palideció, y Nino miró boquiabierto a su esposa.

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Luka- repitió Alya.

-Te escuchamos la primera vez. ¿Acaso enloqueciste, Aly?- dijo Nino, poniendo sus manos en la cintura- Luka ama a Marinette, no va a hacer nada para ayudarnos-

-Luka ama a Marinette, pero sé que él hará lo necesario para que sea feliz- dijo Alya- si le decimos la verdad sobre Adrien, caerá en cuenta de que tiene que ayudarnos-

Adrien tragó saliva. No le gustaba ni un poco la idea de decirle la verdad a Luka, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para poder confesarle la verdad a la chica. Iba a decir algo cuando su celular sonó, y Adrien se volvió para ver el mensaje que tenía.

 _Luka: hey, Adrien, soy yo. No sé que sucedió entre Marinette y tú, y tampoco tengo derecho a pedirte una explicación, pero jamás pensé que alguien como tú pudiera estar comprometido con una chica y estar buscando a otra. Y como eso no tiene sentido, quise hablar contigo._

Adrien releyó el mensaje tres o cuatro veces. Luka había escuchado todo desde el punto de vista de Marinette, e incluso él detectado que no tenía sentido. Suspiró, e iba a responder, cuando recibió otro mensaje.

 _Luka: lo siento. Sé que no debí meterme en este asunto, pero realmente me preocupa la felicidad de Marinette._

El chico sonrió levemente. Luka era un buen chico, y era una verdadera lástima que ambos amaran a la misma mujer. Suspiró.

 _Adrien: gracias por tu mensaje, Luka. No, no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Marinette. Tengo una explicación para todo, pero ella es quien merece escucharla primero. Si es que me da la oportunidad._

Adrien envió el mensaje, y tras agradecer a Nino y Alya, se apresuró a regresar a casa. Necesitaba otra estrategia.

x-x-x

 _Oficina de Marinette, compañía Agreste_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette regresó a su oficina al día siguiente, llegando con optimismo y habiendo olvidado los eventos del día anterior en casa de Nino. La noticia era que no habían logrado desenmascarar al ladrón que entró a la oficia de _monsieur_ Agreste el día anterior después de que se apagaron las cámaras por la reparación. Nathalie le comentó que hicieron un inventario completo de la oficina, y no faltaba nada.

-Quien haya sido, evidentemente no encontró lo que estaba buscando- dijo Nathalie, encogiendo los hombros- de todos modos, la seguridad del edificio será aumentada-

Marinette lo había notado tan pronto como había llegado con Emma esa mañana. Había nuevos guardias en la puerta, y Théo se había presentado otra vez para instalar nuevos dispositivos de seguridad.

La chica sacudió la cabeza mientras que miraba el trabajo que tenía frente a ella. _Monsieur_ Agreste le había encargado una entrega especial, y la chica estaba lista en desbordar todas sus energías en el trabajo.

Y a pesar de que estaba segura de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, tenía la impresión de que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Suspiró largamente mientras que esperaba a que Nathalie llegara a llevarle la montaña de documentos que terminar sobre la nueva temporada de sombreros de la marca de Gabriel, cuando levantó los ojos y vio que Alya caminaba junto a la puerta y la saludaba con la mano.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos y lanzó una mirada furiosa a su mejor amiga por lo que le había hecho la noche anterior. Alya comprendió bastante bien la mirada, y haciendo una mueca culpable, entró a la oficina.

-Hey, chica…-

-No tengo ganas de verte hoy, Alya- siseó Marinette fríamente, mientras que regresaba su vista a su trabajo- sabes bien que estoy muy ocupada…-

Alya iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Suspiró y dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina de su mejor amiga.

-Lo lamento mucho, Marinette- dijo Alya, dándole la espalda, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Marinette la escuchara antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta- lo que hice no fue con la intención de herirte, sino todo lo contrario. Y para el recuerdo, realmente creo que deberías escuchar lo que Adrien tiene que decirte. O te vas a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho-

Marinette la ignoró, y regresó la totalidad de su atención a su trabajo. No se dio cuenta cuando Alya salió de su oficina, pero lo cierto es que cuando levantó la mirada otra vez, su mejor amiga ya no estaba ahí.

De camino a su propia oficina, Alya le envió un mensaje a Adrien, diciéndole que Marinette estaba muy molesta y que no valía la pena buscarla, al menos no en el trabajo. La chica castaña suspiró y se dejó caer en sus sitio.

¡Vaya que su mejor amiga era bien cabezadura!

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la guardería de la compañía Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien miró a través de la ventana de la guardería, y suspiró. No sabía que debía hacer ahora. Necesitaba un plan para recuperar a Marinette y a Emma, pero no podía pensar en nada que fuera a ayudarle a hablar con Marinette. La idea descabellada de Plagg comenzaba a sonar bastante atractiva. Convertirse en Chat Noir y presentarse frente a Marinette, aunque se asustara. Eso o seguir la idea de Nino, y que sus amigos los encerraran en un armario para que ambos pudieran resolver sus diferencias.

Mientras el chico miraba a su hija a través del vidrio, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Adrien dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió, pero notó con alivio que se trataba de su padre. Le sonrió tristemente antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la ventana, observando a Emma jugando con su peluche de Chat Noir mientras que pasaba las páginas de un libro de dibujos.

-¿Quién es Emma?- susurró su padre, ajustándose las gafas y mirando a través de la ventana también.

-La que tiene el peluche de Chat Noir- dijo Adrien en voz baja- con un vestido rosa con motas blancas-

Gabriel Agreste asintió con una leve sonrisa cuando Emma se volvió hacia la ventana y vio a Adrien. La niña se emocionó y lo saludó con su mano. Los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre.

-Es una niña preciosa- dijo Gabriel en voz baja, dando unas palmadas en la espalda a Adrien- todo va a salir bien, Adrien. No te rindas-

El chico miró a su padre, y sonrió agradecido con él.

- _Merci, père_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja. Su padre no necesitaba decírselo. No se rendiría hasta recuperarlas a las dos.

X-x-x

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Esa tarde_

Luka recogió a Marinette y a Emma de la compañía en su auto, y los tres llegaron a casa sin ninguna otra eventualidad. De hecho, Marinette estaba muy satisfecha con su trabajo de ese día. Había podido trabajar a gusto y nadie la había interrumpido.

Emma entró al apartamento corriendo con toda la energía, aún portando su cascabel y sus orejas de Chat Noir mientras que Luka y Marinette se dispusieron a preparar la cena.

-Realmente espero que Adrien desista en sus esfuerzos- dijo Marinette en voz baja una vez que había enviado a Emma a recoger su habitación mientras que ella y Luka terminaban de preparar la cena- no sé porque ha cambiado tanto. Jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien como Adrien pudiera jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas…-

Luka se quedó pensativo. No había nada que quisiera más que hablar mal de su antiguo rival, pero Adrien le había dicho el día anterior que había una explicación para todo ello, aunque no había entrado en detalles.

-Estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación para su conducta, Marinette- dijo Luka, pensativo, y suspiró. No podía creer lo que iba a decir- quizá… hubiera valido la pena escuchar lo que tenía que decir, ¿no crees?-

-Oh, no- dijo Marinette en tono cansado- no me digas que tú también…-

-Solo digo que, por más que me desagrade tu relación con él, la verdad es que tienes razón. Adrien no es el tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos de los demás- dijo Luka- debe haber algo más en todo este asunto-

-Quizá- dijo Marinette, sacando un papel de su bolso y mostrándoselo a Luka- pero no me quise arriesgar a equivocarme. Así que decidí pedir vacaciones a _monsieur_ Agreste. Dos semanas. Y él aceptó. Así no tendré que ir a donde Adrien pueda estar buscándome, y para cuando regrese a trabajar, él ya se va a haber casado-

Luka asintió levemente. No le gustaba mucho la idea de que Marinette hubiera tenido que llegar a esos extremos para alejarse de Adrien. Y luego estaban las palabras de Adrien, que seguían resonando en su mente. Todo tiene una explicación.

-De hecho, estoy pensando en salir de París por unos días- continuó Marinette- estaba pensando que Emma y yo podríamos visitar Normandía. Rouen, Caen, Lisieux… o mis padres estaban planeando salir de viaje unos días. Emma y yo podemos acompañarlos-

Luka la miró, alzando las cejas. Si no decía nada o la apoyaba, Marinette se iría, las cosas seguirían su curso y Adrien se casaría con Kagami. Nuevamente, lo que le dijo Adrien sobre que había una explicación a todo ese drama lo estaba molestando.

Luka iba a decir algo más, pero Emma salió de su habitación, y los tres se sentaron a la mesa a cenar. Ninguno de los adultos dijo nada más, pero Emma no paró de hablar y contarle lo mucho que amaba su peluche de Chat Noir.

- _Maman_ \- dijo la pequeña, sonriendo de pronto- ya ordené mi cuarto. ¿Vamos a hacer galletitas hoy?-

Marinette sonrió mientras que se ponía el delantal, y sacaba de un cajón un pequeño delantal para Emma. Luka se cruzó de brazos y sonrió levemente, olvidando por un momento la conversación que estaban teniendo sobre Adrien.

-Bueno, chicas, yo las dejaré solas por esta noche- dijo Luka mientras se secaba las manos después de haber lavado los trastes- esta noche tocaremos con la banda en el Club Rex con el grupo-

-De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen concierto, Luka- sonrió Marinette mientras abría la alacena para sacar la harina- Emma y yo haremos galletas y pan antes de irnos a dormir-

-Bueno, las veré mañana- dijo Luka, tomando su guitarra y colgándola de su espalda, haciendo una señal con su mano- descansen, chicas-

- _Bonsoir_ , tío Luka- dijo Emma, despidiéndose de él con su manita.

El chico sonrió, y caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento, para dirigirse a su auto. Marinette sonrió al verlo alejarse. Luka era un buen chico que siempre estaba ahí para ella y para Emma. Suspiró, y se volvió a su hija.

-¿Lista para las galletas?-

Mientras que Luka subía su guitarra a su auto para dirigirse al club nocturno, el chico sacó su teléfono celular. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero era lo correcto. Él amaba a Marinette… incluso si su felicidad yacía con otro chico.

Sabía que Marinette planeaba irse de París en los próximos días. Compuso un mensaje de texto para Adrien.

 _Luka: si vas a darle una explicación a Marinette, más vale que te des prisa. Puede que no te quede mucho tiempo._

Una vez que envió el texto, suspiró y encendió el auto. Esperaba no haberse equivocado.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa noche_

Después de haber vagado sin rumbo por París, pensando en qué hacer ahora para poder confesar la verdad a Marinette, Adrien se decidió regresar a casa e irse a la cama temprano. Alya le había mandado un par de mensajes, diciéndole que Marinette había tomado vacaciones en la compañía Agreste, y que le recomendaba que no fuera a buscarla, pues estaba muy enojada y solo lograría pelear con ella.

Cuando el chico rubio abrió la puerta de la mansión, dispuesto a buscar a su _maman_ para desearle buenas noches antes de irse a dormir, sonrió al ver que Emilie Agreste lo estaba esperando, sentada cerca de la entrada.

- _Salut, maman_ \- sonrió Adrien tan pronto como la vio, abrazando a su madre y olvidando la situación en la que había estado esos últimos días. Emilie sonrió, notando que su hijo ya era muy mayor, y mucho más alto que ella, y casi del mismo tamaño que su padre.

-Adrien, ¿tuviste un buen día?- le dijo su madre mientras el chico apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

Adrien dudó unos segundos antes de responder. No, había sido un día terrible, pues no había podido ver a Marinette o hablar con ella, pero prefería no elaborar.

-Sí, _maman_ , solo un poco cansado- dijo el chico, apenado.

La mujer sonrió levemente.

-En ese caso, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, _mon_ _chéri_ \- dijo ella- pero antes de que te vayas… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza. Su plan del día anterior había salido desastrosamente mal, y aún no había pensado en una manera de volver a abordar a Marinette y decirle la verdad.

-Tal vez, _maman_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja, sabiendo que no era sabio mentirle- las cosas no me han salido muy bien que digamos, pero aún tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de que pueda…-

Pero se interrumpió, dando un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar un fuerte portazo detrás suyo. Tanto él como Emilie se volvieron hacia la puerta, y se encontraron cara a cara con una muy enojada Kagami, que acababa de entrar a la mansión. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas de enojo como nunca la había visto el chico.

Adrien tragó saliva al verla así, pero hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír levemente, intentando no verse demasiado culpable.

- _Salut_ , Kagami- dijo el chico, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en disimular su culpabilidad- ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Interesante- dijo Kagami con fría cólera mientras que caminaba hacia él y _madame_ Agreste- el otro día fui al edificio de la compañía de tu padre, y no sabes a quien me encontré-

-Eh…- dijo Adrien, palideciendo levemente e intentando verse lo menos nervioso posible.

-A tu querida amiga, Marinette- siseó Kagami, interrumpiéndolo, y haciendo que el rostro del chico perdiera el escaso color que le quedaba- ¿y sabes a quien más vi? A su hija- entrecerró los ojos- y fue cuando caí en cuenta. ¡La hija de Marinette tiene cabellos iguales a los tuyos, y ojos iguales a los tuyos!-

Adrien se quedó helado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. No sabía que hacer, o decir. Eso era todo un desastre. Kagami se plantó frente a él con una expresión agresiva, que hizo que Adrien diera un paso atrás, asustado, pues estaba seguro de que iba a ser golpeado.

-Kagami, lo que sucede es…-

-¿Y sabes qué más escuché?- lo interrumpió Kagami, alzando la voz- Lila me acaba de decir que ayer, en la reunión en casa de Nino, te encerraste varias horas en una recámara, a solas con Marinette-

Adrien palideció, si es posible, aún más. ¿Que él había hecho qué? ¿Lila le había contado esa mentira a Kagami?¿Pero cómo había pasado eso?

-¡Eso es mentira, Kagami!- se defendió Adrien, horrorizado por la sugerencia de que hubiera hecho eso- yo solo quería hablar a solas con Marinette, pero nuestra conversación no duró ni un minuto porque no quiso hablar conmigo, y…-

-¡Dejé pasar un par de días para que me confesaras la verdad por tu propia cuenta, y me entero que has estado pasando todo este tiempo con ella!¡Dime la verdad de una maldita vez!- dijo en voz alta Kagami, y su voz resonó por toda la mansión- ¿todavía tienes una relación con Marinette?¿Y quién es esa niña?-

El chico tragó saliva y tembló ante la pregunta. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sí, Emma era su hija, pero no quería decírselo a Kagami, no mientras que estuviera tan furiosa. No porque se avergonzara de ella, sino porque quería decírselo a Marinette primero. Y conociendo a su prometida, si le decía la verdad ahora que estuviera enojada, Kagami iría a confrontar a Marinette, y ahora sí que se armaría el escándalo, y sería uno bastante grande. Tampoco quería decirle que Emma no era suya, pues se sentía terrible ante la idea de negarla.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debía hacer?

-Kagami, yo…-

-Creí que antes que cualquier otra cosa, éramos amigos- dijo Kagami, bajando un poco la voz con una expresión molesta. No, no molesta, más bien decepcionada- pero en vez de confiar en mí y decirme lo que está pasando, me has estado tratando de tonta-

Mientras eso pasaba, a unos pasos de ellos y aparentemente olvidada por ambos, Emilie miró la escena con atención, y notó que los gritos habían atraído a Nathalie.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, _madame_?- preguntó la recién llegada.

-¡Contesta de una vez, Adrien!- dijo Kagami antes de que Emilie pudiera decir algo, haciendo que el chico rubio se mordiera el labio sin saber que decir.

Adrien tembló levemente mientras pensaba en su respuesta. Respiró hondo antes de separar los labios. Y fue cuando Adrien cayó en cuenta de que las cosas no podían así. No solo estaba lastimándose a sí mismo, sino a Marinette, a Kagami, había causado un conflicto entre Marinette y Alya, solo por no decir directamente la verdad. ¡Esto tenía que terminar ya!

El chico levantó los ojos, y vio que Kagami seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho, Kagami- dijo Adrien finalmente- tengo un asunto que atender esta misma noche, pero tienes mi palabra de que hay una explicación, y te diré toda la verdad mañana-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos.

-En ningún momento te engañé o hice lo que sea que Lila te haya dicho- continuó Adrien- tengo un asunto urgente que atender, sí, con Marinette. Tienes razón, siempre hemos sido amigos. Y siempre hemos confiando el uno en el otro- sonrió levemente- ¿puedes confiar en mí, solo por esta vez? Mañana responderé a todas tus preguntas-

La chica lo evaluó con la mirada, mientras que _madame_ Agreste y Nathalie miraban la escena en silencio. Finalmente Kagami suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mañana- dijo ella en un tono resignado.

-Sin falta- le respondió él, sintiéndose aliviado y sonriendo levemente- tienes mi palabra, Kagami-

Kagami asintió levemente con una expresión seria, y tras disculparse en voz baja con _madame_ Agreste, se retiró a su habitación. Una vez que la chica se fue, Adrien se volvió a su madre.

-Lo lamento mucho, _maman_ \- dijo preocupado Adrien.

-No te preocupes, _chéri_ \- dijo ella, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo- pero creo que tienes algo urgente que hacer, ¿no? Para poder cumplir tu promesa a Kagami- el chico asintió- entonces apresúrate y hazlo. No pierdas más el tiempo-

Adrien asintió y, tras besar a su madre en la mejilla, se apresuró a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta con llave y, apoyando su espalda en ella, abrió la solapa de su camisa y suspiró aliviado. Plagg salió de su escondite y flotó frente a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que te he estado diciendo, chico?- dijo Plagg, rodando los ojos- tienes que buscar a Marinette y decirle la verdad lo más pronto posible, antes de que todo este asunto te estalle en la cara. ¡Tienes que decírselo, hoy mismo!-

El chico gruñó, pero sabía que Plagg tenía razón. No podía seguir aplazándolo. Muchísimas cosas podían pasar en esas escasas horas. Lo había prometido, y no podía arriesgarse a que los padres de Kagami sospecharan que algo sucedía, o peor, que hicieran una escena antes de que él hablara con Marinette.

-Tienes razón, Plagg, este asunto ya no puede esperar más- dijo Adrien en tono decidido- lo haremos a tu manera. No encuentro otra solución, y no quiero esperar más tiempo. ¿Cómo estás de energía?-

-Acabo de comer suficiente Camembert- dijo Plagg, cruzándose de brazos mientras que rodaba los ojos- estoy perfecto-

-Bien, en ese caso- dijo Adrien, sonriendo al recordar lo que había hecho incontables veces en su adolescencia, mientras extendía su puño derecho hacia delante y sonreía levemente- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Kagami_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La chica japonesa no sabía que pensar de todo lo que había pasado. La expresión de Adrien cuando lo confrontó sobre la hija de Marinette Dupain-Cheng hablaba volúmenes. ¿Era por eso que _monsieur_ Agreste había contratado a esa chica?¿para comprar su silencio sobre el error de Adrien? No, Gabriel Agreste no era así. ¿Y porqué Adrien se casaba con ella, si tenía una hija con Marinette, y evidentemente no era indiferente a la chica? No, eso significaba que probablemente la niña no era hija de Adrien.

Kagami suspiró y se frotó la frente. No sabía que pensar al respecto de todo este tema. Pero tenía que confiar en Adrien. Le había dado su palabra. Tendría todas sus respuestas al otro día.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su teléfono celular tenía algunos mensajes que no había leído. La chica alzó las cejas y oprimió la pantalla. Eran de sus padres.

 _Tsurugi: Kagami, creemos que los padres de Adrien ocultan algo. Te avisaremos lo que logremos averiguar._

Kagami releyó el mensaje un par de veces, y suspiró. No sabía que iba a pasar a partir de entonces, pero no era tonta. Todo parecía indicar que cierta boda ya no se iba a realizar. Si Adrien no quería seguir adelante con eso, ¿porqué no solo lo decía? Sí, sería un dolor de cabeza con sus padres, pero ella no se opondría.

Suspiró otra vez. Adrien era su amigo, siempre lo había sido. Le daría una última oportunidad de darle una explicación.

Kagami puso a un lado su teléfono celular sin responder y suspiró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Más tarde_

Marinette puso a Emma en la cama y la arropó. Había aprovechado que Luka no estaría en casa esa noche, pues tocarían en un pequeño concierto en el Club Rex, y cocinó con su hija algunas galletas, pain au chocolat y croissants antes de la hora de dormir. Pensaba ir a la Gare Saint Lazare temprano en la mañana para comprar billetes de tren, considerando salir a Normandía de vacaciones en los próximos días. Sabía que el pan se mantendría fresco durante algunos días si lo llevaba consigo bien envuelto, y le dejaría un poco a Luka.

-¿ _Maman_?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo comer algunas de las galletas que preparamos hoy?-

-No, _ma chérie-_ dijo Marinette mientras acomodaba las mantas sobre la pequeña y besaba su frente- dijimos que son para mañana-

-Pero… ¿no puedo comer solo una? Por favoooooor- dijo Emma, con enormes ojos, pero Marinette cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya te lavaste los dientes, Emma- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa benévola- pero si te duermes en los próximos cinco minutos consideraré dejarte comer dos galletas extra para el desayuno-

Emma abrió los ojos grandemente y asintió, tomando con una mano su peluche de Chat Noir y con la otra el edredón y cubriéndose la cabeza con él. Marinette sonrió y se levantó para apagar la luz de la habitación.

-Ya estoy dormida, _maman_ \- dijo Emma desde bajo el edredón.

-Las niñas dormidas no hablan- dijo Marinette, y Emma no respondió, acurrucándose aún más bajo las mantas.

La chica sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija para dirigirse a la suya. Mientras que caminaba a su habitación, tuvo la impresión de que alguien la estaba observando. Cuando se volvió hacia atrás, vio el pasillo vacío.

"Qué raro…", pensó Marinette mientras que abría la puerta de su habitación "debió haber sido mi imaginación"

Tras entrar a su habitación, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, su mano se deslizó en la oscuridad sobre la pared, buscando a tientas el interruptor para encender la luz, cuando algo la interrumpió.

-Tienes una hija muy linda, _ma lady…_ -

Marinette dejó escapar un grito involuntario y dio un paso atrás, tropezando y cayendo sentada al suelo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero éstos aún no se acostumbraban a la penumbra de su habitación. Una mano surgió de la oscuridad y apareció frente a sus ojos, en un gesto para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Una mano cubierta por un guante negro, de cuyos dedos sobresalían unas garras del mismo color.

"No puede ser… no puede ser él…" su mente pensaba al reconocer la voz que tanto había extrañado, y los ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad, mirándola fijamente con un brillo peculiar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Sorpresa. Por fin Adrien se dejó de sutilezas y se fue transformado a ver a Marinette y confesarle la verdad. Como ven, la relación entre Adrien y Kagami es de buenos amigos más que otra cosa.

En otras noticias, ¿han visto todos los spoilers que han salido? Estoy segura de que la gente de Zag quiere matarnos de un susto. Y la verdad no estoy tan feliz de haberlos visto, me hubiera gustado más verlos en el capítulo, hubiera sido una linda sorpresa. Creo que el abordaje de Thomas Astruc de "No Spoilers" es lo mejor, pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada al respecto: la única manera de no ver esos spoilers es no tener acceso a internet.

Ya lo había dicho en el pasado, y lo vuelvo a decir. Normalmente respondo los reviews que no son anónimos. ¿Porqué? Porque cargo dos o tres capítulos el fin de semana y me voy a trabajar, para actualizarlos sin problema desde mi móvil con tres o cuatro clics. Entre mi trabajo y mis tratamientos, es la mejor manera que tengo para subir el capítulo tan tarde el día que toca actualización. ¿Porqué no modifico el archivo en mi móvil? Porque más frecuentemente que no, tengo los dedos hinchados, y es una verdadera pesadilla escribir en el mini teclado del móvil. Pido disculpas si no puedo responder reviews aquí. ¿Cómo pueden obtener siempre una respuesta? Haciendo una cuenta.

Me preguntan si haré un fic Lukanette, la respuesta lamentablemente es un no. No me convence esa pareja, soy #teamAdrinette forever. Tampoco haré otra historia ChloNath, al menos no a corto plazo. Tengo planeadas dos historias ya, una de ellas ya está más o menos avanzada pero no he tenido oportunidad de trabajar en ella.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 13

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Esa noche_

Marinette sintió que su corazón latía desbocado al ver esos ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad sobre ella. Haber escuchado esa voz, esas palabras tan conocidas que hacía que los recuerdos fluyeran rápidamente en su mente. Solo había un hombre en todo el mundo que la había llamado así, que podía pronunciar esas palabras con tanto cariño y admiración; pero tenía más de cuatro años sin saber nada de él, y Marinette había pensado que jamás lo volvería a ver.

"No puede ser él, es imposible…", le repetía su mente mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en la mano cubierta por un guante negro que estaba tendida frente a ella "él no puede estar aquí. No puede saber quien eres. Tu imaginación está haciendo de las suyas"

Y a pesar de todo pronóstico, ahí estaba la mano del chico, tendida hacia ella, frente a sus ojos, y esperando ser tomada.

Dudosa, la chica tomó la mano que le tendía, y el dueño de ésta la cerró a su alrededor y tiró de la chica para ayudarla a ponerse sobre sus pies. Una vez que se puso de pie, Marinette sintió que el recién llegado no soltó su mano, sino que presionó sus labios contra el dorso de la misma.

Marinette se estremeció ante la familiar sensación y dio un paso atrás, soltándose de él y volviendo a buscar a tientas el interruptor en la pared. Por fin lo encontró, y lo accionó. Y frente a sus ojos, con sus manos en la cintura y una sonrisa dulce, estaba el chico en el que había estado pensando constantemente los últimos cuatro años.

"No puede ser…", repitió su cerebro "él no puede estar aquí"

No podía ser. Chat Noir había desaparecido para siempre de París, antes de haber conocido su identidad secreta. No podía saber donde vivía, no podía saber que Ladybug era Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No tenía ningún sentido que el chico estuviera ahí.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sonriéndole mientras que ladeaba la cabeza con una expresión curiosa, sin decir una sola palabra, esperando pacientemente a que pasara su sorpresa y que ella fuera quien comenzara a hablar, aunque parecía estar impaciente por hablar también.

-Chat… Chat Noir- dijo Marinette finalmente, para después cubrirse la boca con las manos. Tras escuchar su voz, el chico amplió aún más su sonrisa- no es posible… ¿eres realmente tú?-

Chat Noir estaba mucho más crecido que antes. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, pero sus ojos aún poseían ese brillo juvenil de siempre que a Marinette tanto le gustaba de él. Su sonrisa era amplia y sincera, y sus mejillas estaban un poco enrojecidas.

-Soy yo, _ma lady_ \- respondió el chico por fin, su voz tan dulce y tranquila como siempre- no soy un fantasma. Realmente estoy aquí, de vuelta a tu lado-

Marinette tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras del recién llegado, cayendo en cuenta de que en esos momentos no era Ladybug. Llevaba años sin ser Ladybug. Era simplemente Marinette. Y si él la había llamado _ma lady_ dos veces, quería decir que conocía su secreto.

-¿Cómo sabes…?¿ya sabías que yo era…?- dijo Marinette, refiriéndose a la manera en la que la estaba llamando. No podía evitar sentirse herida. Si Chat Noir conocía su identidad, ¿porqué no había regresado antes a buscarla?¿Tanto así la odiaba por su antiguo error?

-No, la verdad es que no lo sabía- le dijo el chico en voz baja, sacando a Marinette de sus pensamientos- acabo de enterarme de ese hecho hace un par de días, por casualidad, cuando regresé a París-

Marinette se sonrojó levemente, y bajó la mirada. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, y aún no podía creer que fuera él! Que estuviera ahí con ella. La chica extendió su mano de nuevo hacia el recién llegado, tocando su brazo izquierdo, y luego deslizándola hacia su hombro. Chat Noir inclinó su cabeza hacia el punto donde ella puso su mano, y acentuó su sonrisa.

-Aquí estoy, _ma lady,_ te aseguro que no soy un fantasma- repitió él el voz baja, aún sonriendo mientras que levantaba su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de sus dedos índice y medio- lo lamento si te asusté…-

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas, y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, y tenía miedo que fuera a desaparecer de pronto. Chat Noir se sorprendió por esa acción de la chica. Esperaba que se enojara, que le gritara o que le lanzara algo, pero la abrazó también, rodeando su cintura con una mano y acariciando sus cabellos con cariño con la otra. Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el familiar abrazo, Marinette comenzó a sollozar.

-Está todo bien, _ma lady,_ no llores- susurró Chat Noir en un tono tranquilizador, aunque Marinette pudo notar que su voz también se comenzaba a quebrar- aquí estoy contigo. Y me quedaré siempre contigo. No voy a ir a ningún sitio. No voy a desaparecer-

-Creí que estaba soñando, pero realmente eres tú- dijo ella, su voz quebrándose mientras que sollozaba en sus brazos- no puedo creer que estés aquí. _Chaton_ , lo siento tanto…-

-Shhh…- dijo él en voz baja, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica para hacerla callar- todo está bien…-

-¡No debí haber peleado contigo, no sé en que estaba pensando!- continuó ella con una expresión desesperada- Chat Noir, yo te lastimé, te dije que no quería verte y…- soltó al chico y lo miró a los ojos- y merezco que me odies. ¡Soy una horrible persona! No soy para nada la heroína que creías que era-

-No digas eso- dijo él en voz baja- los dos nos equivocamos ese día. Yo me equivoqué. No debí haberme ido cuando me dijiste que no querías volver a verme. Debí haber regresado por ti, y…- se aclaró la garganta, y Marinette supo que también tenía un nudo en la garganta- jamás digas eso. Siempre has sido una heroína, con o sin tu Miraculous, Marinette. Y siempre he amado todos los aspectos de ti-

Chat Noir se separó levemente de ella, y presionó sus labios contra la frente de la chica, quien seguía sin poder creer que Chat Noir estuviera con ella. Sin saber que hacer, solo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿ _Ma lady_?- dijo el chico en voz baja, pero después se corrigió- ¿Marinette?-

-¿Umm?-

-Te amo- susurró él a su oído.

Marinette se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. No sabía qué contestarle. Lo amaba, y estaba aliviada de tenerlo de regreso con ella. Pero la idea de Adrien comenzó a invadir su mente. Adrien, quien la había estado buscando, a pesar de que se iba a casar con otra chica en menos de dos semanas.

Al parecer, Chat Noir notó su vacilación, y se separó de ella. Al perder el contacto con el cuerpo del chico, Marinette sintió una oleada de pánico. ¡Lo iba a perder otra vez! Dio un paso adelante y volvió a abrazarlo.

-No te vayas, _chaton_ \- dijo ella en voz baja.

-No me voy a ningún lado, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, sonriendo levemente- te dije que me quedaría siempre contigo. Ese es un error que no voy a volver a cometer- su sonrisa se borró- ¿te incomodó que te dijera que te amo?-

-Yo… sí… no…. no sé- dijo la chica, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé- dijo Chat Noir, ladeando su cabeza- amas a otro chico-

No era una pregunta. Marinette levantó los ojos hacia él. Esos enormes ojos verdes la miraban con la misma intensidad de siempre.

-No es cierto- dijo ella- bueno, yo…-

-Hay otro chico- dijo Chat Noir, aunque no parecía estar enojado o triste- recuerdo que lo mencionaste- el chico levantó su mano, y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Marinette, trayéndole recuerdos de la noche que ambos habían pasado juntos. Tragó saliva- dime quien es, por favor, _ma lady_ -

La chica lo miro. ¿Debía decirle sobre su amor secreto por Adrien? La verdad era que no importaba más. Adrien ya pertenecía a otra chica.

-Te amo, Chat Noir- dijo Marinette finalmente. Las orejas negras del traje de Chat Noir se alzaron al escuchar eso- pero también amo… amaba, a otro chico. Pero ya no importa, porque él pertenece a alguien más-

Chat Noir no parecía estar muy decepcionado por ello. La comisura de sus labios se curvaba en una sonrisa, pero parecía estar tratando de detenerla.

-Dime su nombre- dijo él.

Marinette tomó aire antes de responderle.

-Se llama Adrien- dijo la chica en voz baja- Adrien Agreste-

Si bien Marinette esperaba que Chat Noir hiciera alguna mueca, o expresión entristecida, o al menos un gesto de reconocimiento al mencionar el nombre de un modelo que era más o menos famoso cuando ambos viajaban por los techos de París para salvar la ciudad, nada de eso ocurrió. En su lugar, la sonrisa de Chat Noir se extendió aún más, y volvió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Marinette, no sabes cuanto te amo!- declaró Chat Noir mientras que se acercaba a ella para besarla. Marinette lo miró sorprenda conforme sus labios se acercaban más a los suyos, pero no los tocaban, como si el chico estuviera pidiéndole permiso para besarla. Marinette no lo pensó mucho. El calor del cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, su conocido aroma, la sinceridad de su sonrisa, todo la invitaba a acortar esa distancia y besarlo. Y no se hizo del rogar.

Al probar los labios de Chat Noir, Marinette se sintió inundada de sentimientos y recuerdos. El chico la abrazó contra él, acariciando con cariño la parte alta de su espalda, sin querer dejar que se separe de ella. Marinette puso de nuevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y hundió sus dedos en sus suaves cabellos dorados.

El beso no duró mucho tiempo, porque Chat Noir se separó suavemente de sus labios, y besó rápidamente su mejilla. Muy a pesar de los dos, el chico la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

-Creo que hay un par de cosas muy importantes que nos tenemos que decir- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Marinette con dorso de su dedo índice- y no pueden esperar más tiempo, ¿no es así?-

Marinette estaba aún sonrojada por el beso. Sonrió levemente e iba a decir algo, pero Chat Noir le puso el dedo que acariciaba su mejilla sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

-Primero que nada, y antes de que haya más malentendidos entre nosotros dos, necesitas saber de una vez por todas quien soy yo- dijo el chico, y sin esperar respuesta de Marinette, levantó su mano derecha, mostrándole su anillo, y dijo- detransformación-

Una luz color verde recorrió al chico de pies a cabeza, y en lugar de Chat Noir apareció Adrien Agreste, mirándola con enormes ojos verdes y sonriendo dulcemente. Marinette lo miró, boquiabierta, mientras que caía en cuenta de que los dos chicos de los que alguna vez estuvo enamorada eran uno solo. Dio un paso atrás, y casi cae nuevamente de espaldas, si no fuera porque recobró el equilibrio justo a tiempo.

-Hola, Marinette- dijo Adrien apenado y un poco mortificado, levantando las manos en señal de paz- por favor, no me eches a patadas de tu casa, solo quiero hablar contigo…-

-Sí, gracias, se pueden olvidar de mí- se quejó Plagg, cruzándose los brazos mientras que flotaba junto a Adrien- como si no fuera yo quien sufrió más por la estupidez de ustedes dos-

Todo color abandonó el rostro de Marinette al ver que Adrien era Chat Noir, que no era un error, y caer en cuenta de que, un día antes, había huido de él. Literalmente se había detransformado delante de ella, y la presencia de Plagg junto a Adrien lo confirmaba.

-Adrien… ¿tú… tú eras Chat Noir todo este tiempo?- dijo Marinette por fin, después de un buen rato de incómodo silencio, aunque ella aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de ver- ¿porque…?¿cómo…?-

-Lo sé, el destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante negro- dijo el chico rubio- pero sí, era yo todo el tiempo, así como tú eras mi Ladybug todo el tiempo…-

-Si por destino te refieres al maestro Fu, sí, tiene sentido del humor- dijo Plagg, como recordándoles que seguía ahí, cruzándose de brazos- brrrrr… ¡Por fin! Ustedes son son igual de idiotas-

Marinette lo miró, y puso su mano en su mejilla, intentando recuperarse de la impresión. El chico sonrió e inclinó su cabeza de la misma manera que Chat Noir. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Adrien… tú eres… tú eres mi Chat Noir!- dijo ella, intentando en vano reprimir un sollozo, y comprendiendo porqué Chat Noir se había emocionado tanto al escuchar el nombre de Adrien- realmente… realmente eres tú-

Adrien la rodeó con sus brazos nuevamente, de la misma manera que lo había hecho hacía unos momentos como Chat Noir, y sintiendo que de igual manera sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al abrazarla. Por fin, después de todos esos años, tenía a la mujer que amaba de nuevo en sus brazos. Por fin estaba con ella de nuevo. Todo se iba a arreglar por fin. Todo iba a volver a estar bien.

-Te amo, Marinette… _ma lady_ \- susurró el chico en voz baja, apoyando suavemente su mejilla en la cabeza de ella- esto era lo que estaba tratando de decirte… te extrañé tanto-

Ambos chicos se limpiaron las lágrimas después de un buen rato de haber estado abrazados, derramado algunas lágrimas. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a decir algo durante todo ese tiempo. Finalmente Marinette cayó en cuenta de la razón por la que había estado evadiendo a Adrien todo el tiempo, y lo empujó levemente del pecho para alejarlo de ella.

-¡No!- dijo ella de pronto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Marinette?- dijo Adrien con una expresión afligida, pero respetando que lo alejó de ella y dando un paso atrás- ¿acaso hice algo malo?-

-No- dijo Marinette, cubriéndose los ojos en un gesto frustrado, y sentándose en el borde de su cama, sacudiendo repetidamente la cabeza- no, no, no… ¡Esto no está bien!¡Esto es un desastre!-

Adrien parpadeó, sin entender cual era el problema.

-¿Porqué, _ma lady_?- dijo Adrien tristemente, sin atreverse a acercarse a ella- ¿porqué es tan malo?¿No estabas contenta de haberte encontrado conmigo?-

-No es eso, Adrien- dijo Marinette tristemente. Cerró los ojos.

"Adrien se va a casar con Kagami", le dijo su voz interior "no solo perdiste a Adrien con Kagami. También perdiste a Chat Noir. Ella se quedará con los dos"

-¿ _Ma lady_?- insistió el chico, sintiéndose cada vez más asustado de la extraña actitud de Marinette, que parecía tener una regresión a su estado previo, evitándolo deliberadamente- por favor, habla conmigo. Dime lo que pasa. No hay nada que no podamos solucionar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos-

-Yo… por supuesto que te extrañaba y… y mucho- le respondió ella, aún con lágrimas en los ojos- pero…todo está mal- frunció el entrecejo- ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-

Adrien parpadeó sin entender, mientras que Marinette tomaba una almohada y se la lanzaba. El chico esquivó la almohada, el cojín y una pantufla, luego pero después la otra pantufla le dio justo en la cara.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Adrien, alzando un poco la voz en un tono frustrado mientras se frotaba la nariz, que fue donde la prenda lo golpeó- ¿qué sucede?-

La chica hizo un puchero, y se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama de nuevo, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-¡Te vas a casar con Kagami!- dijo Marinette tristemente, mientras tocaba sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. ¡Adrien la había besado, y se iba a casar con otra chica!- que seas Chat Noir no cambia absolutamente nada. ¿Porqué me ilusionas así, si la elegiste a ella?-

Adrien volvió a sonreír, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras de Marinette. El chico tomó asiento a su lado en la orilla de la cama también, aunque dejando respetuosamente un pequeño espacio entre ambos.

-No, no, Marinette, no lo entiendes- dijo el chico rubio, tomándola suavemente por su mentón para hacerla levantar la mirada, y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas de sus mejillas con su pulgar- yo no me voy a casar con Kagami-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Como lo escuchas. No me casaré con ella- dijo Adrien con seguridad- voy a terminar inmediatamente con ese compromiso, pero quería hablar contigo primero. Decirte toda la verdad: que yo soy Chat Noir, y que te amo, _ma lady_ \- añadió, tomando las manos de la chica y poniéndolas sobre su propio pecho- tenías derecho a saber la verdad antes que ella-

Marinette parpadeó, sin saber qué pensar. Chat Noir siempre estuvo enamorado de Ladybug. No tenía razones para dudar del amor del chico. Pero todo aquello sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿ _Ma lady_?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿No tienes algo que decirme?-

Marinette miró al chico, sonriendo casi de oreja a oreja, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Adrien quería escucharla decir las palabras que ella misma había soñado decirle a Chat Noir durante los últimos cuatro años.

- _Chaton_ , tienes una hija. Emma… Oh, Dios… Emma es tu hija, Adrien- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente mientras que las lágrima volvían a surgir de sus ojos- no sabes cuántas veces había soñado con finalmente decirte eso… bueno, a Chat Noir al menos-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillando de contento, y tomó las mejillas de Marinette con sus dos manos. La chica parpadeó, sorprendida por ese gesto, entreabriendo su boca.

-Te amo tanto, Marinette. _Ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente- nunca debí haberme ido. Debí haber luchado por ti, debí haber esperado, no debí huir como un cobarde. Pero aquí estamos. Te amo, y quiero reparar mi error, si es que no es demasiado tarde para recuperarte…-

Marinette miró sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su hija, llenos de una genuina tristeza. Como el chico aún tenía sus manos en las mejillas de ella, la chica se inclinó hacia él y conectó sus labios con los de él. Ante esta acción, Adrien soltó inmediatamente su rostro, y rodeó su cintura para acercarla más a él. Estaba con Marinette, con su Ladybug, ¡y ella lo estaba besando!

Los labios de ambos se separaron cuando cayeron en cuenta de que tenían mucho de que hablar. Adrien no la soltó, sino que se aferró aún más a la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo hasta que la chica estuvo sentada sobre sus muslos. Marinette no se resistió, y a su vez apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se sentía tan bien estar con él.

-¿Hay algo que quieras saber sobre mí, _bugginette_?- susurró Adrien.

-¿Cómo… cómo supiste que yo era Ladybug?- preguntó Marinette.

-Nino me lo dijo por accidente- le explicó Adrien- el día que vi a Emma y a Aidy jugando en el parque, y que luego Luka casi se me lanza a la yugular en casa de tus padres. Nino me dijo que él sospechaba que Emma era hija de Chat Noir, porque le confesaste a Alya que tú eras Ladybug. Y hablando de Alya- añadió- no te enojes con ella por lo de ayer. Solo quería ayudarme a estar a solas contigo para poderte confesar todo esto-

Marinette lo miró con una expresión pensativa. Primero sintió una oleada de agradecimiento a Alya y Nino, y se sintió un poco culpable de haberse enfadado con ellos por haberla engañado para que hablara con Adrien. Si ella aún se sentía abrumada de saber que Adrien era Chat Noir (¡Dios, tenía una hija con Adrien Agreste!), no se imaginaba cómo se habría sentido él cuando se enteró.

-Supongo que eso fue una sorpresa para ti- dijo la chica, sonriendo- haber conocido a Emma-

-Y que lo digas- dijo Adrien, sonriendo apenado- pero pasado el shock inicial, y el remordimiento de haberte dejado sola en esta situación, que por cierto no se ha ido, fue una agradable sorpresa saber que soy el padre de una niña tan linda como Emma-

Marinette sonrió levemente mientras que el chico le explicaba todo eso. Tenía la necesidad de regresar a la realidad. Todo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y sabía que aún había muchas complicaciones delante de ellos.

-¿Qué haremos de ahora en delante?- dijo Marinette finalmente, borrando su sonrisa.

-Bueno, por mi parte, primero tengo que hablar con Kagami y decirle la verdad sobre todo esto- dijo el chico en tono resignado- o al menos la parte de la verdad que puedo decirle. Puede que no la ame, pero es mi amiga y se merece que escuche la verdad de mi-

-Se lo diremos también a Emma, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica en voz baja, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. Se sentía extraño hablar en plural pensando en él.

Adrien notó el tono de preocupación en su voz, como si tuviera miedo de que no la quisiera como hija.

-Adoro a Emma- dijo Adrien en voz baja- esa niñita robó mi corazón desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ella. En ese tema, yo solo quería pedirte que tuvieras compasión de este pobre gatito callejero y me dejes formar parte de su vida. Y de la tuya, por supuesto- añadió, tomando la mano de Marinette y besándola.

La chica sonrió levemente. ¡Por supuesto que quería que Adrien fuera parte de la vida de Emma! ¡Era su padre! ¿Cómo iba a pensar que le iba a prohibir verla? Al contrario, ella estaba más que feliz de que Adrien pasara tiempo con Emma.

-Lo consideraré, _chaton_ \- dijo ella, y al ver que su mueca de tristeza se acentuó, sacudió la cabeza- por supuesto que no haré nada para impedir que pases tiempo con tu hija-

-Tu compasión no tiene límites, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien, volviendo a sonreír aliviado- ya que aclaramos eso, hay muchas… muchas otras cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Pero se hace tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir. Podemos continuar esta conversación mañana-

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo Marinette, dudosa, y tomando con fuerza el antebrazo de Adrien sin querer separarse de él. Lo había encontrado después de tanto tiempo, y no quería dejarlo ir. Tenía miedo de que volviera a desaparecer como lo había hecho hacía cuatro años.

Adrien notó eso, la abrazó contra sí mismo y se dejó caer hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama. Los dos se echaron a reír, y Adrien se giró para quedar sobre ella.

-Ya te lo dije antes, _ma lady_ \- susurró el chico, acercando sus labios al oído de la chica- me quedaré siempre contigo. No te desharás de este gato callejero tan fácilmente-

Volvió a acercar su rostro al de Marinette, y tras frotar su nariz contra la de ella, giró suavemente su cabeza y tomó sus labios de nuevo.

Marinette puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, y hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos dorados, tan suaves como los recordaba. Por supuesto que era su _chaton_. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Ante esa caricia en sus cabellos, Adrien dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho que sonó bastante como un ronroneo.

Adrien dejó por un momento sus labios, provocando un gruñido decepcionado de la chica. Él sonrió y presionó sus labios sobre la mandíbula de ella, y luego sobre su cuello. Sintió que el cuerpo de Marinette se tensó ante ese gesto, y acentuó su sonrisa.

-Mmm… esto me trae lindos recuerdos, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico en voz baja, mientras presionaba sus labios contra la mejilla de ella de nuevo- de la noche más feliz de mi vida-

Marinette sonrió, volviendo a hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de él, y obteniendo la misma reacción del chico.

-Cállate y bésame, Chat Noir- dijo ella en voz baja.

-A tus órdenes, _ma lady-_ susurró él en un tono travieso, volviendo a tomar sus labios.

Los corazones de ambos latían desbocados mientras se volvían a besar. Ninguno de los dos podía creer en lo que estaba pasando. Que por fin se tenían el uno al otro, y sentían como si nada podía llegar a salir mal.

Por supuesto, al mismo tiempo sabían que estaban equivocados. Tenían mil complicaciones y obstáculos delante de ellos, pero también sabían que si ellos habían sido Ladybug y Chat Noir, superhéroes y protectores de París, no había nada que los pudiera detener.

Adrien separó sus labios de los de ella, besó su mejilla, y se recostó junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza en el ángulo entre su hombro y su cuello, Marinette lo abrazó, y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de él, aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos.

-Marinette…-

-¿Umm?-

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre, besándote hasta que los dos perdiéramos el sentido- dijo el chico- pero es tarde, y tú tienes que descansar-

-Mañana es sábado- se quejó ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza para que no se separara de ella- puedo levantarme tarde. Además, desde el lunes estaré de vacaciones, a menos de que tu padre cambie de opinión-

-Lo sé, pero debes estar cansada- dijo el chico, separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos- tienes los ojitos cargados de sueño-

-No es cierto- dijo ella mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Adrien rió en voz baja, y besó alternadamente los párpados de Marinette.

-Hagamos un trato- susurró él- me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. Después iré a casa, y mañana mismo regresaré a tu lado-

Marinette hizo una mueca, y tensó sus brazos. No quería dejarlo ir. No quería volverlo a perder. ¿Qué pasaría si desaparecía otra vez?

-Tienes mi palabra de que regresaré a tu lado- dijo Adrien, sonriendo travieso y ladeando levemente la cabeza, habiendo adivinado su miedo- ¿es que alguna vez te he mentido, _bugginette_?-

Marinette sonrió ampliamente y sacudió la cabeza. Aflojó sus brazos y se recostó sobre la almohada. Él hizo lo mismo, besando su frente y jugando con sus cabellos.

-Te amo, gato pulgoso- dijo ella, sintiendo que sus ojos tan pesados que ya no los podía mantener abiertos. Escuchó una leve risa enternecida del chico.

-Y yo te amo a ti, _lady de mon coeur_ \- dijo él en voz baja.

Una vez que vio que Marinette se quedó dormida y estuvo seguro de ello, Adrien se levantó con cuidado y la arropó con cuidado con el edredón que estaba sobre la cama. Se volvió a Plagg, quien se había refugiado en uno de los cajones del peinador en la habitación de Marinette.

-Puaj, al menos todo eso ya terminó- dijo el kwami, que no estaba nada contento- ya había olvidado lo cursi que eres. Espero que regresando a casa me compenses por las náuseas que me provocaron los dos-

-Shhh… no hables tan fuerte, la vas a despertar- dijo Adrien, tomando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo que estaban en la mesita de noche de Marinette, y escribiendo algo apresuradamente.

-Pfff…- se quejó Plagg, rodando los ojos al leer lo que escribió su elegido- cursi. Vámonos ya-

-Bien, Plagg, transfórmame- dijo el chico.

Tras suspirar frustrado, Plagg fue absorbido dentro del anillo, y convirtió a Adrien en Chat Noir. El chico sonrió levemente y se acercó a Marinette, besándola en la frente con cariño.

Tras sonreír, salió al pasillo de la casa de Luka, y se dirigió a la habitación que sabía era de Emma. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y vio a la pequeña profundamente dormida, abrazando contra su pecho su peluche de Chat Noir que él mismo le había obsequiado. No solo eso, tenía puesta un gorro tejido de color negro, con orejas y ojos de de Chat Noir. El chico sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a besar a la pequeña en la frente.

-Te amo, _ma chatonette_ \- dijo el chico en un susurro, antes de salir por la ventana y dirigirse a casa.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien se detransformó tan pronto como llegó a su habitación, y sacó una enorme rueda de Camembert para que Plagg recargara energía. Se puso la pijama distraídamente mientras que se llevaba su dedo índice y medio a los labios, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Había besado a su Ladybug. La había recuperado. Ambos iban a hablar, y a arreglar las cosas. Todo iba a estar bien.

El chico se dejó caer sobre la cama, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Creía que no podría dormir de lo emocionado que estaba, pero la verdad era que sí tenía mucho sueño.

Adrien se recostó, y sintió a Plagg acurrucándose a su lado. Sonrió levemente.

-Tenías razón, Plagg- dijo el chico en voz baja- muchas gracias por tu consejo-

Escuchó al kwami gruñir en la oscuridad.

-Sí, sí, ya vete a dormir- dijo Plagg en un tono gruñón- mañana podrás marearme con este tema-

Adrien rió en voz baja, y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Plagg-

-Buenas noches- dijo el kwami entre dientes- cachorro idiota-

Adrien se quedó dormido, y Plagg a su lado, ambos con una sonrisa e imaginando que las cosas estarían bien de ahora en delante, y que tras atar los últimos cabos sueltos, nada malo podría llegar a pasar.

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin sucedió, y ojalá este fuera el final, pero apenas vamos a la mitad. Aún les quedan muchos problemas que resolver, además de… SPOILERS.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 14

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Marinette se despertó tan pronto como amaneció, estando segura de que todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior había sido un sueño. No había manera de que Adrien fuera Chat Noir, y que éste la hubiera visitado la noche anterior. Se llevó las manos a los labios. Su sueño había sido muy lindo, y bastante realista, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

La chica se incorporó en la cama y se desperezó, cuando vio algo escrito en la libreta que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Se estiró para alcanzarla, y vio que se trataba de una nota escrita con impecable caligrafía, y conocía bien la letra.

 _"Salut, ma Lady._

 _Seguramente te estarás preguntando si todo fue un sueño. Para mí lo fue._

 _Te veré más tarde, bugginette. Me conoces lo bastante bien para saber que siempre cumplo lo que prometo._

 _Ton chaton"_

La chica sonrió ampliamente, y acercó la hoja de papel a su pecho. No había sido un sueño, no había sido su imaginación. Chat Noir… Adrien… había estado ahí. En su casa. En su habitación. Y sabía sobre Emma, sabía que tenía una hija, ¡y la quería! ¡Las quería a las dos!

Marinette había recordado porqué se había enamorado de Adrien Agreste. Era todo un caballero, gentil, bondadoso y justo. Y de Chat Noir, que era valiente, sensible y apasionado. Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, con el hecho de que Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir fueran la misma persona.

Su sonrisa podía deslumbrar a quien la viera en esos momentos.

La cerradura de la puerta principal sonó, y la sonrisa en los labios de Marinette se borró de pronto al caer en cuenta de todas las complicaciones que esta nueva información traería consigo. Así como Adrien tendría que hablar con Kagami y romper su compromiso (y seguramente, también su corazón) ella misma tenía que hablar con Luka y decirle la verdad.

Luka era bastante consciente de que sus sentimientos no eran devueltos por Marinette. Y sin embargo, el chico siempre había estado ahí con ella, con paciencia y cariño. Había asumido un rol paterno con Emma, y a pesar de que su hija le quería, no lo veía como un padre, quizá por el hecho de que Marinette siempre tomaba su distancia con él.

Pobre Luka.

Marinette se incorporó, y se apresuró a la puerta de su habitación. Tenía que hablar con él ya, antes de que se arrepintiera de hacerlo, y antes de que Emma despertara, para evitar que los interrumpiera. La chica miró el reloj. Ocho de la mañana. Emma era perezosa los fines de semana, y bien podía dormir hasta las nueve o diez de la mañana. Eso le daba a Marinette entre una y dos horas para hablar con Luka.

Al escuchar al chico entrar a la cocina, Marinette se cubrió con su bata y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

El chico se veía muy cansado, pero esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila. Al parecer había tenido una buena noche. Luka estaba poniendo su guitarra en el sofá grande de la sala cuando notó la cabeza de Marinette asomándose por el umbral de la puerta.

-Hey, buenos días- sonrió el chico- pensé que para esta hora tú y Emma estarían listas para ir a la Gare de Saint-Lazare…-

- _Salut_ , Luka- dijo Marinette, dudosa ante ese saludo de su compañero de apartamento- yo… no vamos a ir a Normandía. Y… necesito hablar contigo-

La sonrisa de Luka se borró inmediatamente. No solo por su tono de voz, sino porque pudo ver los ojos algo hinchados de la chica, por haber llorado la noche anterior.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette?- dijo el chico con una expresión muy preocupada- ¿es algo malo?¿Emma está bien?-

Eso hizo que la chica se sintiera aún más culpable de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Romperle el corazón a alguien nunca es fácil, y se preguntaba como Chloé Bourgeois había podido hacerlo tan fácilmente en el colegio. Sacudió la cabeza. Ese no era el punto.

-No, todo está bien, Luka- dijo Marinette- pero hay algo…- se aclaró la garganta- tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Antes de que Emma despierte. ¿Puedes venir?-

Luka la miró, confundido, y asintió, tomando su taza de café y caminando hacia la habitación de Marinette. Estaba agotado después de haber tocado toda la noche, pero si Marinette decía que tenía algo importante que hablar con él…

Una vez que Luka entró y se sentó al borde de la cama, Marinette cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apresuró a sentarse junto a él.

-Verás, Luka, hay algo importante que tengo que confesarte- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Te escucho- dijo el chico, quien a este punto se imaginaba que no sería algo bueno.

-Yo… - se aclaró la garganta, preguntándose por dónde debía empezar. Se decidió la parte más sencilla- ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Mamamarimanette- dijo Luka, volviendo a sonreír, llamándola como lo había hecho la primera vez que la había visto- fue el día que mi mamá fue akumatizada. Y quedé impresionado con lo valiente que eres, y lo hábil que fuiste al abrir un candado-

Marinette se mordió el labio. Su relación con Luka había comenzado por una mentira relacionada a su identidad como Ladybug. Genial, con lo mucho que odiaba las mentiras. Pero ese no era el punto.

-Ese día, cuando… me escondiste bajo tu cama y te sacrificaste para que yo pudiera escapar- continuó Marinette- la verdad es que nunca corrí a buscar a Ladybug-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Luka, parpadeando sorprendido, como si dudara de la salud mental de la chica- por supuesto que lo hiciste, Ladybug me dijo que tú habías sido quien le avisó del akuma, y…-

-No lo hice- lo interrumpió Marinette- sé que es difícil de creer, pero… yo era Ladybug-

Los ojos de Luka se fijaron en ella por unos segundos, y poco a poco Marinette notó que comenzaron a agrandarse al caer en cuenta el chico de que todo finalmente tenía sentido.

-¿T… tú?¿Tú eres Ladybug?-

-Era Ladybug- lo corrigió ella, apenada, recordando con una mueca que había renunciado a Tikki, y que no tenía sus aretes. Justo ahora podría servirse de sus consejos- pero sí, esencialmente-

-Wow, Marinette- dijo el chico, genuinamente impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar- sabía que eres increíble, pero no dejas de sorprenderme-

Marinette se sonrojó levemente, como siempre hacía cuando alguien le decía que era impresionante.

-Pero no entiendo- continuó Luka, confundido- guardaste el secreto por tanto tiempo. ¿Porqué me lo dices ahora?-

-Porque es parte de lo que quiero contarte- dijo Marinette- la otra cosa que tienes que saber es… ya ves que nunca te he dicho quien es el padre de Emma-

Luka asintió seriamente. No sabía porque Marinette había decidido de pronto ser tan comunicativa y contarle sus secretos, pero no se quejaba. Él llevaba años queriendo conocer esa información.

-Cuando te dije que no sabía quien era el padre de Emma, era la verdad- dijo Marinette en voz baja- no conocía su verdadero nombre porque…-

-Porque el padre de Emma es Chat Noir- Luka completó la frase al comprender porqué Marinette le había compartido el secreto de que era Ladybug- ¡por supuesto! Por eso no nos querías decir quien era. Lo siento mucho, Marinette. Seguramente debías odiarme cuando te lo preguntaba…-

La chica sonrió levemente.

-Por supuesto que nunca podría odiarte, Luka- dijo ella, pero borró su sonrisa- pero ahora entiendes porqué no podía decir nada al respecto. Yo no sabía su identidad, y él no sabía la mía. Y no tenía manera de hacerle saber de la existencia de Emma, porque Chat Noir desapareció de París antes de que incluso yo supiera que estaba esperándola. Y ahora que ya sabes la verdad, lo que te tengo que confesar-

Luka asintió, y la miró fijamente.

-Hasta anoche, yo no conocía su identidad secreta- dijo Marinette- por casualidad, Chat Noir descubrió la mía, y vino a buscarme…-

Los labios de Luka se transformaron en una perfecta o, cayendo en cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que Marinette le estaba contando. Su antiguo compañero y amante estaba de regreso en París, y a todas luces Marinette aún le quería. Luka gruñó para sus adentros. No solo era Adrien, ahora tenía otro rival en su contienda por la chica. Y recordando lo mucho que Chat Noir adoraba a Ladybug y le había sido fiel hasta el final, ese sí era seguramente un amor correspondido.

Marinette pareció notar ello, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Luka- dijo Marinette- no te diría todo esto si no fueras importante para mí. Y si no confiara en ti. Debes de saber que Chat Noir es el verdadero amor de mi vida, y el padre de mi hija-

Casi pudo escuchar el corazón de Luka quebrándose.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, en serio. Te quiero, Luka, muchísimo- dijo Marinette, bastante afligida por tener que decirle eso al chico- eres… es como si fueras de mi propia familia. Nunca jamás voy a poder terminar de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí… por nosotras dos-

-Entiendo- dijo Luka, bajando la mirada- él regresó a tu vida-

Marinette lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-No sabes lo difícil que me es decirte todo esto- dijo la chica- pero… eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Luka. No podía mentirte-

Luka se sentía terrible por lo que Marinette le estaba revelando, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Entiendo, Marinette, en serio- dijo Luka- si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, no hay nada más que hacer. No es como que no lo supiera antes. Y… si te ayudé todo este tiempo, no fue porque esperara algo de ti, sino porque somos amigos, y adoro a Emma-

Marinette sonrió, aunque aún se sentía un poco culpable.

-No sabes el miedo que tengo de hacerte daño- dijo la chica- pero te lo agradezco, Luka-

El chico ladeó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-Muchas gracias por ser sincera conmigo- dijo Luka a su vez- ahora, dime que es lo que necesitas que haga para ayudarte-

Marinette iba a decir algo, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en el pasillo fuera del apartamento. Luka frunció el entrecejo y se levantó rápidamente para mirar hacia afuera, en caso de que alguien los hubiera escuchado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que había sido un gato que volteó una maceta. Luego regresó al interior.

-No era nada- dijo Luka- pero tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que conversamos. No me gustaría que alguien más nos escuchara-

Marinette asintió.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Una hora más tarde_

A pesar de haber dormido apenas un par de horas, Adrien se levanto de la cama con tanta energía como si hubiera dormido toda la noche como un bebé. Se sentía tan feliz que podría brincar de emoción. Pero tan pronto como salió de la ducha con esa vibra hiperactiva, Plagg se interpuso en su camino para para detenerlo.

-Oye, chico, bájale dos rayitas a tu emoción- dijo el kwami con una expresión seria- no quiero aguar la fiesta, pero te recuerdo que tienes cosas urgentes y nada agradables que hacer el día de hoy. Como por ejemplo, decir la verdad a Kagami sobre Marinette y Emma-

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien se borró. Sí, era un trabajo desagradable, y le causaba mucho conflicto el hecho de hacer sentir mal a una de sus mejores amigas, pero como sabía que pasaría con Marinette cuando hablara con Luka, él también le debía la verdad a Kagami. No podía casarse con ella si no la amaba. No podía seguir con ella si era Marinette a quien amaba en realidad.

El chico suspiró largamente y se calzó los zapatos. A través de su ventana vio que Kagami estaba en el jardín de la mansión, ejercitándose y practicando sus movimientos de esgrima. Adrien tragó saliva. Hubiera preferido romper su compromiso con Kagami cuando la chica no tuviera un arma con la cual era mortalmente hábil en sus manos, pero el asunto no podía esperar más tiempo.

Faltaban menos de quince días para la fecha fijada de la boda. Tenía que detener eso sí o sí.

Adrien salió de su habitación y bajó al jardín, listo para encontrarse con Kagami. Se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención. La chica lo miró de reojo, con los ojos entrecerrados, y siguió haciendo sus ejercicios con su espada.

-Kagami- dijo Adrien, acercándose dudoso hacia ella- sé que estás muy molesta conmigo, pero… tenemos que hablar-

La chica lo miró por un momento con la misma expresión molesta, y siguió con sus movimientos. Adrien tragó saliva. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil ni mucho menos agradable.

-Kagami, por favor- dijo Adrien nuevamente- solo escúchame. Esto no es nada fácil para mí-

-¿Y crees que es fácil para mí?- dijo la chica japonesa, volviéndose hacia él con una expresión molesta- ¿haber venido hasta tu hogar y descubrir que me has estado mintiendo todo el tiempo?¿Que estás enamorado de Marinette?¿Y que tienes en secreto una hija con ella?-

Adrien tragó saliva, y le dolió la garganta al hacerlo. Realmente esperaba que los Tsurugi no estuvieran en casa, porque si llegaban a escuchar eso… no quería pensar lo que pasaría.

-Sé que todo eso suena bastante mal, y por eso quiero ofrecerte una explicación- dijo Adrien, acercándose a ella, y evadiendo una estocada de su florete. Le ofreció la mano- por favor. ¿Quieres escucharme?-

Kagami bufó, frustrada.

-Pues al parecer no tengo opción- dijo ella, sin tomar su mano, y tomando asiento en una banca del jardín- te escucho-

Adrien sonrió levemente, recordando que a pesar de que ese era un mal trago, finalmente lo estaba haciendo por Marinette, porque la amaba. Y por Emma. Caminó hacia Kagami y se sentó junto a ella.

-Bueno, comenzaré diciendo que ni tú ni yo elegimos este compromiso- dijo Adrien en voz baja- fue impuesto sobre nosotros por nuestros padres. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con él, porque eres una de mis mejores amigas, y pensé que iba a ser fácil…-

Kagami no decía nada, solo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Hasta ese momento todo era verdad. Sabía que ninguno de los dos había deseado ese compromiso, y habían seguido adelante con él porque eran buenos amigos, y para complacer a sus padres.

-Eso fue hasta que regresamos a París- dijo Adrien- el primer día después de que volvimos, me sentía nostálgico y fui a ver mi antiguo colegio, y me encontré a uno de mis amigos del colegio, Nino. Y fue el día en que conocí a Emma, la hija de Marinette. Antes de ese día, yo ignoraba por completo su existencia. Y tan pronto como la vi, me pregunté exactamente lo mismo que tú. No sabía si era mía-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo.

-No te mentí, Kagami- continuó Adrien antes de que la chica lo interrumpiera- yo nunca tuve una relación con Marinette. La amaba y la admiraba desde la distancia, pero ella había rechazado mis avances, como te había contado. Fue una sola noche la que pasamos juntos, y fue poco menos de un mes antes de irme a Japón, hace cuatro años-

Adrien volvió a tragar saliva. Aquello no era mentira. Había sido a Ladybug a quien admiraba, y quien lo había rechazado, pero finalmente Ladybug era Marinette. No era necesario que le dijera ese detalle.

-Marinette y yo peleamos después de esa noche- continuó Adrien- me dijo que no quería volverme a ver, y fue por ello que me fui de París, y elegí ir a Tokio contigo y tu familia, porque sabía que eres mi amiga y que podía contar contigo-

La expresión de Kagami se suavizó un poco al escuchar aquella explicación, y Adrien podía decir que se sentía un poco mal por él.

-Como te decía, cuando vi a Emma, me pregunté si era mía, por la noche que habíamos pasado juntos- continuó Adrien- por eso pasé los últimos días sin hacer nada sobre los preparativos para la boda. Estaba buscando una oportunidad de hablar a solas con Marinette y obtener la respuesta que necesitaba. Eso fue lo que me vio hacer Lila en casa de Nino y Alya: intentar en vano hablar a solas con ella, porque me estuvo evitando-

-¿Y… obtuviste la respuesta?- dijo Kagami.

-Anoche, después de que me reclamaste, decidí dejarme de sutilezas y salí de casa a buscar a Marinette para confrontarla- dijo Adrien, y Kagami casi sonrió al escuchar eso- no te respondí anoche, porque aún no tenía la respuesta de Marinette. No te podía decir que era mía, o que no era mía, porque aún no lo había escuchado de sus labios. Pero ahora que hablé con ella… ya sé la verdad-

-¿Y bien?-

El chico tomó aire antes de responder.

-Emma es mía- dijo Adrien finalmente, sintiendo un inmenso alivio al pronunciar esas palabras- Marinette me lo aseguró-

Los labios de Kagami se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Vaya, eso fue inesperado"; pensó Adrien al verla sonreír.

-Entonces, anoche descubrí que soy padre- continuó el chico, sonriendo levemente- y además, descubrí también que aún amo a Marinette y ella, no sé por qué milagro, me ama también. Ahora que lo pienso, esa pelea que tuvimos fue solo porque sus hormonas la hacían sentir mal, ya estaba embarazada y ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos-

Kagami amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho, Kagami- dijo Adrien, borrando su sonrisa, preocupado por su amiga- tengo muchas cosas de qué disculparme contigo. No te traté justamente en todo este asunto. Debí decirte la verdad desde el principio, y quizá nos hubiéramos ahorrado una visita de tus padres, pero estaba tan confundido por la existencia de Emma y quería confirmarlo primero con Marinette, y pues no pensé bien las cosas-

La chica giró los ojos, y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con la parte roma de su florete.

-No seas tonto, Adrien- dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros- hiciste lo mejor que pudiste dada la situación en la que estabas. No te culpo-

Adrien no parecía muy convencido, pero Kagami soltó el florete y lo abrazó de pronto.

-Felicidades, Adrien, eres padre- dijo la chica en voz alta- wow, nunca pensé decir eso-

Adrien iba a sonreír, pero no lo logró. Se sentía culpable por muchas razones. A pesar de que ya había hablado con Marinette, aún no lo dejaba el remordimiento de haberla abandonado todos esos años.

-¡Me siento terrible, Kagami!- dijo él, cubriéndose la cara con las manos cuando la chica lo soltó- yo… abandoné a Marinette, la dejé sola con una niña que criar, y huí a Japón todos estos años. Mi hija me necesitaba, y yo no estuve con ella en todo este tiempo. Soy el peor padre de la historia, y… -

-Adrien… ¡Adrien!- dijo Kagami, sacudiéndolo levemente por los hombros- nada de esto fue culpa tuya. Ni de Marinette. No lo sabías. Y creo que fue muy noble de parte de Marinette no haber dicho nada al respecto a tu padre-

El chico sonrió levemente. Sabía que Marinette no había dicho nada porque no sabía que él era Chat Noir, pero incluso si lo hubiera sabido, Adrien estaba seguro de que habría guardado silencio para protegerlo de su padre.

-Ahora, falta que se lo diga a tus padres que no me puedo casar contigo- dijo Adrien- si sobrevivo… te prometo que te compensaré por todo lo que te he hecho, Kagami-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- al parecer, todo este asunto fue un malentendido. Cancelaremos esta ridícula boda de una vez por todas, a pesar de que mis padres nos van a hacer la vida imposible por ello- la chica se sacó el anillo que usaba en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda, y lo puso en manos de Adrien- toma, creo que esto te pertenece-

Adrien volvió a sonreír, agradecido de haber recuperado el anillo de su madre, y en general de la comprensión de su amiga. Y él que pensaba que iba a terminar atravesado por el florete de Kagami. No pensaba que iba a recibir ese apoyo de ella.

-¿Tus padres ya lo saben?- dijo Kagami.

Adrien asintió levemente

- _Maman_ se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que tú, cuando vio a Emma en la compañía- dijo Adrien- _père_ también ya lo sabe. Me confrontaron sobre ello la noche que fueron a cenar con tus padres. Pero igual que cuando tú me lo preguntaste, aún no lo había escuchado de labios de Marinette-

-¿Saben que quieres cancelar la boda?- preguntó la chica, y él asintió.

-Solo falta decirle a tus padres, y terminar con esta locura- añadió Adrien.

Kagami asintió. Conocía bien a sus padres, y sabía que habría drama tan pronto como les dijera que rompería su compromiso con Adrien porque éste tenía una hija en secreto y estaba enamorado aún de su amor platónico del colegio.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- dijo Kagami, ahora sonriendo con una expresión traviesa- pero me debes un…-

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar un fuerte ruido, como si se tratara de un vidrio quebrándose en el interior de la mansión, seguido de un golpe seco. Tanto Adrien como Kagami fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Kagami, y cuando Adrien se encogió de hombros, ambos chicos corrieron al interior de la mansión. Ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar de qué se trataba todo eso. ¿Estarían intentando robar algo?

Cuando ambos entraron a la mansión, miraron a su alrededor y no encontraron nada. Cruzaron el umbral del recibidor, y notaron que la puerta de la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste se encontraba abierta y al parecer había sido forzada, y el generador de electricidad había sido desconectado.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Kagami en voz baja.

-No lo sé- dijo Adrien, confundido- _père_ y _maman_ están desayunando fuera con Nathalie, y el Gorila los llevó. No debería haber nadie más en la mansión, más que nosotros dos…-

Tras fruncir el ceño, Adrien entró apresuradamente a la oficina de su padre, seguido de Kagami, quien no había soltado su florete. Ambos se quedaron helados junto a la puerta.

La oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste estaba vacía, pero la ventana que daba hacia la calle estaba rota, la alarma estaba apagada por la falta de electricidad y el retrato de Emilie Agreste, pintada al estilo de Gustav Klimt, que era el cuadro favorito de su padre, estaba tirado en el suelo a un lado de la computadora, revelando la caja fuerte de Gabriel Agreste… la cual estaba completamente abierta.

-Oh, no…-

Palideciendo, Adrien se apresuró a ver que había faltado. Los boletos del Tibet, la mayoría de los libros y las fotos estaban aún ahí. Pero el chico notó inmediatamente la ausencia del valioso objeto que él había tomado en el pasado una vez, y que le había causado que casi le prohibieran volver a ir al colegio por el resto de su vida.

El libro de su padre, que Adrien sabía que era el Grimorio de los Miraculous, estaba desaparecido. El chico frunció el entrecejo. Eso no era bueno.

Bajo su camisa, Plagg sacó su cabeza y miró lo mismo que Adrien había visto. El kwami palideció. El maestro Fu no iba a estar nada contento cuando se enterara de que el Grimorio había vuelto a desaparecer.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les advertí que apenas íbamos a la mitad, y que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles para nuestros héroes favoritos. Al parecer alguien está muy interesado en ponerles las cosas mucho más difíciles. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 15

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

Gabriel Agreste, Emilie y Nathalie miraron alarmados la caja fuerte, que aún estaba abierta, todo en su interior intacto, excepto por la ausencia del libro de inspiración de _monsieur_ Agreste. Adrien notó que los tres se estaban comportando algo extraños, como si supieran algo que él no.

Tras examinar la escena del crimen y ver que la electricidad había sido cortada justo antes del robo, lo que significaba que no había evidencia del mismo a través de las cámaras de seguridad, además de ver la ventana rota y la puerta de la caja fuerte forzada y abierta, Gabriel se ajustó las gafas.

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa, solamente era un viejo libro- dijo finalmente Gabriel Agreste, encogiendo los hombros y volviéndose a Adrien y a Kagami, quienes miraban la escena con creciente preocupación- además, ustedes dos tienen otras cosas de qué preocuparse-

Adrien alzó las cejas, y estuvo a punto de decir lo contrario. ¿Era solo un viejo libro? Cuando él tenía catorce años, su padre lo había fuertemente regañado y castigado por haber perdido justamente ese mismo libro, como si hubiera cometido un horrendo crimen al tomarlo sin su permiso y a escondidas. Es más, su padre hasta había sido akumatizado después de ese incidente, de tan molesto que estaba por la pérdida de ese ejemplar. ¿Porqué ahora era tan poca cosa para él?

Sin saber la respuesta a su pregunta, el chico solamente asintió, confundido, y salió de la oficina con Kagami, dejando solos a los tres.

-Creo que no es un buen momento para decirles nada, ¿verdad?- dijo Kagami con una expresión preocupada.

-Mañana- le dijo Adrien a Kagami en un susurro cuando la chica cuando ésta le lanzó una mirada interrogante- mañana les diremos a tus padres que vamos a cancelar todo. No creo que sea un buen momento para darles la noticia…- hizo una mueca- porque tú y yo sabemos que vendrán a echarle bronca a los míos-

Kagami asintió, sabiendo que el chico tenía razón con respecto a sus padres, y miró con curiosidad a Adrien subir apresuradamente a su habitación.

Una vez que estuvo solo en la seguridad de su vieja habtiación, el chico se abrió la solapa de su camisa, dejando salir a su kwami, quien flotó frente a sus ojos con una expresión sumamente preocupada.

-Plagg, tenemos que hablar- dijo el chico.

-¿Es sobre el libro de tu padre?- dijo Plagg, y Adrien asintió- ¿qué necesitas saber?-

-Ese libro es el Grimorio de los Miraculous- dijo Adrien en voz baja, pues temía que sus padres o Kagami lo escucharan- es el que perdí el día que mi padre fue akumatizado, y que hizo a Ladybug pensar que mi padre era Hawkmoth, ¿no es así? ¿Qué significa eso?-

Plagg suspiró. No quería admitirlo, pero que el libro desapareciera seguramente significaría problemas para Adrien y Marinette. Vaya, ¡qué mala suerte! Y justo ahora que las cosas iban mejorando entre ambos.

-Sí, chico, es el libro que tiene todos los secretos de los Miraculous- dijo Plagg- lo reconocí tan pronto como lo vi, pero el Guardián me pidió que no te dijera nada al respecto. Aún no estabas listo para conocer esa información. Después el maestro Fu vino a la casa, y ya no necesité decirte nada más-

Adrien se quedó mirando a su kwami. Ya sabía que Plagg le había ocultado información en el pasado, pero ahora sabía que lo había hecho bajo las órdenes del guardián, y por una buena razón.

-¿Porqué crees que hayan robado el libro?- dijo el chico.

-Siendo optimista, quisiera pensar que es porque es un libro antiguo y potencialmente valioso- dijo Plagg.

-Pero no eres optimista…- dijo Adrien con creciente preocupación.

-No- dijo el kwami, sacudiendo la cabeza- puede que alguien quiera tener más información sobre los Miraculous. Y cabe la posibilidad de que signifique que Hawkmoth y Mayura están de regreso. O uno de los dos al menos-

-¿Qué?- palideció Adrien.

-Lo que escuchaste, chico- dijo Plagg- que sea el mismo Hawkmoth o uno nuevo que haya decidido robar el libro para obtener más poder. Puede ser, como te dije, una coincidencia, que lo hayan robado porque es un libro antiguo. Pero me parece muy sospechoso que hayan entrado a robar la mansión y solo se llevaran eso… y no la computadora de tu padre, u otro objeto valioso que pudiera tener en su oficina o en su caja fuerte. ¿Porqué se llevaría el Grimorio en vez de cualquier otra cosa?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo; no le gustaba ni un poco lo que había dicho Plagg. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó rápidamente el número de Marinette. Tenía que decirle sobre el Grimorio, y sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera regresado Hawkmoth o Mayura.

-¿Hola?¿Marinette? Creo que tenemos problemas- dijo Adrien en voz baja tan pronto como escuchó a la chica responder al teléfono.

- _Ya lo sé, chaton_ \- le respondió Marinette. Su voz sonaba algo agitada, como si estuviera corriendo mientras hablaba con él.

-Eh… ¿te encuentras bien, _ma lady_?- dijo él, un poco preocupado.

- _Claro que sí, pero voy corriendo a casa del maestro Fu para pedirle los aretes de vuelta_ \- le respondió la chica. Adrien sintió un vuelco. Los aretes. Su Miraculous. Ladybug estaría de vuelta. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios por un momento, pero pronto recordó el predicamento en el que ambos estaban.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Adrien, parpadeando sin entender que había impulsado a Marinette a ir a casa del maestro Fu a recobrar su Miraculous- ¿a qué te refieres?¿Porqué…?-

- _¿Porqué dices que tenemos problemas?_ \- preguntó Marinette.

-Porque alguien entró a la mansión y robó el Grimorio de la caja fuerte de mi padre- dijo Adrien. Hubo una pausa en la línea antes de que Marinette le respondiera.

- _Oh, eso no es nada bueno_ \- dijo ella.

-¿Y tú porqué vas con el maestro Fu?- dijo Adrien, al tiempo que Plagg alzaba las orejas al escuchar eso.

- _¿No has escuchado el estruendo que hay en la ciudad?_ \- dijo Marinette- _¡dijeron en las noticias que acaba de aparecer un nuevo akuma en París!_ -

Adrien sintió como que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Por primera vez en su vida, no le entusiasmaba tanto ir a pelear contra un akuma. Había una personita de cuya seguridad se preocupaba mucho.

-¿Emma?- solo atinó a decir.

- _A salvo, Luka la está cuidando_ \- dijo Marinette en un tono tranquilizador- _te veré en La Concorde tan pronto como recupere a Tikki_ -

-Hecho- dijo Adrien, colgando el teléfono, y se volvió a Plagg, quien parecía tener una expresión completamente derrotada.

-¿Un akuma?- dijo el kwami, mirándolo fijamente.

-Eso parece- dijo Adrien.

-Bien, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Plagg en un tono resignado, no muy contento por tener que pelear de nuevo, aunque una parte de él estaba ansiando volver a ver a Tikki en acción. El chico seguramente pensaba lo mismo sobre Ladybug, pues sonrió levemente antes de transformarse.

-Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Luka Couffaine_

 _Poco antes_

Marinette le estaba explicando a Luka que aún tenía algunas cosas que hablar con el padre de Emma sobre qué iban a hacer en el futuro y cómo le iban a decir a la pequeña que era su padre, cuando Emma despertó y salió de su habitación, arrastrando junto a ella su peluche de Chat Noir, en pijama, sin uno de sus calcetines y sus cabellos dorados alborotados.

-¡ _Maman_!¡ _Maman_!- dijo Emma, corriendo hacia Marinette y abrazándola. La chica sonrió sinceramente, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. El hecho de que su hija se pareciera a Chat Noir había dejado de ser un triste recordatorio de sus errores, y la había hecho sonreír.

¡Emma por fin conocería a su padre! Y con ello, Marinette realmente esperaba que su hija tuviera por fin una familia unida y tan feliz como la que ella misma había tenido cuando era pequeña.

-Buenos días, Emma, ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Marinette.

Emma asintió repetidamente, agitando aún más sus cabellos.

- _Maman_ , soñé que Chat Noir vino a visitarme- dijo la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa- ¡el verdadero Chat Noir!-

Marinette miró de reojo a Luka, quien alzó las cejas. La chica se imaginó que, antes de irse a casa, Adrien había pasado a ver a su hija, estando transformado.

-Oh, no me digas- dijo Marinette, sonriendo traviesa- ¿y era guapo?-

-¡Muy guapo, _maman_!- dijo Emma, aún brincando emocionada- quería abrazarlo, pero tenía mucho sueño, y cuando me desperté ya no estaba-

-Oh, mala suerte- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- quizá otro día lo podrás abrazar-

Emma asintió con una expresión emocionada.

-¿Porqué no vas por tu vestido favorito, _ma chérie_?- dijo Marinette mientras que acariciaba sus alborotados cabellos dorados- hoy es sábado y podríamos…-

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, que hizo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Emma dio un brinco de sorpresa y se aferró a su mamá, quien la abrazó protectoramente, mientras que Luka frunció el entrecejo y corrió a asomarse por la ventana para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué sucede, Luka?- dijo Marinette cuando escuchó un segundo estruendo, demasiado cerca de donde se encontraban para su gusto.

-Eh… ¿Marinette?- dijo Luka en un tono dudoso- por favor, dime que todavía tienes contigo esos aretes de los que me hablaste hace rato…-

La chica frunció el entrecejo. ¿Se refería a su Miraculous?

-No, los devolví a… ¿porqué preguntas?- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y alzando las cejas.

-Creo que será mejor que los recuperes, y pronto- dijo Luka, señalando por la ventana- porque creo que hay un akuma allá afuera-

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Más tarde_

Marinette aún podía escuchar los estruendos a su alrededor cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía el guardián de los Miraculous. Recordaba muy bien que la última vez que había estado ahí había sido para entregar a Tikki de regreso, pues estaba embarazada y no podía seguir protegiendo París con una pequeña; otra Ladybug se encargaría de mantener la ciudad a salvo.

Ahora estaba en la misma situación, pero no tenía opción. No había otra Ladybug. Tenía que proteger París. Chat Noir ya estaba listo para cumplir con su deber, y ella necesitaba a Tikki de vuelta.

Llamó a la puerta del conocido local un par de veces y esperó. No hubo ninguna respuesta. La chica se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso el maestro Fu se había mudado?¿O acaso (la idea le provocó un nudo en el estómago) el guardián había sido atacado por quienquiera que haya robado el Grimorio de casa de Adrien, y quien había dejado suelto un akuma en París?

-¡Maestro Fu!- dijo en voz alta mientras volvía a golpear la puerta- soy yo, Marinette. Por favor, responda-

Casi de inmediato, la puerta se abrió para revelar al anciano. Cosa rara, el maestro Fu no parecía haber envejecido ni un día a pesar de que habían pasado más de cuatro años desde que la chica había devuelto a Tikki, y otros tantos desde la primera aparición de Hawkmoth en París.

-¡Maestro Fu!- dijo Marinette, sonriendo aliviada- menos mal que aún está aquí-

-Marinette, me da gusto volverte a ver- sonrió el anciano, abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar- ha pasado tanto tiempo-

-Lo sé…-

-Pasa, por favor- dijo el maestro Fu, haciéndola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Marinette miró a su alrededor. La casa del Guardián tampoco había cambiando absolutamente nada desde la última vez que había estado ahí. No solo el maestro Fu, sino que Wayzz la miraban con una expresión sonriente y calmada a pesar de que aún se escuchaban las explosiones fuera del edificio.

-Dime, Marinette, ¿cómo está tu cachorrita?- dijo el Guardián. Marinette se ruborizó.

-¿Lo sabía, maestro?- dijo ella, un poco mortificada. El maestro Fu asintió.

-Plagg vino a verme tan pronto como su elegido lo dejó salir del anillo de nuevo, y nos contó que el chico creía que tu hija era suya- dijo el maestro Fu, y Marinette se sintió inmediatamente culpable. No solo ella había renunciado a Tikki, sino que Adrien había renunciado a Plagg. Ambos eran igual de cabezaduras, y ciertamente eran el uno para el otro.

-Oh…-

-No te sientas mal, Marinette- dijo el maestro Fu en un tono benévolo- entiendo muy bien porqué tomaste esa decisión. Y Tikki también lo entiende-

-¿Tikki lo sabe?- dijo la chica, cada vez más entristecida.

-Tikki ha estado muy preocupada por ti desde que se enteró de tu dilema- dijo el Guardián, asintiendo benévolamente- pero creo que esta conversación la podemos tener en otra ocasión. Parece que hay un akuma suelto en París-

El maestro Fu abrió el mecanismo del gramófono, y sacó con cuidado la Miraclebox. A diferencia de todas las otras veces que Marinette había visto esa caja abierta, estaba vez el par de aretes rojos con cinco motas negras, el Miraculous de la Catarina, estaban en la mitad izquierda el círculo central, junto al sitio donde debería ir el Miraculous del Gato Negro. Tragó saliva cuando extendió sus manos para tomar los aretes. Se detuvo.

-Tikki seguramente me va a odiar por haberle mentido, y por haberla abandonado sin ninguna explicación- dijo Marinette, bajando su mano- no sé que me pasó en ese momento. Pelee con Chat Noir, alejándolo de mi lado para siempre. Le oculté la verdad a Tikki, quien siempre había sido mi conciencia y confidente. Soy… soy la sombra de la que fue Ladybug. No puede…-

-Marinette…- la interrumpió el maestro Fu- todos cometemos errores, y más aún cuando somos jóvenes. Tú alienaste a dos de tus amigos porque estabas asustada y, si me permites decirlo, hormonal. No fue tu culpa. Yo mismo cometí un grave error cuando era joven y perdí los dos Miraculous y el Grimorio, y comencé todo este problema hace más de cien años-

-Pero… pero Tikki… y Chat Noir…-

-Olvídate de ellos por un momento, Marinette- dijo el Guardian, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica- tienes que aprender a perdonarte a ti misma. Chat Noir te ama. Tikki te considera su mejor Ladybug que jamás ha tenido. Todo ello a pesar de los errores que pudiste haber cometido. Tienes que aprender a perdonarte a ti misma…-

Marinette hizo una mueca, pero finalmente respiró hondo y sonrió. Iba a recuperar a Tikki, de la misma manera que había recuperado a Chat Noir. Sin dudarlo más, extendió su mano y tomó los aretes rojos, y se los puso. La familiar luz roja surgió de ellos, y apareció la kwami que la había acompañado todos los años que fue Ladybug.

-Hola, Tikki- dijo Marinette en un tono apenado, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso.

La kwami roja miró a su elegida con enormes ojos. Marinette no había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto, pero sus cabellos sí, y ahora los usaba en una larga trenza sobre su hombro derecho en vez de dos coletas. Su rostro había madurado un poco, pero el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Los ojos de Tikki brillaron, y se apresuró a abrazar el rostro de su elegida.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó la kwami, abrazándola- oh, Marinette, ¡te extrañé tanto! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas esperando un bebé? Yo te hubiera apoyado. No tenías que haberlo hecho todo tú sola…-

-Lo lamento mucho, Tikki- dijo Marinette tristemente- en ese entonces estaba muy asustada… y avergonzada también-

-Siempre habías podido confiar en mí, Marinette- dijo Tikki mientras que ladeaba la cabeza- sabes que yo jamás te hubiera juzgado…-

El maestro Fu se aclaró la garganta.

-Emm… bueno- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo levemente- lo siento mucho, Tikki. Podrás regañarme cuanto quieras después de vencer al akuma-

-Oh, hay un akuma- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa traviesa- creo que es hora de regresar a hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer, ¿no es así?-

Marinette asintió.

-Vamos, hay un cierto gato pulgoso que nos está esperando- dijo la chica con una sonrisa decidida- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Lahiffe-Césaire_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Alya y Nino estaban pasando la tarde de sábado con las hermanas de la primera cuando escucharon los estruendos que resonaban en la ciudad. Nino se apresuró a encender la televisión, y vieron el reportaje de Nadja Chamack.

- _Bonsoir, París_ \- dijo la reportera en la televisión- _actualmente les presentamos una vista que teníamos más de cuatro años sin tener en nuestra ciudad. Un akuma ha aparecido cerca de La Concorde después de todo este tiempo, y hasta este momento no hay quien lo combata_ -

-¿Un akuma?- dijo Alya, y se volvió a mirar a Nino, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

-Oh, no, conozco esa mirada- dijo Nora, cruzando los brazos de una manera reprobatoria y sacudiendo la cabeza- ustedes dos no van a ir a perseguir un akuma, como acostumbraban hacer antes de que la Polilla Maravilla desapareciera. Ya no son adolescentes, son adultos y padres responsables…-

-Pero Nora, si Hawkmoth está de vuelta, es probable que Ladybug regrese…- comenzó a decir Alya.

-¡Sí!¡Vamos a ver a Ladybug!- dijo Aidy, saltando sobre el sillón y aplaudiendo repetidamente. Nora lanzó a su hermana una mirada de "ves lo que te estoy diciendo".

-Por favor, Nora, solo por esta vez- dijo Alya- no nos tardaremos en regresar. Y tendremos mucho cuidado de no acercarnos demasiado al akuma, ¿verdad, Nino?-

El chico suspiró.

-Nora, si algo he aprendido estando casado con Alya, es que ella siempre se sale con la suya- dijo Nino en un tono resignado- me aseguraré de que no se meta en problemas-

Nora y las gemelas evaluaron a la pareja, y finalmente asintieron.

-Bien, nosotras cuidaremos de Aidy- dijo Nora en un tono resignado- pero tengan mucho cuidado…-

Nino y Alya asintieron, y se apresuraron a salir del apartamento. Ella subió el volumen de la televisión, y Nadja Chamack no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

- _No puedo creer lo que estamos viendo, queridos teleespectadores_ \- dijo la reportera- _después de más de cuatro años de ausencia… ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir están de regreso!_ -

-¡Yei, Ladybug y Chat Noir!- aplaudió Aidy. Las gemelas se echaron a reír. Alya no podía negar que era hija de Alya Césaire.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

- _No puedo creer lo que estamos viendo, queridos teleespectadores. Después de más de cuatro años de ausencia… ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir están de regreso!_ -

Emilie Agreste entrelazó los dedos nerviosamente mientras que Gabriel se frotaba la barbilla y su asistente daba vueltas en círculos mientras escuchaban las noticias en la pantalla del tablet de Nathalie. Los tres estaban en el comedor de la mansión, y estaban sumamente preocupados por los eventos que se estaban llevando a cabo.

-¿Estás seguro que los dos Miraculous estaban dentro de la caja fuerte, _chéri_?- dijo Emilie en tono dudoso.

-No hay duda de ello, _madame_ \- dijo Nathalie, ajustándose las gafas antes de que Gabriel respondiera a su pregunta- hay un akuma suelto en las calles de París, y el Miraculous de Papillon no está aquí-

Emilie asintió, y se volvió a su esposo, quien tenía una mirada seria mientras que miraba por la ventana. Estaba segura de que no le gustaba ni una pizca que su Miraculous haya caído en otras manos.

-La pregunta es… ¿quién lo robó?- dijo Gabriel finalmente, quitando su vista de la ventana y volviéndose hacia ellas- ¿y cómo pudo saber que estaba en la caja fuerte? Después de tanto tiempo, no hay manera de que me relacionaran con Hawkmoth…-

-Adrien abrió la caja fuerte en una ocasión…- observó Nathalie.

-No, en ese entonces yo tenía el Miraculous de Papillon conmigo, no estaba dentro de la caja fuerte- dijo Gabriel- no pudo haber sido él-

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé- dijo Gabriel- debe ser alguien más que haya venido a la casa. Las personas que vinieron a arreglar la electricidad de la casa cuando Adrien regresó de Japón. O la familia de Kagami-

-Y también está el incidente en su oficina en la compañía, _monsieur_ \- dijo Nathalie.

Gabriel Agreste asintió, y se volvió hacia Emilie, que no había escuchado al respecto.

-Antier, alguien entró a mi oficina cuando Théo Barbot desconectó las cámaras de seguridad, cuando estábamos ayudando a Adrien a hablar con Marinette- dijo Gabriel- parecía como que estaban buscando algo en específico-

-Los Miraculous- dijo Nathalie- y parece que los encontraron-

Emilie se llevó la mano a la boca. ¿Era posible que los Tsurugi hubieran causado eso? Sí, sabía que eran ambiciosos, pero no creía que pudieran llegar a tanto como para robarles y sembrar terror en París. Volvió su vista a la televisión, y sonrió al ver que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían regresado, y ya estaban peleando contra el akuma.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, las cosas no estuvieron bien por mucho tiempo, alguien robó los Miraculous de la caja fuerte de Gabriel Agreste, y los está usando para sembrar el terror en París. ¿Quién los robó? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡SPOILERS!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 16

 _Place de la Concorde_

 _Poco antes_

Chat Noir fue el primero en llegar al sitio acordado por ambos, y se posó en la parte más alta de la rueda de la fortuna que se encontraba en la Place de la Concorde. Su corazón latía con fuerza con renovada emoción al saber que era una cuestión de minutos para volver a ver a Ladybug en toda su gloria.

" _La viste anoche, chico_ " le dijo Plagg en su mente.

-Lo sé, Plagg, pero será lindo volver a verla en acción- dijo el chico sin poder evitar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

" _Pfff… ¡contrólate! Ya no eres un puberto hormonal_ ", se quejó Plagg.

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos al ver al akuma creando caos frente a Les Invalides, y comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia la torre Eiffel. Entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba ni un poco que estaba tan cerca de la casa de Luka Couffaine, y eso significaba que el akuma estaría demasiado cerca de Emma para su gusto. Tuvo una nueva sensación de miedo de que algo malo le sucediera a su hija mientras que peleaba contra Hawkmoth. Ojalá pudiera tenerla a salvo de todo y de todos siempre.

" _No te vayas a convertir en tu padre, Adrien_ ", le reprochó Plagg, al notar esos pensamientos " _es normal que te preocupes por ella, pero no exageres. Recuerda que no te gustó estar encerrado_ "

El héroe sonrió levemente, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando apareció su persona favorita en el mundo a su lado. La heroína de traje rojo con motas negras estaba a su lado, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, con algunos cambios en ella. Sus hermosos cabellos ahora eran largos y usaba una larga trenza, atada con un listón rojo y una diadema del mismo color.

-Qué amable de tu parte por haberme esperado, _chaton_ \- dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

Chat Noir la miró con adoración.

-Oh, ya sabes que me encanta trabajar contigo, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa- ¿estás lista para patear el trasero de este akuma?-

-Siempre- sonrió Ladybug, lanzando su yoyo en la distancia- hagámoslo-

Chat Noir la admiró por unos segundos mientras Ladybug saltaba y se lanzaba contra el enemigo, para después saltar tras ella, usando su bastón para impulsarse hacia donde estaba el akuma.

En esta ocasión el akuma era una mujer vestida con un traje de color rojo con negro, que tenía un largo bastón que en la punta tenía forma del diamante de una carta de poker, y se echó a reír maliciosamente tan pronto como llegaron los dos héroes. Ladybug miró de reojo a su compañero, quien le devolvió la mirada. El akuma no parecía nada extraordinario, y era muy parecido a los que habían vencido hacía cuatro años. Y los dos sabían que, más que vencer al akuma, necesitaban averiguar si el mismo Hawkmoth de siempre había regresado, o era un nuevo villano.

-¿Estás listo para hacer esto, _chaton_?- dijo Ladybug, sonriendo traviesamente hacia el chico.

-Después de ti, _ma lady_ \- dijo el héroe, haciendo girar su bastón con impaciencia.

x-x-x

 _Les Invalides_

 _Minutos más tarde_

Tras unos minutos de pelear contra el nuevo akuma, les quedó bastante claro a ambos héroes que se estaban enfrentando a un nuevo villano intentando imitar a Hawkmoth. No solo tenía un estilo diferente al del antiguo, sino que un par de veces perdió por completo el control de su akuma, y la víctima casi les entrega el objeto akumatizado a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

La pelea contra el nuevo akuma fue muy breve, no pasaron más de cinco minutos desde que ambos llegaron, cuando era claro que el enemigo estaba vencido.

-Tú, yo, un supervillano… esto es algo nostálgico, _ma Lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir, acorralando a la víctima del akuma, que era una chica, contra la pared del edificio de Les Invalides. Ladybug, al mismo tiempo, caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa mientras que hacía girar su yoyo- ¿lista para capturar su akuma?-

Ladybug asintió conforme se acercaba a la víctima del akuma con su Lucky Charm en su mano. De pronto, una sonrisa maliciosa de parte de la víctima hizo que ambos se quedaran helados.

-Bien jugado, Ladybug, Chat Noir- dijo la víctima, encogiendo los hombros- parece que a pesar de los años que han pasado desde su última aparición, no han perdido su práctica-

Los dos héroes fruncieron el entrecejo. ¿Era el akuma quien hablaba, o era acaso el nuevo Hawkmoth que se trataba de comunicar con ellos dos?

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Ladybug.

La víctima volvió a echarse a reír, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a ambos héroes. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Soy el nuevo portador del Miraculous de Papillón, pueden llamarme Monarca- dijo la mujer akumatizada, que claramente estaba siendo controlada por ese desconocido "Monarca"- Ladybug, Chat Noir, denme sus Miraculous inmediatamente, y no volveré a atacar París-

Los héroes fruncieron el entrecejo.

-Vaya, el nuevo Hawkmoth es igual de ingenuo que el viejo, aunque carece por completo de su talento- dijo Chat Noir, cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos- tengo una mejor idea. Tú nos vas a entregar a nosotros tu Miraculous y terminemos con esto-

La víctima volvió a echarse a reír.

-Más vale que tengan mucho cuidado de ahora en delante. Los he estudiado bastante bien, sus movimientos y los de sus aliados en estos últimos años- dijo la voz maliciosa de Monarca- no nos gustaría que le pasara algo muy malo a su familia…-

Chat Noir sintió un vuelco ante esas palabras, y Ladybug frunció el entrecejo.

-No hay manera que puedas hacer eso- dijo Ladybug mientras que la víctima del akuma seguía sonriendo maliciosamente- no sabes quienes somos en realidad-

-¿Quieres apostar, Ladybug?- dijo la víctima sonriendo.

De pronto, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos héroes pudieran siquiera moverse, el akuma salió del objeto en el que se alojaba, manifestándose como una mariposa negra y comenzando a volar lejos. La víctima regresó a la normalidad y se dejó caer al suelo, siendo atrapada por Chat Noir antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. La mariposa negra se destiñó mientras se alejaba, y se convirtió en una mariposa blanca sin que Ladybug la purificara.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir Chat Noir al ver que Monarca había retirado su poder de la víctima, y de la mariposa.

Pero Ladybug cayó en cuenta del mensaje que estaba recibiendo. Monarca había amenazado a su familia. Y si Monarca había retirado su poder de ese akuma, ¿quería decir que había enviado otro akuma tras su familia?¿Tras Emma o Luka?

-Emma…- susurró en voz tan baja que solo Chat Noir la alcanzó a escuchar, y salió corriendo de regreso a su casa. El héroe palideció mortalmente al escuchar el nombre de su hija, y tras poner a la víctima en manos de la policía, se echó a correr detrás de ella, rogando que estuvieran equivocados con su sospecha, y jurando brindar una muerte lenta y dolorosa a quien osara siquiera pensar en hacer daño a su pequeña.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Minutos más tarde_

Marinette se detransformó tan pronto como entró por la ventana de su habitación, e ignorando el hecho de que Chat Noir venía corriendo tras ella, corrió hacia la sala, donde Luka estaba sentado en el sofá, jugando con Emma y sus muñecos. El chico dio un respingo de sorpresa al verla salir de su habitación y cruzar la sala casi tropezando con los muebles, pero Marinette lo ignoró y corrió a abrazar a su hija.

-¿ _Maman_?- dijo Emma, sorprendida y, hasta cierto punto, asustada de que la actitud de su madre- ¿qué pasó, _maman_?-

-Marinette, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Luka, mirando preocupado a la chica.

Marinette no le respondió, solamente se mantuvo abrazando a su pequeña, frotando su espalda continuamente e intentando normalizar su respiración.

"Emma está a salvo", se repetía Marinette mientras la abrazaba, "Monarca mintió, Emma está aquí, y está a salvo… no le hizo nada… no sabe quien es, no sabe quienes somos…"

Luka la miró preocupado, e iba a volver a preguntarle a la chica la causa de su preocupación, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El chico se levantó, extrañado, y se apresuró a abrir.

Se sorprendió al encontrar en la puerta a Adrien Agreste.

-¿A… Adrien?- dijo Luka, parpadeando confundido de verlo ahí, sobre todo después de que hubiera regresado Marinette. El chico estaba pálido, excepto por sus mejillas, las cuales estaban algo enrojecidas, como si acabara de hacer ejercicio- ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?-

-Di… disculpa que moleste, Luka…- dijo Adrien, intentado ser amable y parecer tranquilo, pero su lenguaje corporal daba a entender que se encontraba muy ansioso. Tenía las manos empuñadas y temblaba levemente- yo… necesito ver a Marinette…-

Luka no respondió, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar al apartamento, cosa que el chico hizo de inmediato y se apresuró al lado de Marinette. No la tocó, pero se quedó de pie a su lado mientras que la chica se tranquilizaba, y el mismo parecía suspirar aliviado, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué rayos fue lo que sucedió?- dijo Luka, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Ambos parecían muy tensos y preocupados, y al chico no le gustaba ni un poco no saber porqué.

Adrien volvió su mirada hacia él mientras que la chica seguía abrazando a su hija.

-El akuma que apareció el París el día de hoy- dijo el chico rubio- cuando… eh… Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban peleando contra la chica akumatizada, ella les dijo que estaba trabajando para alguien que se hace llamar Monarca. Es un nuevo Hawkmoth. Y amenazó a la familia de Ladybug- añadió con una expresión significativa.

Luka parpadeó, comprendiendo de pronto todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Marinette estaba asustada porque el akuma había amenazado a su familia, y la primera persona en la que pensó fue en Emma. Y el hecho de que Adrien haya llegado junto con Marinette lo hizo comprender la única información que la chica había omitido esa mañana: el hecho de que Adrien era Chat Noir, el padre de Emma.

"Por supuesto", pensó Luka.

Y aquello lo confirmó cuando Marinette soltó a la pequeña, y Adrien inmediatamente se apresuró a abrazarla, normalizando también su respiración conforme sus brazos rodeaban a la pequeña.

-Mira, Adrien, estaba jugando con Chat Noir- sonrió Emma, sin entender la preocupación de los adultos y poniendo el muñeco del héroe en su cara.

-Eso veo, _minette_ \- dijo Adrien, sus ojos brillando de cariño y respirando aliviado al ver que la pequeña se encontraba bien, mientras que le revolvía los cabellos.

Al ver aquella interacción entre los dos chicos y la pequeña, Luka no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, pero sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Una parte de él estaba feliz del hecho de que Marinette hubiera por fin encontrado al chico que amaba y que la haría feliz, y no podía creer que siempre hubiera estado tan cerca de ella.

-Y… ¿se encuentran bien ustedes dos?- dijo finalmente Luka.

Marinette asintió inmediatamente, pero Adrien sacudió la cabeza con firmeza antes de dejar a Emma sentada sobre el sofá.

-Marinette se lastimó el tobillo- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo- se resbaló cuando venía corriendo hacia acá-

Luka frunció el entrecejo. Con razón le había parecido que, cuando Marinette llegó al apartamento, había caminado de manera extraña hacia la sala, casi arrastrando los pies antes de abrazar a Emma.

-No es nada, yo no…- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero los ojos de Luka bajaron al tobillo izquierdo de la chica, el cual estaba visiblemente inflamado en comparación con el otro.

-¿Tienen vendas?- preguntó Adrien, ignorando por un momento a Marinette y volviéndose a Luka, quien asintió.

-Ven, te mostraré- dijo el chico mayor, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina con una expresión igual de seria.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Marinette, molesta por ser ignorada por los dos chicos, pero Adrien siguió a Luka hacia la cocina, no sin antes volverse a ella- ¿qué no me escucharon? Les dije que no es nada, y…¡arrggg!-

-No te muevas, no tardamos en regresar- dijo el chico rubio.

Marinette infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, pero Emma se sentó en su regazo e inmediatamente olvidó su enojo.

Mientras tanto, Adrien siguió a Luka hacia la cocina del apartamento, y llevaba una expresión muy preocupada en su rostro. El chico mayor sacó de uno de los estantes una pequeña caja blanca con una cruz roja, y la abrió, revelando algunos materiales de curación. Tomó una venda y la puso en las manos de Adrien.

-Creo que también necesitará un analgésico- dijo Adrien. Luka asintió, y comenzó a buscar en el botiquín.

-Aquí debe haber algo…- comenzó a decir Luka.

-Antes de que suceda otra cosa- dijo Adrien en voz baja, deteniendo la mano de Luka para que dejara de hurgar en el botiquín- creo que tengo que hablar contigo-

-No tienes que decir nada al respecto, Adrien- dijo Luka fríamente evitando su mirada, mientras que fijaba sus ojos entre las medicinas que había en la pequeña cajita que usaban como botiquín- Marinette ya me explicó todo-

-No… no es sobre eso- dijo el chico rubio en voz baja- yo… quería agradecer todo lo que hiciste estos últimos años. Por Marinette y por Emma- tragó saliva al ver a Luka mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados- gracias por haber cuidado de ellas cuando yo no pude hacer nada-

Luka lo miró con una expresión aún fría.

-No lo hice por ti- dijo fríamente Luka.

-Lo sé, Luka- dijo Adrien, bajando la mirada- pero no por eso estoy menos agradecido. Yo sé que no merezco tu perdón, ni el de Marinette. No es justificación, pero yo no sabía que Marinette era Ladybug, ni sabía de la existencia de Emma cuando me fui. Si lo hubiera sabido…- sacudió la cabeza- gracias por cuidar de ellas, Luka. Estaré en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida-

Luka lo miró fijamente con una expresión severa, pero pronto suavizó su mirada y sonrió. El estúpido de Adrien amaba a Marinette, tanto como ella a él. No había duda. Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-No sufras por ello, Adrien- dijo Luka levemente- si Marinette te perdonó, yo no tengo porqué guardarte rencor. Ah, aquí están los analgésicos. Vamos-

Adrien sonrió levemente, y caminó de regreso a la sala, donde Marinette los esperaba enfurruñada.

-Te dije que no es nada, gato pulgoso- dijo Marinette cruzándose de brazos mientras que Adrien ponía la pierna de Marinette sobre su rodilla y le quitaba con cuidado su zapatilla para examinar su tobillo.

-Te escuché la primera vez que lo dijiste, _bugginette_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja- por favor, compláceme solo por esta vez-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, y Adrien rió en voz baja mientras comenzaba a vendar el tobillo de la chica con hábiles manos y cuidado de no lastimarla más.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- dijo la chica.

-Curso de primeros auxilios- dijo Adrien, con una expresión apenada- _père_ me obligó a aprender cuando era chico. Creo que estoy agradecido por ello, por primera vez-

Mientras sucedía ese intercambio, Emma miraba a Adrien vendar el tobillo de su _maman_ con suma atención, y sin decir nada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Luka. Una vez que el chico rubio terminó, puso con cuidado el tobillo de Marinette sobre el sofá y sonrió.

-Solo falta una cosa para que te sientas mejor- dijo Adrien, y se volvió a ver a Emma, guiñándole un ojo- un beso de la niña más bonita del mundo-

Los ojos de Emma brillaron, y se lanzó a los brazos de su mamá, para besarle la mejilla.

-Vaya, ya me siento mejor- dijo Marinette.

-Ahora veo que los besos de Emma son mágicos- dijo Adrien, ladeando la cabeza.

Marinette sonrió agradecida con los dos chicos. De hecho, se sentía afortunada de tenerlos con ella, de que fueran parte de su vida. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Adrien: le pediría ayuda a Luka para tener oportunidad de hablar a solas con Adrien.

-Luka, ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre cuidar a Emma por un rato para que podamos hablar?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana- dijo Luka en voz baja- mañana me llevare a Emma a casa de mi madre, estoy seguro que se divertirá con ella. Así tendrán un par de horas para que puedan hablar tranquilamente- se volvió a la pequeña- ¿no quieres ir al barco pirata, Emma?-

-¡Sí!- dijo la pequeña, parándose en el sofá- ¡vamos con la capitana Anarka!-

Con esto, Emma tomó la mano de Adrien y tiró suavemente de ella.

-Tú también irás al barco pirata, ¿verdad?- dijo la pequeña.

-Lo lamento, _minette_ , pero tengo un asunto pendiente que hablar con tu _maman-_ dijo Adrien, y tomó el peluche de Chat Noir- además, recuerda que a los gatos no les gusta el agua, porque no saben nadar-

-Los piratas tampoco saben nadar, pero es un secreto- añadió Luka sin dejar de sonreír.

Emma se echó a reír, y tanto Adrien como Marinette sonrieron agradecidos en dirección a Luka, quien cuidaría de Emma mientras que ellos dos hablaban de como iba a ser su vida de ahora en delante.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Poco más tarde_

Marinette puso a Emma a dormir, con cuidado de no lastimar más su tobillo, y tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Luka a lavar los trastes.

Adrien se había ido a casa a la mitad de la tarde, no sin antes besar la mejilla de Emma y la mano de Marinette. Luka no pudo evitar sonreír. Se notaba a leguas que el chico las adoraba a ambas, y que se habría quedado ahí si no fuera porque Marinette lo mandó a casa.

Aún así, esos ojos de gatito enamorado no se podían disimular.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Luka- dijo Marinette de pronto.

-Sabes que no es nada, Marinette- dijo el chico- y ahora que sé que tú eres Ladybug, es lo menos que podía hacer. Y pensar que Adrien y tú pasaron toda su adolescencia salvando París juntos…-

Marinette se sonrojó levemente. Sí, pensar que Adrien había sido Chat Noir la hacía caer en cuenta de la ironía de que ambos estuvieron enamorados todo el tiempo y no habían caído en cuenta de ello.

-De todos modos, te lo agradezco- dijo Marinette.

-Adrien dijo lo mismo- dijo Luka.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella- ¿qué te dijo?-

El chico sacudió su cabeza.

-No, eso es algo entre él y yo- dijo Luka mientras que sonreía levemente. A pesar de que había perdido cualquier posibilidad de estar con Marinette, estaba tranquilo de que estaba con alguien que amaba- pero solo puedo decir que ese tonto te adora-

El rostro de Marinette se iluminó con una sonrisa.

X-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Cuando Adrien llegó a casa después de haber pasado la tarde con Marinette y Emma, una desagradable sorpresa le estaba esperando. Nuevamente los padres de Kagami estaban en casa, y estos parecían realmente furiosos. Entrecerró los ojos mientras que su mente intentaba entender que era lo que había pasado. ¿Kagami lo había traicionado y le había dicho algo a sus padres?

Esperaba que no, porque se haría un verdadero escándalo.

-¡Es ridículo!- escuchó decir a su padre en voz alta- mi hijo no pudo ser tan irresponsable. Debe tratarse de un error-

Adrien tragó saliva. Oh, no. Si los Tsurugi sabían lo que pretendía hacer sin que se los hubiera dicho él…

Estuvo a punto de entrar al comedor, pero una mano lo detuvo y lo tiró hacia atrás. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Kagami.

-No te lo recomiendo, Adrien- dijo la chica japonesa, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos- mis padres llevan una hora peleando con los tuyos-

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?-

- _Otosan_ y _okasan_ están furiosos porque no has ido a medirte tu traje para la boda, así como algunos trámites pendientes. Ellos aun no saben que vamos a suspender todo. ¿No crees que deberíamos decirles la verdad de una vez por todas?-

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- aceptó el chico, respirando hondo sabiendo el trago amargo que les esperaba- antes de que tengamos más problemas por no decir la verdad-

Adrien suspiró, cabizbajo, y Kagami tembló levemente. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy emocionado por lo que tenían que hacer. El chico respiró hondo antes de entrar al comedor, con Kagami siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Adrien tras aclararse la garganta.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él. A su derecha estaban los padres de Kagami, ambos con el rostro enrojecido de enojo. A su izquierda estaban sus padres. _Monsieur_ Agreste tenía su expresión fría de siempre, y Emilie sonrió levemente al ver a su hijo llegar, aunque parecía estar un poco preocupada. Detrás de sus padres estaba de pie Nathalie, quien tecleaba nerviosamente algo en su tablet.

-Me alegra que todos ustedes estén reunidos aquí, porque Kagami y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, y así será más fácil- dijo Adrien, al ver que la atención de todos los presentes estaba sobre él. Incluso Nathalie había bajado su tablet.

-Espero que sea que ya estás preparado para el día de la boda- interrumpió el señor Tsurugi. Adrien tragó saliva y se volvió a Kagami, pero ésta parecía sentirse tan incómoda como él se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Eh… de hecho…- comenzó a decir el rubio.

Se interrumpió. ¿Debía contarles toda la historia? ¿Sobre él y Marinette y Emma a los padres de Kagami? Sacudió la cabeza. No, solamente debería decirles lo que fuera necesario para que entendieran la decisión que habían tomado. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

-Agradezco mucho que estén aquí, _madame et monsieur_ Tsurugi- dijo Adrien, mirando de reojo a Kagami, pensando que quizá ella lo podía ayudar- sé que el viaje fue largo, y que vienen a París con muchas expectativas…-

Adrien vio que su madre ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que ella ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba lo que iba a decir, y solamente le guiñó el ojo, en una señal de claro apoyo hacia el chico. Gabriel Agreste solo asintió levemente con los brazos cruzados.

Los padres de Kagami eran otro asunto. Los dos tenían el rostro enrojecido de furia, y rechinaban los dientes de impaciencia. Adrien tragó saliva antes de continuar.

"Tienes que hacerlo ya, si quieres estar con Marinette"; dijo su voz interior "se lo prometiste; no puedes seguir posponiendo esto. ¡Hazlo ahora!"

-Kagami y yo tuvimos una plática esta mañana, antes del incidente del robo en la oficina de _père_ \- continuó Adrien- fue una charla completamente sincera y, si me permiten decirlo, sin la influencia de nadie más…-

-¿Puedes ir al grano, por favor?- lo interrumpió _monsieur_ Tsurugi con una expresión aburrida.

-Kagami y yo decidimos que no vamos a casarnos- dijo finalmente Adrien- pusimos fin al compromiso inmediatamente-

Un ensordecedor silencio llenó el comedor de la mansión Agreste mientras todos los presentes comenzaban a procesar lo que Adrien acababa de decir. Era la calma justo antes de la tormenta.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues la pelea no fue tan épica como parecía, Monarca (el nuevo Hawkmoth) no tiene la experiencia del antiguo, pero sabe como preocupar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. La actitud de Luka hacia el padre de Emma mejoró bastante al verlo interactuar con ella y Marinette. Ahora veremos cómo les va a Adrien y a Kagami con los Tsurugi.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	17. Capítulo 17

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 17

 _Comedor de la mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien tragó saliva mientras esperaba que los Tsurugi cayeran en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir: que el matrimonio entre él y Kagami no se realizaría, por más que los últimos habían insistido. Las reacciones de los presentes fueron variables y muy diferentes. _Madame_ Agreste sonrió levemente, y Gabriel suavizó su mirada, ambos aliviados de que por fin terminara toda esa farsa.

Los padres de Kagami eran otra historia completamente diferente. Ambos se pusieron de pie, golpeando la mesa del comedor, causando que tanto _madame_ Agreste como Nathalie dieran un respingo de sorpresa por el movimiento brusco, y comenzaron a hablar en japonés tan rápido que Adrien no entendió la mayor parte de lo que dijeron, pero supuso que no sería nada bueno, sobre todo al juzgar por la expresión de Kagami, cuyo rostro había perdido todo el color que le quedaba al escuchar el regaño de sus padres.

-¡No nos amamos, y finalmente es nuestra decisión!- Adrien entendió a Kagami decir en japonés, cosa que el chico le agradeció en el alma- somos adultos y no pueden hacernos seguir adelante si no lo deseamos-

Ante las palabras de la chica, _monsieur_ Tsurugi continuó hablando furioso y llegó un punto en el que levantó la mano, claramente para pegarle un golpe a su propia hija, pero Adrien reaccionó a tiempo, lo detuvo con una mano y frunció el entrecejo, mirando al hombre con una expresión amenazante.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- siseó el hombre.

-Kagami es mi amiga, y no permitiré que nadie le ponga las manos encima- le respondió Adrien entre dientes- mucho menos en nuestra casa-

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Agreste- dijo el padre de Kagami, soltándose de la mano de Adrien dando un tirón y señalando al chico con su dedo índice, mientras que su esposa cruzaba los brazos y murmuraba algo por lo bajo- mis abogados estarán en contacto-

-Estaré esperando- dijo Adrien fríamente.

Y sin siquiera despedirse de los anfitriones, los Tsurugi se fueron de la mansión Agreste, volteando las sillas donde estaban sentados y dando un portazo tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Gabriel Agreste rodó los ojos, fastidiado por toda la situación, y su esposa se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia los dos chicos, y finalmente poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Kagami, quien estaba entristecida y cabizbaja tras la escena de sus padres.

-Bueno, ya terminó todo- dijo _madame_ Agreste en voz baja.

-Aunque debo admitir que salió mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba- dijo Gabriel, ganándose un leve codazo de parte de Nathalie- ouch… ¿qué?-

-Que bueno que no les dijiste nada sobre Marinette y Emma- susurró Kagami en voz baja, volviéndose a Adrien- estoy segura que habrían ido a desquitarse con ellas dos-

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Adrien tragó saliva, y se volvió a sus padres.

-Yo… lamento todo eso, _père, maman_ \- dijo el chico con una expresión apenada- pero si están disponibles, quisiera hablar con ustedes-

 _Monsieur_ Agreste señaló el sitio donde previamente estaba sentada la madre de Kagami, y Adrien se sentó obedientemente. Entrelazó sus manos, y respiró hondo, preguntándose por donde debería empezar su relato.

Kagami estuvo a punto de salir, pero Emilie la detuvo.

-Quédate con nosotros, Kagami- dijo Emilie en voz baja- creo que tus padres necesitarán un poco más de tiempo para aceptar la decisión de los dos. Mientras tanto, eres bienvenida a quedarte con nosotros-

La chica miró agradecida a _madame_ Agreste, y asintió tristemente, tomando asiento junto a Adrien.

-Dinos, ¿finalmente qué sucedió con Marinette, _mon chéri_?- dijo _madame_ Agreste- no hemos podido hablar contigo después del robo. ¿Ya pudiste hablar con ella?-

-Eh… sí, _maman_ , ella y yo tuvimos oportunidad de charlar, aunque fue solo apenas un rato- dijo Adrien- no mucho, porque… estaba Emma, y teníamos que arreglar algunos detalles-

-¿Van a tener una relación?- preguntó Kagami.

-¿Van a vivir juntos?- preguntó Gabriel Agreste.

-Deja eso, _mon chéri_ \- dijo Emilie en un tono emocionado, y alzando un poco la voz- ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a Emma?-

Adrien dudó unos segundos.

- _Maman_ , Marinette y yo aún no hemos hablado al respecto- dijo Adrien- primero, tenemos que decidir como se le diremos a Emma. Tendrán que darnos unos días más mientras que se acostumbra a la idea… de que yo sea…-

Emilie y Gabriel se miraron entre sí y sonrieron levemente al escuchar la preocupación en el tono de voz de Adrien, pero sabían que Emma iba a adorar tenerlo como padre. ¡Y vaya que ellos iban a adorar a su nieta! Pero sabían también que el chico tenía razón, tenían que tener cuidado como iban a manejar la información a la pequeña. Kagami, por su parte, olvidó un poco la escena con sus padres y se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse del nerviosismo del chico.

-Mañana, Marinette y yo vamos a hablar sobre eso- dijo Adrien después de respirar hondo- les haré saber a que conclusión llegamos-

-Muy bien- dijo Gabriel, ajustándose sus gafas y bajando levemente la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa- pero más vale que ambos se apresuren. Ya los hemos esperado mucho tiempo-

Emilie, por su parte, no la ocultó, y la suya era realmente radiante y cálida, que llenó de confianza a Adrien, quien asintió y se levantó, para rodear la mesa y abrazar a sus padres al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por entender, _père_ , _maman_ \- dijo el chico, antes de salir.

Mientras estaba con sus padres, Kagami no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia de su amigo, que parecía tener todo lo que deseaba: una familia que lo amaba y lo apoyaba, y una segunda oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños. La chica se encogió de hombros y se retiró a su habitación. Aparentemente tendría que abusar un poco más de la hospitalidad de los Agreste. No tenía ganas de enfrentar a sus padres en esas condiciones.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Esa noche_

Tan pronto como Marinette se despidió de Luka y puso a Emma a dormir, Tikki salió de su escondite y se posó en su hombro derecho. Miró con cariño a la pequeña que dormía en su cama con una expresión muy gatuna, y abrazando el peluche de Chat Noir.

-Oh, Marinette, es bellísima- dijo Tikki en voz baja- se parece mucho a él, pero heredó tu nariz… y tus pecas-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Sí, se parece mucho a Chat Noir- dijo la chica- y pensar que todos estos años estuve intentando olvidar el hecho de que se parecía tanto a él-

La kwami ladeó un poco la cabeza, y abrazó el rostro de su elegida.

-Ojalá hubiera podido decirte que Adrien era el padre de tu pequeña- dijo Tikki tristemente, como si se sintiera culpable por todo lo que su elegida había sufrido al no saber la identidad de Chat Noir- eso hubiera cambiado tantas cosas…-

La chica sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Tikki- dijo ella- lo pasado, ya pasó. Lo bueno es que Emma está conmigo, y creo… que recuperé a Adrien, a mi Chat Noir- acentuó su sonrisa.

Tikki sonrió levemente mientras pasaba sus ojos a la pequeña. El maestro Fu tenía razón: la hija de dos elegidos de corazón puro tenía que ser una pequeña con un gran corazón, la candidata ideal para tener un Miraculous en el futuro. Sonrió pensando que ella y Plagg se presentarían con Emma, y le dirían que sus padres habían sido los más grandes héroes de París, y que pronto sería su turno.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Al día siguiente_

-¡Adrien!- gritó emocionada Emma mientras salía corriendo a recibir al chico y se abrazaba de una de sus piernas- ¡llegaste! ¡Vamos a jugar a Chat Noir!-

Adrien sonrió dulcemente tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, al ver a la pequeña en su alocada carrera para llegar a él, y tan pronto como se aferró a él, el chico la alzó en sus brazos. Emma llevaba puesta su diadema con las orejas de Chat Noir y su cascabel.

-Oh, no me digas- dijo el chico- pero si tú eres Chat Noir, ¿se supone que yo seré Ladybug esta vez? Entonces tendré que dejarme crecer el cabello, porque no me puedo peinar como Ladybug-

Emma se echó a reír y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por los cabellos del chico, intentando ver si alcanzaba a hacerle las dos coletas de la heroína. Adrien no se aguantó las ganas de abrazarla. Esa risa era adorable, y le alegraba el corazón.

Mientras sucedía ese intercambio, Marinette y Luka los miraron sonriendo desde la cocina, mientras que la chica empacaba unas galletas y pan au chocolat para enviarle a la madre de Luka.

Marinette estaba algo preocupada, y no solamente por como iría su conversación con Adrien esa tarde. Seguramente, mientras que cuidaba a Emma en casa de su madre, Luka le contaría a _madame_ Anarka que ella finalmente se había decidido por Adrien, a pesar de todos los años que Luka le había dedicado. Marinette sabía que la mujer había aconsejado a Luka en contra de que se fuera a vivir con ella. No la culpaba, sabía que Marinette no devolvía sus sentimientos y estaba tratando de que su hijo no sufriera. Y tenía la impresión de que no le agradaba mucho a _madame_ Anarka.

-Es un buen chico- dijo Luka en voz baja, aún mirando la interacción entre Adrien y Emma. En los casi cuatro años que llevaba viviendo con Marinette y su hija, Luka no había visto a nadie mostrar tanta adoración hacia la pequeña- creo que será un excelente padre para Emma, y una buena pareja para ti-

La chica sonrió levemente, pero se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿Qué sucede, Marinette?- dijo el chico mayor, mirándola sospechosamente. Esperaría que la chica estuviera brincado de contento, por haber recuperado al chico que siempre había amado. ¿Porqué no se alegraba?

-Yo… quiero mucho a Adrien- dijo Marinette- desde que lo conocí, y ahora, desde que lo volví a ver, no pude evitar sentirme enamorada de él. Pero… no estoy segura si va a funcionar entre nosotros, con Emma-

-¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo el chico sin entender.

-No sé si solo quiere estar conmigo solo porque se siente responsable por Emma…- dijo Marinette en voz baja- o solo porque sabe que yo soy Ladybug…-

Luka sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Marinette, Ladybug no es otra persona diferente, eres tú misma- dijo Luka mientras que se encogía de hombros- Marinette y Ladybug son fuertes, valientes y hermosas. Adrien se dio cuenta de ello, y se enamoró de ti sin saber que eras tú, eso es todo. Pero no lo tomes de mi parte, por eso vas a hablar con él- añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette sonrió, y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Luka- dijo Marinette- nunca voy a terminar de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí-

El chico mayor sonrió levemente, y salió de la cocina seguido de Marinette, para ver que Emma/Chat Noir había "vencido" a Adrien, y estaba sentada sobre la espalda del chico, quien a su vez estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¡No, piedad, Chat Noir!- dijo Adrien desde el suelo, haciendo una pose dramática- ¡prometo no volver a terminarme las galletas de chocolate!- fingió un gruñido- bueno, solo comeré unas pocas-

Emma volvió a echarse a reír, y finalmente dejó que Adrien se levantara.

-Bien, Emma, es hora de que vayas con tu tío Luka a visitar a la capitana Anarka- dijo Marinette, abrazando a su pequeña y besándola en la mejilla- nos veremos en un rato-

-Sí, _maman_ \- dijo Emma, corriendo hacia Luka y tomando su mano- ¡adiós, _maman_ , adiós, Adrien!-

-Nos vemos mas tarde, Chat Noir- dijo Adrien, abrazando a su pequeña y besándola en la frente- diviértete mucho-

Emma ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, antes de seguir a Luka, quien tomó las galletas y pan que le dio Marinette, y salió de la casa. Tanto Adrien como Marinette miraron por la ventana, observando como Luka subía a Emma a su auto, y luego se alejaba conduciendo rumbo al muelle donde estaba La Liberté.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Adrien se volvió a la chica, y antes de que ésta pudiera hacer algo, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette y suspirando contento. Marinette parpadeó, pero sonrió y se refugió entre sus brazos. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían poco a poco estando en sus brazos. No olvidaba que, además de ser su crush de toda la vida, ese era el chico con el que había hecho equipo todos esos años, y ambos confiaban en el otro con sus vidas. No olvidaba todas las veces que él se había sacrificado por ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, _bugginette_?- susurró él.

-Mmm- apenas atinó a responder ella.

-¿Tu tobillo está mejor?- insistió Adrien, y Marinette asintió. El chico la notó algo preocupada, y frunció levemente el entrecejo, separándose de ella para dejar un poco más de espacio- Marinette, ¿te sientes incómoda conmigo?-

La chica sacudió la cabeza, y lo abrazó de nuevo, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Adrien sonrió y volvió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-No, para nada- dijo ella sin soltarlo. No estaba incómoda, solo que la incertidumbre la estaba poniendo nerviosa- es solo que… no sé qué es lo que me vas a pedir, sobre Emma, y…-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No, Marinette- dijo Adrien, borrando su sonrisa- yo no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte absolutamente nada sobre Emma. Yo te amo, y la amo a ella, pero la decisión es solo tuya. Incluso si no quieres que las vuelva a ver…- añadió, aunque lo dijo con algo de miedo.

-No, no, claro que no quiero eso- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente- por eso estamos aquí, ¿no?-

Adrien relajó su mirada y asintió, y ambos tomaron asiento en un sofá para comenzar a charlar sobre el futuro. Los dos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos.

-Bien, si me permites comenzar- dijo Adrien finalmente- cumplí lo que te prometí. Anoche Kagami y yo hablamos con los padres de ella. La boda ya está cancelada-

Marinette estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se lo pensó mejor. Seguramente debió haber sido un trago amargo para el chico y, sobre todo, para Kagami. Imaginaba lo desagradables que podían ser sus padres.

-¿Kagami está bien?- preguntó Marinette.

-Creo que sí- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- Kagami lo tomó bastante bien. Creo que el único problema que tenía era que estaba enojada porque no era sincero con ella. Pero tan pronto como le conté la verdad sobre Emma, ella se dispuso a apoyarme. O mejor dicho, la verdad que le podía decir. Aunque sus padres fueron una pesadilla-

-¿Tan mal así?-

-Oh, no tienes idea, los Tsurugi no estaban nada contentos con la noticia- dijo el chico, asintiendo levemente, pero se encogió de hombros- amenazaron con enviar a su abogado, pero no estoy preocupado. _Père_ y _maman_ están muy aliviados de que ya haya terminado esa farsa, y se mueren por conocer a Emma-

Mientras hablaba, Adrien se deslizó hacia ella sobre el sofá, y pasó su brazo más cercano por su espalda, hasta dejarlo descansar sobre su hombro para atraerla hacia sí mismo. La chica no opuso resistencia, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras que el chico seguía acariciando su brazo.

-Entiendo, _chaton_ \- dijo ella después de un momento, separándose un poco de él para ver su reacción- no tengo problemas con llevar a Emma con tus padres. Pero creo que deberá ser después de decirle que tú eres su padre-

Ante ese comentario, los ojos de Adrien brillaron de emoción, y Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida.

-No me digas que pensabas que no iba a decírselo- dijo Marinette, sin dejar de sonreír, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Realmente esperaba que me dijeras eso, _ma lady_. Bien, además de ello, y a pesar de que sé que tú puedes criarla por ti misma, quisiera que me dejaras colaborar con ello- dijo Adrien- no quiero que les falte nada, a ninguna de las dos-

Marinette asintió, agradecida.

-Yo… sé que hemos pasado muchos años alejados- continuó el chico- y, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que mis sentimientos no han cambiado, quiero que tú estés segura de tus sentimientos también. Podemos tener citas y conocernos mejor antes de… cualquier otra cosa. Y pase lo que pase entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que jamás las abandonaré. No voy a cometer el mismo error que antes-

La chica se separó de él nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos. Se veía bastante sincero y entristecido al decir esas palabras, como si estuviera muy impaciente para iniciar una relación con ella, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba dando su espacio para que ella tomara la decisión con la que se sintiera más cómoda, sin presionarla. Sin embargo, no necesitaba preocuparse, pues ella ya tenía una decisión sobre él.

-No… no quiero esperar, _chaton_ \- susurró ella, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de él- estoy segura de que te amo. He pasado los últimos cuatro años arrepintiéndome de haber pensado lo contrario-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron grandemente, y brillaron de contento, y dejó que Marinette se acercara a sus labios para besarlo. ¡Realmente amaba a esa mujer!

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica, tanto pronto como se separaron- yo aún tengo que decirle a mis padres sobre ti. Y lo más importante, _chaton_ , tenemos que decirle a Emma que eres su papá-

Adrien asintió mientras que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Recordó cuando Emma lo llamó "papá" cuando estaba durmiendo en casa de Nino, y como casi se derritió con ello. No podía esperar a que su hija lo llamara siempre "papá" y no por su nombre.

-Yo…espero que Emma me acepte- dijo Adrien, borrando su sonrisa por un momento, mientras que bajaba la mirada y suspiraba- no estuve con ella. Y Luka ha estado mucho tiempo en su vida. Y Nino…-

-No digas eso- dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su mejilla- Emma quiere mucho a Luka, pero desde que la conociste te quiere también. Estoy segura de que todo estará bien-

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo Adrien, acercándose a ella para besarla en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios- en todo caso, realmente espero que Emma no sea tan difícil de conquistar como su madre. ¿No estás de acuerdo, _bugginete_?-

Marinette rió en voz baja.

-Me enamoraste desde el día en que te conocí- dijo ella, apenada.

-Tú igual- le confesó Adrien, tomando sus manos y besándolas repetidamente- me conquistaste cuando vencimos nuestro primer akuma. Desde el momento en que lanzaste el reto a Hawkmoth, diciéndole que ambos íbamos a proteger la ciudad juntos-

Ambos se echaron a reír y, cuando terminaron, Adrien se recostó sobre el sofá, tirando de la chica para que ella se recostara sobre él. Marinette no se hizo de rogar, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien rodeó su espalda con sus brazos. Un ruido se escuchaba en el pecho del chico, y Marinette rió al escuchar el ronroneo, aunque pronto lo encontró bastante relajarte.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Umm?-

-¿Tienes alguna otra condición para mí?- dijo el chico mientras que pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos de la chica.

-Ahora que lo pienso, sí- dijo Marinette. Los ronroneos se detuvieron de inmediato, y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír- ahora que Monarca apareció en París, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando aparezcan los akumas?¿Cómo vamos a cuidar a Emma si…?-

Adrien volvió a sonreír.

-No lo sé, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- supongo que uno de los dos tendrá que correr con Nino y Alya para que la cuiden antes de ir a la pelea-

-Ah- dijo Marinette, incorporándose y acercándose a él, hasta que su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del de él- ¿y no crees que será sospechoso que Ladybug o Chat Noir estén frecuentando la casa de los Lahiffe?-

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-No lo sé- repitió el chico, tomando la barbilla de la chica con una mano y la acariciaba con el pulgar- solo sé que tú y yo hemos sorteado peores situaciones, y lo hemos hecho juntos. No hay nada que no podamos hacer. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos a punto de perder contra Papillon Écarlate?-

-Tu y yo contra el mundo entero- susurró ella, mientras que el chico ampliaba su sonrisa y asentía.

Marinette acortó la distancia entre ellos, y unió sus labios a los de él. En ese momento, parecía que todo iba a estar perfecto. Parecía que nada podría llegar a arruinar lo felices que se sentían.

X-x-x

 _Habitación de Emma_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tikki era una kwami llena de amor, al igual que su contraparte, pero sabía muy bien que a Plagg no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos. El pequeño dios de la destrucción tenía una reputación que mantener, y en esos momentos parecía que ésta se estaba haciendo pedazos frente a sus ojos.

La kwami de la creación jamás había visto a Plagg demostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos con alguno de sus portadores. No era que no los tuviera. Tikki sabía que su compañero era tan capaz como ella, sino más, de encariñarse con los Gatos Negros que llegaban a portar el anillo, al punto de sufrir terriblemente cuando algo malo le pasaba a alguno de sus elegidos; pero Adrien era un caso completamente diferente.

Una vez Tikki escuchó decir a Plagg que Adrien era el primer Chat Noir en mucho tiempo con un corazón tan puro y tan carente de toda malicia. No significaba que los anteriores Gatos Negros hubieran sido malos, pero los recordaba sarcásticos y algo caóticos. Adrien era puro de corazón. El maestro Fu había elegido bien en esa ocasión.

-¿Qué te parece, Sucrette?- dijo Plagg, flotando junto a la kwami en la habitación de Emma, a donde ambos se habían retirado para darles espacio a sus elegidos- ¿Plagg hizo un buen trabajo?-

-Plagg se tardó mucho en reunir a esos dos- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh, no es mi culpa tener un portador tan idiota, Sucrette- dijo el kwami de la destrucción- mi tardanza no fue por falta de esfuerzo, créeme-

Tikki sonrió.

-Ya conocí a Emma- dijo Tikki, sus ojos brillando de contento, pero pronto borró su sonrisa al ver la expresión el otro kwami- Plagg, tú también te diste cuenta, ella…-

-Es mía- dijo Plagg en voz baja- en el futuro, pero es mía-

La kwami de la creación asintió. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que Emma se convertiría en la próxima portadora de Plagg. No sabía que diría el maestro Fu al respecto, pero aquello no era necesariamente malo.

-¿Porqué estás tan triste en ese caso?- dijo Tikki.

-Porque es tan pequeña- dijo el kwami negro.

-Crecerá- dijo Tikki- tu elegido fue pequeño también-

Plagg no sabía como describir el sentimiento que tenía, pero Tikki lo conocía muy bien. La kwami tomó la cabeza de su contraparte, y apoyó su frente a la de él.

-Buen trabajo, Chaussette qui Pue- dijo la kwami- hiciste un buen trabajo uniendo a esos dos tontos-

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la Liberté_

 _Horas más tarde_

Emma se había divertido como enana en el barco de _madame_ Anarka con la capitana, Luka y Juleka. La mujer tenía una manera muy especial de entretener a la pequeña, y a pesar de que todos a bordo cuidaban de que no fuera a caer al agua, la dejaban correr más o menos libre por todo el barco y tocar los instrumentos que tenían. Para cuando comenzaba a ponerse el sol, la pequeña apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Oh, parece que esta pequeña bucanera ya se va a retirar a su camarote a descansar- dijo _madame_ Anarka con las manos en la cintura al ver los bostezos de la pequeña mientras que se aferraba a la camisa de Luka.

-Eso parece, _capitaine_ \- dijo Luka, sonriendo levemente mientras levantaba a Emma en brazos para arrullarla- creo que es hora de ir a casa, ¿no, Emma?-

-Mmm…¿vamos a dormir, tío Luka?- se quejó la pequeña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Luka.

-Parece que pasó un buen tiempo- dijo la mujer, y miró a su hijo, que tenía una expresión algo entristecida- ¿cómo han estado las cosas entre tú y Marinette?-

-Como siempre, _maman_ \- dijo el chico, encogiendo los hombros. No quería hablar del detalle de Adrien, al menos no con Emma tan cerca. No quería arruinarles la oportunidad de que Emma se enterara de la identidad de su padre por ellos mismos.

-Bueno, será mejor que ambos regresen a casa, ya se hace tarde y no quieres que se ponga un poco necia porque extraña a su _maman_ \- dijo _madame_ Anarka, poniendo una manta sobre Emma- además, comienza a hacer frío. Saluda a Marinette de mi parte-

-Eso haré- dijo Luka con una sonrisa- buenas noches, _maman._ Muchas gracias por todo-

Tras despedirse, Luka abrazó a Emma y caminó con ella hacia el muelle, y subió las escaleras hacia la calle, hacia donde había estacionado su auto, preguntándose si Adrien y Marinette ya habrían terminado de charlar. Se preguntaba qué sería su decisión. ¿Se quedarían viviendo con él?¿Marinette y Emma se iría a vivir con Adrien?¿Él tendría que buscar un nuevo compañero para compartir la renta de su apartamento?

Una vez que llegó a la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, el chico inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Tenía una sensación extraña, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que había una persona apoyada en su auto. No podía ver la cara de la persona, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. No tenía pruebas de que fuera algo malo pero… algo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que saliera de ahí lo más pronto posible.

"No sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento"; pensó el chico y, abrazando a Emma con fuerza contra él, se apresuró hacia el lado contrario, pensando que quizá sería buena idea regresar al barco.

Mientras se apresuraba, las palabras de Adrien resonaban en su mente, sobre el akuma que había amenazado a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues ya pasó el drama familiar con los Tsurugi, pero ahora se viene un problema mayor. Y como todos ustedes conocen bien mis niveles de maldad… ya se imaginan lo que tengo planeado (muajaja) Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Saludos a los fantasmas. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	18. Capítulo 18

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 18

 _Calle junto al Sena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Luka tragó saliva al ver que había un hombre con un extraño atuendo apoyado en su auto, y algo en ello le provocó un mal presentimiento. Nunca se había sentido inseguro en París, y era normal que algún chico despistado se apoyara en un auto para fumar un cigarrillo, pero ahora tenía con él a Emma, y no quiso averiguar si había riesgo o no en ello. Además, había algo en él que le decía que eran malas noticias.

Sin querer averiguar más, el chico se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, hacia la escalera que llevaba al muelle donde estaba la Liberté, con toda la intención de regresar al barco con su madre y Juleka, excepto porque también ahí había alguien bloqueándole el paso. Un hombre igual al que el anterior estaba justo en la escalera. Idéntico. Vestido igual, con la misma estatura y misma actitud que le causó un mal presentimiento.

El chico se frenó en seco, y al ver que esas dos personas se estaba acercando a él y que no podía regresar al barco, cruzó la calle hacia la acera contraria y pensó en apresurarse a la estación de metro, donde podría mezclarse con la gente y sería más fácilmente llegar a casa. Ya volvería al día siguiente por su auto, cuando Emma estuviera a salvo en casa con su madre, que casualmente era Ladybug.

Se detuvo nuevamente cuando un par de hombres le bloquearon el paso justo del otro lado de la calle. Nuevamente, eran idénticos a los otros dos que había visto antes, mismo atuendo, mismos rasgos faciales. Parecían clones de un mismo hombre. Y ahora que los veía más de cerca, parecían estar vestidos como ninjas. Vestían un atuendo completamente negro de pies a cabeza, con zapatos, guantes y un cubrebocas del mismo color. La única parte de su cuerpo visible eran sus ojos, que tenían un sospechoso brillo rojizo.

"Esto no es normal. Nadie se viste así en París", pensó Luka nerviosamente, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que significa que hubiera tantos hombres tan parecidos que estuvieran apareciendo en todas partes, como si estuvieran multiplicándose… "¿no será… un akuma?"

Y recordó la advertencia del akuma del día anterior y el miedo de Marinette al escucharla: Monarca, el nuevo Hawkmoth, había amenazado a la familia de Ladybug. El pánico comenzó a formarse en su mente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si eso era cierto, tenía que encontrar una manera de perderse de quienes lo seguían. Tenía que proteger a Emma.

Luka intentó tranquilizarse, respirando hondo para aclarar su mente. Bien, primero tenía que alejarse de esos hombres, mientras que con su mano libre trataba de sacar su teléfono celular, pensando en que Marinette y Adrien podían transformarse en Ladybug y Chat Noir, y llegar a ayudarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero nuevamente, otro grupo de clones le cerró el paso al final de la calle, además de que el chico tenía las manos ocupadas con la pequeña. Tenía que buscar una oportunidad de ponerla en algún sitio para poder hacer la llamada.

Al ver si camino bloqueado, Luka volvió a girar, y al ver que estaba cerca del puente Bir-Hakeim, decidió cruzarlo con la idea de dirigirse hacia el campo de Marte, con la intención de mezclarse con los turistas que iban a ver la torre Eiffel de noche y perder a quienes lo seguían, o para tener al menos suficiente tiempo de llamar a Marinette y contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

El chico apretó el paso, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a la orilla del puente, pues otra copia estaba esperando. Luka frunció el entrecejo. Estaba rodeado y, a menos que saltara al río con Emma, no podría escapar de ellos. Cosa que no haría. El agua estaría seguramente helada para esa época del año, y aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, Luka no sabía nadar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo por fin el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo, fastidiado de que lo siguieran de forma amenazante.

El hombre que se estaba acercando a él señaló a Emma, haciendo que Luka temblara levemente mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza contra su pecho. ¡No!¡Sobre su cadáver! En vez que cruzar el puente, Luka se apresuró por la orilla del Sena hacia el este, con dirección a Trocadéro, nuevamente pensando en mezclarse con los turistas.

Justo cuando dobló una esquina, el chico sintió un repentino dolor agudo en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. El chico se llevó la mano al sitio donde había tenido esa sensación, y retiró una delgada aguja que se había clavado en su piel.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-¿Luka…?- dijo la vocecita de Emma, quien comenzaba a despertar por el movimiento causado por la carrera del chico.

-Shhh, vuelve a dormirte, Emma, todo está bien- mintió el chico mientras hacía que volviera a apoyar su cabecita sobre su pecho- ya vamos a casa a ver a _maman_ -

Emma dejó que el chico la acomodara en sus brazos, y Luka notó una aguja parecida a la que lo había golpeado en el brazo derecho de la pequeña. Se apresuró a retirarla y a cruzar el pequeño callejón, pero se vio atrapado de ambos lados.

Por fin pudo ver mejor a quienes lo seguían. Por supuesto que debía ser un akuma, pues cada uno de los hombres era idéntico al otro, y todos estaban vestidos como ninjas.

-Danos a la niña, y todo estará bien- siseó uno de los hombros que le cerró el paso, con una voz que Luka no logró reconocer- de todos modos no podrás resistirte-

Luka no parecía dispuesto a soltar a Emma, pero comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cansado y débil, y sospechó que tenía que ver con la aguja que le habían lanzado.

-No…- dijo el chico débilmente.

-No tienes otra opción más que entregárnosla- dijo uno de los ninjas- si no obedeces inmediatamente, te lanzaremos al Sena tan pronto como la hayamos tomado de tus brazos-

Luka volvió a aferrar a Emma contra su pecho, y decidió intentar escapar de ese callejón antes de que lo que sea que le hayan inyectado comenzara a hacer efecto en él. Uno de los ninjas se acercó a él, e intentó quitarle a la pequeña. El chico forcejeó, intentando soltarse de él y escapar. El hombre le lanzó un golpe, pero antes de que conectara su puño contra la cara de Luka, una mano lo detuvo.

Los ojos del chico se volvieron pesadamente a la persona que había detenido el golpe.

-En serio, Luka Couffaine, tienes que prestar más atención a tus alrededores-

x-x-x

 _Estación de Trocadéro_

 _Poco antes_

Kagami salió del hotel donde sus padres se hospedaban poniendo los ojos en blanco. Después de la confesión de Adrien, de que ambos habían terminado su compromiso, los Tsurugi habían salido furiosos de la mansión Agreste. A Kagami le molestó la actitud de sus padres, y por más que les explicó que ella no amaba a Adrien, incluso diciéndoles que él amaba a otra chica, aunque omitió decirles que tenía una hija con ella, nada pareció convencer a sus padres de aceptar la decisión de ambos y dejar de hacer drama.

Quizá sería buena idea quedarse en París, después de todo.

Fastidiada de la necedad de sus padres, la chica había salido del hotel y se había dirigido hacia Trocadéro a tomar algo de aire fresco y mirar la torre Eiffel. Marinette le había mencionado hacía tiempo que ese sitio la inspiraba y frecuentemente la hacía sentir mejor cuando estaba preocupada, y Kagami decidió seguir su consejo.

Comenzaba a anochecer en París, y Kagami observó la torre Eiffel conforme comenzaba a iluminarse, ante las exclamaciones de admiración de todos los turistas presentes. Sonrió levemente.

Marinette tenía razón, a pesar de todos los turistas que había alrededor, era una vista agradable.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. En la orilla del parque de Trocadéro, vio un hombre vestido de ninja. La chica alzó las cejas. ¿Un ninja, en París?¿Qué brujería era esa? Pronto cayó en cuenta, sobre todo porque había un nuevo Hawkmoth y hubo un nuevo ataque de akuma recientemente.

"Debe ser un akuma", pensó la chica.

Kagami se levantó y siguió al ninja, y se dio cuenta de que no solo había uno. Pronto vio tres o cuatro, y notó que estaban siguiendo a alguien. La chica los siguió con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué Ladybug y Chat Noir aún no se habían presentado, y después de un rato se dio cuenta que seguían a Luka, el amigo de Marinette, quien llevaba en sus brazos un bulto.

-Danos a la niña, y todo estará bien- escuchó decir a uno de los hombres que rodeaban a Luka, mientras que éste abrazaba lo que ahora Kagami sabía que era una niña contra su pecho- de todos modos no podrás resistirte-

-No…- dijo el chico débilmente.

-No tienes otra opción más que entregárnosla- dijo el otro hombre- si no obedeces inmediatamente, te lanzaremos al Sena tan pronto como la hayamos tomado de tus brazos-

Luka no parecía dispuesto a soltarla, y uno de los hombres intentó golpearlo. Kagami frunció el entrecejo y detuvo su mano antes de que el puño golpeara la mejilla del chico.

-En serio, Luka Couffaine, tienes que poner atención a tus alrededores-

Luka levantó los ojos hacia ella, sus párpados estaban comenzando a caer y sus rodillas apenas lo podían sostener. Kagami alejó al hombre que lo iba a golpear de una patada, y se interpuso entre ellos y Luka.

-¿Qué te pasa, Luka?- dijo la chica- ¡corre!-

El chico la miró con ojos cansados, debatiéndose si debía escucharla o quedarse a ayudarla, pero finalmente decidió correr para mantener a salvo a Emma, y se dirigió a la salida del callejón, aprovechando que Kagami había golpeado al hombre que le bloqueaba el paso.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer- dijo uno de los ninjas mientras se preparaba a pelear. Kagami sonrió ante la anticipación de dar golpes, los cuales serían catárticos después de su horrible día con sus padres, cuando escuchó un débil lloriqueo a sus espaldas. Frunció el entrecejo y tras abrirse paso con algunos golpes, corrió hacia donde Luka se había dirigido.

Un par de calles más lejos lo encontró, de rodillas en el suelo, pero sin dejar de abrazar a la niña, que con sorpresa vio que se trataba de la hija de Marinette y Adrien. Tragó saliva. No sabía que significaba eso, pero sintió un feo vuelco al caer en cuenta de que era la pequeña hija de Adrien la que estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un ataque de akuma.

¿Dónde demonios estarían Ladybug y Chat Noir en esos momentos?

-¡Luka!- dijo Kagami, corriendo hacia el chico. La pequeña lloriqueaba, somnolienta, como si presintiera que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Kagami…- dijo Luka, reconociéndola y mirándola con desesperación- tienes que…ponerla a salvo…-

Kagami parpadeó, pero decidió no cuestionar a Luka. Estuvo a punto de tomar a la pequeña de sus brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que el akuma se había multiplicado nuevamente, y estaban rodeados. Luka se percató de ello, y volvió a abrazar a Emma contra su pecho.

-Resiste un poco, Luka- dijo Kagami, buscando a su alrededor algo que le pudiera servir para pelear, pero dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer más que usar sus manos- Ladybug y Chat Noir deberán venir a arreglar las cosas-

Luka asintió cansadamente sin soltar a Emma, en vano intentando levantarse. Kagami suspiró resignada, y se volvió a los enemigos, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras que éstos se lanzaron contra ella, con sus puños cerrados.

Mientras que Kagami intentaba en vano mantenerlos alejados, por fin Luka cayó al suelo, aún protegiendo a Emma con su cuerpo, pero pronto perdió la conciencia. Kagami comenzó a desesperar. Claro, el akuma no había hecho ruido ni llegado a las noticias, seguramente Ladybug y Chat Noir no tenían como enterarse de su presencia.

Nadie los iba a ayudar

-¡Luka!- gritó Kagami, preocupada al ver caer al chico pesadamente al suelo y no volver a moverse, pero no pudo ayudarlo, pues cuatro de los ninjas le cayeron encima y la atraparon- ¡arrgggg, suéltenme…!-

Los hombres la ignoraron mientras forcejeaba con ellos, y otros cuatro se acercaron a Luka para tomar a la niña de sus brazos. Emma estaba inconsciente también, y se dio cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía. Kagami pataleaba, intentado soltarse, pero no tenía oportunidad. No solo ello, Kagami notó también que uno de los hombres tomó la mano de Luka y le retiró un anillo que llevaba en su mano. Tras examinarlo, el hombre lo dejo caer al suelo y lo pateó con desprecio, para volverse a la pequeña y examinar su rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ah, sí, esta es…- dijo el hombre, haciendo una señal al ninja que la tenía en brazos.

-¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Kagami al ver que uno de los ninjas se alejaba, llevando a Emma en sus brazos y alejándose en la oscuridad- ¡no la toques!¡Déjala en paz!-

Cuando el hombre que llevaba a Emma ya estaba lo bastante lejos, los otros ninjas soltaron a Kagami y se fusionaron en uno solo, quien tomó a Luka de los brazos y lo arrastró a la orilla del canal del Sena. Finalmente lo dejó justo en la orilla, y le puso un pie en el costado.

-Vas a tener que hacer una elección, chica- dijo el hombre que tenía a Luka peligrosamente cerca de la orilla del río, su pie aún sobre el chico en una expresión amenazante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a patearlo para que cayera al agua helada- o corres tras la niña y recibes una paliza igual que él, o rescatas a este pobre chico del fondo del Sena-

Kagami miró alternadamente a Luka, tumbado en la orilla del río, y el otro hombre que se alejaba con Emma. La chica tembló ante la elección que tenía que tomar. Si corría tras el hombre que tenía a Emma, ellos tirarían a Luka al Sena, y éste se ahogaría al no poder nadar estando inconsciente. Pero si intentaba salvar a Luka de ahogarse, perdería a Emma, y quien sabe que querrían hacer con ella. No podía dejar que se la llevaran…

¿Y porqué Ladybug y Chat Noir no habían llegado aún para vencer a ese akuma?

-No te atrevas…- dijo la chica, apretando sus puños. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Quizá haciendo hablar al akuma para que revelara sus planes, daría tiempo a los dos héroes de llegar a purificarlo- ¿porqué están haciendo esto?-

El hombre se echó a reír, y presionó su pie contra el costado del chico, haciendo que la espalda de Kagami se tensara.

-Ah, y una cosa más- dijo el hombre, levantando la mirada hacia ella de nuevo- sé que podrás transmitir un pequeño mensaje a Ladybug, de parte de Monarca. Dile que si quiere volver a ver a su hijita sana y salva, tiene que ir mañana al Louvre, una hora después del cierre, y llevar su Miraculous y el de Chat Noir- acentuó su sonrisa maliciosa- si no, bueno… no podemos asegurar que la pequeña siga ilesa-

La chica se quedó helada al escuchar eso.

"¿Ladybug?", pensó la chica, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar "¿Entonces Emma es… es hija de…?¿Marinette es…?"

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello, porque sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho, y vio que tenía clavada una aguja. Frunció el entrecejo al sacársela. Levantó la mirada hacia el ninja.

-Buena suerte, chica. Espero que alcances a salvarlo antes de que te desmayes tú también- dijo el hombre, empujando a Luka hacia el río con su pie y desapareciendo.

-¡No!- gritó Kagami, corriendo hacia la orilla y saltando al río tras el chico.

Kagami era una excelente nadadora, pero conforme se sumergía para alcanzar a Luka, sentía sus músculos entumidos, tanto por el agua helada del Sena en esa época del año como por lo que sea que haya tenido la aguja con la que la habían atacado.

Por fin, vio a Luka cerca del fondo, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por nadar o siquiera moverse. La chica frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose cada vez más agotada. Tenía que sacar a Luka de ahí antes de que ella perdiera la conciencia también y ambos se ahogaran. Lo alcanzó, tomando su brazo y pasándoselo por detrás de su cuello, y poniendo sus pies en el fondo del río se impulsó hacia la superficie.

"Vamos, Luka, por favor resiste", pensó Kagami mientras nadaba con el chico hacia la superficie. Su mente corría a mil por hora. El akuma que se multiplicaba, que atacaran a la hija de Adrien y Marinette, que Ladybug y Chat Noir no aparecieran, que el akuma dijera que Emma era hija de Ladybug, y…

Por fin, Kagami alcanzó la superficie, y ayudó a Luka a mantener su cabeza fuera del agua. Con creciente dificultad, ya que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, la chica nadó junto con Luka hacia la orilla contraria de donde habían sido atacados por el akuma.

-Solo… solo un poco más…- dijo la chica conforme se acercaba a la orilla y se aferraba a ella. Con dificultad, sacó a Luka y lo empujó lejos de la orilla, y luego salió ella misma. Ya no se podía poner de pie. Se arrastró hacia el chico y lo sacudió levemente. Al ver que aún respiraba, Kagami suspiró aliviada y finalmente colapsó sobre el torso del chico. Antes de perder la consciencia también, la chica escuchó un grito de sorpresa cerca de ella.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Más tarde_

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, tanto Marinette como Adrien se preocupaban más y más por la ausencia de Luka. Y si bien la chica había llamado a _madame_ Anarka y ésta le había dicho que Luka ya había salido de su casa y ya iba en camino, su tardanza hizo que ambos se alarmaran.

-Esto no es normal- dijo Marinette nerviosamente, caminando en círculos en la sala del apartamento- hace mucho que salieron, y Luka nunca tarda tanto en regresar de casa de su madre… ¿no le habrá pasado algo malo?¿O a Emma?-

Adrien no dijo nada. No conocía la dinámica de esa casa, pero sí era extraño que Luka no hubiera llegado, y tenía miedo de que algo les hubiera pasado, sobre todo porque sabía que el chico estaba con Emma.

"No, no puede haberle pasado nada malo"; pensó el chico para sí mismo. Emma tenía que estar bien. Pronto llegarían, y él se sentaría con ella y Marinette. Y después, ambos le dirían a Emma que él era su padre, y todo iba a estar bien.

Pero su ausencia era demasiado alarmante.

-Creo…- comenzó a decir Adrien- quizá sea buena idea trasformarme y salir a buscarlos. No quiero seguir esperando y…-

De pronto se interrumpió, pues su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa. En la pantalla estaba mostrando un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?- dijo Adrien, preguntándose quien podría llamarlo a esa hora de la noche.

-Buenas noches- dijo la voz calmada de una mujer- ¿hablo con _monsieur_ Adrien Agreste?-

-Sí- dijo el chico, confundido.

-Llamo a propósito de _mademoiselle_ Kagami Tsurugi- dijo la misma voz- usted está registrado como su contacto de emergencia…-

Adrien dudó por unos segundos, pero recordó que, como el plan inicial había sido que solo él y Kagami estuvieran en París, él se había registrado como su contacto de emergencia. Y hablando de ello, ¿porqué le llamaban?¿Le había pasado algo malo?

-¿Qué le sucede a Kagami?- dijo Adrien finalmente. Al escuchar ello, Marinette parpadeó, alarmada, e iba a decir algo cuando su propio celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- dijo Marinette.

-¿Habla _mademoiselle_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng?- dijo la voz en el teléfono- hablo del hospital, a propósito de Luka Couffaine…-

Marinette sintió como si su toda su sangre se le fuera a los pies. Primero Kagami, y ahora Luka. ¿Qué les había pasado?¿Y Emma?

-¿Qué le sucedió a Luka?- dijo Marinette.

-Él y otra chica fueron encontrados inconscientes y empapados a la orilla del Sena, cerca de Trocadéro. Algunos testigos alcanzaron a ver que alguien lo lanzó al agua, y la chica lo ayudó a salir…-

-Luka estaba con una niña, Emma- dijo Marinette nerviosamente- ¿qué le sucedió a ella?-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea.

-Lo siento mucho, _mademoiselle_ , no tengo información al respecto hasta ahora- dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

Marinette tembló. Luka estaba herido, algo malo le había pasado, y no sabía donde estaba Emma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡No sabía donde estaba su hija! Y fue entonces cuando recordó nuevamente la amenaza de Monarca, el nuevo Hawkmoth, y miró a Adrien con una expresión horrorizada.

Adrien comprendió su mirada. Frunció el entrecejo, y tomó su mano.

-¿Es Emma, verdad?- dijo el chico, intentando parecer calmado, pero su voz quebrada y el temblor de sus manos delató el pánico que sentía.

-No… no saben donde está- dijo Marinette, mirándolo con una expresión horrorizada- oh, Dios… algo le pasó a Emma…-

Adrien sintió náuseas al escuchar lo que dijo la chica. Algo le había pasado a su hija. Hacía unas horas Emma estaba con ellos, todo estaba perfecto, y ahora…

-Vamos a averiguar que fue lo que sucedió, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja, apretando suavemente la mano de Marinette con la suya- y vamos a encontrar a nuestra hija-

Marinette asintió, y ambos se transformaron, saliendo juntos para dirigirse al hospital, rogando porque Emma estuviera a salvo en esos momentos. Y mientras saltaban por los techos de la ciudad, Chat Noir juraba en silencio que daría una muerte lenta y dolorosa a quien osara poner sus manos sobre su hija.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Este es un mensaje automático que Abby envía cuando teme por su integridad física después de haber escrito un capítulo que potencialmente puede causar sorpresa y/o furia en los lectores. Aunque espera que les haya gustado el capítulo, recomienda ampliamente el uso de una pelotita antiestrés para los capítulos que vienen. También Abby quisiera agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y espera leerlos pronto.

Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 4…3…2…1… puff…


	19. Capítulo 19

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 19

 _Hospital_

 _Poco más tarde_

Tan pronto como ambos héroes llegaron al hospital, se refugiaron en un callejón junto a la entrada y se detransformarion para entrar a buscar a sus amigos.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette estaban horrorizados al escuchar lo que había sucedido. Kagami y Luka habían sido encontrados en la orilla del Sena, de donde aparentemente ambos habían salido antes de colapsar, y se notaba a leguas que habían sido atacados. Luka tenía varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, y Kagami también tenía algunos cortes, principalmente en sus manos, y Adrien supuso que había peleado con alguien. A vestían ropa de hospital y estaban cubiertos para ayudarlos a entrar en calor, pero sus cabellos aún estaban empapados.

Les contaron que uno de los testigos había visto a un hombre tirar al lugar al Sena, y a Kagami saltar tras él para sacarlo. Nadie había visto a nadie más. Y no había rastro de Emma.

Adrien apretó sus puños con desesperación mientras que veía a la chica caminando en círculos para intentar calmarse. No sabía que hacer. Mientras que pensaba si sería buena idea transformarse y buscar a su hija, comenzando por Trocadéro, que fue donde encontraron a Luka y a Kagami, la chica japonesa por fin dio señales de estar comenzando a despertar.

Cuando Kagami abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, y luego a Adrien y a Marinette confundida por unos segundos. Se frotó la frente.

-Kagami, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, mientras que Marinette la miraba aprensivamente.

-Yo… sí… creo…- dijo la chica, aún frotándose la frente- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Eso… nosotros esperábamos que nos pudieras decir que fue lo que pasó- dijo Adrien en un tono preocupado, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar tan impaciente como se sentía- ¿qué estabas haciendo con Luka?¿y sabes donde está Emma?-

Al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña, Kagami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó sentada con rapidez, pero inmediatamente se sintió mareada, por lo que Marinette y Adrien la empujaron suavemente para que se volviera a recostar.

-Tranquila, no te levantes tan bruscamente- dijo Marinette en voz baja- los doctores dijeron que encontraron una droga para dormir en la sangre de ustedes dos. Es posible que te sientas mareada-

Kagami giró su cabeza a la chica, a quien había sido su rival en el pasado, cuando creía que estaba enamorada de Adrien, mirándola con preocupación. Parecía estar asustada, pero era completamente normal. ¿Podría ser que Marinette fuera la heroína de París?

-¿Ladybug?- dijo Kagami en voz baja.

Las mejillas de Marinette se enrojecieron, y se volvió a mirar a Adrien, quien sacudió la cabeza levemente y se encogió de hombros con una expresión igual de sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¿Tú eres Ladybug, Marinette?- dijo Kagami, y antes de que ella o Adrien le respondieran, la chica sacudió la cabeza- más importante que eso, un akuma atacó a Luka cuando tenía a tu hija. Él hizo todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo y escapar con ella, pero era… era un akuma que se multiplicaba-

Con esas palabras, todo el color abandonó los rostros de los dos chicos. Adrien buscó con su mano la de Marinette, no para consolarla, sino para encontrar apoyo en ella. Sentía como si todo el peso del mundo acabara de caerle encima.

-Intenté ayudarlo cuando lo vi- continuó Kagami en voz baja- pero… usaron unas agujas envenenadas para debilitarnos y que no pudiéramos pelear de regreso. Finalmente tiraron a Luka al Sena. Y se llevaron a Emma consigo-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, y sacudió la cabeza. No sabía donde estaba Emma, o si estaría bien. ¡La quería de regreso! Jamás debió haberla dejado salir sola con Luka, mucho menos ahora que los akumas habían regresado.

Adrien, por su parte, no dijo nada, pero Kagami pudo notar que todo el color que le quedaba desapareció de su rostro, reemplazado por una palidez enfermiza.

-Antes de irse, una de las copias del akuma dijo que le diéramos un mensaje a Ladybug- dijo f finalmente Kagami- que si quería verla sana y salva, debía llevar su Miraculous y el de Chat Noir al Louvre mañana, después de la hora del cierre-

Adrien finalmente frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello, y a pesar de que sentía que un horrendo vacío en el estómago, extendió su brazo y rodeó con él a Marinette, quien estaba congelada de horror por la noticia que Kagami le acababa decir, y se refugió en sus brazos. No lloró, pero estaba muy asustada por lo sucedido. Y la expresión de Adrien estaba llena de pena también.

Kagami los miró, y suspiró. Esos dos. Y si Marinette era Ladybug, Adrien seguramente era Chat Noir. Por eso el héroe desapareció cuando se fue a Tokio, y por eso reapareció cuando regresaron a París. Todo era tan dolorosamente obvio, que se preguntaba porqué no se había dado cuenta antes. Suspiró.

-No la lastimaron- dijo Kagami, intentando hacer que ambos se sintieran un poco mejor- y estuvo dormida todo el tiempo, estoy segura de que no supo que sucedió ni se asustó-

Adrien cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de Marinette. ¿Porqué tenía que haber pasado eso? Ni siquiera había podido decirle a Emma que era su _papa_ … él también la quería de regreso. Su pena poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en furia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a meterse con su hija? Cuando se enfrentara a Monarca, lo haría pagar por ello. Tragó saliva. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

-Gracias, Kagami- dijo el chico finalmente en voz baja, y después se volvió a Marinette- tenemos que ir por Emma, pero sabes muy bien que esto seguramente será una trampa, _ma lady_. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?-

Marinette cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente en el pecho de Adrien. Estaba preocupada y asustada por el destino de Emma, pero sabía que entrar en pánico no serviría de nada para rescatar a su hija. Sentía a Tikki moviéndose en su pequeño bolso. Con los ojos aún cerrados, respiró hondo. Conocía el Louvre como la palma de su mano. Y si querían que Ladybug entregara los dos Miraculous…

-Necesitamos prepararnos para lo que sea que vaya a hacer para intentar atraparnos- dijo la chica, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Adrien con una expresión pensativa- recuperaremos a Emma, y atraparemos a quien nos haya hecho eso-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Adrien seriamente, siguiendo su liderazgo, como era su costumbre- ¿cuál es el plan?-

Marinette lo miró. Además la información que tenía sobre el Louvre, estaba lo que Kagami le había dicho sobre el akuma que se multiplicaba y sus dardos con una toxina para dormir.

-Creo… creo que ya tengo una idea- dijo Marinette.

x-x-x

 _Más tarde_

Luka se mantuvo inconsciente durante toda la noche, pero despertó cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Se sorprendió al ver que Kagami estaba sentada a su lado, también con una gasa en la mejilla y un par de vendas en sus manos. Tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Hey- dijo Kagami al notar que el chico había abierto los ojos y miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Luka débilmente, llevándose una mano a la frente. Por Dios que tenía una jaqueca que parecía que le partía la cabeza.

-¿Además de un chapuzón en el Sena? Nada más de interés- dijo la chica, encogiendo los hombros- y aquí estamos-

Luka la miró, recordando lo que había pasado.

-¿Emma?-

Kagami sacudió la cabeza.

-No pudimos detenerlos, lo siento- dijo la chica con una seria expresión derrotada- pero Adrien y Marinette ya saben lo que pasó. Y sabes que eso significa que Ladybug y Chat Noir se harán cargo-

Luka parpadeó, pero asintió levemente, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor. Su cabeza le dolía un montón, y se empeoraba con el movimiento. Además, se sentía terrible de no haber logrado proteger a Emma del akuma que lo había estado siguiento, y sabía que seguramente había decepcionado a Marinette.

Se sorprendió levemente al ver que Kagami sacudió la cabeza.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo- dijo ella en su habitual tono frío- no eres un superhéroe y estábamos peleando contra un akuma. Era una trampa, no había nada que hubieras podido hacer para que el resultado fuera diferente-

Luka alzó las cejas, y sonrió levemente.

-Muchas gracias-

-No lo menciones- dijo Kagami, suavizando un poco su tono de voz- eres un buen amigo con Marinette-

El chico sonrió tristemente, pero sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de sentirse mal consigo mismo. Respiró hondo, pensando en que realmente esperaba que Ladybug y Chat Noir rescataran a Emma.

x-x-x

 _Antigua habitación de Marinette, casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien y Marinette habían decidido no decir nada a sus padres sobre lo que había pasado con Emma. Aprovechando que Tom y Sabine Dupain no estaba en casa por haber salido de viaje el fin de semana, como habían advertido antes, la chica llevó a Adrien a su antigua habitación sobre la panadería de sus padres para contarle sobre su plan. Recordaba haber guardado un mapa del Louvre, así que lo usó para explicarle lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto, _ma lady_?- dijo Adrien, mirándola preocupado después de escuchar la idea de Marinette. No era una mala idea, ni era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando estaba con Ladybug. Pero no quería admitirlo, tenía miedo que algo saliera mal y lastimaran a Emma.

-Es nuestra mejor opción, dadas las circunstancias, _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette en voz baja, evidentemente igual de preocupada que él- y ya nos funcionó en una ocasión contra Hawkmoth. Monarca no tiene tanta experiencia manejando su Miraculous. Confía en mí-

Adrien la miró, pero asintió.

-Siempre. De acuerdo, haremos como dices, _bugginette_ \- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente y poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de ella- confío en ti. Siempre hemos logrado vencer gracias a tu inteligencia-

-Y a tu valentía- dijo la chica en voz baja- siempre hemos hecho un super equipo juntos-

-Por supuesto- dijo él.

-Juntos podemos contra el mundo entero- dijo Marinette, poniendo su mano en alto, para que Adrien pusiera la suya frente a la de ella- como me dijiste cuando estábamos en desventaja contra Papillon Écarlate. Este impostor se va a arrepentir de haberse metido con nosotros-

Ambos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron levemente. Adrien entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica y acercó la mano de ella a sus labios.

-Recuerda, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja, tras besar el dorso de su mano y borrando su sonrisa- debemos de rescatar a Emma, esa es nuestra prioridad-

Marinette lo miró, extrañada.

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo ella, alzando una ceja- no necesitabas decírmelo-

-Entonces, si cuando estemos ahí… tienes que escoger entre ella y yo, tienes que dejarme atrás y salvarla- dijo Adrien finalmente.

Marinette quedó horrorizada al escuchar esas palabras en el chico.

-Adrien, no digas eso…- comenzó a decir ella.

-Sabes bien que es una posibilidad, Marinette- la interrumpió Adrien- no cabe duda de que esto es una trampa para nosotros, y uno de los dos puede llegar a caer. Si soy yo el que cae, tienes que prometer que me dejarás atrás para salvar a Emma-

Marinette lo sabía. Para ambos, era la prioridad rescatar a su hija. Pero el plan era, además de recuperar a Emma, que ambos salieran ilesos de esa aventura. No quería tener que elegir dejar atrás a Adrien.

-Lo sé- dijo ella finalmente- pondremos a Emma a salvo, y patearemos el trasero de quien se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima. Y los dos estaremos bien. Si uno los dos se queda atrapado, el otro se encargará de asegurarse de que Emma esté a salvo. Pero estoy segura que no llegará a eso-

Adrien asintió levemente, aliviado de tener esa garantía de la chica, y miró el reloj.

-Se acerca la hora, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico.

Los kwamis flotaban alrededor de ellos, mirándolos con preocupación. Sabía que, si llegaban a tener que elegir, ambos entregarían sus Miraculous para mantener a salvo a su hija. Esa era la elección correcta para ellos, pero podría traer consecuencias peligrosas para el resto del mundo. Y al mismo tiempo, tanto Tikki como Plagg querían que la pequeña hija de sus elegidos estuviera a salvo, cueste lo que cueste.

-Sé que ambos podrán rescatarla y salir a salvo- dijo Tikki, flotando en medio de ellos- solo… mantengan los ojos abiertos y no se distraigan-

Plagg no dijo nada, pero asintió, posándose en el hombro izquierdo de Adrien con las orejas caídas, como si quisiera decirle que todo iba a estar bien. El kwami también quería a Emma de regreso, o usaría su propio Cataclismo para destruir la ciudad hasta encontrarla.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo Marinette, mirando seriamente a Adrien, quien asintió.

-Plagg, transfórmame-

-Tikki, transfórmame-

Momentos después, ambos héroes salieron hacia el balcón sobre la habitación de Marinette y luego saltaron a los techos de la ciudad con dirección al Louvre.

x-x-x

 _Pirámide del Louvre_

 _Poco más tarde_

Ladybug saltó de uno de los techos cercanos y se detuvo en la entrada de la pirámide del Louvre, respirando hondo, y esperando que su plan funcionara. Miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que el Louvre ya estaba cerrado, la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par, como si estuviera invitándola a entrar. Respiró hondo y, tras mirar de reojo hacia atrás, aliviada de que Adrien estuviera cerca de ella, se decidió a entrar.

La heroína bajó la escalera de caracol hacia la entrada subterránea bajo la pirámide, y miró a su alrededor. El museo estaba en completa oscuridad, salvo la entrada del ala Denon, la que llevaba a la Gran Galería.

"Obvio, quien haya hecho esto tiene un gran sentido del humor", dijo la chica, rodando los ojos, y se apresuró a subir la pequeña escalera eléctrica y dirigirse hacia el sitio señalado por las luces encendidas. Sabía bien que se dirigía hacia una trampa, pero no podía hacer nada más que caminar hacia donde estaba su hija.

Cuando llegó a la escalinata principal, y Ladybug se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Bajo la estatua de la Victoria Alada había un hombre ahí esperándola. Parecía ser uno de los ninjas que Kagami le había descrito. Estaba vestido de negro, con una capucha cubriéndolo por completo, excepto sus ojos rojos, y un par de dagas en su cinturón.

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo, repasando mentalmente la información que tenía. Ese akuma podía multiplicarse, y lanzaba dardos envenenados que hacían dormir a sus víctimas. Respiró hondo mientras que caminaba hacia él.

-Bienvenida, Ladybug- dijo el hombre al verla llegar. Extraño, la voz del akuma le parecía conocida- espero que hayas traído lo que se te pidió-

La heroína frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- siseó ella.

-Todo a su tiempo- dijo el ninja, bajando sus manos a su cinturón, sus dedos en las dagas que colgaban en su cinturón- ¿trajiste lo que te pedimos?-

La chica asintió molesta, y sacó de su bolsillo un anillo negro, con una huella de color verde en su engaste, mostrándoselo al hombre. Éste se acercó para tomarlo, pero Ladybug se lo impidió, cerrando la mano y colocándolo sobre su pecho, mientras empuñaba su yoyo con la otra mano.

-No, primero muéstrame a mi hija- siseó Ladybug.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien- dijo él, dándole la espalda, pero volviéndose a mirarla sospechosamente- ¿cómo fue que se lo arrebataste a su dueño?-

-No fue necesario. Chat Noir me lo entregó voluntariamente- dijo la heroína fríamente- renunció a él porque también quería ver a su hija a salvo-

-Ah, entonces Monarca no se equivocó- dijo el ninja en un tono burlón- ese pequeño engendro es de Chat Noir. Nunca pensé que hubieras caído tan bajo, Ladybug-

La chica no se dejó provocar, y solo se cruzó de brazos. El ninja no dijo nada más, y la guió rumbo a la Gran Galería. Al llegar al umbral de la galería, Ladybug notó, a los pies del cuadro de la Mona Lisa, estaba su pequeña. La reconoció por sus cabellos dorados y su manera peculiar de dormir sobre su abdomen, cubierta por una manta de colores que había visto en el barco de _madame_ Anarka. Ladybug respiró, aliviada de ver que Emma estaba a salvo, y se dispuso a caminar hacia ella, pero el ninja se interpuso en su camino, multiplicándose y cerrándole el paso.

-No tan rápido, Ladybug- dijo el hombre- si quieres que te deje acercarte, debes darme tu Miraculous, y el de Chat Noir-

La chica hizo una mueca mortificada, mirando alternadamente a la niña, y el anillo en sus manos. Finalmente asintió, y murmuró "detransformación". Ladybug se convirtió en Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-Lo sabía- dijeron todos los ninjas al mismo tiempo, y nuevamente fusionándose en uno solo- ahora, dame los Miraculous y podrás recoger al engendro-

Marinette ignoró eso y se llevó las manos a sus oídos, y tras ver los aretes y el anillo que tenía en sus manos, los puso en las del hombre akumatizado, quien sonrió maliciosamente y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

La chica no perdió tiempo, y corrió hacia Emma, arrodillándose a su lado. Emma estaba profundamente dormida, seguramente efecto de la misma sustancia que le habían administrado a Kagami y a Luka a través de los dardos envenenados, pero fuera de ello estaba completamente ilesa y respirando regularmente. La alzó en sus brazos, y se preparó para correr para alejarse del enemigo, cuando el akuma se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Estos no son los Miraculous!- dijo el hombre akumatizado, furioso- ¡me engañaste!-

-Lo lamento, pero te lo merecías por meterte con mi hija- dijo Marinette, mirando hacia el techo de cristal y sonriendo- ¡ahora, Chat Noir!-

-¡CATACLISMO!- dijo el héroe, rompiendo el techo y saltando para interponerse entre Marinette y el akuma.

-Tikki, transfórmame- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a convertir en Ladybug.

El akuma no podía creer que los dos héroes estuvieran ahí, y que ya hubieran rescatado a su rehén. Se enfureció y se multiplicó, separando a los dos chicos, evitando que Chat Noir utilizara su bastón para sacarlas de ahí por el techo de la galería, y empujando a Ladybug hacia el pasillo, donde el techo no era tan fácil de romper.

-¡Ladybug!- gritó Chat Noir, tratando de evitar separarse de ella, pero fue en vano.

El akuma gritó furioso.

-¡No escaparán!- dijo el hombre akumatizado- obtendré sus Miráculous, y después verán como me divertiré haciéndolos pagar por este engaño-

Chat Noir golpeó a las copias del akuma con su bastón, mientras que Ladybug los repelía con su yoyo mientras era forzada hacia la salida de esa sala hacia la galería de pinturas italianas, acercándose a la ventana que llevaba fuera del Louvre y hacia el río Sena. La chica miró alternadamente la ventana y luego a Chat Noir. Tragó saliva al ver lo cerca que estaba de la ventana. Un poco más, dos o tres enemigos que venciera, y podría saltar por la ventana hacia el río. Podría huir con Emma, pero no quería dejarlo atrás.

-¡Recuerda tu promesa, _ma lady_!- dijo Chat Noir mientras mantenía alejados a los ninjas de ella, notando que la chica dudaba en dejarlo solo. Ladybug asintió, recordando que su prioridad era Emma, y se volvió para abrir la ventana de una patada, pero dos de las copias del ninja se lo impidieron.

La chica hizo una mueca al fallar en su intento, y se echó a correr con Emma de regreso hacia la escalinata principal, pero no pudo dirigirse a la entrada de la Pirámide del Louvre porque el camino estaba bloqueado. El akuma se había multiplicado de nuevo, y sus números eran ya ridículamente altos. No había manera de que ella y Chat Noir pudieran vencer a todas las copias, no mientras uno de ellos tuviera que proteger a la pequeña.

Ladybug no tuvo más remedio que alejarse hacia la escalera principal y bajar al sótano, aún estrechando a Emma en sus brazos. Chat Noir la siguió tras golpear a una de las copias del akuma, pero conforme bajaban las escaleras, se dieron cuenta de que se estaban atrapando aún más.

No había salida al exterior en el sótano del museo.

-Espera, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug en voz baja, deteniéndolo cuando ambos estuvieron lejos de la vista del akuma, en la entrada de la sala egipcia y tirando de él para esconderse detrás de una de las estatuas de esfinge- creo que nos estamos atrapando solos. Mientras estemos en el sótano, no podremos escapar, porque no hay salida al exterior. Tenemos que buscar una manera de salir de aquí, después veremos como vencemos al akuma-

Chat Noir asintió, y miró de reojo su anillo, al que solo le quedaban tres pads tras haber usado Cataclismo.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- dijo Chat Noir- yo ya usé mi poder, y las copias del akuma bloquean todas las ventanas y las salidas del museo-

Ladybug se mordió el labio, sin saber como lograrían huir. Pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga. Puso a Emma en brazos de Chat Noir, quien inmediatamente frotó su cabeza contra la de la pequeña tan pronto como la tuvo con él, y lanzó su yoyo al aire.

-Lucky Charm- dijo ella, y en sus manos apareció lo que parecía ser un antiguo amuleto egipcio rojo con motas negras. Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir tenían la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Chat Noir en un tono decepcionado. Había olvidado lo frustrante que era para él el poder de Ladybug. ¿Porqué los Lucky Charm nunca eran directos?

Ladybug, por su parte, miró fijamente el amuleto que había recibido con su poder. Recordaba haberlo visto antes. Le recordaba a Alix y a su familia…

-¡Chat Noir, eso es!- dijo Ladybug de pronto- ¡es el amuleto de Jalil Kubdel, el hermano mayor de Alix! Tenemos que ir al antiguo apartamento de los Kubdel. Está aquí en el sótano del Louvre, pero hay una ventana que nos puede llevar al exterior del museo-

Chat Noir asintió al escuchar el plan de la heroína, y comenzó a caminar con Emma en sus brazos hacia la salida de la sala egipcia, seguido de Ladybug.

Mientras se acercaban a la escalera de la sala, Ladybug notó una luz roja parpadear sobre sus cabezas, y apenas alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con todas sus fuerzas, la chica empujó a Chat Noir, haciéndolo caer unos metros delante de ella, cuando una de las rejas protectoras del Louvre cayó pesadamente en la entrada de la sala, separándola de Chat Noir y de Emma.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se levantó del suelo, volviendo a cargar a Emma en sus brazos, y regresó por Ladybug. La chica había quedado atrapada en la sala egipcia por las rejas de seguridad, pero él aún tenía la posibilidad de escapar y poner a salvo a su hija.

-¡ _Ma lady_!- dijo Chat Noir, regresando hacia la reja y maldiciendo el haber desperdiciado su Cataclismo al romper el techo de la Gran Galería.

-Tienes que apresurarte hacia el antiguo apartamento de los Kubdel, Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug, sabiendo que estaba atrapada, con sus manos en los barrotes de la reja- tienes que escapar de aquí, y mantener a salvo a Emma y los Miraculous-

-¡No!- dijo Chat Noir, horrorizado al caer en cuenta lo que Ladybug quería que hiciera- no te puedo dejar atrás. No puedo perderte otra vez-

- _Chaton_ , ya hablamos de esto antes de venir. Nuestra prioridad es salvar a Emma, aunque uno de nosotros se quede atrás. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ladybug tristemente- no tenemos tiempo de discutir…-

-Pero…- comenzó él. Sí, él había dicho eso, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado que sería ella quien se quedaría atrapada.

-Detransformación- dijo Ladybug antes de que el chico terminara de hablar, y una vez que su transformación desapareció, la chica miró a Tikki, quien asintió con una expresión preocupada- Tikki…-

-Lo sé, Marinette- dijo la kwami, sin que la chica dijera algo.

-Nos veremos pronto, estoy segura- dijo Marinette en voz baja, forzando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos- Tikki, renuncio a ti-

Tikki fue absorbida por los aretes de Marinette, y ésta se los entregó a Chat Noir, quien renuentemente los tomó y los guardó con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de su traje. Se acercó a ella nuevo, desesperado. No podía estar pasando eso…

-Marinette, no quiero dejarte atrás…- dijo Chat Noir con lágrimas en los ojos y sacudiendo levemente su cabeza- por favor, no me pidas que te deje atrás, te lo suplico…-

-Lo sé, _chaton,_ lo sé- dijo ella, pasando su mano a través de los barrotes y poniéndola sobre la mejilla del chico- pero tienes que apresurarte, no te queda mucho tiempo antes de que nos encuentren…-

Chat Noir dudó, y Marinette sonrió levemente. Tomó con su mano el cascabel del traje de Chat Noir, y tiró de él para acercarlo a ella y besarlo a través de los barrotes. El chico cerró los ojos mientras la besaba, sus lágrimas cayendo en el rostro de la chica.

-Ahora menos quiero irme y dejarte aquí, Marinette- dijo el chico cuando se separaron; mientras veía que Marinette aún sonreía tristemente y besaba la frente de Emma.

-Emma…- dijo Marinette en un tono urgente, acariciando por última vez los cabellos dorados de su hija.

-Emma- repitió Chat Noir, asintiendo con gravedad y abrazando a la pequeña con fuerza contra su cuerpo- te amo, _ma lady_ -

-Y yo te amo a ti, _chaton_ \- dijo ella- confío en ti, sé que regresarás por mí cuando Emma esté a salvo-

Chat Noir asintió.

-Tienes mi palabra, Marinette. Voy a regresar por ti- dijo el héroe, antes de darle la espalda y salir corriendo en dirección contraria a ella.

Marinette se forzó a sí misma a seguir sonriendo mientras que Chat Noir se alejaba de ella, en caso de que el chico se volviera, para que no dudara en dejarla atrás y huir con Emma para ponerla a salvo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron lejos y se perdieron de vista en los largos pasillos del Louvre, la chica se quebró y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran sobre sus mejillas.

No pudo seguir llorando por largo tiempo, porque sintió una aguja clavarse en la base de su cuello, y se la retiró con una expresión exasperada. Ya sabía que significaba eso. Volvió su vista hacia la entrada de la sala, y vio que uno de los ninjas la miraba maliciosamente.

-Dile… dile a Monarca que su plan falló- dijo Marinette, comenzando a sentir el efecto de la aguja- los Miraculous… estarán a salvo…-

El enemigo sacudió la cabeza y señaló en la distancia que el grupo de ninjas que corría en la misma dirección que Chat Noir había usado para huir con Emma.

-No…por favor… Chat Noir… pónganse a salvo…- dijo Marinette débilmente, mientras que caía de rodillas frente a los barrotes. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todo se fue a negro.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, nuestros héroes fueron a rescatar a Emma, pero Marinette tuvo que quedarse atrás. Esperemos que Chat Noir pueda escapar y mantener a salvo tanto a su hija como a los Miraculous.

Me hubiera gustado dejar el capítulo del 24 de diciembre en un tono un poco más alegre, pero ya están familiarizados por mis altos niveles de maldad. Espero que pasen muy Feliz Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Les mando un abrazo a todos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	20. Capítulo 20

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 20

 _Casa de Alya y Nino Lahiffe_

 _Más tarde_

Nino había puesto a Aidy a dormir y cerrado la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, mientras que Alya miraba en internet las últimas noticias sobre los akumas que habían comenzado a aparecer en París los últimos días. Comenzaba a preocuparse, sobre todo porque sabía que Adrien y Marinette tendrían que dejar a Emma y aplazar el proceso de arreglar sus vidas para salir a pelear de nuevo como cuando eran adolescentes.

-¿Qué sucede, Aly?- dijo Nino, tras cerrar con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Aidy, al ver la expresión preocupada de su esposa frente a la pantalla

-Yo… estoy algo preocupada por nuestros amigos- dijo Alya, señalando la pantalla de la computadora.

Una ventanilla nueva apareció en la computadora, que era un nuevo reporte de noticias. Alya hizo clic para abrir el video y ajustó el volumen, lo suficiente para escuchar bien pero no despertar a su hija.

- _Noticias de último momento_ \- dijo la voz de Nadja Chamack- _hace unos minutos el Louvre fue el escenario de un ataque de akuma. Se encontraron rastros de que Ladybug y Chat Noir estuvieron presentes en la escena, pero no hemos visto a ninguno de nuestros héroes, y al parecer el akuma aún no ha sido vencido. No hay ninguna señal de la Cura Miragrosa de Ladybug que repara el daño causado por los akumas, y tampoco…_ -

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Y las sorpresas no terminaron ahí. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo más, escucharon un golpe desesperado en la puerta que hizo que ambos dieran un respingo por el ruido repentino.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Nino, levantándose del lado de Alta y caminando hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, miró sorprendido que su visitante nocturno no era otro sino Chat Noir, quien tenía a Emma contra su pecho con uno de sus brazos, y se apoyaba con la otra en el marco de la puerta. El héroe tenía una expresión lastimera y una fea herida en el costado, que había roto su traje y sangraba profusamente.

-Chat… Chat Noir- dijo Nino en voz baja, mientras que Alya dejaba a un lado su computadora y se apresuraba a su lado- ¿qué sucedió?-

El héroe entró a la casa sin decir nada, y cuando Nino cerró la puerta principal tras de él, Chat Noir se detransformó, y Adrien se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Adrien!- dijeron Alya y Nino al mismo tiempo.

La chica alzó a Emma, y Nino levantó a Adrien y lo recostó en el sofá con cuidado. El rubio tenía algunos golpes en sus brazos, una fea herida en su costado, que no se veía demasiado profunda pero sangraba profusamente, y al menos ocho agujas en varios puntos de su cuerpo.

Nino rápidamente retiró las agujas, y buscó un paño de la cocina para detener el sangrado en el costado de Adrien.

- _Mon pote_ , tienes que decirme que pasó- dijo Nino, tan pronto como regreso y puso el paño sobre su herida, provocándole una mueca de dolor- ¿dónde está Marinette?-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, apretando los dientes con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Todo es mi culpa- dijo Adrien en voz baja mientras que sollozaba- tuve que dejarla atrás… porque tenía que traer a Emma…-

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Nino, alarmado al ver que el chico se notaba cada vez más fatigado, y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos- ¿Adrien?¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Déjalo descansar, chico- dijo Plagg, flotando frente a Nino para que dejara de sacudir a Adrien para mantenerlo despierto al tiempo que cubría su herida para que dejara de sangrar- no puede mantenerse consciente. Las agujas que dispara el akuma tienen una sustancia para hacerlo dormir. Una era suficiente para dormirlo por horas, pero Adrien recibió varias-

Nino sacudió la cabeza levemente. Adrien no podía mantener los ojos abiertos ya, pero sacudía la cabeza e intentaba en vano incorporarse. Plagg se sentó sobre su pecho, se ovilló y comenzó a ronronear, cosa que tranquilizó la ansiedad de Adrien, y lo sumió en un profundo sueño.

Una vez que Adrien estuvo dormido y que Alya dejó a Emma dormir junto a Aidy, los dos esposos miraron preocupados a Plagg.

-¿Nos puedes decir que fue lo que sucedió?- dijo Alya- ¿dónde está Marinette?-

-Un akuma secuestró a Emma- les explicó Plagg. Alya se cubrió la boca con las manos al escucharlo- Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron a rescatarla al Louvre, pero fue una trampa. Querían los Miraculous de los dos, igual que el antiguo Hawkmoth. Ladybug se quedó atrapada, y Chat Noir apenas pudo escapar para poner a salvo a Emma-

-¡Dejó atrás a Marinette!- dijo Alya, horrorizada por lo que Plagg acababa de decir- ¿cómo pudo hacer eso?-

-El chico no tuvo otra opción- dijo el kwami con la vista en el suelo- ambos habían usado sus poderes, y Ladybug estaba atrapada. Marinette le dio los aretes para mantenerlos a salvo, y obligó al chico a salir de ahí con Emma para ponerla a salvo-

Nino y Alya se miraron entre sí. No podían culparlos. Si hubieran estado en la misma situación con Aidy, ellos dos habrían hecho lo mismo.

-Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Nino.

El kwami dudó por unos momentos. Sabía que esos dos habían sido portadores de Miraculous, pero no sabía si era sabio hablarles del maestro Fu. Él mismo había guardado el secreto de Adrien por muchísimo tiempo, hasta que el guardián estuvo seguro de que era momento de revelárselo. Y no sabía si era sabio decirles a los chicos, ahora que Ladybug no estaba y que su elegido estaba incapacitado.

¿Qué haría Tikki en su sitio? Ella siempre sabía que hacer cuando se presentaba un problema así. Y además, tenía hambre y se sentía débil, pues aún no había recargado su energía.

-Hay una persona que nos puede ayudar- dijo Plagg débilmente- pero creo que lo sabio sería dejar que Adrien vuelva en sí primero. Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos que descanse y se recupere. Aún queda una pelea más. Tiene que rescatar a Marinette-

Alya y Nino se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. La chica se fue al cuarto de baño a sacar el botiquín para atender la herida de Adrien mientras que Nino terminaba de limpiarla ahora que ya había dejado de sangrar.

-Si no les molesta- dijo Plagg débilmente, sin poder siquiera levantarse del pecho de Adrien- ¿podrían darme un poco de queso para recuperar mi energía?-

Alya asintió, y se apresuró a la cocina por un trozo de Camembert, poniéndolo en un plato sobre la mesita de la sala, y al kwami sobre el plato. Plagg se comió el queso débilmente, y una vez que estuvo satisfecho, flotó y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, sobre su elegido. No podía negar que estaba muy preocupado.

x-x-x

 _Poco más tarde_

Plagg se había quedado dormido en el respaldo del sofá mientras vigilaba el sueño intranquilo de su portador. Nino y Alya habían curado y parchado la herida de Adrien lo mejor que ambos pudieron, y lo habían dejado descansar para darle oportunidad de que la droga del akuma se depurara de su sistema. Dos o tres veces durante la noche, el kwami se había posado en el pecho del chico para ayudarlo a tranquilizar su sueño.

De pronto, las sensibles orejas del kwami se levantaron, detectando un sutil ruido desde la habitación de Aidy Lahiffe, despertándolo. Plagg entrecerró los ojos, recordando que Emma estaba durmiendo ahí, y se dirigió en esa dirección.

El kwami no estaba equivocado. Emma se había despertado, y estaba ovillada en una esquina de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando en voz baja, repitiendo la palabra _maman_.

Plagg suspiró y flotó hacia ella, posándose en su hombro y frotando su cabeza contra la mejilla de la pequeña, ronroneando suavemente. Emma dio un respingo y dejó de llorar, y tomó a Plagg con sus manitas.

-¿Gatito?- dijo Emma en voz baja con una expresión sorprendida y curiosa a pesar de que había estado llorando.

-No soy gatito, soy Plagg- dijo el kwami mientras lamía una de sus patas. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los de la pequeña, y volvió a frotar su cabeza contra ella, esta vez contra su mandíbula. Emma rió en voz baja, sintiendo cosquillas en su cuello por los bigotes de Plagg. La pequeña puso su manita en la cabeza del kwami, y comenzó a rascar detrás de sus orejas, provocando ronroneos del kwami.

Por un momento, tanto Plagg como Emma olvidaron el predicamento en el que cada uno estaba, el kwami disfrutando que la pequeña le rascara las orejas.

-Es un poco tarde, y tienes que irte a dormir, Emma- dijo después de un rato el kwami.

Emma abrió la boca, sorprendida, y la volvió a cerrar. No sabía que hacía ese gatito tan gruñón ahí, pero no le pareció extraño que hablara, seguramente por las caricaturas que había visto. Recordó que quería a su mamá y volvió a hacer un puchero.

- _Maman_ …-

Plagg volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, y a frotar su cabeza en la mejilla de Emma.

-No llores, Emma- dijo el kwami, ronroneando para intentar calmarla- tu _maman_ está ocupada, pero te dejó a cargo de Adrien. Recuerdas a Adrien, ¿verdad?-

Emma asintió, aún haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos, ven conmigo- dijo el kwami, flotando hacia la sala, y Emma, tras dudar unos segundos, lo siguió con curiosidad.

Ambos cruzaron la habitación de Aidy hacia la sala de la familia Lahiffe, y se detuvieron frente al sofá donde Adrien dormía sobre su lado izquierdo, dándoles la espalda y cubierto por una manta. Emma se acercó a él y puso su manita en sus cabellos, obteniendo un ronroneo del chico dormido. La niña rió y volvió a poner sus manos en sus cabellos, y se volvió a Plagg.

-Vamos, cachorrita- dijo Plagg entre dientes, asintiendo para animarla a subir al sofá- hora de dormir-

Emma trepó por el descansabrazos, y se acurrucó en el hueco que había entre el chico y el respaldo del sofá, apoyando su cabecita en el pecho de Adrien. Éste gruñó levemente en sueños y extendió su brazo sobre ella. Pronto, la pequeña también estaba dormida.

Satisfecho, Plagg regresó a su sitio sobre el respaldo del sofá, y asintió levemente. Las cosas estaban muy mal, y necesitaba que su elegido se recuperara para que pudiera rescatar a Marinette.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Más tarde_

Todo era oscuridad alrededor de ella, y tenía la sensación de estar ahogándose. Sin su hija, sin Adrien, completamente sola. Sentía como si una mano invisible rodeaba su cuello y lo apretaba a voluntad, cortándole la respiración. Por fin, vio una luz en la distancia, y fue cuando pudo abrir los ojos.

Marinette despertó horas más tarde con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo entumido. No sabía si era de día o de noche, pues estaba rodeada de una completa oscuridad, y había un extraño olor a aguarrás y pintura a su alrededor. Antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, Marinette intentó incorporarse, poniendo sus manos en el suelo bajo ella para ayudarse con sus brazos a sentarse, pero sintió que sus muñecas y tobillos fueron tirados hacia el suelo. Puso su mano derecha en la muñeca izquierda, y sintió algo metálico y pesado tintineando al movimiento.

"Cadenas", pensó la chica. El sitio en el que estaba, el olor, las cadenas, tenía un aspecto terriblemente familiar. Se frotó la frente, haciendo sonar las cadenas con el movimiento mientras esperaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz.

La chica recordaba vagamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y a pesar del predicamento en el que estaba, se sentía aliviada de que Chat Noir hubiera logrado escapar con Emma. Las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo habían logrado salir del Louvre, y seguramente estarían a salvo, y eso era lo importante para ella. Sabía que Adrien se aseguraría de que la pequeña estuviera sana y salva, y no tardaría en ir a buscarla.

"¿Donde estoy?", pensó Marinette, mientras que sus ojos se comenzaban a acostumbrar a la oscuridad "esto parece… ¿el taller de Théo Barbot?"

Marinette sintió un vuelco. ¿Acaso Théo era el nuevo Hawkmoth? No, no podía ser. El escultor era una buena persona, no era capaz de akumatizar a los ciudadanos de París, o hacerles daño voluntariamente.

-Veo que ya despertaste, Ladybug…-

La chica interrumpió sus pensamientos y dio un respingo al escuchar una voz femenina resonar en el sitio donde estaba. A pesar dentro de una sala más o menos vacía, pues se escuchaba el eco de la voz de la extraña. La chica tembló mientras que se incorporaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, y escuchaba el eco de pasos acercándose a ella, los tacones golpeando el suelo descubierto.

-¿Quién…?- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ya nos conocíamos antes, Ladybug- dijo la mujer, apenas a un metro de ella- o mejor dicho Marinette. Pero puedes llamarme Monarca-

Marinette sintió un horrible vuelco al escuchar la risa de la persona que estaba con ella. Le parecía horriblemente familiar.

-Y en vista de que tú y ese asqueroso gato tuyo arruinaron mi plan perfecto- continuó la mujer- tú me vas a ayudar a recuperar los Miraculous de ambos-

Marinette la miró, sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Era una mujer un poco más alta que ella, lo cual no era común, que usaba un traje de un tono oscuro con una mariposa en su pecho: el broche de Papillon. La mujer tenía el cabello largo, atado en una cola y un par de mechones a los lados de su cara.

Parecía extrañamente familiar. Ya la había visto antes. ¿La conocía como Marinette o la había enfrentado antes cuando era Ladybug? ¿Quién podía ser?

-Ahora, ¿porqué no haces las cosas más sencillas, y me dices quien es Chat Noir?- volvió a decir la mujer.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era Ladybug?- dijo Marinette.

-Fue realmente una afortunada coincidencia- dijo la mujer, volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente- te escuché decirle a ese chico a quien le arrebaté a la niña que tú eras Ladybug, y que la niña era hija de Chat Noir-

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Recordó que había escuchado un ruido fuera del apartamento cuando le confesó a Luka que ella era Ladybug, pero había pensado que había sido un gato. Jamás pensó que alguien había escuchado su conversación con Luka.

-Contesta mi pregunta- dijo Monarca, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿quién es Chat Noir?-

-Como si fuera a decírtelo- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡nunca lo sabrás!-

-No necesitas defenderlo, Marinette- dijo Monarca maliciosamente- ese cobarde escapó del Louvre con la cola entre las patas, dejándote atrás. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, se llevó un cuchillo en el costado de regalo en el proceso-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca. Chat Noir… Adrien, estaba herido. Sacudió la cabeza. Lo importante era que la había escuchado, y había escapado con Emma. Su hija estaría a salvo. El enemigo interpretó su silencio de una manera muy diferente.

-No creo que aprecies la situación en la que estás, Marinette- dijo la mujer- mis tres previos intentos para vengarme de ti por arruinar mi reputación con Adrien Agreste fallaron, pero este no va a fallar…-

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca al comprender quien era la nuevo portadora del Miraculous de Papillon. Solo una persona le había dicho eso en el pasado, en los primeros días en los que había peleado contra los akumas. Solo una persona había jurado destruirla, incluso después de haberla salvado.

-Tú… tú eres…- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Vaya, por fin lo comprendiste, Ladybug- dijo la mujer, sonriendo maliciosamente- pero a partir de ahora, yo soy Monarca. Y obtendré sus Miraculous para hacer mi sueño realidad-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. No se iba a dejar intimidar por esa cobarde.

-No sé que deseo retorcido tengas, pero no vas a…- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Monarca tomando su mentón y obligándola a levantar la vista.

-Parece que no aprecias el predicamento en el que estás, Marinette- sonrió Monarca, y la chica se apartó de él con una expresión fastidiada- más vale que comiences a hablar-

-¿Crees que me das miedo, Lila?- siseó Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo sin estar impresionada- tú no eres más que una cobarde. ¡Te metiste con una niña inocente!-

La mujer gruñó furiosa.

-¡Te dije que me llamo Monarca! Vas a cambiar de opinión en el futuro, Ladybug- dijo Monarca- de hecho, ese es mi deseo. Cambiar el pasado. Voy a desear que nunca hayas existido. Así no habrías arruinado mi futuro con Adrien Agreste. Y aunque Chat Noir la haya puesto a salvo, esa niñita no importará, porque cuando pida mi deseo, ella tampoco va a haber existido-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Emma no iba a existir si Monarca lograba su cometido. ¡No podía permitirlo!

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Marinette entrecerrando los ojos- Chat Noir va a regresar, y ambos te venceremos-

-Oh, los he estado estudiando bastante bien, Ladybug- dijo Lila- tú eres la que planeas las estrategias, y Chat Noir solo te sigue. E incluso si logra conseguir la ayuda de Carapace, Rena Rouge o Queen Bee, yo ya los he estudiado. Voy un paso adelante de ustedes, perdedores-

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Chat Noir lo va a lograr- dijo Marinette con convicción- tengo confianza en él…-

Pero Monarca solo se burló de ella.

-Quédate quieta y espera a que Chat Noir venga a intentar salvarte, y caiga en mi trampa- dijo Monarca, alejándose de ella- solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi deseo cambie la realidad, y te borre a ti y a tu hija de la existencia-

x-x-x

 _Casa de Alya y Nino Lahiffe_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Cuando Adrien abrió los ojos al día siguiente, sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima de él. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente su costado, y tenía una jaqueca que parecía que le partiría la cabeza.

Pero al abrir los ojos notó algo que hizo que se olvidara de todo lo que le molestaba. Al parecer Emma se había despertado a la mitad de la noche, y había decidido dormir con él en el sofá. Su pequeña hija se había refugiado en el hueco entre su pecho y el respaldo del sofá, y él, en sueños, la había mantenido abrazada toda la noche.

El chico hundió su rostro en los cabellos de su hija y respiró hondo. Emma estaba a salvo, en sus brazos.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente- dijo Alya, poniéndose las manos en las caderas mientras miraba al chico que acababa de despertar- más vale que te sientas mejor, y tengas un plan para rescatar a mi mejor amiga-

El corazón de Adrien se sintió pesado en ese momento. Marinette estaba en poder del nuevo Hawkmoth. Hundió de nuevo su rostro en los cabellos de Emma y la estrechó de nuevo contra su pecho. Su pequeña necesitaba que trajera a su mamá.

Adrien se incorporó sobre el sofá, con cuidado de no despertar a Emma, y se revolvió el cabello con una expresión frustrada.

-Lo sé, tengo que regresar por ella- dijo finalmente el chico.

-¿Sabes donde está?- dijo Alya, pasándole una taza de café, que el chico tomó agradecido- en las noticias dijeron que la policía revisó todo el Louvre y no hay rastro de nadie-

-Lo supuse- dijo Adrien, haciendo una mueca tras dar un sorbo a la taza de café- pero si Monarca quiere nuestros Miraculous, él mismo me hará saber donde está Marinette. Preparará otra trampa, ahora usándola a ella de carnada-

Alya frunció el entrecejo. Plagg ya estaba despierto también, y flotó al hombro de su elegido.

-Creo que sabes que necesitarás ayuda, chico- dijo Plagg en voz baja- tienes que ir con el maestro Fu y conseguir los otros Miraculous-

-Pero yo no sé donde…-

-Yo te puedo llevar con él- lo interrumpió Plagg- el maestro no quiso que te llevara porque corría el riesgo de que te encontraras con Ladybug, pero ahora que sabes su identidad, no hay problema. Nino y Alya necesitan también sus Miraculous de vuelta-

Adrien lo consideró, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No, es muy peligroso para ellos- dijo el chico, volviéndose a sus amigos, quienes estaban ilusionados de que volverían a ser héroes- ¿qué pasará si los descubren igual que a Marinette? Aidy estaría en peligro, igual que Emma-

Alya frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso. Por un momento se había emocionado de volver a transformarse y pelear junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir, sobre todo ahora que sabía que eran sus amigos, pero la idea de que Aidy estuviera en peligro no le gustó ni un poco.

-Pues para ello hay una solución, chico- dijo Plagg- dejar a Emma en un lugar seguro. Quien tenga a Marinette debe saber que Alya y Nino son sus amigos más cercanos, y seguramente intentará buscarla aquí-

A Adrien no le gustaba nada la idea de su kwami, pero sabía que no era sabio ignorar su consejo.

-Bien- aceptó Adrien finalmente- iré con el guardián. Tienes razón, Plagg, necesitaré su ayuda-

Antes de que se pudiera siquiera levantar del sofá, Emma se despertó, y miró a su alrededor, confundida. Plagg se apresuró a esconderse, y Alya se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, Emma- dijo la chica castaña- ¿quieres desayunar un croissant y leche de chocolate?-

Emma miró a Alya, y luego miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Adrien, y se aferró a él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Hizo un puchero.

-¿ _Maman_?-

Adrien sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver la expresión de la pequeña, y dejó que lo siguiera abrazando.

-Croissants con leche de chocolate suena muy bien, ¿no crees, Emma?- dijo Adrien, alzándola en sus brazos- a Chat Noir le encantan los croissants y el pan au chocolat, ¿no sabías?-

Emma lo miró con enormes ojos. No sonrió, pero los pucheros desaparecieron de su expresión.

-Quiero desayunar por favor, tía Alya- dijo Emma, mientras que Adrien la ponía en el suelo de nuevo.

-Bien, pero ve por Aidy y a lavarse las manos primero- dijo Alya.

Emma asintió, aunque sin sonreír, y corrió hacia la habitación de Aidy. Adrien la miró con una sonrisa, y se volvió a Alya.

-Volveré pronto- dijo el chico- cuida de ella, por favor-

-No tardes, Adrien- dijo Alya con una expresión preocupada.

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El maestro Fu y Wayzz miraban preocupados las noticias sobre los eventos de la noche anterior en el Louvre, donde decían que habían visto a Ladybug entrar al museo, y había un hueco en el techo de la gran galería, probablemente hecho por el Cataclismo de Chat Noir.

-¿Qué habrá pasado, maestro?- dijo el kwami.

-No lo sé- dijo el maestro Fu- solamente espero que Ladybug y Chat Noir estén a salvo-

Wayzz no respondió, porque llamaron a la puerta. El kwami se apresuró a esconderse, y el maestro Fu se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Está abierto- dijo el anciano.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció Adrien, acompañado de Plagg.

-Bienvenido, Chat Noir- dijo el anciano al ver llegar al chico. Éste miró a su alrededor, confundido.

-Maestro Fu- dijo Plagg- traje a mi portador porque tenemos un grave problema. Ladybug fue capturada por el akuma de Monarca, y conoce su identidad. Chat Noir logró salvar el Miraculous de la Creación, pero va a necesitar ayuda para rescatar a Marinette-

El anciano frunció el entrecejo, pero asintió. Sacó del gramófono la Miraclebox y la colocó frente a Adrien, quien se había sentado en el colchón en el suelo. Los cajones de la caja se abrieron delante del chico, quien miraba boquiabierto los Miraculous delante de él.

-Adrien Agreste, elige un aliado de confianza para que te ayude en esta misión- dijo el anciano- elige sabiamente. Recuerda que este poder debe ser usado solo para el bien de los otros. Y una vez que la misión termine, deberás recoger el Miraculous y regresarlo conmigo-

Adrien parpadeó. ¿Acaso Marinette había tenido que elegir cada vez que él se había encontrado en problemas porque él estaba incapacitado de alguna manera? Cuando los Sapotis casi le arrebataron su Miraculous, cuando Anansi lo atrapó en su telaraña, cuando Style Queen lo convirtió en una estatua de escarcha dorada, y cuando Malediktor lo controló…

Sacudió la cabeza. Marinette había logrado vencer contra la adversidad tantas veces en el pasado, ahora era su turno. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Tengo que mantener a Emma a salvo- dijo Adrien en voz baja, su mano flotando sobre la caja de los Miraculous- necesito ayuda para rescatar a Marinette de la trampa que haya preparado Monarca…-

Plagg se posó en el hombro de Adrien, mirando con atención la caja. El chico se llevó las manos al rostro.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Adrien en un tono derrotado- Ladybug siempre ha sido mucho más inteligente que yo. Yo… siempre la he seguido a ella. No sé cómo elegir-

-Adrien, tú también puedes hacer esto- dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado- recuerda que Marinette y tu hija cuentan contigo. Tú puedes hacerlo-

Adrien tragó saliva, y acercó su mano al Miraculous del zorro.

-Carapace y Rena Rouge no pueden regresar, pondrán en riesgo a Aidy- dijo Adrien, deteniéndose antes de tocar ese Miraculous- porque cabe la posibilidad de que Monarca los ataque al saber que son amigos de Marinette-

El maestro Fu asintió sonriendo.

-Necesitas alguien que te ayude a pelear contra Monarca. Concéntrate en eso- observó Plagg, mirando de reojo el Miraculous de la abeja, pero Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

-No, el primer akuma dijo que Monarca ha tenido tiempo de estudiar nuestros movimientos y nuestros ataques. Y eso incluye a Rena Rouge, Carapace y Queen Bee- dijo el chico, mirando los Miraculous del zodiaco chico- quizá en esta ocasión será más sensato utilizar un Miraculous distinto-

-¿Y en quien confiarás?- dijo Plagg, alzando las cejas, aunque creía que ya sabía la respuesta. Había dos personas en las que podía confiar, que ya habían estado involucrados en la pelea y tenían razones personales para querer ayudarlo.

-Creo que… - dijo el chico rubio, poniendo su mano sobre el Miraculous de la serpiente, el cual era una una pulsera color turquesa, pero se detuvo. ¿Y si no era ese el Miraculous que necesitaba?

-Confía en tu instinto, Adrien- dijo Plagg.

Adrien asintió y tomó el Miraculous de la serpiente, y también el del dragón.

-Estos son los que necesito, maestro- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- y creo que ya sé quienes son las personas ideales para esta misión-

El maestro Fu sonrió y asintió. Iba a decir algo, cuando Adrien recibió una llamada. Era Alya.

-Hey, chico, tienes que apresurarte- dijo Alya con un tono alarmado- Luka recibió un mensaje para Chat Noir. Y no son buenas noticias-

Adrien respondió afirmativamente y se volvió al maestro Fu.

-Bien, ahora creo que deberías traer a tu hija aquí- dijo el anciano- nadie conoce mi conexión contigo o con Ladybug. Estará a salvo- añadió, mostrándole el Miraculous de la tortuga en su muñeca.

Adrien asintió y, tras agradecer al maestro Fu, se transformó en Chat Noir y se apresuró hacia la casa de sus amigos llevando consigo los Miraculous. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Wayzz se volvió al maestro Fu.

-¿Cree que eso fue sabio, maestro?- dijo Wayzz- el chico es mucho más impredecible que Ladybug. Y a diferencia de ella, él sí entregaría su Miraculous para salvarla…-

-Se nota que no conoces a Ladybug, Wayzz- dijo el maestro Fu, recordando cuando Ladybug estuvo a punto de dar sus aretes a Volpina para salvar al que creía que era Adrien- y tampoco conoces a Chat Noir. Él tiene el mismo potencial que Ladybug. Y esta es su oportunidad de demostrarlo-

Wayzz miró al maestro Fu con una expresión confundida.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues como ven, muchos tenían razón sobre la identidad de Monarca. ¿Cómo hizo Lila para llegar hasta aquí? Les explicaré en el próximo capítulo. Mientras tanto, Adrien se prepara para dar pelea, y Fu va a fungir como niñero.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	21. Capítulo 21

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 21

 _Casa de Alta y Nino Lahiffe_

 _Poco más tarde_

Tras haber desayunado con Alya y su familia, Emma volvió a echarse a llorar al querer a su mamá de regreso, y la pelirroja ya no sabía que más podía hacer para consolar a la pequeña. Estaba igual de preocupada por Marinette, y Adrien no daba señas de regresar. ¿Porqué tardaba tanto?

- _Maman_ …- lloró Emma, haciendo pucheros y abrazando el peluche de Ladybug que Alya le había dado en un intento de tranquilizar a la pequeña. Nino iba a intervenir, pero la puerta se abrió, y ambos adultos dieron un respingo de sorpresa.

Pero era Chat Noir.

-Por fin regresas- dijo Alya, levantándose de la mesa, muy aliviada de verlo de regreso- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Adrien notó el brillo en sus ojos. Sabía que Alya quería volver a ser superheroína, y realmente se sentía un poco mal por decepcionarla. Pero no podía arriesgarse. El primer akuma les había dicho que habían estudiado bastante bien a los cinco héroes. Y si eso era una trampa, no podía dejar que Rena Rouge o Carapace fueran involucrados.

-Lo lamento mucho, Alya, pero no puedo llevarlos a ustedes conmigo en esa ocasión- dijo Chat Noir con una expresión seria- me encargaré de llevar a Emma a un lugar oculto donde estoy seguro de que estará a salvo porque nadie lo relacionará con Marinette…-

-¿Chat Noir?- el héroe se interrumpió al escuchar una vocecita detrás de Alya.

Chat Noir se volvió hacia Emma, quien lo miraba con enormes ojos enrojecidos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Le sonrió, y se puso en cuclillas, extendiendo su mano para que se acercara a él. Emma caminó hacia él, dudosa, y puso su manita sobre la mano del héroe.

- _Salut, mademoiselle_. Supongo que tú eres Emma Dupain-Cheng- sonrió Chat Noir, acercando a sus labios la mano de la pequeña y guiñándole un ojo en un gesto muy propio del héroe- es un honor conocerte por fin, _ma lady_ -

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron, y se lanzó al cuello del héroe para abrazarlo. El chico rió en voz baja. Sabía muy bien que su alter ego heroico era el ídolo de su hija.

-Emma, necesito que me escuches, esto es muy importante- dijo Chat Noir una vez que la pequeña lo soltó, mientras que la miraba a los ojos- necesito que vengas conmigo, te llevaré con un amigo, quien va a cuidarte mientras voy por tu _maman_. Necesito que me ayudes con eso, ¿de acuerdo?-

Emma sonrió ampliamente y asintió, y Chat Noir no pudo evitar besarla en su mejilla.

-Entonces, nos vamos, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, alzándola en sus brazos con cuidado de no volver a lastimar su costado herido, y guiñando un ojo a sus amigos antes de acercarse a la ventana. Con una mirada significativa a Nino y Alya, saltó hacia los techos de la ciudad.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Nino se volvió a Alya, y ésta asintió.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo Nino en voz baja- sé que Adrien se encargará de ello-

x-x-x

 _Taller de Théo Barbot_

 _Más tarde_

Lila sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba en su mano el Miraculous de Papillon. Había sido un genio al robarlo. Esa breve visita a Kagami Tsurugi en la mansión Agreste el día en que ella y Adrien regresaron de Japón había sido mucho más útil de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Su objetivo había sido conseguir información sobre su relación con Adrien para separarlos, pero por accidente la chica japonesa le había mencionado que Emilie Agreste había reaparecido casi al mismo tiempo que Hawkmoth había desaparecido de París. Y fue eso, junto con el hecho de que había visto un libro sobre los Miraculous en posesión de Adrien cuando ambos eran adolescentes, le hizo sospechar algo importante.

Que seguramente Gabriel Agreste había sido Hawkmoth.

Y si el padre de Adrien había sido el villano que había aterrorizado París por todos esos años, quizá podría usar su Miraculous para obtener los de Ladybug y Chat Noir para pedir su deseo. ¡Podría recuperar su oportunidad de conquistar a Adrien, y hacerlo olvidar todo ese asunto en el que Ladybug había expuesto sus mentiras!

La chica se había puesto manos a la obra. El Miraculous de Papillon podía estar en la caja fuerte en la compañía Agreste, o en la mansión.

La primera parte de su plan fue comenzar a conquistar a Théo Barbot con cumplidos y palabras dulces, y cuando éste fue a hacer un trabajo en la compañía Agreste, lo convenció de que apagara primero las cámaras y fue a intentar robar la oficia de Gabriel Agreste en el edificio, sin éxito. No se rindió.

Después de ello, engañó a Théo para convencerlo de darle detalles sobre la seguridad y las alarmas en la mansión Agreste, y supo que la caja fuerte estaba detrás del cuadro de Emilie, así como la manera de desconectar la alarma. Y sus esfuerzos rindieron fruto. Encontró no uno, sino dos Miraculous en la caja fuerte, junto con el libro que había robado de Adrien el día en que lo conoció, y cuando Ladybug arruinó todo.

No podía contarle al mundo que había encontrado el Miraculous de Hawkmoth en posesión de Gabriel Agreste, porque seguramente Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecerían en su puerta para quitárselo. No, tenía que planear bien las cosas para hacerlos salir de sus escondites de nuevo a las calles de París.

Mientras planeaba su golpe, asistió a la fiesta en casa de los Lahiffe, y después de haber visto a Adrien tan cercano a Marinette decidió seguirla, y escuchó algo muy interesante. La escuchó decirle a Luka Couffaine que ella era Ladybug. No tenía pruebas, pero estaba decidida a encontrarlas, así que decidió lanzar un akuma al azar, amenazar a su familia, y seguir a Ladybug a su casa. Y eso confirmó sus sospechas.

Marinette era Ladybug.

El siguiente paso no fue muy difícil: akumatizó a Théo Barbot tras mentirle sobre los dos héroes, llenándolo de odio, y lo envió a secuestrar a la hija de Ladybug y ponerle una trampa en el Louvre para tomar los Miraculous.

Había fallado la primera vez. Esta vez no fallaría. Atraparía a Chat Noir y obtendría los dos Miraculous de la Creación y de la Destrucción. Y destruiría a Marinette y a su hija.

Escuchó el tintinar de las cadenas en las que su akuma había atrapado a Marinette, y sonrió. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la ingenua y gentil Marinette fuera a ser Ladybug? Sí, era valiente como la heroína, y al igual que la heroína, la chica pelinegra le había desagradado casi tan pronto como la había conocido por haber descubierto sus mentiras. Cuando estaba en el colegio, Lila había jurado destruir a ambas, y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Por favor, _mademoiselle_ \- una vocecita en su hombro le dijo- no haga esto. Ladybug y Chat Noir son personas justas, no…-

-Cállate- dijo Lila fríamente- tengo que prepararme para Chat Noir. Nooro, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette intentó en vano abrir las cadenas que la tenían prisionera. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, crecía su preocupación por no tener noticias de Chat Noir. ¿Sería cierto lo que Monarca había dicho, y Adrien estaba tan malherido que no podía ir por ella?

No, seguramente estaba esforzándose por mantener a Emma a salvo, y se estaba preparando para ir por ella. Seguramente estaría buscando aliados con el maestro Fu. No la abandonaría, de eso estaba completamente segura.

-Pierdes tu tiempo en esperar por él, Ladybug- dijo Monarca, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ese sucio gato ya te abandonó una vez, y estoy segura de que no volverá por ti-

La chica sacudió la cabeza con una expresión llena de escepticismo. Nada de lo que ella dijera la haría perder la esperanza.

-Eres tú quien pierde tu tiempo en hacerme perder la esperanza, Monarca- dijo Marinette a su vez- yo confío en él. Chat Noir estará aquí. Y no es ningún idiota, sabrá muy bien que esto es una trampa-

-Tienes razón, él es tan idiota que vendrá por ti, eso es seguro- dijo Monarca, sonriendo maliciosamente- y aunque sepa que es una trampa, caerá inevitablemente. Y mi akuma irá por tu hija y la tirará al Sena…-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

-Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Monarca- dijo Marinette en un tono desafiante- estás tratando de hacer que pierda las esperanzas en él para que puedas akumatizarme y sacarme la información que necesitas para vencerlo. Pero esto no va a pasar. Si el Hawkmoth original nunca pudo lograrlo, tampoco tú podrás hacerlo. Y vaya que lo intentó…-

Monarca entrecerró los ojos. Ya lo había dicho antes, Marinette no era tan estúpida como creía. Tenía que hacer algo para quebrarla y apresurar las cosas. La tomó de la barbilla y la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Estoy segura de que justo ahora te arrepientes de lo que hiciste- dijo Monarca maliciosamente- si no me hubieras gritado delante de Adrien Agreste, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Yo sería que estuviera con él, no esa pobre ingenua de Kagami, y tú podrías seguir con tu estúpido romance con Chat Noir-

Marinette la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Oh, si tan solo supiera… Pero ese secreto jamás se lo revelaría.

-Ahora entiendo porqué lo hiciste- continuó Monarca- ¡me tenías envidia! Sabías que Adrien se estaba enamorando de mí, y arruinaste todo. Y sé que ahora te arrepientes de ello-

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sabes algo? No me arrepiento de ello- dijo Marinette, cruzando los brazos mientras que hacía sonar las cadenas.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo detesto las mentiras. Las odio, y siempre las he odiado con toda mi alma- dijo Marinette- y desde que comencé a ser Ladybug, he tenido que mentirle a la gente que amo, para mantenerla a salvo, a pesar de que odio hacerlo. Y tú…- entrecerró los ojos- tú querías reducir todos mis esfuerzos y mi sacrificio a una manera de coquetear con un chico-

Monarca gruñó furiosa, y la otra chica sonrió traviesa a pesar de la situación en la que estaba.

-Intenta lo que quieras. Tú no le llegas a los talones al antiguo Hawkmoth, Lila- continuó Marinette, volviéndose hacia ella con una expresión satisfecha de sí misma- si él no pudo con nosotros, menos podrás tú-

Monarca se enfureció por sus palabras, y golpeó a Marinette en su mejilla con la parte posterior de su mano. La chica pelinegra dejó escapar un grito ahogado y cayó al suelo sobre su costado derecho, haciendo sonar las cadenas en su caída.

-Vamos, sigue sonriendo, estúpida- siseó Monarca entre dientes- ya veremos si sigues sonriendo cuando tenga los Miraculous de la Creación y Destrucción. Borraré de la existencia a todos a los que alguna vez has amado-

Monarca llamó a Théo, convertido en su akuma ninja, quien encajó una aguja en el brazo de Marinette, a pesar de que ésta se intentó resistir.

-Ya es hora- dijo Monarca, mientras que el akuma comenzaba a abrir las cadenas que aprisionaban a la chica- se acerca el fin definitivo de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

x-x-x

 _Hospital_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Luka y Kagami estaban a punto de ser liberados del hospital cuando recibieron un mensaje de parte del akuma que los había atacado. La chica japonesa estaba completamente furiosa por haber visto aquello. El mensaje decía que tenían a Ladybug, y que Chat Noir debía entregar ambos Miraculous para que la dejaran ir con un lenguaje bastante desagradable. Era claro que, quienquiera que fuera Monarca, odiaba a la heroína incluso más que el antiguo Hawkmoth.

Kagami se imaginaba que era lo que había pasado, y la idea de que Marinette se había sacrificado para que Adrien pudiera escapar con Emma y ponerla a salvo le había conferido un nuevo nivel de respeto hacia la chica.

Luka, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado por Marinette, y tras avisar a Alya, se había vuelto a Kagami para contarle lo que había pasado.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo la chica, muy preocupada por las noticias. No podía creer que hacía un par de días su mayor preocupación era que sus padres se enfurecieran por cancelar su boda con Adrien. Esto estaba en otro nivel de problemas que hacían que los anteriores parecieran un chiste- realmente espero que Marinette esté bien. Y Emma-

Luka hizo una mueca, y se quitó un mechón de cabello de los ojos. Miró de reojo a la chica. No parecía ser tan fría y desagradable como le había dado la impresión el día que la conoció, cuando acompañó a Marinette al patinadero. Sí, era sumamente seria y directa, pero en el fondo era una buena persona, y tenía un buen corazón. Realmente quería a Adrien.

-¿No la resientes?- preguntó el chico de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh?¿de qué hablas?- dijo Kagami sin entender.

-A Marinette- dijo Luka, pensativo- después de todo, tú estabas comprometida con Adrien antes de que él supiera sobre Emma-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-No es tu asunto- dijo Kagami, pero después suavizó la mirada, recordando que también Luka había estado viviendo con Marinette hasta que Adrien regreso a la vida de ella- lo siento. No, no la resiento. Adrien me gustaba pero… no es la persona para mí. No estaba convencida de querer casarme con él, y sé que él tampoco. Fue cosa de nuestras familias- se encogió de hombros- ¿y tú?¿Resientes a Adrien?-

Luka miró a Kagami.

-Un poco- admitió el chico, encogiendo levemente los hombros- una parte de mí piensa que Adrien no se merece a Marinette por haber sido tan ciego e idiota, pero… sé que ambos cometieron un error, y…-

-Creo que en algo podemos coincidir, ambos son igual de ciegos e idiotas- completó Kagami. Luka la miró de reojo y sonrió. Sí, eso mismo había pensado él.

-Vaya, gracias por pensar tan bien de nosotros, Kagami- dijo una voz masculina. Los dos se volvieron, y notaron que era Chat Noir. No sonreía, pero tenía una expresión llena de determinación.

Ambos chico se pusieron de pie de golpe al verlo llegar. Tenían la urgencia de pasar al héroe el mensaje de Monarca.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Luka- Marinette está…-

-Lo sé, Alya me dijo todo- lo interrumpió Chat Noir con una expresión seria- Emma está a salvo en un lugar secreto. Pero vine a buscarlos porque necesito ayuda de los dos- añadió, volviéndose a Kagami.

-¿Ayuda de nosotros?- dijo la chica, parpadeando- ¿porqué?-

-No puedo hacer esto yo solo- dijo Chat Noir con una expresión preocupada- y si hay alguien en quien puedo confiar ciegamente, son ustedes dos-

La chica lo miró, dudosa, y se volvió hacia Luka. Kagami no creía que Luka fuera a ayudarlo a rescatar a Marinette, después de que él lo había reemplazado en su vida. No, Luka era una mejor persona que ello, ¿verdad?

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles esto- dijo Chat Noir, mostrándoles las cajas donde tenía los Miraculous- ambos fueron arrastrados a este problema por nuestra culpa, mía y de Marinette. Y si no quieren hacerlo, lo entenderé. Pero Kagami es una de mis mejores amigas, y Luka uno de los mejores amigos de Marinette. Y ambos confiamos en ustedes con nuestras vidas-

Kagami y Luka se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Y porqué no querría hacerlo?- dijo Kagami, sonriendo levemente y poniendo sus manos en las caderas- espero que me haya tocado un buen Miraculous-

-Y yo también lo haré- dijo Luka con una expresión seria.

Chat Noir sonrió levemente y asintió, dirigiéndose primero a la chica.

-Kagami Tsurugi, recibe el Miraculous del Dragón. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás- Chat Noir sonrió mientras que Kagami tomaba la caja y levantaba la tapa, y de ella emergía una luz roja, apareciendo frente a ella el kwami del dragón.

-Oh, ¿entonces ella es mi elegida?- dijo el kwami con enormes ojos de color naranja mirando a Chat Noir, quien asintió levemente. El kwami arrugó la nariz, haciendo mover sus bigotes- yo soy el gran dragón Longg, es un honor conocerte-

-Él es tu kwami, quien te dará tus poderes para transformarte- dijo Chat Noir, mientras que Kagami se colgaba el Miraculous al cuello, y se volvió al otro chico- Luka Couffaine, recibe el Miraculous de la Serpiente. Te servirás de él para el bien de los demás-

Luka tomó la otra caja y levantó la tapa, y una luz color verde apareció. El kwami en forma de serpiente lo miró, sus colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios mientras que le sonreía a su nuevo portador.

-Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Sass- dijo el kwami de la serpiente con su habitual voz suave y tranquila, casi como un siseo, sonriendo levemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

Luka sonrió. No sabía como funcionaba eso, pero si tenía una oportunidad de ayudar a Chat Noir… es decir, Adrien, a salvar a Marinette, la tomaría.

-Bien, se supone que tenemos prisa para rescatar a nuestra amiga- dijo Kagami, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en un gesto impaciente- Longg, ¿estás listo para esta noble misión?-

La punta de la cola del kwami se encendió con una pequeña llama, y Longg asintió sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-Para convertirte en heroína tienes que decir "Longg, transfórmame"- dijo el kwami.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kagami- Longg, transfórmame-

La forma transformada de Kagami con el Miraculous del dragón era un traje blanco y rojo que tenía forma de un uniforme militar. Bajo la cintura, de color rojo completado por botas negras. Sobre la cintura, una chamarra militar con todo y guantes del mismo color, así como charreteras doradas en ambos hombros. Una clavel color carmesí del lado izquierdo de su pecho, y una máscara del mismo tono cubría sus ojos y cejas. Las botas, guantes y la máscara tenían prolongaciones rojas con blanco y negro que simulaban los cuernos del kwami del dragón. Su arma era una espada con una hoja roja y empuñadura color negro.

Kagami se miró, sorprendida, y Chat Noir la miró con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar notar que Luka estaba mirándola boquiabierto y un poco sonrojado.

-Perfecto- dijo Chat Noir- solo nos falta saber tu nombre-

Kagami parpadeó, pensativa, y miró la espada que estaba atada a su cinturón. La tomó con una sonrisa.

-Kusanagi- dijo Kagami- como la espada legendaria-

Chat Noir asintió con una sonrisa, y se volvió a Luka.

-Tu turno- dijo el chico rubio. Luka asintió.

-Sass, transfórmame- dijo el chico. De la misma manera que Kagami, Luka se transformó en un superhéroe portando un traje color turquesa con algunos detalles negros. Una máscara de color verde cubría sus ojos, el dorso de su nariz y la parte superior de sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran de su original color turquesa, pero con escleras amarillas como Chat Noir. Y en sus manos una lira.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Chat Noir.

-Viperion- dijo el nuevo héroe.

-Bien, Kusanagi, Viperion. Ya es hora. ¿Están listos?- dijo Chat Noir.

Ambos asintieron, y salieron del hospital por una de las ventanas, siguiendo a Chat Noir rumbo al sitio donde Monarca seguramente les había tendido una trampa.

x-x-x

 _Fuera del taller de esculturas_

 _Más tarde_

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y Chat Noir llegó al lugar indicado en la nota que Luka le había dado. Kusanagi y Viperion llegaron tras él, empuñando su espada y lira respectivamente. No le gustaba que sus amigos tuviera que ayudarlo en esa pelea, pero era la mejor opción que tenía para rescatar a Marinette.

A Ladybug.

"Ya estoy aquí, _ma lady_ ", pensó Chat Noir, mirando la puerta del taller frunciendo el entrecejo, tomando su bastón de su espalda y empuñándolo con una expresión furiosa "resiste, ya falta muy poco"

-Hey, quita esa cara, _chaton_ \- dijo Kusanagi, codeándolo- tu _lady_ estará bien. Vamos, terminemos con esto-

Chat Noir asintió seriamente. Era el momento de ver que tenía preparado Monarca para ellos.

-Recuerden que todo esto es una trampa- dijo Chat Noir, frunciendo el entrecejo- tengan mucho cuidado y no se dejen llevar por lo que diga Monarca o el akuma-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, apretando la mano que sostenía su espada. Viperion solo asintió en silencio.

Chat Noir abrió la puerta del taller y, tras respirar hondo, cruzó el umbral y entró al antiguo taller. Parecía completamente vacío, pero el chico no se confiaba. No olvidaba cuando había sido atacado por L'imposteur, un akuma que estaba enamorado de Ladybug y lo había atrapado para tomar su lugar.

Y tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Kusanagi caminó tras él, en guardia, como si esperara que de pronto el enemigo saltara a atacarlos. Viperion la siguió con una expresión preocupada mientras que miraba a su alrededor. Y sabía bien que el otro héroe estaba preocupado por Marinette y que eso sería una debilidad.

Tanto Viperion como Kusanagi un grito ahogado proveniente de Chat Noir, y se volvió súbitamente.

En una de las esquinas, junto a una de las columnas de acero, estaba Marinette apostada contra una de ellas. Un par de grilletes estaban cerrados en sus tobillos, y otro par en sus muñecas. La chica parecía estar inconsciente, pues a pesar del ruido que hicieron se encontraba inmóvil.

Chat Noir se apresuró hacia ella, mientras que Viperion y Kusanagi lo siguieron para cubrirlo en caso de que fueran a atacarlo. Chat Noir se arrodilló junto a Marinette, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿ _Ma lady_?- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- Marinette, dime que estás bien, por favor…-

No obtuvo respuesta, y el chico comenzó a preocuparse. Tragó saliva y la abrazó.

-Marinette, por favor, tienes que estar bien- insistió él, sacudiéndola suavemente para intentar hacerla despertar- por favor, _ma lady_. Sabes que te necesito. Y Emma te necesita-

Kusanagi miró a la pareja entrecerrando los ojos y empuñando su espada. No había pasado desapercibido para ella que Marinette tenía una mejilla enrojecida y algunos cortes en sus manos. ¡Realmente odiaba que quien la atacó hubiera sido tan cobarde! Primero metiéndose con Emma, y luego esto.

Por fin, después de tenso minuto, los párpados de Marinette temblaron, y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Chat Noir respiró aliviado.

-¿Chat…Chat Noir?- dijo la chica.

-Aquí estoy, Marinette- susurró Chat Noir, sonriendo levemente.

-Es… es una trampa…- dijo ella débilmente.

-Por supuesto que lo es, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico- pero no te preocupes, vamos a salir de esto-

Marinette asintió mientras que Kusanagi usaba su espada para romper las cadenas y Viperion los cubría, atento a cualquier ataque. Se imaginaba que el enemigo quería que Chat Noir usara su Cataclismo para liberarla, haciendo que se detransformara.

-¿Te sientes bien para convertirte en Ladybug?- dijo Chat Noir, y Marinette se incorporó y asintió, extendiendo su mano hacia él y sonriendo.

Chat Noir se llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos, donde tenía guardados los aretes de Ladybug, cuando Kusanagi frunció el entrecejo. Algo no estaba bien. Era demasiado fácil. Además, hacía unos segundos que Marinette no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos, y ahora se había levantado prácticamente dando un salto…

Cayó en cuenta de ello cuando vio a Chat Noir meter la mano a su bolsillo.

-¡No, espera!- gritó ella, y tomando su espada, atravesó el pecho de Marinette de lado a lado, haciendo que Chat Noir y Viperion la miraran con una idéntica expresión horrorizada.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Marinette.

-¡No!- gritó a su vez Chat Noir al ver lo que su compañera acababa de hacer, empujando a un lado a Kusanagi y extendiendo su mano hacia la otra chica- ¿qué has hecho?-

-Es una trampa, Chat Noir- dijo Kusanagi, rodando los ojos y señalando a "Marinette", quien desapareció de pronto en una nube de humo, las cadenas cayeron al suelo pesadamente, quedando la punta de la espada contra la columna- era una de las copias del akuma, que quería engañarte para que le dieras fácilmente los aretes de Ladybug-

Chat Noir parpadeó, sorprendido, y asintió levemente, agradecido de haber elegido a Kagami. Nuevamente caía en cuenta de que no estaba a la talla de Ladybug para ser quien dirigiera el equipo de superhéroes. Había caído fácilmente en la trampa del akuma.

Kusanagi notó que estaba dudando, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No pienses eso- dijo Kusanagi en el habitual tono franco y severo de Kagami- eres parcial porque la mujer que amas está en peligro. A ella le pasaría lo mismo si tú estuvieras en su lugar. Así que ya deja de sentirte mal-

-Kusanagi tiene razón- le dijo Viperion en voz baja- confiamos en ti, Chat Noir. Podemos hacer esto-

El chico la miró, dudoso, pero finalmente sonrió y volvió a tomar su bastón, en guardia en caso de que fueran atacados de pronto. Comenzó a sentir un feo vacío en su estómago. ¿Dónde estaba Marinette?¿Estaría bien?

El súbito sonido de un par de palmas chocando hizo que los tres héroes dieran un respingo de sorpresa y se volvieran hacia donde provenía el sonido. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados de al menos veinte copias del akuma, todos con sus cuchillos preparados para atacarlos. Y en la parte alta del taller estaba otra copia del akuma y una mujer transformada con una máscara y un traje de color morado, y Chat Noir supuso que sería Monarca.

-Bravo, Chat Noir- dijo la mujer- en tiempo récord conseguiste un par de reemplazos para Ladybug-

- _Ma lady_ es irremplazable- siseó Chat Noir entre dientes, empuñando las manos- pero no iba a dejar su destino al azar. ¿Dónde está Marinette?-

El hombre se echó a reír.

-Déjate de tonterías, y entrega el Miraculous de Papillon, no te pertenece- dijo Kusanagi.

-Jamás- dijo el hombre- necesito los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para pedir el deseo que necesito. Y lo obtendré por las buenas, o por las malas. Depende de ustedes-

-No te vamos a dar nada- dijo Chat Noir finalmente- ¡vas a ser tú quien nos des tu Miraculous!-

Monarca se echó a reír de nuevo y haciendo una seña al akuma a su lado, cuyas dos copas arrastraron a Marinette a su lado, peligrosamente cerca de la orilla de la plataforma. La chica estaba consciente, pero no podía ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de resistirse.

"Marinette…"

Tanto Viperion como Kusanagi miraron hacia Monarca con una expresión enfurecida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se prepararon a pelear, cada uno de ellos blandiendo su arma, mientras que la mujer se echaba a reír.

-Bien, será como ustedes quieren… por las malas- dijo Monarca, haciendo una seña a su akuma para que se multiplicara e iniciara el ataque.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En mi defensa, esta historia ya estaba escrita antes de que salieran los spoilers. Le atiné al hecho de que Luka iba a ser el portador del Miraculous de la serpiente, y que el kwami del dragón se llama Longg (porque Long significa Dragón en chino, y todos los kwamis tienen un doble letra en su nombre). Lo único que fallé fue el nombre del héroe, y eso lo corregí retroactivamente. Aún tengo la firme convicción que Kagami será la portadora del Dragón en la serie, sobre todo por la espada. A pesar de que Kagami es esgrimista, tiene el apellido de la espada sagrada del dios japonés Susanoo, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. (¿Les he dicho ya lo mucho que adoro las referencias ocultas de esta serie?) Ya veremos si le atiné al nombre del héroe portador del Dragón.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	22. Capítulo 22

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 22

 _Casa del Maestro Fu_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El anciano estaba sentado sobre su colchón de terapias, con las piernas cruzadas y meditando mientras que Emma perseguía a Wayzz por todo el pequeño apartamento. El maestro Fu sonrió levemente al ver a la pequeña riendo. Sus rasgos eran perfectos para quien sería Chat Noir. Era igual que su padre: sensible y con buen corazón. Y tenía algunos rasgos de las portadoras de Tikki también.

-Maestro…- se quejó Wayzz, cansado de flotar en círculos, pidiendo piedad en su tono.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Chat Noir no podía disimular su mirada de adoración mientras que dejaba a su pequeña hija en el suelo, en la puerta de la casa del maestro Fu. Emma miró a su alrededor con enormes ojos, y éstos se posaron en el anciano, quien le sonreía benévolamente, pero aún estaba aferrada al cinturón del héroe._

 _-No tengas miedo, Emma- le dijo Chat Noir, arrodillándose junto a ella- él es el maestro Fu. Él te cuidará mientras que voy a pelear contra los akumas, y voy por tu mamá- le guiñó el ojo- ¿puedo confiar en ti?-_

 _Emma dudó unos minutos, y el anciano pudo notar que al chico le partía el corazón su expresión. Por fin, la pequeña asintió, pero no parecía estar muy segura. Para intentar ayudarla, Wayzz salió de su escondite y flotó frente a ella._

 _-Hola, Emma, yo soy Wayzz- dijo el kwami._

 _Los ojos de Emma brillaron._

 _-¿Eres como Plagg?- dijo la pequeña mientras intentaba tocar el caparazón del kwami, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero Wayzz asintió tranquilamente- ¿porqué eres verde?-_

 _Chat Noir respiró aliviado. Parecía que Emma se podía quedar tranquilamente con el Guardián._

 _-Bien, quédate con el maestro Fu, Emma- dijo Chat Noir, besando la mejilla de la pequeña- no tardaré en traer a tu maman. Te lo prometo-_

 _Emma asintió y se despidió de él con su manita._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El maestro Fu acentuó su sonrisa. Pobre Wayzz, la paciencia no era lo suyo cuando se trataba de niños pequeños. El anciano, por su parte, sabía cómo podía hacer que la pequeña dejara descansar a su kwami, al menos un rato.

-Emma- dijo el anciano en voz baja- ven aquí-

La pequeña dejó de inmediato de correr, y se acercó al maestro Fu, ladeando la cabeza mientras que lo miraba. Le llamaba la atención la posición de meditación que tenía el anciano.

-¿Qué está haciendo, maestro?-

-Estoy esperando a que el té esté listo-

Emma soltó al kwami de la tortuga, tomó su peluche de Chat Noir, y fue a sentarse junto al maestro Fu, imitando su postura con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a su lado sin saber exactamente qué estaba esperando. Miró a su alrededor, pero al ver que el maestro Fu seguía inmóvil, ella irguió su espalda y miró en la misma dirección que él.

-¿Maestro?- dijo la pequeña después de un rato.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo sabrá cuando el té esté listo?-

El maestro Fu sonrió levemente sin responder, y antes de que Emma repitiera su pregunta, la tetera comenzó a sonar su habitual silbido, haciendo sonreír al anciano y reír a la pequeña.

-El té ya está listo- dijo el anciano, levantándose- vamos, estoy seguro de que querrás unas galletas de chocolate-

-Sí, maestro, por favor-

El Guardián se levantó, y sirvió un vaso de leche y unas galletas en un plato. Sacó también varias hojas de papel y un lápiz, y se los pasó a la pequeña para que se entretuviera dibujando.

-Voy a dibujar a Chat Noir- dijo la pequeña mientras empuñaba un lápiz. Al ver la sonrisa de Emma, el maestro Fu respiró aliviado mientras que se volvía a la ventana, esperando que sus padres regresaran pronto.

x-x-x

 _Taller de Esculturas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Al momento en que el que Monarca hiciera la señal al akuma, éste se multiplicó de nuevo e inició el ataque en contra de Chat Noir, Viperion y Kusanagi. Los tres héroes estaban rodeados por al menos veinte copias del akuma, pero no se dejaron intimidar, y se lanzaron hacia los clones, defendiéndose hábilmente de sus golpes y ataques con agujas y dagas que lanzaban contra ellos dos.

Kusanagi estaba más que feliz en la pelea, todos los golpes que lanzaba contra los enemigos eran realmente catárticos, como revancha de la última vez que se había enfrentado a ellos sin poderes, además de liberar toda su frustración por sus problemas en casa.

Chat Noir sonrió levemente al verla. Su amiga parecía estar disfrutando mucho la pelea contra el akuma; parecía que fuera un desahogo para ella el dar golpes con su espada. No se podía decir lo mismo de Viperion. El chico se defendía bastante bien, pero no parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como la chica; la verdad era que Luka estaba tan preocupado como él por Marinette.

Pero pesar de sus esfuerzos combinados, los tres héroes apenas pudieron contener a los clones, que cada vez eran más. Las copias eran tantas, que el pequeño taller estaba lleno de una pequeña multitud de ninjas, que tenían a los tres héroes rodeados.

-¿Porqué no se rinden de una vez?- se burló Monarca desde la parte alta de la plataforma- nunca lograrán vencer a mi akuma. Y aunque pudieran, yo aún tengo a Ladybug; no podrán purificarlo nunca-

Con una señal, una copia del akuma acercó a Marinette un poco más hacia la orilla de la plataforma, de modo que sus pies sobresalían sobre la orilla. Una de las zapatillas de la chica se deslizó por su pie y cayó al vacío, haciendo reír a Monarca.

Chat Noir la miró con verdadero odio, reconociendo la voz de Lila. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a Marinette, y a Emma? Por un momento, se odió a sí mismo por todas las veces que le había dado una oportunidad de ser su amigo. Ahora realmente tenía ganas de usar su cataclismo en su estúpida cara para borrarle esa sonrisa satisfecha.

El chico sintió un codazo en sus costillas que lo hizo regresar a la realidad, y se volvió a su lado. Había sido Kusanagi.

-No dejes que el enemigo te haga rabiar- dijo ella seriamente- sabes bien que quiere usar tu enojo para distraerte de tu objetivo. Ahora, no podemos seguir solo defendiéndonos del akuma. ¿Cuál es el plan?-

Chat Noir asintió, agradecido con su amiga, y miró hacia la parte superior del taller. Marinette estaba en la orilla de la plataforma superior del taller, sostenida a unos centímetros del vacío junto a Monarca, quien sonreía maliciosamente mientras observaba la pelea. El chico frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que tenía dos opciones para resolver esa situación.

La primera opción era vencer a la víctima akumatizada, pero había un problema. No sabía cual de las copias era la original. Y sabía que tendría que purificar el akuma, y eso solo lo podía hacer Ladybug, y luego tenía que atacar directamente a Monarca. Ese plan llevaba la posibilidad de que Monarca se escaparan y peor, que se llevara consigo a Marinette. Y eso no lo podía tolerar.

La otra opción era atacar directamente a Monarca. Así tanto él como el akuma perderían sus poderes, y se acabaría el problema de raíz. Y esa sería la mejor opción, si no tuviera a Marinette tan cerca de ella.

El chico frunció el entrecejo. No podía tomar esa decisión él solo. Necesitaba de Ladybug. Ella era la que siempre formulaba los planes, tomaba las mejores decisiones y lideraba el equipo. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a seguirla, que ahora que ser él quien tenía que tomar la decisión, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Kusanagi mientras que detenía uno de los ataques contra ella- ¿cuál es el plan?-

El chico tembló mientras miraba alternadamente la plataforma donde estaban Monarca y Marinette, y a sus dos aliados peleando contra las copias del akuma.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Adrien", le dijo Plagg en su mente "Marinette… Ladybug no te puede ayudar ahora. Tienes que hacerlo tú. Y sé que puedes hacerlo. Sigue tu instinto"

-¿Chat Noir?- insistió Viperion tras golpear a una de las copias del akuma.

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo. ¿El akuma o Monarca?¿La manera segura con riesgo de que se escape Monarca?¿O la manera arriesgada que podría asegurar su victoria?

-¡Chat Noir!- gritó Kusanagi de nuevo.

El héroe dio un respingo de sorpresa ante el grito de su compañera, y saltó justo a tiempo para apartarse de un ataque de uno de los ninjas, que casi le encajaba una daga en el abdomen. Kusanagi suspiró aliviada de que no hubieran herido nuevamente a Chat Noir.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo el chico, aliviado también- gracias, Kusanagi-

-No lo menciones- dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que bloqueaba el ataque de otro de los ninjas mientras que se colocaba a espaldas del héroe- entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Chat Noir?-

Chat Noir miró hacia Monarca de nuevo, y luego a la copia del akuma que detenía a Marinette a la orilla de la plataforma. Se sorprendió al ver que la chica no estaba tan débil como había creído al principio. Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron, mirando a su alrededor, y fijándose en los de Chat Noir. Ella no sonrió, pero lo estaba mirando directamente, y le guiñó un ojo.

Chat Noir sonrió levemente. Ya sabía que hacer, y al guiñarle un ojo de regreso, le indicó que había entendido lo que la chica le quería decir. Era increíble como estaban en sincronía ellos dos, como si todos esos años que estuvieron separados no hubieran existido.

El héroe de negro se volvió a los otros dos héroes.

-Tengo un plan. Ataquemos directamente a Monarca- dijo Chat Noir.

-¿Qué?- dio Kusanagi horrorizada, como si dudara de su cordura- pero Marinette está…-

-Viperon subirá por la escalera a la plataforma- comenzó a decir Chat Noir, señalando una escalera de metal que subía hacia donde se encontraba Monarca con Marinette- Kusanagi, tú lo vas a atacar por el otro lado. Y prepárense, porque voy a destruir los andamios que la sostienen, será un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio-

-Chat Noir, ¿estás seguro?- dijo Viperion, mirando de reojo a Marinette sin entender porqué había elegido esa estrategia. El chico rubio asintió con seguridad como respuesta- bien, en ese caso, hagámoslo-

Kusanagi lo miró, dudosa, como si estuviera preocupada de que Chat Noir se estuviera volviendo loco, pero el chico estaba mirando fijamente a Marinette con una leve sonrisa, y ella lo estaba mirando también. Kusanagi sonrió; al parecer Chat Noir sabía lo que hacía.

Viperion y Kusanagi tomaron sus posiciones, mientras que el chico rubio levantaba su mano derecha e invocaba su poder de Cataclismo.

-¡Ahora!- dijo Chat Noir- CATACLISMO-

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo Kusanagi, saltando sobre la plataforma y atacando a Monarca directamente, mientras que Viperion subía por la escalera.

Monarca se volvió alternadamente hacia ambos, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que los clones se apresuraban a concentrarse a los lados de Monarca, atacando a los dos héroes e impidiéndoles llegar hasta ella.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir ya estaba listo para su parte del plan.

"Aquí vamos, _ma lady_ ", pensó él.

Chat Noir puso su mano cargada con su poder destructivo sobre los andamios que sostenían la plataforma, volviéndola peligrosamente inestable, y se separó de la base, levantando la vista hacia la chica. Marinette, por su parte, notó la señal de Chat Noir y aprovechó la confusión de Monarca para empujar al clon que la sostenía cerca de la orilla, librándose de él, y acercándose a la otra mujer.

-No escaparás, Marinette- gritó Monarca, creyendo que la chica estaba tratando de huir, y se lanzó hacia ella con sus manos crispadas, pero los ojos de Marinette estaban fijos en el Miraculous de Papillon. Cuando Monarca trató de empujarla, Marinette extendió su mano y arrancó el Miraculous del pecho de la malvada chica.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Lila, tomando a Marinette por el cuello antes de que se pudiera alejar, y tirando de ella para impedir que huyera con su Miraculous- ¡devuélveme eso, estúpida!-

-Suéltame, Lila, o vamos a caer las dos- dijo Marinette mientras que forcejeaba débilmente con la otra, intentando al mismo tiempo recuperar el equilibrio para que ambas se mantuvieran en la plataforma, pues Chat Noir había destruido los soportes de la misma y estaba a punto de caer. Los pasos de Viperion y Kusanagi, una vez que las copias del akuma comenzaban a desaparecer, hacían que la plataforma se tambaleara más.

Chat Noir palideció. Marinette estaba en la orilla de la plataforma, y aunque eso era parte del plan, no había considerado que Monarca la atraparía de nuevo. Vio a la chica dejar escapar un grito de dolor al sentir las uñas de Lila encajarse en su piel, y Chat Noir se enfureció. Tomó su bastón y lo lanzó hacia ambas.

-Jamás, Marinette- gritó Lila, antes de que el bastón la golpeara, obligándola a soltarla- ¡te voy a destruir, aunque sea lo último que haga!-

-Aaaarggg…¡no!- gritó Marinette al sentir que Lila la empujaba hacia atrás en un intento por arrebatarle el Miraculous, y antes de que Kusanagi o Viperion pudieran alcanzarlas para detenerla, la chica pelinegra finalmente perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer de espaldas al vacío. Marinette cerró los ojos y gritó al sentir el vértigo de la caída, pero aterrizó segura en los brazos de Chat Noir, quien ya estaba preparado para atraparla desde que destruyó los soportes.

- _Salut, ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir en un fingido tono despreocupado, pero se podía notar un poco de preocupación en su voz, aunque estaba sonriendo ampliamente al tener a Marinette de regreso- sabía que eventualmente caerías en mis brazos-

Marinette sonrió y rodeó al chico con sus brazos. Ambos estaban igual de asustados por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró el chico en su oído.

-Gracias a ti. Sabía que vendrías por mí, _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette mientas que Chat Noir la estrechaba contra su pecho. Salvo un leve enrojecimiento en su mejilla y las marcas de las uñas en su cuello, la chica estaba ilesa.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Lila desde la plataforma, pataleando mientras que las copias del akuma desaparecían- ¡devuelve ese Miraculous!¡Te odio, Marinette, te voy a…!-

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, la plataforma terminó de romperse y esta vez fue Lila quien cayó al vacío. Chat Noir saltó hacia atrás con Marinette para evitar que les cayera encima. Viperion y Kusanagi intentaron detener la caída de Lila, pero no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo. Lila tropezó hacia un hueco el la plataforma y cayó, pasando por dos plataformas mas pequeñas, hasta finalmente caer pesadamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Marinette se cubrió los ojos al ver aquello, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Chat Noir, mientras que los otros dos héroes se apresuraban a alcanzar a Lila para ver qué le había pasado. Al parecer, la chica tenía algunos golpes, pero las plataformas amortiguaron la caída y no parecía haberse roto nada.

-Creo que estará bien- dijo finalmente Viperion sin poder ocultar un leve tono de decepción tras examinar a Lila, encontrando de paso el Miraculous de Paon en su bolsillo también- de todos modos, creo que sería buena idea llevarla al hospital, y…-

-Oh, no- exclamó Théo, ya desakumatizado, empujando a Viperion hacia un lado para sacarlo de su camino y abrazar a Lila- ¿qué le pasó a mi novia? ¿qué sucedió?-

-Eh…- dijo Chat Noir, dudoso. ¿Qué tanto recordaba Théo?

-Tu novia y tú fueron akumatizados- intervino Kusanagi- secuestraron a Marinette, pero Ladybug la rescató y purificó los akumas, y nosotros vinimos a ayudar. Creo que de todos modos deberías llevarla al hospital para que la revisen-

Théo miró a los héroes, pero finalmente asintió y alzó a Lila en sus brazos para llevarla al hospital. Viperion y Kusanagi se acercaron a donde estaban Chat Noir y Marinette.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette?- dijo Viperion.

-Sí, gracias- dijo ella, y volvió sus ojos a Chat Noir- ¿Emma?-

-Está a salvo, se quedó en casa de un _viejo_ amigo- añadió, guiñándole un ojo, y Marinette comprendió lo que quería decir- si te parece bien, será mejor que volvamos a casa. Debes estar muy cansada. Pero antes de eso…- añadió mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo los aretes de Ladybug y se los entregaba. Tikki emergió de los aretes tan pronto como los puso en la mano de la chica. La kwami sonrió ampliamente y abrazó el rostro de su elegida.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Tikki- ¡me preocupaste mucho!¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-

Marinette sonrió y, tras rodear el cuello de Chat Noir con sus brazos, buscó sus labios con los de ella, y lo besó. Estaba tan aliviada de que Lila no hubiera logrado quitarles sus Miraculous. Y Adrien no sabía que no solo la había salvado a ella, sino que se había salvado a sí mismo y, más importantemente, a Emma, al detener a Monarca.

Chat Noir estaba feliz por el beso, aliviado de que la chica que amaba estuviera sana y salva de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Ejem…- el sonido de Kagami aclarándose la garganta los regresó a la realidad, y ambos se separaron. Kagami y Luka ya se había detransformado, y sus kwamis flotaban al lado de ellos. Sass y Longg se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros- no es por ser aguafiestas, chicos, pero ambos tienen una niña que los está esperando-

Chat Noir asintió, y tras susurrar "detransformación", volvió a ser Adrien. Plagg miró aliviado que Marinette estaba sana y salva, y tras un gruñido que decía "que bueno que estás bien, _coccinelle_ " se acercó a los otros kwamis para darles un poco de espacio.

-¿Estás bien, _chaton_?- susurró Marinette al chico.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo- dijo Adrien, estrechándola contra su pecho y por fin permitiéndose ponerse sentimental, ahora que la mujer que amaba estaba segura en sus brazos- Marinette, tuve tanto miedo de que te hicieran daño- presionó sus labios contra la frente de ella- nunca, nunca me hagas volver a dejarte atrás-

-Lo lamento- dijo ella en voz baja, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él- estaba pensando en Emma, y…-

-Lo sé, yo quería que tú hicieras lo mismo- dijo el chico en voz baja- jamás pensé que serías tú la que se quedaría atrás en el museo…-

Marinette sonrió levemente, mientras que Kagami rodaba los ojos y Plagg hacía un gesto de disgusto, que los regresó a la realidad. Luka sonrió. Sabía que Marinette iba a estar bien con Adrien, sobre todo ahora que le constaba que la amaba tanto.

-Vamos a casa- susurró Adrien tras aclarase la garganta.

x-x-x

 _Casa del Maestro Fu_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien y Marinette entraron por primera vez juntos a la casa del Guardián de los Miraculous, tomados de la mano. Tenían que recoger a Emma y, al mismo tiempo, devolver los Miraculous de la Serpiente y del Dragón. Sass y Longg se habían despedido de sus nuevos portadores, y habían regresado a los Miraculous.

Al abrir la puerta, encontraron a Emma sentada frente a la mesita de té del maestro Fu, bebiendo leche tibia con galletas y charlando alegremente con el Guardián.

- _Salut_ , Emma- dijo Marinette, sonriendo ampliamente para que la pequeña no sospechara que algo malo había pasado- veo que te has estado divirtiendo jugando con el maestro Fu-

-¡ _Maman_!- dijo la pequeña, dejando las galletas y corriendo hacia Marinette, quien la abrazó. Por fin se sentía tranquila. Emma estaba a salvo, en sus brazos de nuevo. Todo estaba bien.

Adrien sonrió levemente y acarició los cabellos de su pequeña mientras que el anciano sonreía y se levantaba de su sitio, caminando hacia la pareja con sus manos en la espalda.

-Bienvenidos, Marinette y Adrien- sonrió el maestro Fu- veo que tuvieron éxito-

-Muchas gracias por todo, maestro- dijo Adrien en voz baja- no lo habríamos podido hacer sin usted-

El maestro Fu sonrió benévolamente y asintió, mientras que Marinette pasaba a Emma a los brazos de Adrien y le agradecía también.

Adrien le devolvió los Miraculous de la Serpiente y del Dragón, mientras que Marinette le dio los Miraculous de Papillon y de Paon, así como el Grimorio. El maestro Fu sonrió ampliamente al tener de nuevo en sus manos los Miraculous que él había perdido hacía todos esos años, suspirando aliviado que por fin su error hubiera sido corregido. El anciano abrió la Miraclebox y guardó los Miraculous.

-Me encargaré de que Nooro y Duusu se recuperen de sus experiencias desagradables. Muchas gracias a los dos- dijo el maestro Fu- y gracias a sus amigos por lo que han hecho. París es una ciudad más segura gracias a todos ustedes-

X-x-x

 _Casa de Luka Couffaine_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien acompañó a Marinette y Emma de regreso a casa de Luka, esta vez sabiendo que ambas estarían a salvo. El maestro Fu les dijo que iría al hospital a averiguar que era lo que Lila recordaba de lo que sucedió después del tremendo golpe en la cabeza, y les aseguró que, aunque la chica recordara la identidad de Ladybug, todo estaría bien.

Tras despedirse de Luka y Kagami, quienes decidieron pasar la tarde en casa de _madame_ Anarka, y de llamar a Alya y Nino para contarles lo que había sucedido. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos de que haya sido Lila quien estuviera detrás de todo, y se sintieron horrible de haber contribuido invitándola a la reunión en su casa, que finalmente fue lo que la llevó a descubrir a Marinette.

La chica pelinegra estaba agotada por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, pero decidió que no quería esperar más tiempo para hablar con Emma y decirle la verdad sobre su padre. Aprovechando que esa tarde Luka se quedaría en casa de _madame_ Anarka por la tarde y daría un concierto en la noche, la chica invitó a Adrien a quedarse en su casa esa noche, cosa que él no dudó en aceptar.

Ambos llegaron un poco tarde al apartamento. Marinette miró de reojo a Emma, quien seguía sin querer soltar la mano de Adrien, contándole cómo se había portado muy valiente y había ayudado a Chat Noir contra el akuma quedándose en casa del maestro Fu. La chica sonrió levemente al verlos, y notar que Adrien miraba a la pequeña con adoración.

Marinette abrió la puerta del apartamento, y Emma entró disparada a buscar sus orejas de Chat Noir, haciendo reír a sus padres. Adrien miró a la chica y sonrió un poco nervioso. Marinette tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón para tranquilizarlo.

-Todo irá bien, _mon chaton_ \- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Eso espero- dijo él, entrando al apartamento tras ella, y ambos tomaron asiento en la sala .

Emma salió de su habitación, con sus orejas puestas y llevando su peluche para mostrárselo a Adrien.

-¡Mira, Adrien!- dijo Emma, corriendo al sofá donde ambos estaban sentados, y subiéndose al regazo del chico- así me encontré a Chat Noir. ¡Y salió brincando por la ventana así! ¡Yaaaa!- añadió la pequeña, imitando el salto de Chat Noir con su peluche desde el respaldo del sofá, haciendo sonreír a los chicos- ¡es el mejor superhéroe del mundo mundial!-

-No lo sé, Emma- dijo Adrien, sonriendo mientras que miraba de reojo a Marinette- mi favorita es Ladybug-

-Yo estoy con Emma, mi favorito es Chat Noir- dijo Marinette.

-¿Aunque sea un gato pulgoso?- dijo el chico.

-Especialmente por ello- dijo la chica, haciendo reír a Adrien.

- _Maman_ , ¿qué el pulposo?- dijo Emma.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Emma, ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo Marinette. Emma dejó de reír y se deslizó del regazo de Adrien al de la chica, y miró a su _maman_ con enormes ojos- ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos el otro día?-

-¿De qué, _maman_?-

-Sobre porqué tío Nino era el _papa_ de Aidy- dijo Marinette.

Mientras que hablaba, Adrien miraba con atención a Marinette. No sabía como le iba a dar la noticia a Emma, pero cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nervioso. ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Y si su hija no lo quería?¿Y si lo odiaba para siempre por el error que había cometido?

-¡Sí!- dijo Emma, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adrien- porque tío Nino ama a la _maman_ de Aidy, y tía Alya ama a tío Nino también-

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, ahora hay algo que tengo que decirte- añadió Marinette, tomando la mano de Adrien, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara, y que su corazón latiera con rapidez- yo amo a Adrien y él me ama a mí. Y entonces, si yo soy tu _maman_ , ¿sabes quien es él?-

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron enormemente al caer en cuenta de lo que Marinette le estaba tratando de decir, con una mezcla de asombro y expectativa, y quizá algo de emoción.

-¿Adrien es mi _papa_?- dijo Emma, y mientras que la chica asentía, los labios de la pequeña se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa. Soltó a Marinette, y se volvió hacia Adrien con enormes ojos- ¿eres mi _papa_?¿en serio eres mi _papa_?-

Adrien podría jurar que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho mientras que asentía.

-En serio, soy tu _papa_ , Emma- dijo Adrien, extendiendo sus brazos al ver que Emma se había lanzado a abrazarlo. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al repetir las palabras de su hija. Adoraba a esa pequeñita desde el momento que puso sus ojos en ella- ¿estás contenta?-

-¡Sí!¡Siempre he querido un _papa_!- dijo Emma, aplaudiendo repetidamente- le voy a decir a Aidy que tengo un _papa_ igual que ella. No, mi _papa_ es mejor- volvió a abrazar a Adrien, mirando a Marinette- ¡yo también lo amo, _maman_!¿Me lo puedo quedar?-

Adrien amplió su sonrisa, y reprimió un sollozo que amenazaba con escapársele. Al verlo así, Marinette extendió su mano hacia él y acarició sus cabellos dorados por un momento, pero terminó por abrazarlo también, teniendo a Emma en medio de ambos.

Después de unos minutos, Emma se separó y se volvió a ver a Marinette.

- _Maman_ , ¿podemos quedarnos con _papa_?- repitió Emma, mirando a su madre con enormes ojos- ¿puede nunca irse?-

Marinette rió en voz baja.

-Por supuesto, Emma- sonrió la chica, guiñando un ojo a Adrien- es todo tuyo. Aunque vamos a tener que alimentarlo-

Emma dejó escapar un grito de alegría, y se levantó, llevándose arrastrando a Adrien de una mano, mientras que el pobre chico aún estaba intentando contener sus lágrimas de alegría, pero no había manera de contener la emoción de la pequeña.

Emma lo arrastró a su habitación, y le mostró, uno por uno, todos sus dibujos de Ladybug y Chat Noir, todas sus muñecas y juguetes. Adrien la miraba, fascinado, mientras que acariciaba de tanto en tanto sus cabellos y sonreía, sin poder creer ser tan afortunado de tenerla. Marinette los siguió, y se recostó en la cama de Emma mientras que observaba a padre e hija conversando juntos.

-Están muy felices los dos- comentó Tikki, sentándose junto a la almohada donde Marinette apoyaba su cabeza.

-Esa cachorrita le robó el corazón a mi chico desde que la vio- comentó Plagg, escondiéndose detrás de Marinette, pero ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo al ver lo felices que se veían los dos.

-Gracias a los dos. Tikki, Plagg- dijo Marinette en voz baja, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada y comenzaba a regularizar su respiración mientras que Adrien y Emma seguían recorriendo la caja de juguetes y sacando algunas tazas y una tetera de juguete.

-¿Cómo le gusta el té a Chat Noir?- preguntó Adrien mientras que veía que Emma había acomodado algunos de sus peluches, incluso a Chat Noir, alrededor de una mesa mesa imaginaria donde estaba la tetera y las tazas de té.

-No sé- dijo Emma, pensativa, mirando a su peluche- ¿le has preguntado si le gusta el té?-

-No, ¿sabes algo? Creo que a Chat Noir le gusta más el café con leche- dijo Adrien, pensativo- aunque sé de buena fuente que a Ladybug le gusta la leche con chocolate-

-¿En serio?- dijo Emma, sus ojos brillando de emoción- ¡a mí también!-

-Emma, no me habías dicho que eras Ladybug- dijo Adrien, fingiendo sorpresa.

-No, _papa_ , no soy Ladybug- dijo la pequeña, señalando su diadema con orejas- ¡mira, yo soy Chat Noir!-

-Cierto- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente- ¿que le parece a Chat Noir beber leche chocolatada mañana en el desayuno?-

-¡Me encanta!- dijo Emma, pero la pequeña borró su sonrisa, y se acercó a Adrien para abrazarlo por la cintura. El chico se extrañó por esa acción, y volvió sus ojos a los de la niña- ¿ _papa_?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Todavía vas a estar aquí en la mañana?- preguntó la pequeña, y Adrien asintió.

-Por supuesto, Emma- dijo el chico, acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña, provocándole un leve ronroneo de contento- todos los días voy a estar contigo-

Adrien se volvió hacia la cama de Emma, y notó que Marinette ya se había quedado dormida mientras que él y su hija estaban jugando con las tazas de té. Adrien se preguntó como podía hacer para dormir a la pequeña sin despertar a su chica. Quizá podía llevarse a la pequeña a la habitación de Marinette. Pero pronto recordó la tienda de almohadas que había hecho en casa de Alya, y se volvió a Emma.

-Oye, Emma, ya se hace tarde y es hora de dormir- dijo él en voz baja- ¿te parece si hacemos una tienda de almohadas para dormir?-

-Siiii- estuvo a punto de gritar Emma, emocionada, pero Adrien le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shhh, pero sin despertar a _maman_ , ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Adrien- vamos por los cojines y almohadas-

Emma asintió, y corrió a la habitación de Marinette y arrastró las almohadas de regreso, mientras que Adrien tomaba los cojines de los sillones de la sala y algunas sábanas. Entre ambos hicieron un tendido en en suelo, y finalmente se tumbaron en el suelo junto a la cama donde Marinette dormía.

Adrien cubrió a Marinette con el edredón de la cama de Emma y la besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Buenas noches, _maman_ \- dijo Emma, imitando a su padre mientras besaba la mejilla de la chica.

Adrien se tumbó sobre su costado derecho sobre el tendido en el suelo, y Emma se acurrucó en el hueco en su pecho, frotando su cabecita contra él y sin soltar su peluche de Chat Noir. El chico sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-Buenas noches, Emma- susurró él.

-Buenas noches, _papa_ \- respondió la pequeña somnolienta, doblando sus deditos en la camisa del chico.

Adrien sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, hundiendo su cara en los cabellos de Emma. Por primera vez, desde que regresó a París, todo estaba bien.

x-x-x

 _Hospital_

 _Más tarde_

Théo salió de la habitación del hospital con el corazón roto. Tan pronto como despertó, en su furia, Lila había explotado contra él y le había dicho que no lo amaba y que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos. El pobre escultor se fue arrastrando los pies tristemente, cuando se topó con un anciano que estaba sentado en una silla en el pasillo, tirando el bastón que tenía apoyado en la máquina automática de café.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, _monsieur_ \- dijo distraídamente Théo, levantando el bastón que había tirado en su camino- no vi por donde pasaba…-

-No te preocupes, joven- dijo el anciano. El escultor notó que tenía algunos rasgos orientales, además de una camisa hawaiana- ¿tienes algún familiar aquí?-

-Mi no…- se aclaró la garganta mientras que se sentaba junto al anciano- exnovia. Un accidente con un akuma-

-Ya veo- dijo el maestro Fu, tomando un vaso de cartón con una bebida caliente, y pasándosela- ¿un té? Ayuda a calmar los nervios-

Théo lo miró, dudoso, pero asintió y le dio un sorbo, mientras que el anciano sonreía y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Espero que se mejore- dijo el anciano mientras que se ponía de pie- y que tu corazón sane-

-¿Qué dijo?- dijo Théo, parpadeando, todo el dolor de sus facciones convertido en una expresión confundida.

-¿Tienes algún familiar en el hospital?- preguntó el maestro Fu de nuevo, mientras que Théo miró a su alrededor.

-No… no sé que estoy haciendo aquí- dijo el escultor, confundido, mientras que el anciano sonreía y se dirigía a la habitación con el nombre marcado en la puerta. Lila Rossi.

Cuando el anciano entró a la habitación, se encontró a Lila pataleando furiosa porque no quería estar ahí. Había tomado el vaso de agua junto a su mesita de noche y lo había lanzado contra la enfermera.

-¡Largo de aquí!¡Quiero mi celular!¡Necesito hablar con Nadja Chamack!- dijo la chica cuando el maestro Fu entró- díganle que conozco la identidad secreta de Ladybug, y también sé quien era el antiguo Hawkmoth, y que le venderé la noticia exclusiva-

El anciano entrecerró los ojos y entró.

- _Bonjour_ , Lila- dijo sonrió el anciano- soy _monsieur_ Cheng, dueño de Kids+TV. Quisiera comprar los derechos de tu historia. ¿Lo podemos discutir con una taza de té?-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo me quedó un poco largo, pero quería terminar el año con un toque positivo en la historia. Chat Noir y compañía rescataron a Marinette sin mucho problema, y las cosas comienzan a arreglarse, además de que Lila recibió una cucharada de su propio chocolate (o de su propio té, como lo quieran ver). Emma fangirleando porque tiene un papá y se va a quedar con ella.

Y hablando de fangirlear, mi fangirleo fue extremo ayer con el estreno de Papa Garou. Agradezco en el alma que mi señora madre sea la reencarnación de Hitler y que me haya obligado a aprender francés. No spoilers por si no lo han visto. Solo diré que grité mucho. ¿Ya lo vieron?

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	23. Capítulo 23

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 23

 _Habitación de Emma_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Marinette no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido tan tranquila y feliz. Abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana sobre su cara, y se desperezó bostezando en voz alta. Cuando se incorporó, se sorprendió de encontrarse en la habitación de su hija, pero supuso que se había quedado dormida mientras que Emma y Adrien jugaban.

Y hablando de esos dos, al parecer habían tendido los cojines y almohadas en el suelo, y se habían quedado dormidos junto a ella. La chica sonrió al ver que ambos gustaban de dormir en la misma posición, y hacían la misma expresión, con sus labios levemente separados y sus frentes completamente relajadas. Se parecían bastante, y ronroneaban casi en sincronía.

-Pfff… no se necesita prueba de paternidad aquí…- dijo para sí misma en voz baja, pensando que era increíble como se podía parecer tanto a su padre- no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes-

La chica miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Siete de la mañana. Ya había comenzado a amanecer, pero aún era temprano, y no haría ningún daño pasar un poco más de tiempo en cama.

Marinette extendió su mano a la mesita de noche para tomar su celular y, tras tomar una fotografía de ambos, se deslizó hacia el suelo, llevando su propia almohada consigo, para tumbarse en el suelo junto a ellos. Apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Adrien, y lo abrazó por la cintura. El chico gruñó en voz baja, y se volvió boca arriba. Marinette rió y extendió el cuello para alcanzar a besarlo en la mejilla.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron perezosamente, y se fijaron en ella. Al principio, Adrien parecía estar algo confundido sobre donde estaba, mirando a su alrededor intentando reconocer las paredes de la habitación. Sus ojos pasaron de Marinette a la pequeña en sus brazos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-¿Te molesta si los acompaño, _chaton_?- dijo Marinette en voz baja, volviendo a presionar sus labios contra su mejilla.

Adrien bostezó largamente y se volvió para quedar con la espalda contra el suelo. Con un brazo acercó a Emma a su torso, y el otro rodeó firmemente la cintura de Marinette, acercándola a sí mismo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches, _ma lady_ \- susurró el chico. Marinette rió en voz baja, pero se dejó abrazar por el chico, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, y él comenzó a ronronear de nuevo.

Marinette pensó que tenía razón, y no haría daño dormir un poco más. De todos modos, Emma eventualmente se despertaría, y ambos tendrían que levantarse. Había que aprovechar el tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Más tarde_

Adrien estaba fuera de sí de contento. Tan pronto como había vuelto a abrir los ojos, sus dos chicas estaban en sus brazos. Marinette había bajado de la cama a acostarse con ellos, y Emma no había soltado su agarre a su camisa en toda la noche.

El chico inclinó su cabeza para besar la frente de Marinette, sonriendo levemente, y luego se volvió al lado contrario y hundió su rostro en los cabellos de su hija. Su hija. Su Emma. ¡Qué bien sonaba eso!

Un leve gruñido llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña ya estaba despertando también. Vio que su pequeña miró a su alrededor, confundida de donde se encontraba, pero al ver a Adrien sus ojos brillaron y se aferró a su brazo.

-¡ _Papa_!- dijo ella en voz alta.

-Shhh…- dijo Adrien, preocupado que fuera a despertar de nuevo a Marinette- buenos días, Emma. ¿Dormiste bien?-

La pequeña asintió repetidamente mientras que se desperezaba, y Adrien sonrió.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- dijo el chico, incorporándose sentado y volviéndose hacia ella.

-Sí, _papa_ \- dijo la pequeña, levantándose del suelo y tomando el peluche- ¡el desayuno favorito de Chat Noir!-

Adrien sonrió. Si tan solo supiera lo mucho que le gustaba ser el héroe favorito de Emma…

-Bien, me parece perfecto- dijo Adrien, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano para caminar con ella hacia la cocina- esperemos que tu mamá tenga algunos croissants de casa de tus abuelos-

Una vez en la cocina, Adrien no encontró nada de pan para preparar el desayuno, pero sí encontró algo de harina y un pote de crema de avellanas, así que decidió preparar unas crepes. Sentó a Emma en una silla para observarla mientras que preparaba el desayuno y la leche.

-¿Puedo ayudar, papa?- preguntó Emma.

Adrien miró la pequeña, preguntándose en qué podría ayudarle, y pronto lo supo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien, poniendo el pote de crema de avellanas y las fresas partidas en la mesa frente a ella- tu prepararás las crepes. Hay que poner una cucharada de la crema- el chico le mostró, tomando una cuchara y aplicando la crema sobre la crepe- luego, un puñado de fresas así- tomó varias fresas y las colocó sobre la crema- y luego, se dobla así-

Emma miró con atención lo que hacía Adrien, y asintió, tomando la cuchara para hacer lo mismo.

X-x-x

 _Más tarde_

Marinette fue despertada algunos minutos más tarde por un delicioso aroma y por una pequeña embarrada de crema de avellanas que le llevaba un par de crepes de avellanas con fresas en un plato para que desayunara.

-Wow, ¿qué es esto, Emma?- dijo Marinette.

- _Papa_ y yo hicimos crepes de desayunar- dijo Emma alegremente.

-Eso veo- dijo ella, levantando la mirada al ver que Adrien caminaba hacia ella, apenado, llevando una bandeja en sus manos, con dos platos con crepes y tres vasos con leche chocolatada.

-Culpable, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico.

-Pruébala, _maman_ , está muy rica- dijo Emma orugllosamente, tomando el plato que Adrien le había ofrecido.

Marinette miró su crepe, dudosa, pero Adrien asintió levemente en su dirección, y la chica lo probó. ¡Por todo el chocolate! Adrien sí que sabía cocinar. Y ella que pensaba que jamás en su vida había cocinado. Si Adrien pasaba tiempo en la panadería de su padre, seguramente aprendería un montón y lo aprovecharía bastante.

-Esto está delicioso- dijo Marinette, guiñando un ojo al chico y sonriendo a su hija- Emma, nunca me dijiste que sabías cocinar-

Emma parecía fuera de sí entre el tiempo de calidad pasado con su padre, los cumplidos de Marinette y el dulce de la leche chocolatada y la crepe.

-Emma tiene muchísimo talento para los crepes- dijo Adrien, guiñando un ojo a la chica- seguramente lo heredó de su abuelo. Estoy seguro de que _monsieur_ Dupain le enseñó un truco o dos-

- _Papi_ Tom estaría orgulloso de ti, Emma- comentó Marinette, sonriendo, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera ampliamente con sus mejillas infladas por el bocado que acababa de meterse a la boca- y yo también estoy orgullosa de los dos-

Besó la mejilla de Emma, que sabía a la crema de avellanas, y luego la de Adrien, que sintió que podría ronronear de contento ante el gesto.

-Hablando de abuelos- dijo Adrien, borrando su sonrisa por un momento- no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes. Mis padres quieren conocer a Emma y… quizá deberíamos decirles a los tuyos-

-No te preocupes- dijo ella, sonriendo levemente- haremos lo que tenemos que hacer, y todo saldrá bien- tomó su mano- estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?-

Adrien la miró, y asintió.

X-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Lahiffe-Césaire_

 _Más tarde_

Alya y Nino estaban aliviados de que por fin todo haya salido bien. Marinette estaba a salvo, y todo se había resuelto. A diferencia de Marinette, Alya no estaba de vacaciones, así que se había levantado temprano, y había ido a trabajar a la compañía Agreste, donde el escándalo de lo sucedido entre Adrien y Kagami no dejaba de pasar por los labios de todos.

-¿Sabías que el hijo de _monsieur_ Agreste dejó a su prometida?-

-Me dijeron que está saliendo con otra chica en secreto-

-Tenía una hija perdida, no me extraña que los Tsurugi estuvieran furiosos-

-Que raro, _monsieur_ Agreste no parece estar nada molesto con lo sucedido. Si yo fuera él estaría decepcionado…-

La chica castaña estaba aliviada de regresar a casa con su familia. Cuando llegó, recibió un mensaje de Marinette, mostrándole la foto que había tomado de Adrien y Emma durmiendo juntos en el suelo.

-Oh, mira nada más- dijo Alya, mostrándole la foto a Nino.

-Sabía que Adrien se enamoraría de Emma de inmediato- observó Nino, sonriendo ampliamente- esos dos son idénticos. No sé como no nos dimos cuenta antes-

-Sí nos dimos cuenta antes- dijo Alya, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos en un gesto fastidiado- solo que Marinette siempre lo negó-

-Porque no sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir- dijo Nino- debimos haber hecho la conexión. Ahora les toca la prueba de fuego- añadió borrando de pronto su sonrisa- que Emma conozca a los padres de Adrien-

-Nah, los Agreste adorarán a Emma- dijo Alya- estoy segura de que estarán felices de que sea su nieta. Aunque… no sé si afectará en algo el trabajo de Marinette-

-Espero que no- dijo Nino- sabes que _monsiuer_ Agreste puede ser algo… estricto-

-Sí, pero también sabemos de buena fuente que tiene un punto débil por Marinette- dijo Alya- y estoy segura de que no querrá dejarla ir jamás. Nunca ha conocido a una diseñadora tan talentosa como ella. Y siempre la quiso juntar con Adrien-

Nino esperaba que su esposa tuviera razón. Mientras que ambos terminaban de poner la mesa, Alya notó que el chico estaba un poco callado.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- dijo ella.

-No- dijo Nino, pero se corrigió- sí. Me quedé impresionado con lo que hizo Lila. No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así. Marinette y Adrien tenían razón todo el tiempo- añadió mientras que suspiraba- nos mintió para obtener lo que quería. Me pregunto sobre que más ha mentido-

Alya se encogió de hombros. Nino tenía razón.

x-x-x

 _Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

 _Esa tarde_

Adrien estaba muy nervioso mientras que acompañaba a Marinette y Emma a casa de los Dupain-Cheng. A diferencia de sus padres, Adrien sabía muy bien que los padres de Marinette ignoraban el hecho de que él era el padre de Emma, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionarían. Y a diferencia de sus propios padres, sabía bien que los de ella eran sumamente protectores.

-Hey, tranquilo- susurró Marinette a su oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que Emma no escuchara, mientras que rodeaba la cintura del chico- _papa_ y _maman_ no te van a hacer nada-

-No lo sé- dijo Adrien, nerviosamente- si tu papá decide que no merezco a su hija, y me odia por haberme ido a Japón y haberte dejado con Emma, y va a pensar que soy un irresponsable de lo peor, y se va a enfurecer… ¿y si me aplasta?¿O me da una paliza? Él puede hacerlo, y…-

Marinette rió en voz baja mientras Adrien hablaba rápidamente, y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla. El chico inmediatamente dejo de hablar al sentir el contacto de sus labios.

-Shhh…confía en mí, _chaton_ \- dijo ella- no dejaré que _papa_ te aplaste. Al menos estoy segura de que si lo hace, no será delante de Emma-

El chico hizo una mueca ante la sugerencia de que lo aplastaría cuando Emma no estuviera, pero sonrió levemente y tomó su mano mientras que Marinette llamaba a la puerta. Tras escuchar que Tom Dupain gritó "pasen", ambos empujaron la puerta, y Emma soltó a sus padres y entró disparada a abrazar a sus abuelos.

-¡ _Papi_!¡ _Mamie_!- gritó Emma, mientras que Sabine se inclinaba para abrazar a la niña, y Tom se limpiaba la harina de las manos con su delantal.

- _Salut_ , Emma- dijo Sabine, alzando a su nieta y abrazándola- ¡no puedo creerlo, que grande estás!-

- _Salut, maman, salut papa_ \- dijo Marinette, entrando junto a Adrien, quien seguía estratégicamente detrás de ella, aunque por la estatura de la chica no lograría pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo- ¿les fue bien en su viaje?-

-Excelente- dijo Tom, alzando en brazos a Emma después de que Sabine la soltó- y mucho mejor ahora que tenemos a Emma con nosotros-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Aún no se acostumbraba a que su propia familia fuera afectuosa, y siempre había admirado la de Marinette, que se apoyaban en buenas y malas. No se imaginaba cómo se habrían sentido cuando la chica les había dicho que estaba embarazada, y se había negado a decirles quien era el padre.

-Adrien, bienvenido- sonrió Sabine, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, y haciendo que diera un respingo de sorpresa- siempre es un gusto volver a verte-

-Eh… _salut_ \- dijo Adrien nerviosamente.

-¡Papi!- dijo Emma- hicimos crepes en la mañana. ¡Yo ayudé a hacerlas!-

-Y le quedaron deliciosas- dijo Marinette, tomando la mano de Adrien y apretándola con cariño para tratar de ayudarlo a tranquilizarse- creo que Emma heredó tu talento, _papa_ -

-Obviamente, si mi _petite fille_ las preparó, seguramente eran muy buenas- dijo Tom orgulloso.

Adrien volvió a sonreír. No sabía como iría la visita a casa de los Agreste, pero realmente deseaba que Emma tuviera una familia tan amorosa como la de Marinette. Se prometió a sí mismo ser un padre tan afectuoso como Tom.

- _Maman_ \- dijo Marinette, después de que terminaron los saludos, y los pocos clientes que quedaban se fueron- _papa_. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirles-

-Tenemos que decirles- dijo Adrien en voz baja, aunque el pobre chico tenía la espalda tensa.

Tom y Sabine se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron levemente, mientras que cerraban la panadería y conducían a la pareja a la sala de su casa. Una vez ahí, se volvieron a Emma.

-Emma, _chérie_ , ¿puedes ir a la habitación de tu _maman_ por tu libro de cuentos?- dijo Sabine en voz baja. La pequeña asintió y subió adonde estaba la antigua habitación de Marinette.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, todos los adultos tomaron asiento.

-Verán… siempre me preguntaron quien era el padre de Emma- dijo Marinette- y me respetaron por no querer decirles. Pero esta es la verdad- extendió su mano y tomó la de Adrien- Adrien y yo estábamos juntos, en secreto, porque eh… no queríamos que tuviera problemas con su padre. Y sí, pasamos una noche juntos-

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron al decir eso a los padres de Marinette. Adrien los miró de reojo, apenado, pero ambos los miraron comprensivamente, contrario a lo que el chico había esperado.

-Bien, entendido- dijo Tom Dupain con una expresión seria, pero no parecía enojado- ¿y entonces?-

-Después de esa noche, ambos tuvimos una pelea- dijo Adrien.

-De hecho, todo esto fue mi culpa- lo interrumpió Marinette antes de que Adrien dijera los detalles- yo fui la que le dije que no quería volverlo a ver…-

-No, fue mi culpa- dijo Adrien tristemente- yo… no debí hacerte caso-

-No, tu lo hiciste porque siempre has sido un caballero, y respetaste mis deseos- dijo Marinette tristemente, y se volvió a sus padres- Adrien se fue de París antes de saber sobre Emma… y no quise decirle… porque no era justo que lo buscara solo por eso-

-Oh, _ma chérie_ …- dijo Sabine.

Adrien se sintió terrible de nuevo, al caer en cuenta como lo verían los padres de Marinette. Como el chico idiota e irresponsable que había abandonado a su hija. Bajó la mirada. No podían decir otra cosa, pues aún tenían identidades secretas que proteger.

-Nada de esto es culpa de Adrien- dijo Marinette- no les dije a Nino y Alya que él era el padre, y les pedí que no le dijeran nada sobre Emma. Pero cuando regresó y la vio…-

Los padres de Marinette sonrieron. Supieron que, tan pronto como la vio y con ese antecedente, no quedaba duda de que Emma era su hija.

-Les pido perdón también a ustedes dos por haber sido tan irresponsable, _monsieur_ y _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Adrien tristemente- por todo lo que tuvieron que hacer por Marinette y por Emma mientras que yo no estaba. En verdad yo no sabía nada. Si hubiera sabido… pero de ahora en delante las cosas van a ser diferentes. No les va a faltar nada, a ninguna de las dos. Las amo a ambas-

Tom y Sabine se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Sabían bien que Adrien no era el tipo de chico irresponsable, y estaban aliviados de que finalmente Marinette le hubiera dicho la verdad sobre el padre de Emma.

-No te preocupes, hijo, todo va a estar bien- dijo Tom Dupain, dándole una palmada en la espalda- confío que ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes-

-Lo serán, _monsieur_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Adrien seriamente- tiene mi palabra.

-Perfecto, ya que aclararnos eso, no hay ningún otro problema- dijo el padre de Marinette, volviéndose a Sabine, quien asintió también- el asunto está cerrado-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Adrien, aún tratando de seguir disculpándose.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Adrien- lo interrumpió Sabine con una sonrisa, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la cocina- ahora, es hora de tomar pan y chocolate caliente-

-Pero yo…- comenzó a decir el chico.

-Nada de peros- lo interrumpió de nuevo Sabine, sacudiendo la cabeza- es una hora sagrada en la familia Dupain-Cheng, y si quieres pertenecer a esta familia, tienes que participar sin chistar-

Adrien miró de reojo a Marinette, confundido, quien encogió los hombros, y sonrió levemente.

-Muchas gracias, _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Adrien, relajando su cuerpo, mientras que Marinette le sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Justo a tiempo, pues Emma bajó las escaleras llevando un enorme libro de cuentos.

- _Mamie_ , lo encontré- dijo la pequeña, mostrándole el libro a Sabine.

-Muy bien, _chérie_ \- dijo la orgullosa abuela- ahora, ve a mostrárselo a tu _papa_ -

Emma asintió, y llevó el libro al regazo de Adrien, mientras que Tom bajaba a la panadería por croissants y pan au chocolat.

La familia pasó la tarde charlando de otras cosas triviales, como si Adrien hubiera pertenecido a ella desde siempre. El chico se sintió muy aliviado, y con verdaderas esperanzas de que todo saliera bien en el futuro. Los Dupain-Cheng tenían una manera muy peculiar de demostrar su cariño y aceptación. Abrazos, palmadas en la espalda, sonrisas. Hacían que Adrien se sintiera como en casa.

X-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa noche_

Tanto Adrien como Marinette estaban nerviosos cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la mansión. Adrien les había avisado a sus padres que iría a casa esa tarde, y que llevaría con él a Emma.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos- dijo Adrien en voz baja mientras apretaba la mano de Marinette.

-Lo sé- dijo la chica, también estando muy nerviosa.

-Estaremos bien, creo- dijo el chico, intentando bromear para tranquilizarse, y tranquilizar a Marinette- _maman_ no va a dejar que _père_ nos regañe mucho por haber tardado en venir. O al menos eso espero-

La chica sonrió levemente, y ambos miraron a su hija. Tras mucho deliberar esa mañana, después de las crepes, y con la asesoría de Luka, los tres habían decidido que la mejor opción era que Emma usara un vestido de color azul que Marinette había diseñado años atrás, del mismo tono que el vestido favorito de _madame_ Agreste que Adrien le había mostrado una vez. Estaban seguros que a ambos padres de Adrien les gustaría mucho.

-Estarán bien- les había dicho Luka, sonriendo, antes de que ambos salieran a casa de los Agreste esa tarde- no creo que nadie más se pueda resistir a los encantos de Emma, ni siquiera Gabriel Agreste-

Adrien levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió automáticamente, dejándolos pasar a la mansión. Los dos pasaron, tomados de la mano y llevando a Emma con ellos.

No se esperaban que Gabriel y Emilie Agreste los estuvieran esperando al pie de la escalara, junto a Nathalie y el Gorila. Adrien tragó saliva dolorosamente. A pesar de que ambos ya sabían, y le habían ayudado a confesarle la verdad a Marinette, ese era el momento que más le daba miedo enfrentar: presentar a Emma con sus nuevos abuelos. Miró de reojo a Marinette, quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Éste sonrió también. Si estaba con ella, todo saldría bien.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente, escribí este capítulo antes de ver Papa Garou, pero creo que ese capítulo hizo que los miedos de Adrien a enfrentarse a Tom sean mucho más reales. Ya confesaron la verdad a la familia de Marinette, ahora faltan los Agreste de conocer oficialmente a Emma. Veamos como van a salir las cosas ahora que Emma va a obtener nuevos abuelos.

Es el primer capítulo del Año Nuevo. Espero que la hayan pasado increíble, y que este 2019 les traiga todos sus deseos. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	24. Capítulo 24

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 24

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Gabriel y Emilie Agreste los esperaban al pie de la escalera cuando Adrien y Marinette entraron a la mansión. La madre de Adrien esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, pero la expresión de su padre era imposible de descifrar, pero ambos parecían sumamente impacientes.

Adrien buscó a tientas la mano de Marinette, y al encontrarla le dio un leve apretón, intentando ayudarla a tranquilizarse o a tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Marinette le devolvió el gesto y tragó saliva. No sabían como iba a salir eso. Después de todo, el padre de Adrien era el jefe de Marinette, y la versión que ambos habían acordado sobre lo sucedido (decir que se habían peleado y Marinette había ocultado el hecho de que Emma era hija de Adrien) la podría meter en problemas. Pero no tenían otra alternativa; decir la verdad completa estaba fuera de discusión.

Ante la mirada de los padres de Adrien, ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera para saludar.

Emma, quien estaba oculta detrás de las piernas de su papá y aferrada a su pantalón, miró alternadamente a sus padres sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Al asomarse, reconoció a _madame_ Agreste, y sonrió levemente, pero no se animó a dar un paso adelante.

Adrien fue el primero en decir algo.

- _Bonsoir, père… maman…_ \- dijo Adrien finalmente- creo que ya conocían a Marinette. Y bueno, ella es Emma- y diciendo eso, puso su mano en la espalda de Emma, animándola a salir de su escondite detrás de él.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Marinette- dijo _madame_ Agreste, acercándose a la chica para besarla en ambas mejillas, y tras saludar a su hijo, dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Emma- _salut_ , Emma. Me da gusto verte de nuevo-

-Yo…eh… gracias, _madame_ \- dijo la chica, su rostro más rojo que nunca. Adrien sonrió levemente. Su _maman_ era realmente increíblemente amable, igual que la familia de Marinette.

-Bien, Adrien dijo que tenían algo que hablar con nosotros- dijo Gabriel fríamente- podemos pasar al comedor, si gustan. Nathalie, ¿podrías llevar a _mademoiselle_ Emma a la habitación de Adrien? Creo que tiene un par de cosas que le interesarán-

Adrien sonrió levemente, pensando en sus muñecos de Ladybug, pensando que seguramente le gustarían. El chico puso una rodilla en el suelo para mirar a su pequeña a los ojos, pues vio que estaba un poco incómoda en un lugar extraño para ella.

-Emma, Nathalie te va a llevar a recoger unas cosas, ¿puedes ir con ella?- dijo Adrien en voz baja- hay una sorpresa para ti en mi cuarto-

Nathalie ofreció su mano a Emma, quien la tomó tras mirar a sus padres, y ambas subieron a la habitación de Adrien, mientras que el Gorila los conducía al comedor.

-Y bien…- dijo Gabriel, cuando los cuatro estuvieron sentados.

-Oh, _chéri_ , tu niña es muy hermosa- sonrió Emilie, llevándose las manos a la boca en un gesto emocionado, antes de que Gabriel pudiera decir algo- es realmente adorable. No puedo creer que no supiéramos de ella durante tanto tiempo-

-La verdad es mi culpa, _madame_ \- dijo Marinette antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo- yo no les dije nada, ni siquiera a Adrien-

-No debiste haberte guardado eso, Marinette- dijo Emilie. No estaba enojada, más bien preocupada por el hecho de que Marinette había tenido que mantener a su hija por sí misma- si hubiéramos sabido, nosotros te hubiéramos podido ayudar. Y con mucho gusto-

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la chica, cabizbaja. Claro, ella no sabía que Adrien era el padre, solamente sabía que era Chat Noir, pero eso no podía decir a los Agreste- supongo que… no estaba pensando bien cuando se trataba de Adrien-

-Los dos nos equivocamos mucho, _maman_ \- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo- no es solo culpa de Marinette. Yo también corté toda comunicación con ella. Al principio trató de contactarme, pero rechacé sus llamadas y no pudo decirme nada. Los dos tuvimos la misma culpa en esto-

-Pudiste haberme dicho- dijo Gabriel Agreste- hubiera podido hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti, Marinette-

-Yo no…- comenzó a decir ella- pensé que sería egoísta meter a Adrien en problemas con ustedes, y…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- lo siento, la verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando en ese momento. Estaba triste y asustada…-

-Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos otra vez- dijo Adrien antes de que sus padres dijeran algo- y que las cosas van a ser diferentes de aquí en delante. Lo demás está en el pasado, y no vale la pena que sigamos discutiendo por hubieras-

Y mientras decía eso, tomó la mano de Marinette y la acercó a sus labios. La chica sonrió levemente, un poco más tranquila. Los Agreste se miraron entre sí.

-Bien- dijo Gabriel, ajustándose las gafas- y si se puede saber, ¿a qué acuerdo llegaron los dos? Porque quizá ya saben que tener un hijo no es nada fácil. Sobre todo Marinette es consciente de ello-

-Créeme, _père_ , yo también- dijo Adrien, y respiró hondo- Kagami me hará el favor de enviarme mis cosas de Tokio, para que no tenga que dejarlas otra vez. Y tengo suficientes ahorros para comprar un apartamento aquí en París. Y… buscaré trabajo, obviamente, para que no les falte nada-

Emilie y Gabriel se miraron entre sí.

-¿Van a comenzar a vivir juntos?- preguntó Gabriel- ¿y cambiarán el apellido de Emma?-

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí. Ese punto aún no lo habían discutido. Sí, se amaban, pero apenas se conocían, y no estaban seguros si sería sabio hacer eso. El incidente con Monarca había hecho que ambos olvidaran esos detalles. Y aún estaba Emma, quien necesitaba un papá y no solo uno de medio tiempo. Adrien recordaba lo mucho que había sufrido sin su mamá, y no quería que Emma pasara lo mismo sin su padre. Y sobre darle el apellido de Adrien a Emma, el chico ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-Es algo que aún no decidimos, _père_ \- dijo Adrien- ninguna de las dos cosas-

-Por supuesto, _chéri_ , nosotros estaremos felices con lo que ambos decidan- dijo Emilie, tomando el brazo de su esposo- ¿me permiten sugerirles que registren a Emma como hija de Adrien, aunque decidan no cambiar su apellido? Así estará legalmente protegida en caso de que algo malo llegara a sucederles-

Adrien parpadeó, y se volvió tímidamente a Marinette, quien sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Gracias, _maman_ , hablaremos de eso también- dijo Adrien.

-Bien- dijo Gabriel poniéndose de pie, sin poder ocultar que estaba impaciente- ¿podemos ir a hablar con Emma?-

Adrien sonrió, ladeando su cabeza, y Marinette notó su sonrisa. Sabía lo mucho que Adrien ansiaba la aprobación y el cariño de su padre, y al ver que quería conocer y brindarle cariño a Emma, por extensión, lo hacía muy feliz.

Las dos parejas subieron a la habitación de Adrien en el piso superior, y sonrieron al ver a Emma sentada sobre el sofá, concentrada mientras que jugaba con los viejos juguetes de Ladybug y Chat Noir de Adrien, mientras que Nathalie la supervisaba, de pie junto a ella y con las manos en la espalda.

- _Maman_ , mira esto- dijo Emma tan pronto como ambos entraron a la habitación de Adrien- _papa_ tenía juguetes de Ladybug y Chat Noir en su cuarto- añadió, poniendo los muñecos en su nariz.

-Sí, recuerdo muy bien esos muñecos- sonrió Adrien, sentándose a su lado, a lo que la pequeña respondió apoyando su espalda sobre él.

-Emma, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te íbamos a presentar a alguien?- dijo Marinette, sentándose junto a la pequeña, del lado contrario de Adrien, de modo que la pequeña quedó sentada en medio de los dos. La atención de Emma dejó los juguetes y se centró en Marinette.

-Sí, _maman_ \- dijo ella.

-¿Recuerdas como dijimos que _papi_ Tom y _mamie_ Sabine son tus abuelitos, porque son los papás de _maman_?- dijo Marinette, y Emma asintió repetidamente- bueno, tu _papa_ también tiene a sus papás, y también son tus abuelos-

Los ojos de Emma se volvieron a Adrien.

-¿Es en serio, _papa_?- dijo Emma, y el corazón del chico volvió a brincar de emoción al escuchar a la pequeña llamarlo así. No solo él, los padres de Adrien parecían apenas capaces de contener su emoción- ¿tengo más abuelitos?-

Adrien asintió, y señaló a Gabriel y Emilie.

-Ellos son tus abuelos, Emma- dijo en voz baja.

Emma los miró confundida.

-¿Ellos son mi abuelitos?- dijo la pequeña, mirando tanto a Gabriel como a Emilie, buscando a tientas la mano de Adrien hasta que la tomó. Emilie se arrodilló frente a ella para estar a su altura.

-Hola, Emma- dijo Emilie, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo. Emma la miró, y luego a Adrien, y de nuevo a Emilie.

-Tienes los ojos como los de mi _papa_ \- dijo la pequeña, volviendo a mirar a Adrien.

-Es porque ella es mi _maman_ , Emma- dijo Adrien.

Emma sonrió levemente, y se volvió a ella de nuevo.

-¿Eres mi _mamie_ entonces?- dijo Emma, y Emilie asintió, dejando que la pequeña acercara su manita y tocara su cabello. La mujer acentuó su sonrisa mientras que ladeaba su cabeza.

-Emma, ¿me dejas abrazarte?- dijo la mujer. Emma miró a Adrien de nuevo, quien asintió levemente, y se lanzó hacia delante para abrazar a su nueva abuela. Al mismo tiempo, Gabriel las abrazó a ambas y sonrió.

Los ojos de Emma pasaron de su abuela a Gabriel, y sin pensarlo saltó a sus brazos, abrazando su cuello y sonriendo.

-¡ _Papi_!- dijo Emma mientras que abrazaba a Gabriel. Adrien alzó las cejas levemente, pensando que su padre la corregiría diciéndole que lo llamara _grandpère_ , pero el hombre no dejó de abrazan a su nieta con una enorme sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Dime, Emma, ¿te gustan los vestidos?- dijo cuando finalmente la soltó y la volvió a poner en el suelo, regresando a su actitud seria y ajustando sus gafas.

-Sí, _papi_ \- dijo Emma, dando una vuelta y mostrándole el vestido que llevaba puesto. Marinette y Adrien se echaron a reír.

-Parece que heredó el talento de Adrien para modelar- comentó Emilie con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso parece- dijo Gabriel, y se volvió a su asistente- Nathalie, trae los prototipos nuevos para que Emma elija los que le gusten-

Nathalie salió, y regreso con una enorme cantidad de vestidos de la medida de Emma, y la pequeña se sentía como en Navidad. Tenía papá, nuevos abuelos y ahora un montón de vestidos nuevos que miraba con emoción.

Mientras eso sucedía, Marinette y Adrien se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, mientras que dejaban escapar todo el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones. Al parecer todo había salido bien con las familias de ambos. Y los abuelos, sobre todo Gabriel, parecían estar fuera de sí de emoción.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en la Ciudad_

 _Dos días después_

-Adrien, esto es realmente demasiado- dijo Marinette, sorprendida mientras que miraba a su alrededor, y luego al chico, quien sonreía ampliamente hacia ellos- ¿estás seguro de esto?-

Fiel a su promesa, Adrien había buscado un apartamento que estuviera cerca del edificio de la compañía Agreste y que se acomodara a las necesidades de ambos. Como Marinette había decidido dejar libre el apartamento de Luka, Adrien había elegido un apartamento de tres recámaras: una para él, una para Marinette y una para Emma. A pesar de que él estaba seguro de que quería que vivieran juntos, la chica había insistido en que era mejor que tuvieran una relación antes, pues a pesar de haber pasado años peleando juntos contra Hawkmoth, no habían salido juntos y tenido un noviazgo normal, salvo aquella noche que habían pasado juntos.

Adrien no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero decidió respetar la decisión de Marinette.

-Este apartamento es la mejor opción para ambos, y para Emma- le explicó Adrien- está cerca de tu trabajo, del jardín de niños donde querías inscribir a Emma, y cerca hay al menos cinco empresas que tienen mi curriculum y están dispuestos a contratarme-

Marinette miró el apartamento. La verdad era que Adrien tenía razón, ese apartamento era ideal.

-¿Y que pasará si… finalmente decidimos vivir juntos?- dijo Marinette- tendremos una habitación extra-

-Oh, la podemos usar como una habitación para tus proyectos- dijo Adrien, encogiendo los hombros- podemos conseguir una máquina de coser, y muchos rollos de tela. O puede ser una habitación, si en el futuro quieres que tengamos más hijos, y…- al parecer se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, así que cerró la boca y se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Marinette sonrió, y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

-Tienes razón, _chaton_ \- dijo ella finalmente, un poco sonrojada, pero divertida de que él se hubiera ruborizado a ese punto- me encanta la idea-

-Que bueno que te gusta, porque ya lo compré- dijo el chico, apenado- esta tarde llegarán los muebles. Si quieres, puedo arreglar que traigan tus cosas, y las de Emma, de casa de Luka-

La chica asintió, volviendo a tomar la mano de Adrien.

-¿Realmente está pasando esto?- dijo Marinette.

-Créeme, yo tampoco puedo creerlo- dijo Adrien pasando su mano en la cintura de ella para atraerla a sí mismo- pero aquí estamos-

x-x-x

 _Caminador junto al Sena_

 _Esa noche_

Tras acompañar a Marinette mientras la mudanza sacaba sus cosas de su habitación, Luka había salido a la orilla del Sena cerca de su apartamento con su guitarra, para tocar un poco y relajarse.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Cuando la mudanza terminó de cargar las cosas de Marinette, Emma se había al chico y le había dado una caja oblonga un poco más grande que ella, pero que la pequeña insistió en ser ella quien se lo diera. El regalo había sido una guitarra eléctrica nueva, idéntica a la que Jagged Stone usaba para sus conciertos._

 _-Wow, Emma, esto está genial- dijo Luka, sin poder ocultar su emoción al ver la guitarra que le presentaba la pequeña- ¿cómo conseguiste esta guitarra?-_

 _-Yo la escogí- había dicho Emma orgullosamente. Lo abrazó de la cintura- te quiero mucho, tío Luka-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Luka sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Las cosas eran mucho más simples cuando vivía en La Liberté con su madre. A pesar de que _madame_ Anarka se creía un pirata de verdad, Luka siempre había podido relajarse subiendo a cubierta y tocando la guitarra.

En ausencia del barco, al menos el chico podía relajarse en el muelle a la orilla del río. Y al menos al vencer a Monarca, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Marinette y su pequeña estarían bien. Tras preguntar a Marinette sobre la chica que había sido Monarca, ésta le dijo que había perdido misteriosamente sus recuerdos sobre su identidad, y así estarían a salvo.

Luka suspiró y siguió tocando, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se sentía algo melancólico esa tarde. Kagami Tsurugi estaba sentada en una banca, a unos metros de donde estaba él, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y una expresión frustrada en su rostro.

Luka sonrió levemente al verla. Como Marinette lo había dejado a él, Kagami también había pasado lo mismo con Adrien. Y a pesar de que estaba feliz por esos dos, y por el hecho de que Emma hubiera recuperado a su verdadero padre y Marinette a su verdadero amor, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso para él, o para Kagami.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Luka se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica, sentándose detrás de ella y comenzando a tocar. Kagami dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió hacia él.

-Parece que hoy te sientes así, ¿verdad?- dijo Luka mientras que tocaba una melodía triste.

Kagami se volvió hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos. Sí, estaba frustrada porque sus padres habían regresado a Japón y habían amenazado con hacerle la vida realmente imposible después de romper su compromiso con Adrien.

-Lo sé, porque yo me siento igual. Pero no te preocupes…- continuó diciendo el chico, sonriendo levemente- sé que pronto ambos nos sentiremos así…- y diciendo eso, se puso a tocar una melodía un poco más alegre.

La chica entrecerró los ojos aún más, y al ver que no dejaba de tocar y parecía concentrado en su música, Kagami se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia él a paso decidido y le dio un zape.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Luka, haciendo una mueca y dejando de tocar- ¿qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué rayos estás tratando de decir? ¡Ve al maldito punto de una vez!- dijo Kagami, algo fastidiada. No era el tipo de chica en la que funcionaban esas cursilerías.

-Nada- dijo el chico, encogiéndose los hombros mientras que sonreía y se frotaba la cabeza en el sitio donde ella lo golpeó- supongo que quería invitarte a tomar algo-

-No, gracias- siseó Kagami- prefiero estar sola-

-Eso pensé- dijo Luka, rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo travieso- con tu estatura, no creo que te dejen entrar a algún sitio-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a él con una expresión enfurecida.

-¿Dis-cul-pa?- siseó ella.

-Yo no dije nada- dijo Luka, guiñando un ojo y levantándose tras ponerse su guitarra en la espalda, dispuesto a irse- ¿segura que no quieres tomar algo? La comida es buena, y el vino es excelente-

La chica lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero finalmente una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

"Ese idiota…", pensó Kagami.

-Más vale que sea tan bueno como dices- dijo Kagami, poniéndose de pie con una expresión orgullosa, y comenzando a caminar junto a él. Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Luka.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Sobra decir que Emma amó el nuevo apartamento. La idea de pasar todos los días con su papá la había hecho brincar de contento, y no se separó de él mientras que la gente de la mudanza acomodaba los muebles en el apartamento.

-Mira, _papa_ , esta es mi pijama favorita- dijo la pequeña, mostrándole una pijama negra con huellas verdes como las de su héroe favorito.

-Veo que te gusta mucho, _minette_ \- dijo Adrien, sonriendo, mientras que doblaba el resto de la ropa de la pequeña y la acomodaba en los cajones, mientras que Marinette instruía a los hombres de la mudanza donde quería el resto de los muebles.

-¿ _Papa_?-

-¿Ummm?-

-¿Porqué te enamoraste de mi _maman_?- preguntó Emma.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente. Oh, si tan solo supiera su hija cuanto amaba y admiraba a su madre.

-Emma, tu _maman_ es la mujer más valiente, inteligente y hermosa del mundo- dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza mientras que terminaba de guardar la ropa de Emma en el armario- y sé que tú también lo serás cuando seas grande-

La pequeña sonrió y abrazó al chico.

-Y tu eres el más guapo y bueno del mundo, _papa_ \- dijo Emma.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Emma, dejándose caer junto con ella al suelo y haciéndola reír. ¡Cómo amaba a esa niña!

X-x-x

 _Esa noche_

Una vez que pusieron a dormir a Emma en su casa y después de leerle un cuento entre ambos, Adrien y Marinette salieron de la habitación de la pequeña y cerraron con cuidado la puerta para no despertarla. Incluso los kwamis se habían refugiado en el comedor para dejarlos solos.

-Bueno, parece que esto estuvo bien- dijo Marinette.

-Eso parece, _ma lady_ \- sonrió Adrien, sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de ella para hacerla pasar.

-Gracias por tu ayuda en esto, _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette, caminando hacia su cama y dejándose caer sobre ella, haciendo reír a Adrien- ¡estoy agotada!-

Adrien sonrió algo somnoliento también, y bostezó. Extendió sus manos para arroparla y se inclinó para besarla.

-Buenas noches, _ma belle_ \- susurró el chico tras presionar sus labios en la frente de la chica- descansa-

-Buenas noches, _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette, incorporándose para besarlo rápidamente en los labios- descansa también-

La chica se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos, sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en la almohada. Adrien salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Mamie: abuelita

Papi: abuelito

Grandpère: abuelo.

Adrien creía que Gabriel le pediría que le dijera _grandpère_. No sé si en español es igual, pero en francés Adrien le habla de usted a Gabriel (le dice padre, no papá como Marinette a Tom), pero se refiere a Emilie como mamá, no madre.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Quedan aún tres capítulos en esta historia, para ver si Adrien y Marinette mantienen su estatus de "roomies" o avanzan a la siguiente etapa, así como presentar a Emma con la más infame de las amigas de Adrien (adivinen quien). Oh, sí Lukami se está comenzando a desarrollar, no puedes patear traseros de akuma por mucho tiempo sin que algo nazca por ahí.

Por fin se acabaron las fiestas. Espero que la hayan pasado bien. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	25. Capítulo 25

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 25

 _Habitación de Adrien_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Adrien estaba soñando plácidamente cuando un par de manitas lo despertaron, presionando sus mejillas y tirando suavemente de sus cabellos. El chico gruñó y arrugó la nariz mientras que poco a poco era arrancado del mundo de los sueños.

-¿ _Papa_?- dijo la voz de Emma- ¿estás despierto?-

"¿Emma?"

El chico abrió los ojos y se giró hacia donde escuchó la voz. La pequeña estaba tumbada a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Sí, estoy despierto, Emma- dijo él- ¿qué pasó?-

- _Maman_ sigue dormida- dijo la pequeña- ¿podemos hacer de desayunar? Tengo hambre-

Adrien se volvió hacia su mesita de noche, y vio la hora. Diez de la mañana. Sí que tanto él como Marinette habían estado cansados, y se habían quedado durmiendo hasta tarde esa mañana. Era normal que Emma ya tuviera hambre a esa hora. Además, a la mención del desayuno, sus tripas hicieron un ruido que hizo reír a Emma. El chico se desperezó y se levantó.

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico, frotándose los ojos y volviéndose a la pequeña con una sonrisa.- vamos-

Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina, la cual estaba casi desprovista de comida, excepto por algunas cosas que Marinette había comprado la noche anterior, a causa de la mudanza. Quizá podían pedir algo de comer, pero pronto Adrien encontró algo que podía llegar a funcionar.

-Oh, ya sé, podemos hacer wafles belgas- dijo Adrien, viendo que tenía los ingredientes necesarios, y él había llevado la waflera de su casa- ¿te gustan los wafles?-

-¿Qué son wafles?- dijo Emma. El chico sonrió.

-Oh, ya verás, te van a gustar mucho- dijo el chico- ¿puedes sacar la harina?-

Emma asintió y se dirigió a la alacena, cuando el teléfono celular de Adrien sonó. El chico respondió con una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

- _Salut_ , Nino- dijo el chico sonriendo.

- _Salut, mon pote_ \- dijo Nino a través del auricular- _¿cómo han estado? Alya quiere saber si ya podemos visitarlos. Dice que quiere llevar algunas cosas para celebrar su apartamento nuevo_ -

Adrien sonrió levemente, y levantó la mirada, posándola en la puerta de la habitación de Marinette, e hizo una mueca. No sabía que tan cansada estaría Marinette para recibir visitas.

-Eh… no lo sé, Nino, Marinette aún duerme- dijo el chico- pero le preguntaré cuando despierte. Aunque no creo que tenga inconveniente…-

- _De acuerdo_ \- dijo Nino- _aunque, debo advertirte, ya conoces a Alya cuando está decidida…_ -

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Bien, si tu lo dices- dijo el chico, antes de colgar el teléfono- nos vemos más tarde-

-Aquí está la harina, _papa_ \- dijo Emma, llevando un pequeño saco y poniéndolo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Gracias, _chérie_ \- dijo Adrien, sonriéndole mientras que tomaba el saco de harina y ponía un poco en la mezcla que estaba preparando. Tras batir la mezcla entera, se volvió de nuevo a la pequeña- ahora, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda- Adrien puso un cucharón dentro de la mezcla, y conectó la waflera- observa bien lo que vamos a hacer-

Emma asintió mientras que su padre tomaba una medida de la mezcla con el cucharón y la ponía con cuidado sobre la waflera.

-Ponemos una cucharada, y luego tenemos que tirar de esta palanca- dijo Adrien, guiñando un ojo a su hija- ¿me ayudas?-

La pequeña asintió, y entre ambos bajaron las placas de la waflera. Un minuto después, Adrien levantó la palanca para revelar un perfecto wafle.

-Mira- dijo Adrien, y amplió su sonrisa al ver que los ojos de Emma brillaron-

-¿Puedo intentarlo yo, papa?- dijo Emma. Adrien asintió, y le pasó el cucharón, para que sirviera la masa.

-Solo hay que tener cuidado porque esto está muy caliente. Ahora, podemos agregar chocolates- dijo Adrien, dejando caer un puñado de pequeños trocitos de chocolate en la masa- ahora, baje la palanca, _mademoiselle_ -

Emma rió, y bajó la palanca como le dijo Adrien, y miró maravillada el wafle lleno de chispas de chocolate. El chico lo puso en un plato con cuidado, y señaló a Emma que preparara otro y lo adornara como ella quisiera.

Sin hacer ruido, Marinette ya se había levantado, y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa al ver a su hija y a Adrien, ambos en pijama, preparando los wafles y riendo divertidos. La chica suspiró. Cada vez se enamoraba más de ese hombre, y se sentía sumamente afortunada de tenerlo en su vida.

x-x-x

 _Place des Vosges_

 _Más tarde_

-¡Aidy!¡Aidy!- gritó Emma, tomando la mano de Adrien y arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba su amiga- ¡mira, tengo un _papa_!-

Después de desayunar, y la difícil tarea de limpiar la cocina y vestir a Emma, Adrien y Marinette salieron a la Place des Vosges a encontrarse con Alya y Nino, porque Marinette había entrado en pánico al escuchar que sus amigos querían visitarla, y ellos aún no terminaban de desempacar en el nuevo apartamento.

Alya y Marinette rieron al ver a Emma presumiendo a su padre con Aidy y las gemelas.

-Emma parece muy feliz con Adrien- comentó Alya, y Marinette asintió.

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno con ella- dijo la chica- Emma lo adora. Lo hacía incluso antes de que supera que era su padre-

Alya le dio un codazo.

-¿Ahora entiendes porqué Nino y yo estábamos tan insistentes en que hablaras con él?- dijo la castaña- organizamos esa reunión para que pudieran hablar a solas-

Marinette se ruborizó y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Debieron habérmelo dicho directamente!- dijo la chica pelinegra, cruzando los brazos con una expresión fastidiada- ¿porqué se andaban con tantos rodeos?-

-Claro que no, Marinette- dijo Alya, sacudiendo la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos también- Adrien tenía que decírtelo en persona. Y él mismo insistió en que así debía ser. Nino y yo estuvimos de acuerdo- le dio un tope en su frente con su dedo índice- no tenemos la culpa de que seas tan cabezadura-

La chica sonrió levemente, y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras que la castaña dejaba a su amiga para acercarse a Nino. Tikki salió de su escondite.

-Alya tiene razón, ¿sabes?- dijo Tikki en tono de burla- sé que lo hiciste muy difícil para Adrien-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette, rodando los ojos- no tienes que recordármelo-

La chica levantó la mirada, y vio que Adrien se había sentado en el pasto, con Emma en su regazo, y ambos estaban examinando las flores en los jardines de la plaza. Marinette se acercó a ellos, y cuando se estaban acercando, escuchó a Adrien estornudar un par de veces. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se sentó a su lado.

-Hey- dijo Marinette- ¿estás bien?-

-No es nada, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, frotándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano- debe ser que hay varias palomas cerca. Soy alérgico a las plumas-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos. Sí, eso lo recordaba vívidamente, pero también Emma era alérgica a las plumas, y ella no estaba estornudado como él.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- dijo la chica, sin estar tan convencida.

-Estoy bien, en serio- dijo Adrien, guiñando un ojo.

-¡Mira, _maman_!- dijo Emma, levantándose y dando un par de pequeños brincos- _mamie_ y _papi_ vinieron-

La pareja levantó la mirada, y vio que Tom y Sabine caminaban hacia ellos, llevando una enorme caja con el logo de la panadería Dupain-Cheng cada uno. Emma dejó a sus padres por un momento, y corrió hacia sus abuelos. Adrien y Marinette se levantaron también, el primero estornudando nuevamente. La chica lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

- _Salut_ , _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Alya al verlos caminar hacia ella.

-¡Qué gusto verlos!- dijo Sabine- Tom y yo les trajimos a ambos una caja de pan y algunas cosas de la panadería, sobre todo ahora que Adrien y Marinette están estrenando apartamento-

-Gracias, _maman_ \- dijo Marinette.

Adrien volvió a estornudar, y Sabine se volvió hacia él.

-¿Te sientes bien, Adrien?- dijo la mujer, notando su nariz enrojecida.

-Estoy bien, _madame_ Dupain-Cheng, es solo mi alergia- dijo Adrien, volviendo a frotarse la nariz con el dorso de su mano.

-Woooo, _merci_ , _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Nino, echando un vistazo a su caja de golosinas de la panadería- ¡adoro estas galletas!-

Adrien y Marinette pasaron el resto de la tarde con su familia y amigos. Pronto fueron alcanzados por otros amigos de la escuela, como Mylène, Ivan y sus dos hijos, así como Marc, Nathaniel y Chloé.

Esta última no podía creer que Emma fuera hija de Adrien.

-Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- dijo la rubia una vez que el chico rubio le explicó lo que había pasado, mientras que Emma miraba alternadamente a Adrien y a la chica.

- _Papa_ , ¿quien es ella?-

-Eh… es una amiga mía, Emma- dijo el chico.

-¿Dis-cul-pa?- dijo Chloé, cruzando los brazos, ofendida- ¡yo soy tu mejor amiga!-

-Chloé…- dijo Nathaniel en tono reprobatorio, mientras que Marc no dejaba de reír al presenciar ese intercambio.

Emma ladeó su cabeza, confundida por un momento, pero al ver a Marc reír creyó que estaban bromeando, y se echó a reír también.

- _Papa_ , tu amiga es muy graciosa- dijo la pequeña por un momento, pero rápidamente perdió el interés y fue a cuestionar a Marc sobre sus guantes.

Mientras la pequeña charlaba con Marc, preguntándole sobre los guantes con dedos descubiertos, y Nathaniel le hacía un dibujo de ella vestida como Chat Noir, Chloé se volvió a Adrien.

-La verdad es que tu hija es hermosa, Adrien- dijo la rubia en voz baja, como si estuviera renuente a decirlo.

-Lo es- dijo el chico, frotándose su nariz, pero sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Porqué no habías dicho nada desde que regresaste?- dijo la chica.

-Chloé, no…- dijo Adrien nerviosamente, intentando recordar la versión que ambos habían acordado para explicar lo sucedido a sus amigos- Marinette y yo… tuvimos un malentendido, y tenía que resolverlo con ella primero. No puedo creer que alguna vez pasó eso-

La chica sonrió levemente, y se encogió de hombros. Miró de reojo a la chica pelinegra, que antes había sido su rival, y luego a Adrien, que no dejaba de mirarla con adoración. Sonrió, y se acercó de nuevo a la pequeña.

-Emma, ¿verdad?- dijo Chloé, y la pequeña asintió, mirándola con enormes ojos- mira nada más esas manos. Es inadmisible, completamente inadmisible. Ven conmigo, te voy a hacer una manicura que te hará la chica más guapa del jardín de niños-

Emma parpadeó, confundida, pero al ver que Chloé sacaba el barniz para uñas de un color rojo brillante, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron. Adrien miró a su hija divirtiéndose con su antigua amiga, y abrazó a Marinette.

-Jamás imaginé que vería a Chloé Bourgeois pintando las uñas de mi hija- le dijo a Adrien en voz baja, pero no tan baja como para que la rubia no la escuchara.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Dupain-Cheng- dijo Chloé sin quitar los ojos del barniz de uñas.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien y Marinette_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette miró la hora. Era pasado el mediodía, y ya había terminado de arreglar el apartamento. Faltaban unos cuatro días para que sus vacaciones terminaran y tuviera que regresar a trabajar en la compañía Agreste. Y que todo regresara a la normalidad. Estaba satisfecha de que pudiera disfrutar los últimos días con Adrien, y no estar preocupada por limpiar y ordenar el apartamento.

Y hablando de Adrien, el chico había ido a una entrevista de trabajo unos días antes en una compañía cerca del apartamento donde vivían. El chico, después de todo, era un ingeniero físico graduado a pesar de su antigua fama como modelo para la compañía Agreste, y sus calificaciones siempre habían sido perfectas, así que obviamente fue contratado inmediatamente. Adrien había salido temprano esa mañana a firmar el contrato y establecer la fecha de inicio.

"Está lloviendo", observó Marinette al ver la pequeña tormenta que se desarrollaba fuera a través de su ventana "espero que Adrien haya recordado llevar consigo su paraguas"

Recordaba que esa mañana Adrien se veía un poco decaído, y al cuestionarlo dijo que seguramente era porque su alergia no lo había dejado dormir bien. La chica sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente estaría bien, y regresaría con nuevos ánimos.

Emma también comenzaría el jardín de niños, que estaba junto al trabajo de Adrien, una semana después. Marinette ya había ordenado los uniformes, e iría a recogerlos al día siguiente.

Marinette dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse, y se volvió sonriendo a la puerta para recibir a Adrien. Emma, quien estaba coloreando un libro con sus crayones, levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¡ _Salut, papa_!- dijo la pequeña, sonriendo.

Pero Marinette borró su sonrisa casi de inmediato al verlo. No solo tenía la nariz enrojecida, sino las mejillas también, y sus ojos se veían cansados y llorosos. Su postura también denotaba que algo estaba mal; parecía fatigado y enfermo. Y no solo eso, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette, abriendo el armario de blancos y sacando una toalla, apresurándose hacia él y envolviendo al recién llagado con ella- _chaton_ , te ves terrible-

El chico se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa cansada.

-Me hieres, _ma lady… coff coff…_ ¿eso quiere decir que ya no me encuentras atractivo?- dijo él, ladeando su cabeza e intentando bromear, pero la verdad era que incluso su voz se notaba cansada.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo y, tras decir a Emma que se quedara coloreando en la sala, acompañó a Adrien a su habitación, y se puso a llenar la tina del baño con agua tibia para que se diera un baño y se sintiera un poco mejor.

-Marinette, esto realmente no es necesario… _coff coff_ \- dijo el chico en voz baja- estaré bien, es solo mi alergia, y… _coff coff_ -

La chica lo calló poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla, y se separó de él de golpe al sentirla caliente.

-Adrien, estás ardiendo- dijo ella en un tono sorprendido.

-Gracias- dijo él, sonriendo travieso.

-En fiebre, _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette, rodando los ojos y poniendo el dorso de su mano en su frente- vamos, necesito que te quites esa ropa mojada. La tina ya casi está lista-

Adrien iba a bromear de nuevo, pero le dolía la cabeza, y comenzó a hacer lo que Marinette le dijo, quitándose la ropa mojada y quedando el ropa interior. La chica se ruborizó levemente mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse.

-No me mires así… _cofff coff coff_ …- dijo él, haciendo un esfuerzo por bromear y minimizar la situación, aunque se sentía cada vez peor- recuerda que ya me has ayudado a desnudarme antes, _bugginette_ -

-¡No lo digas así! Arrrggg…- dijo Marinette mientras que su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo, sacudiendo la cabeza y señalando la tina- ¡dentro!-

Adrien obedeció, e inmediatamente se sintió mejor al sumergirse en el agua tibia, aunque aún no podía dejar de toser. Al ver que el chico estaba por fin dentro de la tina, la chica salió del baño y comenzó a buscar en el armario de Adrien para sacar una pijama seca y ropa interior limpia. Plagg la siguió, y le indicó donde estaba la ropa que estaba buscando.

-Este chico es un idiota- declaró Plagg, cruzándose de brazos- estuve insistiendo que regresara antes de que empezara a llover. Desde temprano se veía muy enfermo-

-No es cierto…- se escuchó la voz de Adrien desde el cuarto de baño, seguido de otro acceso de tos.

Tanto Marinette como Plagg rodaron los ojos. La chica llevó la pijama y ropa interior seca al cuarto de baño para que Adrien se vistiera al salir de la tina. La chica se arrodilló a su lado al ver que Adrien tenía las mejillas fuertemente enrojecidas. Tomó un paño y lo humedeció con agua fresca, para ponerlo en la frente del chico, quien dejó escapar una exclamación de alivio.

-¿Mejor?- dijo ella.

-Ummf…-

Marinette sonrió levemente y extendió una toalla para seca para que Adrien saliera de la tina. El chico nuevamente obedeció y salió de la tina, y Marinette lo dejó por un par de minutos para que se vistiera. El chico se quitó el resto de la ropa mojada, y se cambió por ropa interior y pijamas secas.

-Bien- dijo Marinette, una vez que Adrien salió del baño- ahora sí, métete a la cama-

-Métete conmigo- dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh, Dios…- dijo Marinette, frotándose la frente en un gesto frustrado- vamos, ¡ahora!-

-No es necesario, me siento mejor, yo no… _coff_ … _coff_ …- comenzó a decir el chico, pero se interrumpió al ver que Marinette tenía una expresión que no parecía admitir réplicas, con los brazos cruzados- de acuerdo…- añadió, resignado, y se tumbó en la cama. La chica lo arropó.

-Espera aquí, no te atrevas a moverte- le advirtió la chica, y salió.

-Ya escuchaste a tu mujer, no te muevas- le dijo Plagg en tono burlón. Adrien hizo un puchero- no sé de que te quejas, te está cuidando porque te quiere-

Adrien parpadeó, y sonrió levemente. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Marinette regresó, llevando consigo algunas pastillas para la fiebre y un vaso con agua, y Emma llevaba consigo una caja de pañuelos desechables.

-Gracias, chicas- sonrió Adrien tras tomar la medicina que Marinette le ofrecía.

-Descansa para que te alivies pronto, _papa_ \- dijo Emma antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la habitación para seguir con su libro de colorear.

Una vez que se quedaron solos de nuevo, Adrien se volvió a la chica.

- _Coff coff_. ¿La hiciste venir para que me convenciera de quedarme en cama?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Porqué?¿funcionó?-

-Tal vez- gruñó Adrien, y Marinette presionó sus labios contra su frente también tras despejar algunos cabellos de sus ojos.

-Quédate aquí y descansa- dijo la chica, levantándose y corriendo las cortinas de su habitación para dejarla en penumbra- y si te levantas, lo sabré. Plagg me lo dirá-

El kwami negro sonrió maliciosamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Plagg, haciendo reír a Marinette y a Tikki, y Adrien gruñó otra vez.

-Intenta dormir, _mon minou_ \- dijo la chica en voz baja- voy a preparar algo de comer para que te sientas mejor-

Una vez que Marinette salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, Adrien suspiró en voz alta. La verdad es que sí se sentía mal desde antes de salir de casa, y sabía había sido un poco estúpido en salir en la lluvia sin paraguas. Pero el hecho tener a alguien que se preocupara así de él, y estuviera asegurándose de que se sintiera mejor, era una sensación nueva y sumamente agradable para él.

-Plagg- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras que cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a intentar quedarse dormido- no estoy seguro de merecer a una chica como Marinette-

El kwami se ovilló en la mesita de noche.

-Por supuesto que la mereces, chico- dijo Plagg- ambos se merecen mutuamente. Son igual de idiotas-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues como ven, todos somos Plagg mientras miramos Miraculous. Ni siquiera Chloé Bourgeois pudo resistirse a los encantos de Emma. Nuestro héroe favorito está enfermito, pero está siendo consentido.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	26. Capítulo 26

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 26

 _Apartamento de Marinette y Adrien_

 _Esa tarde_

Marinette había llamado al médico y preparado una sopa de pollo con la esperanza de que eso hiciera a Adrien sentirse mejor. Tan pronto como Plagg salió de la habitación y le avisó que Adrien había despertado, la chica sirvió un poco de sopa en un plato y se lo llevó.

-¿Cómo te sientes, _chaton_?- dijo la chica, poniendo el plato de sopa en la mesita de noche y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Mmmfff…- se quejó él- _coff coff_ … me he sentido mejor-

-Hablé con el médico de Emma, y le conté tus síntomas- dijo Marinette, poniendo el dorso de su mano en la frente del chico, y luego acomodaba las almohadas en su espalda- dice que cree que tienes influenza. ¿Acaso no estás vacunado?-

Adrien se ruborizó.

-Eh…- dijo él.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Marinette, entrecerrando los ojos- Adrien, tienes que vacunarte todos los años. Con mayor razón porque Emma está con nosotros. Y…-

-No me regañes- dijo el chico, haciendo un puchero- estoy enfermo… _coff coff_ -

Marinette frunció el entrecejo, pero suavizó su mirada.

-Bueno, el médico dijo que además de la medicina necesitas reposo, muchos líquidos y bebidas calientes- dijo Marinette, tomando de nuevo el plato de sopa.

-No quiero…- dijo él, gruñendo en voz baja.

-Vamos, Adrien- dijo Marinette- no has comido nada en todo el día. Necesitas comer para reponer tus energías y poder combatir la enfermedad-

Adrien la miró con enormes ojos de gatito enfermo, que en cierto caso lo era, pero finalmente asintió y tomó la cuchara, comenzando a probar la sopa, mientras que Marinette acariciaba sus cabellos.

-No quiero… _cofff_ … contagiarte- dijo el chico de pronto.

-No te preocupes por mi- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente- Emma y yo nos pusimos la vacuna hace unos meses-

Adrien la miró, un poco culpable, y volvió su atención a su plato de sopa.

-Te diría que está delicioso, pero no siento sabor en la comida-

-Aww, _chaton_ , estás muy enfermo- dijo Marinette, besando sus cabellos, recordando como normalmente amaba la comida de todo tipo- no te preocupes, pronto vas a estar mejor-

La chica se quedó sentada a su lado mientras que Adrien bebía la sopa lentamente. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, lo notaba más decaído y cansado, pero quizá se sentiría mejor si descansaba un poco.

-Gracias- dijo él, una vez que terminó la sopa, y Marinette le acercaba el vaso con agua, algo aliviada de que la tos se había calmado un poco.

-Intenta descansar, Adrien- dijo la chica- ¿necesitas algo más?-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes- dijo él- creo que… _coff_ … intentaré dormir otro rato-

Marinette asintió, y tomó los trastes sucios para dejar solo al chico, mientras que éste se giraba sobre su cama. Plagg, preocupado, acomodo las mantas sobre el chico y se posó en su costado, ronroneando en voz baja para ayudarlo a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Emma_

 _Esa noche_

Marinette hizo que Emma se diera un baño antes de ponerle su pijama y mandarla a dormir. Más temprano ese día había llamado a _madame_ Agreste y le había avisado que no podrían ir a desayunar con ella la mañana siguiente por la enfermedad de Adrien. Al principio preocupada, Emilie se sintió mejor al escuchar que Marinette lo estaba cuidando.

- _Bien, dime si necesitas algo, Marinette_ \- le había dicho Emilie por teléfono- _muchas gracias por cuidar de Adrien_ -

La chica había puesto a la pequeña en la cama.

- _Maman_ \- dijo Emma, haciendo un puchero- ¿ _papa_ va a estar bien?-

-Por supuesto que sí, _ma chérie_ \- le dijo Marinette mientras que recogía las pantuflas de la pequeña y las guardaba en su sitio- ¿recuerdas cuando te enfermaste?¿Que pasaste unos días en cama?- Emma asintió- _papa_ también tiene que pasar en cama unos días para poder sentirse mejor-

-Oh- dijo Emma- ¿se sentirá mejor si le presto mi almohada de Ladybug?-

Marinette sonrió. Emma amaba esa almohada, y la hacía sentir mejor cuando estaba enferma.

-Tal vez- dijo Marinette, mientras arropaba a la pequeña- mañana se la darás tú misma, si _papa_ aún se siente enfermo- se acercó para besar la frente de la pequeña- buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, _maman_ -

Marinette sonrió y revisó su reloj, notando que nuevamente era hora de que Adrien tomara su medicamento. Fue a la cocina por un nuevo vaso con agua cuando Plagg salió a buscarla.

-Marinette, creo que Adrien no está bien- dijo el kwami en un tono preocupado.

La chica frunció el entrecejo, y siguió al kwami hacia la habitación de Adrien, y se detuvo a su lado. El chico estaba sudando profusamente, temblaba y constantemente quejándose entre sueños. Marinette dejó el vaso con agua en la mesita de noche, y lo movió levemente para despertarlo.

Con un poco de dificultad, Adrien abrió los ojos y los fijó en Marinette. Estaban más enrojecidos que hacía un rato.

-Es hora de tu medicina, Adrien- le dijo la chica en voz baja- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-No me… siento muy bien- dijo el chico débilmente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos- _coff coff coff_ -

-No, no, Adrien, no te duermas- dijo Marinette, volviendo a moverlo suavemente para mantenerlo despierto- primero tienes que tomar tu medicina-

El chico dejó escapar un gemido, pero Marinette lo ignoró, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza mientras le ponía la pastilla en sus labios y le acercaba el vaso de agua. Una vez que tomó la medicina, la chica lo hizo recostarse de nuevo y lo besó en la frente. Frunció el entrecejo al contracto con su piel. Estaba ardiendo.

-Adrien…- dijo Marinette, preocupada.

La chica corrió al baño y remojó un par de toallas con agua fresca. Regresó a la habitación y descubrió a Adrien, quien volvió a gemir, temblando violentamente.

-Tengo… frío…- dijo el chico, castañeteando sus dientes.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella, preocupada, mientras desabrochaba su pijama para descubrir su pecho- pero necesito bajarte la temperatura-

La chica puso una de las toallas húmedas en su pecho, y otra en su frente. Adrien gimió otra vez, ovillándose y sacudiendo la cabeza, visiblemente incómodo.

-Solo serán unos minutos, Adrien- dijo Marinette, mordiéndose el labio mientras continuaba aplicando las toallas mojadas sobre la piel descubierta del chico- pronto vas a estar bien, lo prometo-

-Mmm…- se quejó el chico otra vez, arrugando la nariz mientras que ella pasaba la toalla húmeda por su espalda.

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo Marinette, pensando que si conversaba con él mantendría su mente ocupada en otra cosa- una vez Emma tuvo una infección de sus oídos, y una fiebre como la tuya. Luka le compró una almohada roja con motas negras, y eso hizo que se dejara tratar de su fiebre. De hecho, esta preocupada por ti, y dice que mañana te va a traer su almohada para que te sientas mejor-

Adrien se esforzó por sonreír, pero solo puso esbozar una sonrisa triste.

-Estoy seguro… de que me hará… _coff_ … sentir mejor- dijo el chico.

Marinette pasó la toalla húmeda por la frente de Adrien, y el chico suspiró.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Umm?- dijo ella- ¿necesitas algo?-

-No- dijo él- gracias… por cuidarme-

-No es nada, _chaton_ \- dijo ella.

-Sí es- dijo Adrien, haciendo un puchero- lo siento mucho, _ma lady_ … me temo que arruiné todo… _coff coff_ … tus últimos días de vacaciones…-

-Shhh… no digas tonterías- dijo ella, quitándole un mechón de cabello de su frente- estás enfermo, esto no fue tu culpa. Además, de eso se trata esto, ¿no? No solo estar juntos en las buenas, sino también en las malas-

Adrien sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette mientras que la chica se recargaba en el respaldo de la cama. La chica dejó que Adrien se apoyara en ella, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño para hacerlo dormir, cosa que iba a ser difícil con esa fiebre tan alta y los paños fríos en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Sí?- dijo ella, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

-Estaba pensando… cuando peleamos contra Gorizilla… y contra Riposte…- dijo Adrien- creí que ibas a descubrir mi identidad…-

-Lo sé, créeme que estaba pensando como hiciste para estar como Adrien y como Chat Noir al mismo tiempo cuando akumatizaron a tu guardaespaldas-

-¿Recuerdas… a Wayhem? Él se disfrazó de mí- dijo Adrien- le dije que tenía miedo de Gorizilla, pero que no quería que te enteraras-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo ella- todo tiene sentido…-

-¿ _Ma lady_?- dijo el chico- _coff coff…_ ¿cuál fue la pelea de akuma que te pareció más difícil?¿o que te haya dado más miedo?-

-Oh, esa son dos respuestas- dijo Marinette- la primera fue la de Chronogirl… Alix, quiero decir. Cuando me protegiste de ella y te tocó… pensé que te había perdido para siempre-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Recordaba a Ladybug muy preocupada y aprensiva con él, pero no sabía que había sido por eso.

-Y el otro fue Style Queen- continuó la chica- fue muy difícil pelear sin ti… para salvarte- se palmeó la frente- ahora entiendo. No sé como no me di cuenta de que eras tú…-

-Supongo que… los dos estábamos ciegos- dijo Adrien.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó Marinette- ¿cuál pelea te dio más miedo?-

-Inverso… porque me convirtió en un cobarde y todo me daba miedo… _coff cofff_ \- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- no, realmente fue L'Hibou Noir. En esa ocasión… cuando caímos en la trampa de _monsieur_ Damocles, realmente creí que habíamos perdido. Pero tú… nunca te diste por vencida. Desde entonces supe que, mientras que me quedara a tu lado, éramos un equipo invencible-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que Zombizou me dejó emocionalmente fatigada- continuó la chica- el ver a mis amigos, uno por uno, caer en la maldición de los besos por sacrificarse por mí… fue realmente horrible. Y cuando te perdí a ti al final…- sacudió la cabeza- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco mejor- sonrió el chico. Marinette notó que Adrien había comenzado a sudar, y ya no temblaba tanto como cuando recién había entrado a la habitación. La medicina y los paños húmedos habían comenzado a hacer su efecto.

-Toma, bebe un poco de agua- dijo la chica, acercando el vaso a sus labios. Adrien obedeció y bebió el contenido, y volvió a recostarse mientras que Marinette ponía el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y quitando los paños húmedos de su cuerpo, llevándolos al cesto de ropa sucia al baño- parece que ya rompiste la fiebre. Te puedes arropar de nuevo-

La chica le abrochó los botones de la pijama y lo arropó, pero no quería dejarlo solo. Cuando Emma había estado enferma, ella se había quedado con ella, durmiendo a su lado en su cama, en caso de que la necesitara en la noche o que la fiebre regresara. Marinette se recostó a su lado, dejando que Adrien refugiara su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Intenta descansar, _chaton_ \- dijo ella en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabello- aquí estaré contigo. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, _mon amour…_ \- ronroneó el chico.

x-x-x

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Cuando Marinette despertó al otro día, inmediatamente tomó la temperatura de Adrien, y se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba normal. Respiró aliviada. Parecía que el chico estaba comenzando a mejorar. Incluso se notaba en su semblante. Había recuperado el color perdido, dormía tranquilo, y su respiración era regular.

Marinette se iba a levantar a preparar algo de desayunar, pero sintió la mano de Adrien cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca.

-No te vayas- susurró él, sin abrir los ojos.

Adrien no necesitaba pedírselo dos veces. Volvió a acomodarse, dejando que el chico frotara su cabeza contra su hombro y acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias- dijo el chico- por cuidarme. Sé que soy un desastre, y…-

La chica puso su dedo sobre los labios de él para hacerlo callar.

-Shhh…- dijo Marinette- no es nada. Y en tu defensa, me costó menos trabajo hacer que te dieras un baño que cuando Emma estaba enferma-

Adrien sonrió levemente, y se deslizó sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Se sentía mucho mejor con ella. Y las cosas no iban sino a mejorar.

-¿ _Papa_?- dijo Emma, entrando a su habitación, y haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos y se volvieran a ella. La niña llevaba en sus manos la pequeña almohada roja con motas negras.

-Ven, Emma, _papa_ se siente un poco mejor- dijo Marinette, incorporándose levemente.

-Aunque quizá me sentiría mucho mejor si tuviera una almohada de Ladybug- dijo Adrien.

Emma rió y se acercó con su almohada, poniéndola sobre su cabeza.

-Wow, gracias- dijo el chico- estoy seguro que para la noche ya estaré curado-

Marinette sonrió al ver que su hija se puso a acariciar los cabellos de su padre, mientras que éste ronroneaba de contento. Se sentía aliviada de que Adrien se sintiera mejor. Lo cierto era que se había preocupado mucho cuando lo vio llegar el día anterior.

-Bueno, Emma, vamos a dejar descansar a papa- dijo Marinette, guiñándole un ojo- tenemos que vestirnos para ir por tus uniformes de la escuela. No tardamos-

-Vayan- dijo Adrien, guiñando un ojo a Marinette, y aún acariciando el cabello de Emma- yo estaré bien-

Tras despedirse de sus chicas, y escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, Adrien decidió darse un baño antes de que regresaran. Apenas podía recordar como había llegado el día anterior y había sido obligado por su mujer a darse un baño. Rió al recordar cómo había coqueteado un poco con ella, y se cubrió las manos al caer en cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

-Oh, no…- dijo Adrien- le dije que ya me había ayudado a desnudarme antes… ¿en qué estaba pensando?-

-Jejeje… debo admitir que eso fue gracioso- le dijo Plagg, mientras el chico gruñía y abría la llave del agua caliente- oh, vamos, no te atormentes. Marinette seguramente creyó que solo era la fiebre hablando-

-¡Era la fiebre hablando, Plagg!- dijo Adrien, frotándose la frente.

Plagg se echó a reír, pero no comentó nada más mientras que el chico se metía a la tina y dejaba escapar una exclamación de alivio. Se sentía mucho mejor que la noche anterior, y todo gracias a Marinette.

Una vez que salió de la tina y se vistió, se cubrió los hombros con una manta pequeña y salió de su habitación.

El apartamento estaba perfectamente ordenado, y al pasar junto a la cocina, su estómago gruñó, pidiéndole comida. Tomó uno de los croissants de la caja que _monsieur_ Dupain les había dado dos días antes, y se lo puso en la boca mientras que buscaba la leche en el refrigerador y, por costumbre, sacaba un trozo de Camembert para ofrecerle a Plagg. No que el kwami se quejara.

Tras su desayuno, caminó arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación, pero vio algo en la mesita de la sala. Se acercó, y vio que era lo que Emma había estado coloreando la tarde anterior. Su corazón se sintió más ligero que nunca. Era un dibujo de él con Emma.

Plagg alzó las cejas al ver la sonrisa de Adrien, y sacudió la cabeza. Su elegido estaba perdido.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Emma_

 _Un par de días después_

-Y entonces, Ladybug y Chat Noir desakumatizaron a Inverso- dijo Marinette, sosteniendo la historieta mientras que Adrien y Emma la escuchaban atentamente- y así Chat Noir dejó de comportarse como un gatito asustado-

Adrien se echó a reír. El chico ya se había recuperado por completo, y al caer en cuenta de que a él y a Marinette les quedaban solamente dos días antes de regresar al trabajo, había decidido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que les quedaba libre con sus chicas. Esa noche se habían puesto a leer las historietas de Marc y Nathaniel sobre los héroes de París antes de que Emma se fuera a dormir.

Era una escena hermosa, los tres en pijama en la cama de la pequeña mientas que leían la historieta. No sabía si eso se hacía en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, pero Adrien recordaba vagamente que su madre le leía en la noche, aunque normalmente lo ponía a dormir antes de salir a algún evento con su padre y lo dejaba bajo el cuidado de Nathalie o el Gorila.

Sea como fuere, adoraba la hora del cuento para dormir.

-Y también Ladybug dejó de tropezarse con su propio yoyo- añadió el chico, haciendo reír a ambas. Marinette recordaba muy bien ese predicamento.

-Wow, Ladybug y Chat Noir eran impresionantes- dijo Emma.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por esta noche- declaró Marinette, cerrando la historieta y sonriendo- ya nos pasamos de la hora de dormir. Buenas noches, Emma-

La pequeña asintió con una enorme sonrisa, se puso su gorro tejido de Chat Noir y se metió a la cama.

-Buenas noches, _maman_ , buenas noches, _papa_ \- dijo la pequeña, mientras que Adrien la arropaba.

-Buenas noches, _ma_ _chatounette_ \- dijo él, besando su frente.

Adrien y Marinette salieron de su habitación, y el chico acompañó a Marinette a la suya. En los últimos días, el chico había hecho la costumbre de acompañarla a su habitación para desearle buenas noches y besar su frente.

Como todos los días, Marinette se metió a la cama, y Adrien se inclinó hacia ella para besar su frente. Cuando se iba a incorporar para salir de su habitación, Marinette sonrió traviesa y lo tomó de la orilla de su pijama, acercándolo a sí misma y besándolo en los labios. El chico se sorprendió al principio, pero sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre la cama para poder besarla mejor. Un ronroneo satisfecho se formó en su garganta mientras que los besos se volvían más urgentes, como si ambos tuvieran hambre del otro.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, y se incorporó levemente, haciendo que se tuviera que acercar más. Adrien subió su otra rodilla a la cama, quedando sobre Marinette, y sin dejar de abrazarla, dejó sus labios y depositó un beso en su mandíbula, después debajo de su oreja izquierda, y luego se desplazó a su cuello, besándolo con cariño mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de la chica, sus dedos intentando llegar a su piel bajo su ropa, provocando un gemido satisfecho que lo animaba a continuar. Marinette, por su parte, reaccionó a sus besos extendiendo su cuello y hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Adrien, arrancándole un suave ronroneo mientras seguía creando un camino de besos que llegaban a la base de su cuello, justo sobre su clavícula, causando un estremecimiento a la chica.

- _Ma lady…_ \- dijo el chico con voz ronca.

Adrien se incorporó, y volvió a buscar sus labios con los de él, pero esta vez Marinette lo detuvo, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, y regresándolo de golpe a la realidad.

-Adrien, espera…- dijo Marinette, y fue cuando Adrien se dio cuenta que tenía sus manos en el abdomen de la chica, y que ella le había desabotonado su pijama, descubriendo su pecho.

-Lo… lo siento, Marinette- dijo Adrien, ruborizándose y alejándose de ella- sé que aún no querías hacer esto… yo… me dejé llevar, y…-

Nuevamente, la chica puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él. Sin decir palabra, Marinette se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Adrien pensó que iba a salir, así que se sentó al borde de la cama, cabizbajo y algo avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por ese beso.

Pero se equivocaba. Marinette se había levantado a poner el seguro en la puerta, y regresó inmediatamente a su lado. Adrien la miró con enormes ojos sorprendidos cuando la chica lo empujó suavemente, haciéndolo tumbarse sobre la cama.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Adrien sin entender.

-Shhh… cállate y bésame, Adrien- dijo ella en un susurro, colocándose sobre él y sonriendo. Él también sonrió.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, _ma lady_ \- dijo él.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien por fin se recuperó, cuidado por Marinette y Emma, y parece que por fin la relación de ambos está avanzando. ¡Falta un capítulo para que termine esto! Espero que les esté gustando. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	27. Capítulo 27

Resumen: Cuando Emilie Agreste reaparece y Hawkmoth desaparece misteriosamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen una fuerte pelea. Adrien se muda a Japón, y cuatro años después regresa a París para los preparativos de su boda con Kagami. No se espera encontrar a Marinette viviendo con Luka, y mucho menos con una pequeña niña rubia que le parece muy conocida.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de toda la segunda temporada

3) IMPORTANTE: La inspiración para algunas puntos de la trama de esta historia fue tomada por el fic **Unexpected Surprise** de **Totally Lucky** en la página Archive of Our Own.

SERIE DE MALENTENDIDOS

CAPÍTULO 27: EPÍLOGO

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

La luz del sol comenzó a colarse a través de la ventana, haciendo que Adrien arrugara la nariz y gruñera, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de Marinette, quien a su vez gruñó también al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Adrien para ocultarlo de la luz.

-Mmm…- gruñó Marinette en voz baja- no quiero que amanezca-

El chico atrajo a Marinette más cerca de su pecho, y la rodeó con sus brazos, ajustando las sábanas para cubrir sus hombros descubiertos. Besó sus cabellos.

-Wow…- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-¿Umm?- dijo ella, levantando los ojos hacia él- ¿qué?-

-Hoy desperté en esta cama- sonrió Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa, besando la mejilla de Marinette, quien rió.

-Así es, _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette, sacando una mano de bajo las sábanas y quitando unos cabellos de la frente de la chica- umm… con ese cabello sí pareces Chat Noir-

-Creí que el ronroneo me había delatado, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien.

Cuando Marinette levantó la mirada, la punta de su nariz rozó con la de él, y ambos volvieron a reír juntos, pero Adrien cerró los ojos y buscó con sus labios los de ella. La chica no se hizo del rogar, y lo besó también, poniendo una mano en su pecho descubierto. Él sonrió travieso y se giró para quedar sobre ella mientras que la besaba.

- _Ma lady_ \- dijo el chico mientras que pasaba sus labios a su mandíbula- ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre el tema de darle a Emma un hermanito, o dos?-

-Ajá…- dijo Marinette, alzando las cejas mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¿Crees que sea mal momento para mencionarlo?- dijo él, guiñando un ojo.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Un mes después_

Adrien y Marinette se habían acoplado perfectamente cuando ambos regresaron a trabajar y Emma entró a la escuela. Los dos podían cumplir con sus respectivos trabajos, así como practicar sus hobbies y pasar tiempo con Emma. Además de sus actividades normales, los viernes pasaban tiempo con los Dupain-Cheng y los sábados con los Agreste.

Un día antes de que Emma comenzara la escuela, Marinette tomó la decisión de aceptar el nombre de Adrien para su hija, así que ambos acudieron a cambiar la inscripción de "Emma Dupain-Cheng" a "Emma Agreste", lo cual provocó revuelo en el jardín de niños entre las mamás de los otros niños, que seguramente habían sido admiradoras de Adrien.

Después de la cuarta mujer que se acercó a pedir un autógrafo a Adrien, Emma se volvió a Marinette con una expresión interrogante.

-¿Porqué las otras mamás miran así a _papa_?- preguntó Emma, confundida al ver la atención que Adrien atraía en día del inicio de clases.

-Porque tu _papa_ es el más guapo del mundo, obviamente- dijo Adrien, guiñando un ojo y poniendo sus manos en la cintura antes de que Marinette respondiera.

-Y el más modesto también- añadió la chica, rodando los ojos- tu _papa_ era famoso. Salía en las revistas de moda de tu abuelo Gabriel, ¿recuerdas?-

-Oh…- dijo Emma, y pronto se olvidó del tema- mira, _maman_ , hoy dibujé un arbolito con mis dedos-

Otra cosa que había sucedido en el transcurso de ese mes era que Kagami había decidido quedarse en París por más tiempo. Después de la actitud de los padres de la chica, _madame_ Agreste se había vuelto muy protectora de Kagami, y a pesar de que ya no sería su nuera, Emilie seguía llamándola y tratándola como si fuera parte de la familia.

Además de ello, Luka y Kagami parecían haber empezado a llevarse muy bien, excepto en algunas ocasiones en las que el chico hacía algún intento de querer explicar sus sentimientos con música, y Kagami perdía la paciencia. Adrien le había explicado a su amiga que aquello era romántico, pero Kagami insistía en que era ridículo.

De hecho, Adrien perdía la paciencia cada vez que esos dos interactuaban delante de él.

-Puedo patearte el trasero fácilmente- le dijo Kagami una vez.

-Lo sé, pero que puedas hacerlo no significa que debas- dijo Luka, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Adrien se palmeaba la frente.

-Tenles paciencia- le había dicho Marinette a Adrien- estoy segura de que eventualmente se llevarán bien. Si no lo crees, míranos a nosotros-

Esa tarde, sábado, los tres estaban visitando a la familia de Adrien. Desde que Adrien le había presentado a Emma como su nieta, Gabriel Agreste había mostrado una faceta que ni él ni Marinette habían creído posible en el estricto diseñador. Se deshacía en regalos y mimos para Emma, y ésta le correspondía cariñosamente.

Adrien no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso, y no había perdido la ocasión de señalar la incongruencia de su padre como abuelo, dejando que Emma hiciera cosas como correr por los pasillos o saltarse la comida y llegar directo al postre, cosas que ni de chiste le habría permitido su padre a él cuando era pequeño.

Después de haber pasado una hora con ellos, Gabriel se puso de pie, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Adrien, hay un asunto importante del que me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo el hombre, caminando hacia la salida del comedor- ¿puedes acompañarme a mi oficina?-

-Por supuesto, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, mirando a Emilie poniendo a Emma en su regazo mientras le enseñaba algunas viejas fotos de cuando su hijo era pequeño. Miró a Marinette- ya regreso-

La chica asintió, y Adrien siguió a su padre hacia su oficina.

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo Gabriel- por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa-

La asistente de su padre cerró la puerta. Adrien estaba extrañado, y se volvió hacia él.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, _père_?- dijo el chico una vez que ambos estuvieron solos.

-De Marinette- dijo Gabriel.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ella es la diseñadora más talentosa de toda la compañía- dijo Gabriel mientras que se ajustaba las gafas- si despidiera a todos y solo me quedara con ella, estoy seguro de que podría mantener a flote todos los procesos-

Adrien sonrió, algo orgulloso de su chica, pero alzó las cejas sin entender porqué su padre estaba tan serio.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-En la compañía, están comenzando a molestar a Marinette- dijo Gabriel Agreste- más que nada, están comenzando a marginarla. Ha habido feos rumores sobre ella, sobre todo porque está viviendo con el hijo del dueño de la compañía, y las personas en ese ambiente son muy dadas a criticar a los demás. Ayuda que su amiga Alya está ahí, pero aún así estoy seguro de que se ha dado cuenta-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, y lo sabes, _père_ \- dijo el chico, molesto- ni siquiera sabías de Emma cuando contrataste a Marinette. ¡Y es la chica más talentosa, como dijiste! Y además…-

-Solo quería que supieras eso, Adrien- lo interrumpió Gabriel, encogiéndose de hombros- no he permitido que hablen de mal de ella en mi presencia, pero hay cosas que son inevitables. Y no quiero influenciar tu decisión al respecto de ella, pero sabes que hay una manera en la podrías ayudar a que eso terminara-

Adrien se quedó pensativo. Su relación con Marinette iba a la perfección. Habían tenido buenos y malos momentos, pero en su mayoría buenos. Y los tres eran ya una familia en todos los aspectos, excepto en el nombre. Volvió a sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, _père._ Tienes razón- dijo él en voz baja- y, si no te molesta, hay un objeto en particular que quisiera pedirte que me regresaras-

Gabriel sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Brasserie la Vaudeville_

 _Una semana después_

Marinette miró de reojo a Adrien mientras que tomaba su suéter y se lo entregaba a uno de los empleado del restaurante. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que habían visitado a su familia la semana anterior, Adrien parecía un poco distraído y misterioso. A pesar de que él había tenido una semana pesada en el trabajo, el chico había insistido en que dejaran a Emma a dormir en casa de los Dupain-Cheng, quienes obviamente aceptaron gustosos, y que ellos dos fueran a cenar juntos.

-No hemos salido solos desde que estamos juntos, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien simplemente cuando Marinette lo cuestiono sobre la ocasión de esa cena- me gustaría que tengamos esa experiencia juntos-

La chica lo había notado un poco sospechoso desde el principio, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Ambos habían ido a un restaurante bastante elegante en el centro de París, cerca de los Champs-Elysées.

-Has estado bastante misterioso, _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette mientras que ambos se sentaban juntos en una mesa un poco apartada de los demás.

-No es nada, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo inocentemente, mientras que tomaba sus manos sobre la mesa. Le guiñó un ojo- disfrutemos el momento-

Marinette sonrió. Estaba locamente enamorada de ese chico, y decidió seguirle la corriente. Adrien tenía razón, era un lindo gesto que ambos salieran a cenar juntos, y solos, para variar. El chico volvió a tomar su mano y sonreía mientras que el mesero les llevaba un par de copas de vino.

La chica levantó los ojos. Adrien se había esmerado ese día en su atuendo, y se veía mucho más guapo que de costumbre. Y eso ya era decir bastante. Llevaba un traje de color negro, con una corbata el mismo color, y había peinado sus cabellos hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro completo.

Después de que ambos terminaron de cenar, Marinette notó otra ausencia a parte de la de Emma. Y se dio cuenta de ella porque había un gran trozo de queso Camembert sobre la mesa, y éste había permanecido intacto toda la velada.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la chica finalmente.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Dónde están Tikki y Plagg?- dijo la chica.

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Les pedí a los dos que nos esperaran en casa, espero que no te moleste- dijo Adrien- como te dije, quería que estuviéramos solos los dos-

Marinette no pudo evitar mirarlo sospechosamente.

-¿Qué estás tramando, _chaton_?- le dijo ella en voz baja. Esta vez, el chico no negó que sí estaba tramando algo, y tomó las manos de la chica.

-Esta bien, lo confieso, Marinette- dijo Adrien, encogiendo levemente los hombros- me has descubierto, todo fue parte de mi malévolo plan-

-¿Y este es el momento en el que comienzas con tu monólogo y me revelas tu malévolo plan?- dijo ella.

Adrien asintió levemente, y se levantó de la mesa, para detenerse frente a Marinette y poner una rodilla en el suelo.

-Te amo, Marinette- dijo Adrien, sonriéndole dulcemente mientras que sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la abría frente a ella- ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?-

Marinette lo miró, boquiabierta y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Adrien, yo…- intentó decir algo, pero los sonidos que salían de sus labios no tenían ningún sentido. Adrien esperó pacientemente. La conocía bastante bien.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa conmigo, _ma lady_ \- dijo él en voz baja mientras que ladeaba su cabeza- soy solo tu _chaton_ , ¿recuerdas?-

Marinette sonrió al verlo, y respiró hondo.

-Sí… ¡Sí!- dijo ella- me quiero casar contigo-

La sonrisa de Adrien se amplió mientras que sacaba el anillo de su pequeña caja y lo deslizaba sobre el dedo anular de la chica. Una vez que vio el anillo de su madre en la mano de la mujer que amaba, el chico besó el dorso de su mano y se puso de pie. Antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo, el chico la levantó en sus brazos y giró con ella sin dejar de sonreír. Y cuando se detuvo, la besó.

-Te amo, Adrien- dijo ella, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien y Marinette_

 _Una semana después_

Los preparativos de la boda fueron rápidos. Ambos chicos querían una ceremonia sencilla, a pesar de los padres de ambos, y finalmente los consuegros fueron quienes organizaron todo. Tenían fecha para la siguiente semana, pero el tema no preocupaba ni a Marinette ni a Adrien.

Esa mañana la pequeña familia se había levantado temprano y se preparaba para salir a visitar a los abuelos Dupain-Cheng, como cada semana. Emma y Adrien estaban más que emocionados, pues ambos eran los fans número uno y dos, respectivamente, de la panadería del abuelo Tom.

La pareja tenía la regla de que ambos jugaban una breve partida Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 todas las noches, y el perdedor era el encargado de hacer el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. En esta ocasión, por rara ocasión Adrien había salido victorioso, así que Marinette se había puesto manos a la obra.

Adrien se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, junto a Emma mientras que Marinette cocinar el desayuno antes de salir esa mañana, pero el chico notó que estaba un poco pálida y parecía estar incómoda.

- _Ma lady_ , ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Adrien.

-No… ¡sí!- se corrigió Marinette mientras que servía el desayuno y se sentaba junto a él, frotándose la frente- está bien, es solo que me siento un poco cansada… y me duele un poco la cabeza-

Adrien extendió su mano hacia ella, poniendo el dorso sobre su frente mientras recordaba que su mujer llevaba varios días mencionando que se sentía un poco cansada. No tenía fiebre, así que bajó su mano a su mejilla y sonrió. Marinette sonrió ante la caricia, pero su palidez iba en aumento.

-No te ves muy bien- observó Adrien, notando que su plato estaba vacío. Tomó un pan tostado y lo acercó a ella- ¿porqué no comes algo?-

-No… no tengo mucha hambre- dijo ella. Su piel adquirió un enfermizo tono verdoso, y Marinette se levantó de golpe de la mesa- ahora vengo…-

La chica corrió hacia su habitación, y se apresuró a meterse al cuarto de baño. Adrien se levantó también, y siguió a Marinette tras indicarle a Emma que se quedara donde estaba y que terminara su desayuno.

Adrien abrió la puerta del baño, y vio que Marinette se había sentado en el suelo junto al inodoro, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano. El chico se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella.

-Oh, Marinette, te sientes mal- dijo el chico- ¿quieres que llame a tus padres para decirles que no iremos?-

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

-No, estaré bien- dijo la chica en voz baja. Tosió con una expresión nauseosa e hizo una arcada, pero nada salió de su boca esta vez- creo que… quizá comí algo en mal estado. No tienes que… acompañarme- hizo una mueca- es asqueroso…-

-Shhhh. No te preocupes, Marinette. De hecho, tienes un adorable tono verde en tu piel- dijo Adrien, abrazándola por la espalda para consolarla, pero cuando lo hizo, notó algo extraño. De hecho, notó dos cosas extrañamente grandes- eh…-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

Adrien entreabrió la boca en un gesto sorprendido. Las náuseas, el cansancio y eso que había tocado…

- _Ma lady,_ no creo que hayas comido algo en mal estado- susurró el chico, presionando sus labios sobre la mejilla de ella- más bien, creo que vamos a tener otro cachorro-

Marinette se volvió a él boquiabierta.

-¿Acaso crees que…?-

-No lo sé, eres tú la que tienes que decírmelo- dijo Adrien, ruborizándose levemente- aunque puedo correr a la farmacia para comprar una prueba-

La chica lo miró, y a pesar de que se sentía aún nauseosa, sonrió levemente.

-¡Corre!- dijo ella.

x-x-x

 _Más tarde_

A pesar de que Emma estaba comenzando a impacientarse por querer ir a casa de sus abuelos, Adrien y Marinette estaban determinados a conocer la respuesta a su pregunta lo más pronto posible. Incluso las náuseas de la chica habían desaparecido o sido olvidadas por la emoción.

-¿Le falta mucho?- dijo Adrien en un tono impaciente.

-Aquí dice tres minutos- dijo Marinette, mirando las instrucciones.

Adrien miró la pequeña prueba de embarazo con enormes ojos, esperando que aparecieran las líneas en el pequeño círculo del resultado. Marinette tomó su mano con nerviosismo, y los dos gritaron de emoción cuando aparecieron las dos líneas, indicándoles un resultado positivo.

El chico la alzó en brazos y dio un par de vueltas con ella. Iban a tener un bebé. Emma iba a tener un hermano, y su familia iba a crecer. Ninguno de los dos podían creer su suerte.

-¡Estoy tan feliz, _ma lady_!- dijo Adrien con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo también, _chaton_ , pero… hay una cosa que aún nos falta- dijo Marinette.

-¿Y eso es?-

-La verdad es que siempre he querido tener un hámster- dijo la chica- siempre soñé en tener un hámster cuando me casara contigo-

-¿Ah, sí?- sonrió Adrien, travieso, mientras que Marinette asentía.

-Siempre soñé con eso- dijo la chica, contando con sus dedos- casarme contigo, una casa, tres hijos, y un hámster que se llame…-

-¡ _Maman_!- gritó Emma, interrumpiendo a sus padres, sin entender que era lo que les estaba tomando tanto tiempo- ¿no vamos a ir a casa de _papi_ Tom?-

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron levemente.

-Ya vamos, _ma chérie_ \- le dijo Adrien en voz baja, y se volvió a Marinette- ¿te parece si guardamos esto en tres nosotros? Al menos por un tiempo-

-¿Hasta después de la boda?- dijo Marinette, guiñando un ojo- ya sabes que ambos hemos guardado suficientes secretos para toda la vida-

-Hecho- sonrió Adrien- vamos, Emma, no hay que dejar a _papi_ Tom esperando con todos esos deliciosos _macarons_ -

x-x-x

 _Fuera del gran salón del hotel L'Abeille_

 _Dos semanas después_

Mientras esperaban la señal, Adrien tomó la mano izquierda de Marinette y la acercó a sus labios. Adoraba mirar el anillo de su madre en la mano de ella, y sonrió al ver el anillo que ahora le hacía compañía.

-Lo logramos, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja- sobrevivimos la ceremonia. Ahora solo falta la fiesta, y todo lo que nuestros maniáticos mejores amigos tienen preparados para nosotros-

Marinette sonrió traviesa mientras le ajustaba la corbata.

-No temas, _chaton_ \- dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besar la punta de su nariz- hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores. De todos modos, ya sabes que yo te protegeré siempre-

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron ante ese comentario. Había pasado años soñando con ese día, y las realidad superaba a todas sus expectativas. Levantó su mano para pasar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído, con cuidado de no doblar el velo que colgaba de sus cabellos por su espalda, y dio un paso atrás para mirarla mejor.

Adrien volvió a acercarse a ella, tomando su rostro, y estuvo a punto de besarla cuando Nino y Alya llegaron a donde estaban ambos, llevando con ellos a Aidy y a Emma. El chico llevaba un traje parecido al de Adrien, y Alya llevaba un vestido de color verde. Las dos niñas llevaban idénticos vestidos blancos con una corona de flores cada una.

-Hey, guarden eso para esta noche- dijo Alya en un tono reprobatorio, haciendo reír a ambos- bien, parece que ya estamos listos-

Adrien alzó a Emma en sus brazos y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras que Marinette se ponía de puntillas para besar su otra mejilla.

-¿Ya se acabó la boda, _papa_?- dijo Emma- estoy aburrida-

-Ya se acabó, solo falta la fiesta- dijo Adrien- ¿te gustan las fiestas?-

Emma asintió con tantas ganas que casi tira su corona de flores, y Marinette volvió a ajustársela antes de que el chico la volviera a poner en el suelo.

-Van a tener la mejor recepción en la historia de todas las bodas de Paris- dijo Nino- Alya y yo nos encargamos de ello-

-¿Porqué no me tranquiliza ni un poco lo que dijiste, _mon pote_?- dijo Adrien mientras que Alya se inclinaba para deshacer algunos dobleces en la falda del vestido blanco de Marinette.

-Tranquilo- dijo Nino- los únicos que tienen algo que temer son sus padrinos-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los novios al mismo tiempo.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Adrien.

-Pues… digamos que la _capitaine_ Anarka y _madame_ Agreste vinieron hoy en modo de celestinas- dijo Alya en un tono divertido- el rumor es que tienen un plan para que Luka consiga la liga, o Kagami atrape el ramo. O ambas-

-No va a funcionar- dijo Marinette, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa traviesa- Chloé va a hacer todo lo posible por atraparlo-

-Eso es lo que crees: Alix va a taclearla para que no lo logre. El resto de las chicas están coludidas. Igual los chicos- dijo Alya, y se volvió a Adrien- tu madre parece muy tierna, pero puede llegar a dar miedo, sobre todo cuando apoya a la madre de Luka en su amenaza de hacer saltar por la borda a quien interfiera con sus planes malignos-

Marinette y Adrien se echaron a reír. Ambos habían decidido pedir a Kagami y Luka que fueran sus padrinos, para demostrarles lo importantes que eran para ambos. Y como Alya fue contactada por monsieur Agreste para organizar la boda, ella y Nino estaban muy ocupados como para hacer el papel de padrinos.

-Incluso _madame_ Agreste va a utilizar la ayuda de Emma para mantenerlos juntos- dijo Nino- con el mismo truco de la catsup que nosotros usamos con Marinette cuando queríamos que ustedes dos hablaran a solas-

-¿Van a usar a mi pobre e inocente hija en sus planes malvados?- se quejó Adrien, acercando a Emma a sí mismo- jamás lo habría creído de mi _maman_ -

-Tu _maman_ le tomó mucho cariño a Kagami. Y si eso no funciona- dijo Alya, guiñando un ojo- escuché que _madame_ Anarka sugirió encerrarlos juntos en un armario- su teléfono celular sonó- oh, ya es hora. Vamos, Nino- añadió, tomando el brazo de su esposo, y se volvió a los novios- ustedes dos, esperen la señal antes de entrar. Vamos Emma, vamos con tus abuelos-

Ambos asintieron, y una vez que Alya y Nino entraron a la sala con las dos niñas, Adrien se volvió hacia Marinette, respiró hondo, y le ofreció su mano.

-¿Está lista, _madame_ Agreste?- dijo, guiñando un ojo.

-Lista, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Marinette al tomar su mano.

Mientras que los dos entraron a la sala para la recepción de su boda, Tikki y Plagg, quienes habían observado la escena, sonrieron ampliamente.

-Aww- dijo Tikki en tono soñador- el maestro Fu tenía razón con respecto a nuestros portadores. Esos dos son el uno para el otro-

-Sí, tenía razón- dijo Plagg, frotándose la frente- los dos son igual de idiotas-

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Adrien y Marinette ya encargaron a Hugo, y están en proceso de hacer crecer aún más su familia. Lukami está en proceso de ser realidad. De hecho, van a recibir un empujoncito (cortesía de la capitana Anarka y de _madame_ Agreste).

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, que estuvo un poco larga, pero disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron siguiéndola desde el principio, y gracias también a los que se la leyeron de un golpe por darle una oportunidad. Y gracias infinitas a todos los que me dejaron reviews, dándome ánimos para seguir. Realmente los aprecio mucho.

La próxima historia está inspirada en el capítulo 1 de la tercera temporada (aka los problemas causados por Lila cuando lleva a cabo su amenaza de aislar a Marinette). Es un fic no tan largo como este, pero va a estar un poco emocional. No se si empezarla a subir de una vez, porque saldré de viaje de nuevo y en algún punto la dejaré en hiatus por las dos semanas que dure. Lo consultaré con la almohada, y pues se darán cuenta si decido subirla.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por haber leído mis locuras hasta el final. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos.

Abby L.


End file.
